The Rabbit and The Puppy
by Acsuperman
Summary: As the group of girls has a pleasant conversation about smells and "cooking", an offhanded comment is made about Tsukasa's prospects as a wife. However, when Kagami agrees a little too... vehemently, what does she mean? Could this be the start of something new?
1. Chapter 1: Onee-chan, The Kitchen-killer

Chapter 1: Onee-chan, The Kitchen-Killer

'Nother new story! With a new pairing! I've been liking this pairing more and more lately and there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of it out there, so I figured why not?

Shout out to NoMutant, who read this before and gave really important feedback. Thank you!

* * *

**During Lunch**

"Why does it always get so stinky..." Kagami complained as she leaned over her desk.

"Well, what did you use?" Konata asked from her side of the school desk.

"Baby oil." Kagami said. There was a moment where no one spoke.

"Kagamin... Baby oil? Really?" Konata asked.

"Well what should I have used?" Kagami asked.

"Well... Maybe vegetable oil?" Konata suggested as if she were a talking to a toddler.

"Really?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. You don't use baby oil for that." Konata said. Kagami looked over to Tsukasa.

"Really?" Kagami asked. "But it just said to oil it!" Kagami protested. Tsukasa looked to her sister sympathetically.

"I don't really think you can use baby oil like that..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Kitchen-killer Kagamin..." Konata giggled.

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted. She sighed. "Tsukasa, do you think you could maybe..." Kagami trailed off.

"I'll help you out next time." Tsukasa smiled pleasantly.

"Thanks Tsukasa..." Kagami sighed in relief. Whenever Tsukasa helped Kagami in the kitchen, it almost always turned out good. Even when Tsukasa was simply in the room with her and not actually helping with the cooking.

"Any time Onee-chan..." Tsukasa smiled.

"Tsukasa's gonna be such a good wife one day..." Konata commented.

"Yeah..." Kagami sighed and put her head in her hand as she began thinking of such a scene.

* * *

**The Theater of Kagami's Mind**

Kagami walked into the house.

"Tsukasa~, I'm home~!" She called out.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa ran into the room and hugged Kagami around the neck. "Welcome home Onee-chan." Tsukasa smiled.

"Mmmm~..." Kagami hummed as she sniffed the air. "Tsukasa, what is that delicious scent?" She asked.

"Kindled chicken and lotus root!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Kagami hummed even louder, sounding almost like a moan.

"Thank you so much Tsukasa..." Kagami smiled as she and Tsukasa scurried into the kitchen. Dinner passed between the two of them like it always did and Kagami and Tsukasa talked about this and that.

"And it wasn't smelly any~more!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami sighed happily as she sat back.

"Tsukasa, that was amazing~..." She moaned softly.

"I'm glad Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled, fidgeting. "So we've had dinner! Would you like a bath now?"

"Hmmm." Kagami looked slyly at Tsukasa. Tsukasa blushed again and fidgeted.

"If I can join you..." She mumbled. Kagami grinned.

"Please!" Kagami jumped up and grabbed Tsukasa's hands as she pulled her from the room.

"Kagamin!" She heard Konata yelled.

* * *

**Snap back to Reality**

"Gah!" Kagami jerked violently.

"Kagamin, what were you thinking about so dreamily?" Konata asked with a cat-grin. Kagami blushed as she looking around, trying to find a way out of the question. She looked at Miyuki to see she was also watching Kagami. She looked over at Tsukasa, who was smiling a clueless smile. Kagami's blush darkened.

"Wah!" She looked back at the table. "I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" She said as she ran out of the room. The three of them looked after her for a moment.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay..." Tsukasa mumbled as she got up.

"I'm sure Kagami-san is fine." Miyuki said. Tsukasa stopped and looked at the door again. "You should stay here, Tsukasa." Miyuki eye smiled. Sighing, Tsukasa sat back down.

"Alright..." Tsukasa sighed.

Kagami ran down the hallway and pushed the door in. She dashed through the bathroom and into a stall. She put the lid down and sat.

"Why did I run...?" She asked herself. She didn't need to use the restroom. But Tsukasa's radiant smile was somehow embarrassing. _There shouldn't be any problem with thinking of how Tsukasa is gonna be as a wife, but... Why did I picture myself?_ Kagami wondered. She put her head in her hands. _No, you see, I didn't mess up!_ She began reasoning. _It's only natural to imagine yourself when you're thinking of a situation, right?_ She nodded to herself. "That's right, this isn't a problem!" She said to herself. "So what that I imagined myself married to my sister, that's only natural!" She shouted to the world. "Alright, better get back before they get worried." She said to herself as she went and opened the door to the stall. Patricia stood there, staring at her.

"Oh, it WAS you Hiiragi-senpai..." Patricia mumbled. Kagami watched her in horror. Suddenly, Patricia gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Senpai, your secret is safe with me!" She winked and stuck her tongue out. Kagami stared at her for a moment through squinted eyes as her mind raced. A moment passed before she finally decided that there was no way to get out of this with talking. So, she simply sighed and began walking out.

"Thanks Patty." She decided on, putting a hand on Patricia's shoulder. It was more effort than it was worth to try and explain the situation. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't sure she could even explain it differently from how Patricia had taken it anyway.

"Any time Senpai! If you need any help with it, let me know!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagami said as she walked out of the bathroom. She sighed to herself. "What a mess that almost turned into. I need to stop thinking out loud." Kagami mumbled.

"But then we wouldn't know what you were thinking Ka-ga-min~." Konata chimed.

"Like you guys need to know." She replied. Then it clicked in her head. "Whoa!" She jumped. "When did you get here?" Kagami asked the little Otaku.

"Just now. You were taking really long and Tsukasa was getting worried so Miyuki asked me to go check on you." Konata said. Kagami huffed.

"She asked you?" She asked. "Why wouldn't Tsukasa come if she was worried? Or Miyuki if she was concerned?" Kagami asked.

"Aw~, you hurt me Kagamin." Konata chimed. "You saying that I'm not good enough?" Konata asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, you idiot." Kagami said. "It's just weird she'd send someone rather than do it herself. It's not like her." Kagami said.

"So are you okay Kagami?" Konata asked out of what at least sounded like legitimate concern.

"Y-Yeah... I think I'm good now." Kagami said.

"Good." Konata said as the two began walking back to class. "I was concerned because I saw that you had made your and Tsukasa's lunches." Konata said. Kagami's eyes flared over at Konata.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked in a lethal voice, already mostly sure of what was going to be said.

"Well, YOU made it and then you ate it. Then, you ran off to the bathroom. Can you blame me for assuming the worst?" Konata asked with a giggle. There was a flash as a bump swelled up on her head.

"Yes I can you idiot." Kagami said in an annoyed voice. She had to admit that Konata's reasoning actually wasn't all that bad, but that didn't mean it didn't piss her off. "So what did I miss?" Kagami asked.

"Not a whole lot. Tsukasa was just talking about what you guys were going to have for dinner." Konata said.

"Oh~, what did she decide?" Kagami asked. Konata hummed as she thought.

"Kindled chicken and lotus root." Konata said. Kagami stopped.

**Oh, there goes gravity...**

* * *

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami drearily opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the nurses office.

"What happened?" Kagami asked her sister.

"Kona-chan said you fainted after she told you what I was thinking of making for dinner." Tsukasa said. She handed her older sister a bottle. "I got you some water!" She added cheerfully. Kagami smiled as she took the bottle and thought back. Right. Kindled chicken and lotus root. Like in her dream.

"By the way..." She mumbled. "What made you think of that meal in particular?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa put a finger to her lip as she looked up.

"Um... I dunno how to explain it..." She thought out loud. "I just had a feeling like you might like it." She smiled. "Like something amazing would happen if we had it!" Tsukasa said excitedly.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled as her day dream came back vividly. She decided to try and hide her embarrassment by drinking. The curtain suddenly opened and Konata appeared, alongside Miyuki.

"Oh, there goes Rabbit!" Konata said loudly. Kagami jumped and gasped a bit, causing water to go down the wrong pipe. She began coughing as Tsukasa jumped with her. Tsukasa began patting Kagami's back. "She choked..." Konata said.

"I'm not a god damn rabbit for crying out loud!" Kagami shouted.

"She's so mad..." Konata giggled a bit. Kagami sighed, but she won't give up that easy.

"Damn it... I'm sorry to worry you guys." Kagami apologized, looking adamantly at the wall, refusing to give up at least that much.

"It's okay, Onee-chan... As long as you're really alright..." Tsukasa beamed. Kagami relaxed more when she looked over and saw her sister's smile.

"Are you sure Kagami-san? After all, you needed the restroom and then fainted..." Miyuki asked in concern.

"I'm okay Miyuki. Thanks though." Kagami smiled up to her friend. _How did Tsukasa know what I was thinking... Could it be something like twin telepathy?_ Kagami wondered, for once giving an idea that Konata had come up with some credit. She sighed a bit. _Hokey pokey, huh?_ She thought, remembering what Konata had said. She sat up in bed, moving the covers off of her.

"Is it alright to get up Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now." Kagami stretched.

"Are you sure?" Konata asked. "After all, you've been asleep for three days." Konata said. The scene froze.

"Three days?!" Kagami shouted.

"Kona-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami looked between her twin and Konata before Konata suddenly rubbed the back of her head.

"..." Kagami stared at her for a moment. "Ko-na-ta..." Kagami growled.

"Well... School IS over now..." Konata mumbled.

"Don't lie about something that important!" She shouted as she swung down at Konata's head. Konata, however, moved backwards to dodge.

"Ha ha!" She laughed as she dashed from the room.

"Get back here ya little runt!" Kagami ran after her. Miyuki and Tsukasa both giggled.

"I suppose she's back to normal." Miyuki said.

"Yeah..." Tsukasa smiled. The two of them followed Kagami and Konata down the hall.

* * *

**In the Hall**

"Kagamin." Konata smiled as another bump swelled up on her head.

"What?" She asked, huffing in irritation.

"These bumps will go down, but you'll always be a kitchen killer." Konata said. A third bump soon joined the others.

"You're a moron." She said, though she smiled a little. Even when she collapsed, Konata seemed to refuse to treat her differently. Kagami could respect that. She certainly appreciated it. As cool as it was to be worried over, she didn't like to make people worry.

"Yeah, but I can cook." Konata said.

"Do you WANT me to hit you?" Kagami asked.

"If you keep putting lumps on my lumps, then I'll eventually get to be taller than you!" Konata said.

"It'd take a thousand for a pipsqueak like you to get taller than me." Kagami smirked. "If you want though, I really will give you a thousand." She said, cracking her knuckles. "Maybe I should punch you in the chest too." Kagami continued.

"Kagamin, you're really evil when I tease you." Konata giggled. "You'll never get a boyfriend like that." Konata teased.

"Maybe I don't want a boyfriend." Kagami crossed her arms and looked up. "Maybe I'm not trying to get a boyfriend." She said.

"Well you're definitely succeeding then." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"You suck." She said.

"Anywhere you want, Kagamin~." Konata chimed. Kagami blushed. "Ya know Kagamin, I'm beginning to think you might not like guys." Konata said.

"What makes you say that?" Kagami asked.

"You blush when I tease you and you get super lonely whenever I'm not around." Konata chimed.

"That second one is a stupid reason with no basis in reality." Kagami said.

"Oh yeah?" Konata asked. "And why is that?" She asked. Kagami looked triumphant as she looked up again.

"I~ have Tsukasa!" Kagami said triumphantly.

"So your counter to the fact that you aren't lonely is that you have your twin sister?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded.

"Uh-huh." She said proudly. Konata continued to stare at her for a few moments.

"..." Konata smiled. "Alright." She chuckled a bit.

"Hey, what's with that pitying laugh?" Kagami asked.

"It's nothing." Konata said. "So what are you going to do once Tsukasa actually gets married?" Konata asked. Kagami stopped walking again. Konata noticed and looked back to her. "You're not gonna faint again, are you?" Konata giggled. Kagami sighed.

"No." She shook her head. "I guess... I never really thought about it..." Kagami said seriously. "I've always thought about my and everyone's future, but in it..." Kagami sighed.

"We were always together?" Konata asked.

"All of us were still in touch, yeah, but... Tsukasa was always by my side." Kagami sighed.

"... You know you sound like a lesbian, right?" Konata asked. Flash. Bump number four.

"Idiot." Kagami crossed her arms with a light blush. "Tsukasa's my sister. And my twin. Isn't it natural that I'd want to stay close with her?" Kagami asked.

"Isn't that what all of the twincest couples say before they get together?" Konata asked. Kagami simply glared at her as they arrived at the door to the school.

"We... We could always just marry twins! Then we could all live in the same house!" Kagami said.

"Poor Kagamin~! Tsukasa's gonna get married one day and leave you all~ alone~!" Konata chimed in a sing-song voice.

"..." Kagami's head bowed a bit as her hair fell to hide her eyes. "... Yeah." She said. "I guess you're right Konata. She'll get married one day and I'll be by myself for the rest of my life." Kagami said. She began walking past Konata, heading out of the school now that classes were over. "Thanks for opening my eyes, Konata." She said as she walked off. Konata watched, a bit stunned at what had just happened. She had only meant to tease the Tsundere. While she stood there, looking at where Kagami was walking away, Tsukasa and Miyuki caught up to her.

"Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she walked up. "Where did Onee-chan go?" She asked. Konata wordlessly pointed after the Tsundere. Tsukasa looked down to see Kagami walking away by herself slowly. "Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa chimed as she ran after her big sister. Konata sighed and knocked herself on the head.

"Are you feeling okay Konata-san?" Miyuki asked. Konata sighed.

"I'm an idiot." She said. She should have known that Kagami getting lonely was a sensitive topic, but she had teased her about it before. Apparently though, Tsukasa was not a good teasing topic. "I'm alright..." She said. "So, wanna go do something?" Konata asked the Moe queen. Miyuki eye-smiled.

"I'm afraid I have a dentist appointment soon. Perhaps another time?" Miyuki asked. Konata chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Alrighty." She said. "Good luck." Konata shrugged as she waved. The both of them left in opposite directions. Konata sighed as she walked to the station to get on the subway home.

* * *

Kagami and Tsukasa continued to walk home. However, unlike every single other time the two walked home together, Kagami found herself in a sour mood that even Tsukasa's presence couldn't erase. In fact, it made her even more melancholy than when she had left Konata.

"Onee-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah... Just thinking about something depressing." She said. Tsukasa's worried look only turned more so.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsukasa asked, trying to smile comfortingly. Kagami looked at her and couldn't help a smile, though it was a decidedly sad one.

"... Well..." Kagami began. Even to her own sister though, the words were incredibly embarrassing.

"Yes Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, blindingly excited to help her sister. "Anything you want!" She said. Kagami watched her for a moment, trying to speak.

_Let's keep hanging out forever... _Kagami thought. She sighed. "Can we go to a cake buffet?" Kagami decided on after several moments of debate. Tsukasa smiled and got a determined look.

"That's all? Sure Onee-chan! My treat!" Tsukasa grabbed Kagami by the hand and began running.

"Tsu-Tsukasa!" Kagami shouted as Tsukasa dragged her away. Tsukasa giggled a bit and smiled to her older sister. It wasn't often that she felt she was the one doing the cheering up and Kagami always helped her out, so at least this once, she could definitely enjoy helping Kagami out. Kagami seemed in the dumps and that wasn't something that anybody saw often. To depress Kagami, it must have been something particularly gloomy. After running for a while, which was frankly surprising considering Tsukasa wasn't all that physically fit, they stopped when they were close to one that Tsukasa apparently knew of. The two were panting at how far they had run.

"Here... we are... Onee-chan..." Tsukasa huffed out as she leaned on her knees.

"Club... Harie..." Kagami looked up at the sign. It gave her a sick feeling in her stomach and the weirdest feeling of deja-vu. Kagami shook her head. "Sorry Tsukasa, but do you mind if we go somewhere else?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa cocked her head to the side like a puppy receiving orders before smiling and nodding.

"Alright Onee-chan..." Tsukasa smiled. The two of them departed from that place soon after. "Did you not like that place Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well... It just gave me a bad feeling, you know? Like something might happen if we go there..." Kagami said. Tsukasa hummed.

"Hmmm... Like what?" She asked.

"... I dunno." Kagami shrugged. "Like we'd go in and I would accidentally ignore you or something." Kagami said.

"If that's what you wanted, I'd be fine with it!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami looked at her sister with a loving smile on her face.

"Now how could I ignore you?" Kagami asked as she ruffled Tsukasa's hair. Tsukasa closed her eyes and rubbed her head against Kagami's hand, giggling a bit as she did. It had become something of a thing between the two of them and Tsukasa always felt happy when her sister showed her such attention. She wasn't sure why, but whenever Kagami touched her or showed her love, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Kagami sighed contently. She wanted this moment to continue forever.

"Ha~, Onee-chan~..." Tsukasa chimed happily. However, the fact that Tsukasa seemed so happy began to make Kagami sad once again. Konata had a point. These days wouldn't last forever, unless Kagami were to ask Tsukasa to never marry. But that would be selfish, rude and certainly not fair to Tsukasa.

"I guess I'll just enjoy this while I can..." Kagami mumbled to herself.

"What was that Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, having not heard her sister. Kagami smiled sadly to her twin.

"It's nothing Tsukasa." Kagami said. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Tsukasa by the hand this time and began pulling her to another nearby cake buffet, Sweets Paradise. After all, she was Kagami. She knew the location of every single cake buffet in Japan...

* * *

**After Section**

So, this is one of the stories I was talking about when I said that I wanted to try and see if it was any good.


	2. Chapter 2: Onee-chan, The Generous

Chapter 2: Onee-chan, The Generous

Yay~! I got a recommendation from Dynasty Reader forums for this story! Well... By someONE on the site. Thank you so much Elevown! You really made my day! And also, thank you Jolly, for letting me know about it! I got to work the instant I read it and finished up the chapter when I only had around two thousand words written! Thanks for the pick-me-up!

Daves Republic, I'm glad you're liking it so far! I can tell you now, this story isn't going to reach anything CLOSE to where Luckier Star is going length-wise, but that's probably for the better. There's no way I could handle two stories going for that kind of length, so I'll have to conclude this at some point earlier than that. Of course, I hope my quality doesn't suffer!

Thanks again NoMutant! I'm glad that you liked it and thank you for the corrections on the last chapter! I hadn't thought about saying something about this story in Luckier Star... I plug in other ones that are good, but I hadn't thought about the one that I made myself! So I must thank you again! Thanks!

Z-kun! I'm glad you liked it even if this isn't really your pairing. Telling the truth, when I first watched Lucky Star, I didn't think much about them either, but now they almost rival Konami for me!

Guest, you continue to hide your name... I will assume all guests are the same person! Maybe! I'm glad you're liking the story as well!

Something a few people have asked me, by the way. No, this story shouldn't slow down Luckier Star too much. I mostly work on it when I'm stuck in Luckier Star or need a break from it, just like "It's a Lucky Life". Which... I AM still working on. I'm just stuck on that one too...

Woohoo! I'm pumped!

* * *

**The Cake Buffet**

Kagami and Tsukasa sighed as the two leaned back in their seats.

"Thank you so much Tsukasa..." Kagami said appreciatively. She patted her stomach and sighed again happily. "I really, REALLY needed this." She said. Tsukasa kicked her head to the side and smiled adorably.

"It's my pleasure Onee-chan! You're always helping me out!" Tsukasa said. "Did you have enough Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami giggled a bit.

"There's never enough cake, Tsukasa." She answered. "Man that was good." She said again.

"'Nee-chan, will you tell me what you were worried about before?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed. However, this time it wasn't a sigh of happiness from having a belly full of cake. She didn't want to tell Tsukasa about her depressing thoughts earlier, not only because they were incredibly embarrassing, but because they may also give her sister the wrong idea. Kagami rubbed her forehead.

"If that IS the wrong idea..." She mumbled to herself.

"What Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami jumped.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Tsukasa, just thinking out loud." She said. "It's really nothing Tsukasa. I promise." Kagami said. Tsukasa stared at Kagami quite seriously here. After a moment under the airhead's gaze, the younger held out her hand and put her pinkie out.

"Pinkie swear." She said. Kagami blushed a bit.

"Come on Tsukasa, we're not ten anymore." She said.

"If you don't do it, then that means something's wrong!" Tsukasa said. "Onee-chan, you can tell me! If you can't tell your twin, who can you tell?" Tsukasa closed her eyes cheerfully as she chimed. Kagami had to avert her eyes as Tsukasa's brilliant purity practically blinded her.

_Almost literally anybody else would be a better person to tell..._ She said. "Hey Tsukasa..." Kagami said. Tsukasa opened her eyes and took Kagami's hands, super psyched that she may be able to help her older sister again.

"Yes Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Can I ask you... a hypothetical question?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa gave a confused, yet determined look.

"A hypo.. huh? Whatever it is, yes!" Tsukasa nodded with certainty. Kagami giggled a bit.

"A hypothetical question is a question based on a situation that isn't currently applicable." Kagami explained. Tsukasa blinked a time or two.

"... Okay!" She nodded.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Kagami smiled as she asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Nope!" She said. Kagami giggled again.

"Basically, I ask a question that doesn't mean anything. It's just a "what if?" kind of a thing." Kagami said, unsure of why she hadn't explained it in an easier to understand explanation to begin with. Tsukasa blinked and then nodded.

"Alright! Got it!" She said. "Okay, what is it?" She asked. Kagami sighed, wondering how to phrase her question.

"What if... you couldn't get married?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa kicked her head to the side.

"Why not?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami was caught off guard.

"Uh... I dunno. What if you just found out you couldn't get married one day?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed.

"I guess I'd be very sad." Tsukasa said. Kagami tried her best to hide her sour look. She knew it would be as much.

"Don't think you could live like that, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"Well... I could!" Tsukasa said a bit cheerfully. "Just 'cause I can't get married doesn't mean I can't have fun with you guys, right?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"That's a good way to look at it." Kagami said.

"Yeah, all I really need is you guys!" Tsukasa said. Then, as if something clicked in her head, she seemed to realize something. "Onee-chan, should I not get married?" She asked. Kagami looked confused.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked determined.

"If that would make you happy 'Nee-chan, I don't mind! I don't need to get married!" Tsukasa said. Kagami almost reeled back. She had been seen through. Silently, she scolded herself for being so obvious that Tsukasa of all people could see through her. That, or she scolded Konata for being so damn right about twin telepathy.

_God damn hokey pokey!_ Kagami cursed in her head. "That would make you sad Tsukasa, and you being sad would make me very sad." Kagami said. Tsukasa sighed and smiled.

"I really don't mind, 'Nee-chan." She said. "If you really don't want me to, I really won't get married." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, if you ever find someone you love, someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, please..." Kagami said. "For me, please make yourself happy." Kagami said. _Even if you leave me behind, please be happy Tsukasa..._ She sighed in her head. Tsukasa smiled.

"I will Onee-chan. But you have to do that too!" She said. Again, she put her pinkie out. "Swear!" She said. Kagami giggled a bit. She wrapped her pinkie around Tsukasa's as the two shook.

"Hiiragi Twins Promise!" The two said together, as they had when they were much, much younger. Kagami and Tsukasa both began to giggle again.

"We haven't done that in years." Kagami smiled.

"But this is important!" Tsukasa said. "We have to make a super promise like that so neither of us backs out!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"Just remember to hold onto the person you love the most when you find them Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"I will Onee-chan, so you have to too!" She said. Kagami nodded in response.

"I have to. I promised." Kagami giggled. Suddenly, the two heard a phone ringing. Recognizing it as her own, Kagami picked it up. "Hello?" She asked without looking at who it was.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" She heard the voice of her father. She paled a bit as she muted her phone.

"Crap, we forgot to call home and tell them we would be late!" Kagami said, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Uh-oh! We're gonna get scolded!" Tsukasa frazzled her own hair. Kagami let sound back on her phone.

"Yeah, we're fine! We just forgot to call you and we got kind of swept up." Kagami said.

"Tsukasa is with you?" Tadao asked. Kagami nodded, Konata's tease coming into her head as an afterthought.

"Yeah, she's right here." Kagami said.

"Dad, I'm sorry we forgot to call!" Tsukasa apologized from the other side of the table.

"We kind of went to a cake buffet..." Kagami said. Silence came over the conversation for a moment. Kagami figured he was telling the family their whereabouts. After that moment, Tadao sighed.

"Well, as long as you two are okay. You had us worried." Tadao said. Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry about that..." She said.

"As long as you understand. Next time, just shoot me a message or something." Tadao said. Kagami nodded again, Konata's tease annoying her once again.

"Will do!" She said.

"When do you think you two will be headed home?" Tadao asked. Kagami shrugged.

"I dunno, we were just kind of playing it by ear." Kagami said.

"Are you two going to be home for dinner?" Tadao asked. Kagami almost groaned. At the moment, food was about the least appealing thing she could think of, and she could think of a great many things.

"Tsukasa, you think we're gonna make it home for dinner?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"Whatever you want Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami could tell through that hockey pockey telepathy that Tsukasa was rather ambivalent towards the decision, but that's about as far as it went. "We can stay longer if you want." Tsukasa said. She really could see the positive in either situation. If they went home, she would get to laze about the house for the rest of the day, and who doesn't like that? But if the two of them stayed out, she may run into another situation in which Tsukasa could help her older sister and again, who wouldn't like that? Kagami thought for a moment.

"Do you mind if we stay out for a while Tsukasa? Maybe we can make a day of it!" Kagami said. Tsukasa looked quite cheerful.

"I would love it Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said excitedly. Kagami nodded.

"Would it be awful if we weren't Dad?" Kagami asked. She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"I suppose not. You're usually really good about always coming home at a decent hour, so you can stay out as long as you want." Tadao said. Kagami cheered.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Kagami said. Tadao chuckled.

"It's no problem. Have fun." He said as the two of them hung up. Kagami smiled to her younger sister.

"So, what do you want to do Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled back.

"Surprise me!" She said. This time, Kagami grabbed Tsukasa's hands and ran out of the buffet, leaving money for the table.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a certain Otaku's house...**

Konata laid on her bed with her arm on her head. She sighed.

"Just call her, idiot." Konata said to herself. She felt bad about making Kagami sad. She had only meant to tease, after all, but Kagami had taken her entirely too seriously. Didn't Kagami know better? After all, this was Konata they were talking about! Of course she would tease her! About almost literally everything! Konata sighed. "... Why is this bothering me so much?" She asked. "Of course, I don't think I've ever genuinely offended Kagamin before." She reasoned with herself. Finding herself in a conundrum, she decided on the only logical course of action. "Blame Zelretch." She nodded to herself. There came a knock at the door.

"'Nee-chan?" Yutaka called. Konata smiled.

"Come on in Yu-chan." Konata said. Yutaka meekly opened the door and peeked in. Deeming it safe and decent, she walked into the room.

"Onee-chan, I had a question..." Yutaka said. Konata cocked her head to the side a bit, almost like Tsukasa would.

"What's up Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"What's it called when you really like someone?" Yutaka asked.

"It's called love Yu-chan." Konata said, seeing that this was a serious question from her super innocent, super cute little cousin. Therefore, she decided to give a solid answer.

"What if it's a friend?" Yutaka asked. Konata giggled a bit.

"Especially if it's a friend." Konata said.

"But what if she's REALLY your friend and... and you're both girls?" Yutaka asked. Konata sighed.

"Yu-chan, there's nothing wrong with loving girls." She said. Yutaka looked excited.

"You mean it?" She asked. Konata nodded.

"You just gotta make sure she feels the same way about you..." Konata said. Yutaka nodded as she listened to her surrogate sister's sagely advice. When she had asked her ACTUAL sister about this earlier, the officer's response was... less than coherent. She had been drunk at the time, but that had probably only improved on her answer. Yutaka nodded again.

"Thank you so much 'Nee-chan!" She said as she left the room. Konata sighed.

"Practice what you preach, Konakona." She said to herself. She breathed deeply. "Okay, that's it! I can't NOT be an example for little Yu-chan now! I'm gonna tell her!" She shouted as she ran to her computer. "I'm gonna tell her how I really feel!" She determined.

* * *

**Walking down the street**

"Man it was stinky." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa giggled again.

"Just don't get the vinegar and water mixed up next time and it'll be great!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. The two of them continued walking down the street, both humming a catchy sixties tune. "Hey Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Is there anyone that you like?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami jumped and blushed.

"Whoa, what? Where did that come from?" She asked. Tsukasa scratched the back of her head.

"Well... We were talking about marrying and stuff earlier. I was just wondering if there was anyone you liked already?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed and scratched her cheek.

"I... I dunno. No one in particular jumps to mind." Kagami said. "How about you?" She asked Tsukasa. The airhead blushed as well as she fidgeted.

"I like you Onee-chan!" Tsukasa chimed cheerfully. Kagami blushed and jumped.

"Wha-What are talking about Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. "M-M-Me?" She asked.

"I like Kona-chan and Yuki-chan too!" She said. Kagami stood for a moment to process what had happened. She sighed.

"Careful who you talk to about that, Tsukasa. You might give someone the wrong idea..." Kagami sighed, scratching the back of her head. Tsukasa tilted her head to the side.

"Like who?" She asked.

"Well, Konata for one. If she heard you say something like that you "like her" like that, we would never hear the end of it." Kagami chuckled. "She'd probably say something like "But Akari, Hiroyuki is your fated one!" or something like that." Kagami said. "She's an idiot." She chuckled to herself. The two found themselves at a park. Tsukasa looked around excitedly.

"'Nee-chan, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Tsukasa asked. "I know we just ate a bunch of cake, but ice cream isn't really that filling!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

_Man I'm gonna hate myself in the morning. My weight is gonna go through the roof..._ Kagami smiled. However, seeing the hopeful twinkle in her twin's eyes, she knew she couldn't refuse. "How about a Vanilla Soda cone?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa almost literally jumped in excitement.

"Yes please!" Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed contently. Seeing her sister so happy made her strangely happy. It wasn't her usual happy at seeing her family happy. It was weird to describe. The two of them rushed over to the ice cream vendor and got in line. "What kind of ice cream are you getting Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed.

"I don't know... I'll have to see what he has..." Kagami said. She looked forward at all the flavors. "I think I'll have~... Cookie dough!" Kagami decided.

"That sounds good Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami looked over to her twin to see her hungrily eyeing the cookie dough ice cream. Kagami giggled.

"You want to have two cones?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked hopefully to her sister.

"Can I?" She asked. Kagami nodded.

"As long as you don't think it'll spoil your dinner." Kagami said. Tsukasa shook her head.

"I promise that I'll eat all of my dinner!" Tsukasa said. "But... now that we're not going home for dinner, what are we going to have?" Tsukasa asked as the two got their ice cream and walked off to sit down on the bench. Kagami hummed.

"Why don't we go have a nice dinner? Since you paid for the cake, I'll pay for dinner! Sound like a plan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"Um... Are you sure Onee-chan? The cake buffet wasn't that expensive, but a dinner would cost a whole lot more!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and ruffled her younger sister's hair.

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa. I have money too!" Kagami said.

"But I can't ask you to pay for me!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami put her hands on her hips.

"Now Tsukasa, you paid for me at the buffet, it wouldn't be fair if I made you pay for yourself at dinner." Kagami argued.

"But 'Nee-chan~!" Tsukasa whined adorably. Kagami smiled, but refused to budge.

"But Tsukasa~!" She mimicked her twin. Tsukasa puffed her lip out in a pout. "Tsukasa, if I can't pay for dinner, then I'm going to pay you back for the cake buffet." Kagami said.

"Onee-chan, I wanted to pay for that! I never get to help you out and I really want to help you! You're always helping me out Onee-chan. Please, let me just help you this once!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami sighed at her sister.

"Tsukasa... I like helping you. I love helping you!" Kagami said. "You're my little sister, Tsukasa. I feel like it's my job to watch out for you." Kagami said.

"But I want to help you." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed and scratched the back of her head. She had no idea her sister felt this strongly about this. She nodded to herself and had an idea.

"Tell you what Tsukasa." Kagami said. "How about, starting tomorrow morning and for twenty four hours, we switch." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked confused.

"What do you mean we switch?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami closed her eyes and huffed a breath of pride in her idea.

"I mean, we switch roles! You can be the older sister and I'll be the younger sister!" Kagami said. Tsukasa put a finger to her mouth and looked up in thought.

* * *

**The Theatre of Tsukasa's Mind**

"Onee-sama~!" Kagami ran up and hugged Tsukasa around the neck. "I need your help with my homework~, I don't get it~!" Kagami complained. Tsukasa smiled and ruffled her younger sister's hair.

"Aw, you're hopeless. I'll help you out! Here, you do this like this..." Tsukasa began explaining Kagami's math homework to her. Kagami vigilantly, if not fruitlessly, tried her best to keep up. "And there's the answer!" Tsukasa pointed out. Kagami looked up to her sister.

"That's so cool that you know that Onee-sama!" Kagami said. "I wish I could grow up to be just like you!" Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled.

"But we're only around twenty minutes apart! You should just be you!" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded and made a fist of determination.

"Right! I'll be sure to do that! You're so smart Onee-sama!" Kagami said happily. Tsukasa giggled again.

"I have to be so I can help my cute little sister!" She said as she ruffled Kagami's hair, who giggled.

"Tsukasa?"

* * *

"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa had gotten into a daze much like Kagami would at times.

"Ahehehe..." Tsukasa giggled a little suspiciously with a light blush on her cheeks. She was obviously still in her daze. Kagami looked at her sister's ice cream to see it was beginning to melt onto her hand.

_Must be a good day dream._ Kagami thought to herself. It was odd that Tsukasa of all people would let her ice cream drip, even if she were having a nice dream. She hated to bring Tsukasa from such a nice dream, but Kagami was certain her little sister wouldn't want her ice cream to go to waste, and if it were a day dream, she could continue it at any time. This being the case, Kagami decided to snap her sister out of it with the secret weapon Konata and Tsukasa used on her constantly. She blushed at the thought. "Tsukasa?" She asked to make sure her sister wasn't coming out of it easily. She poked her sister's stomach. When that didn't work, Kagami sighed and scratched the back of her head, blushing even more. She gathered her courage and steeled herself. She poked Tsukasa in the very center of her left breast.

"HIIIE!" Tsukasa jumped. Kagami scratched the back of her head as she blushed profusely. "'Ne-Ne-Ne-Nee-chan?" She stuttered as she instinctively covered herself. Kagami averted her gaze. It was weird. Kagami had bathed with her twin multiple times and even helped make sure she cleaned properly. Thus, she had easily touched even more intimate places than this. Yet something about this was extraordinarily embarrassing.

"You were in a daze. You always get me out of it like that, so I figured it would work on you..." Kagami reasoned. Tsukasa, calming down now that she was over the initial shock, relaxed and let her arms drop. Suddenly, she remembered that she had previously been holding ice cream.

"Wah! My ice cream!" She cried as she dropped to her knees in a futile attempt to salvage it. She began to cry quietly. "I didn't even get to eat much of it..." She mumbled. Kagami sighed with a smile on her face.

"Aw, you're hopeless..." She said. Tsukasa looked up to her sister. "I'll help you out." Kagami found herself almost compelled to say. She held out her ice cream. Tsukasa sniffed.

"'Nee-chan, I can't take your ice cream." She said. Kagami shook her head

"I'm on a diet anyway. I already way overdid it at the cake buffet. Just go ahead and take it." Kagami said.

"But you really wanted that ice cream!" Tsukasa said.

"The ice cream is melting Tsukasa. I'm not gonna eat it." Kagami said. "So either you can have ice cream or neither of us can. At least you should have it!" Kagami said. Tsukasa looked down a bit as she took the ice cream.

"Thank you Onee-chan." She said. "Sorry for taking your ice cream." Tsukasa apologized as she began eating. Kagami giggled a bit.

"It's no problem Tsukasa. This is what it means to be a big sister." Kagami said. "Sorry for waking you up." Kagami said.

"It's okay 'Nee-chan. I guess I shouldn't be day dreaming about it anyway..." Tsukasa said.

"About what?" Kagami asked.

"What if you were the younger sister and I was the older sister!" Tsukasa said.

"I don't know if I'd be a good little sister though..." Kagami chuckled humorlessly as she looked off to the side. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Kona-chan was wrong! You CAN do cute, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami blushed even worse than before.

"I'm not cute, you..." Kagami bit her normal reaction to compliments. She would get paid such compliments from Misao and occasionally Konata, but never had they been paid so genuinely. Thus, Kagami couldn't bring herself to apply her 'Idiot' moniker. Besides, Kagami could absolutely never call her sister an idiot. She may not be as smart as Kagami, but she was certainly not an idiot. Kagami sighed.

"But you are!" Tsukasa argued. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"I'm only telling the truth!" She said. Kagami smiled.

"You're pretty cute yourself, Tsukasa." Kagami said. "I guess we'll see how we do tomorrow morning, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I can't wait, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"Me neither." She said.

* * *

**Back at the Otaku household**

"SHE SAID YES!" Konata cheered loudly as she twirled around in her computer chair. She slowed down to face the computer again, watching the cut scene between her character and the on-screen girl in her game. She sighed very happily. "Another route conquered." She said to herself. She took her headphones off and untangled them from her seat. There came another knock at her door.

"... 'Nee-chan...?" She heard her cousin again. Konata put her headphones down.

"Come in!" She said as she turned her chair's back to the door. Yutaka opened the door again and walked in. Konata twirled in her chair slowly until she was facing the small girl. "I guess you're wondering why I've called you here." Konata said.

"Wh-what?" Yutaka asked. Konata giggled.

"Never mind. What's up?" Konata asked.

"Um... What kind of gifts do you get someone you... love?" Yutaka asked. Konata practically squealed in her head at how cute Yutaka was.

"Well, let's see... " Konata thought. "Minami isn't really into anime, so most of the stuff I would get isn't gonna be useful here." Konata said. Yutaka shook her head.

"No, she isn't really..." She said. "..." Something clicked in her head. "How did you know it was Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked. Konata had known that her cousin had had a crush on the taller girl for a while, but saying that after Yutaka had just confided in her that she liked a girl seemed like it may cause problems. Konata hummed.

"I didn't until just now." Konata lied. Yutaka blushed.

"Onee-chan... That isn't fair!" Yutaka pouted.

"All is fair in love and war." Konata said. "I think that's how it goes, at least..." Konata commented, more to herself than anything. "So, present!" Konata got the both of them back on track. "Let's see... Does she like to read?" Konata asked, starting to realize exactly how little she actually knew about the girl her surrogate little sister was in love with. Yutaka, however, nodded.

"Yeah! She liked fantasy stuff!" Yutaka said. Konata nodded.

"Hmm... Hang on..." Konata got up and walked over to her closet. She opened it up as a comedic amount of various things fell. She began swimming through all of it to reach something in the back. "Haha!" She cheered triumphantly. She came out with an unopened box set of books. It looked rather heavy and Yutaka was briefly impressed at how Konata could hold it in one hand so easily. "The Inheritance Cycle! I bet she'd like this! It has magic and dragons and swords and stuff!" Konata said. Yutaka cheered.

"Thank you Onee-chan! Where can I get one?" She asked. Konata walked over and handed her the one in her hand.

"Right here, Yu-chan. It's mint condition!" Konata said. Yutaka looked at the book and back to the Otaku.

"No way 'Nee-chan! I can't take your copy!" Yutaka tried to push the books pack back. Konata held a hand up.

"Nope. I have two other copies. That's my lending copy, but I don't get a whole lot of requests for that, so you can have it! It's never been used, so it'll be a perfect gift!" Konata said, trying to politely refuse Yutaka's attempts to return the books. Yutaka blinked as she looked at the books. She walked over calmly and gently placed them on Konata's bed. Then, she spun around and leaped from her spot to tackle hug her cousin. Konata caught her and hugged her back, happy to see her cousin so happy.

"Thank you so much 'Nee-chan! You always know how to help or what to say!" Yutaka hugged Konata with as much strength as her little arms could muster. Konata giggled.

"I AM the goddess of conquest, after all." Konata said.

"'Nee-chan, I love you!" Yutaka chimed as she picked up the books and ran out of the room, probably to wrap it. Konata giggled as she put her hand up in front of her.

"Five..." She put a finger down. "Four... Three... Two... One..." She said counted down.

"'Nee-chan, can you help me wrap it?" Yutaka asked from outside the room. Konata giggled again.

"Sure thing Yu-chan!" Konata shouted out as she left the room.

* * *

**The Shopping Plaza**

Kagami and Tsukasa walked down the street, looked at all the different shops. The two of them had a fair amount of time to kill, so they had decided to window shop for a while. Tsukasa ran up to a clothing shop.

"Wow~! That dress is really cute!" She said. Kagami smiled.

"Wanna go try it on?" She asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"No, if I try it on, I'm only gonna want it more!" Tsukasa reasoned. Kagami smiled as she grabbed Tsukasa's hand and pulled her.

"Come on~! Live a little!" Kagami said. "Why don't we go try it on! Maybe we can get it!" Kagami said.

"Onee-chan, it's really expensive!" Tsukasa said.

"Let's just try it on!" Kagami pulled Tsukasa into the store. She walked up to an employee that was currently working. "Excuse me, my sister would like to try on that red dress in the window." She said. The employee bowed and walked over to the manikin. "Go to the changing room, Tsukasa!" Kagami said. "Start getting ready and I'll bring the dress in!" Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"Thanks Onee-chan." She said. Kagami nodded. Tsukasa walked towards the dressing rooms. As the employee came back with the dress and handed it to Kagami, Kagami looked it over.

"Hey, how much is this?" Kagami asked. The employee told her. It was indeed expensive. However, Kagami had quite a nice amount of money saved up. Something she had kept from Tsukasa so that the girl wouldn't feel any worse about her grades. Since the beginning of middle school, their parents had seen that Kagami was overachieving everything and decided to reward her for it. Now, she earned a thousand yen for every A grade she brought home. If it was a perfect score, she got five thousand. While her family wasn't rich by any standards, they were relative well off. Kagami was quite grateful for that, and that Konata hadn't gotten her into the Otaku spending ways. She could eat the cost of the dress and the dinner without much of a hiccup. So while she would definitely be getting good grades without getting any money for them, the money definitely helped. "I'd like to buy it." Kagami said. She had seen the size of the dress when she had looked it over and it would fit Tsukasa quite snugly. She paid for the dress and walked to the changing rooms. "Tsukasa?" Kagami called.

"In here, 'Nee-chan!" Tsukasa said, sounding quite excited. She was obviously very enthusiastic about the dress. Kagami tossed it over the curtain. "... I'm surprised you didn't just come in Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami was suddenly very aware of her next to naked sister on the other side of the curtain. She blushed a bit, though she wasn't quite sure why. It didn't make much sense. As she remembered earlier, she had seen her sister naked many times. It was somehow different now.

"I didn't think about that." Kagami said.

"Oh, okay!" Tsukasa said. Kagami waited a few minutes as she heard shuffling from the other side of the curtain. "Ready?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"Ready when you are!" Kagami said. Tsukasa threw back the curtains to reveal the little red dress she now adorned. Kagami was almost speechless as she beheld her sister. "Wow..." She mumbled.

"Do you like it?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"You look beautiful, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa fidgeted and blushed a light blush.

"Thanks Onee-chan..." She mumbled. "Aw~! Now I just want the dress even more~!" She complained.

"It's yours." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa stopped mid-whine and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I already paid for it. It's all yours." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked down at her dress and back up at Kagami.

"Do you mean?" She asked. Kagami smiled.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you promise?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes." Kagami nodded.

"Will you break your promise?" Tsukasa asked, covering all of her bases. Kagami giggled.

"I will not break my promise. I swear, it's already paid for." Kagami said.

"Thank you so much Onee-chan!" Tsukasa ran up and hugged Kagami. Kagami hugged her twin back. "You really shouldn't have! It was so expensive!" Tsukasa said.

"If it's for my little sister, it's fine!" Kagami said. Tsukasa began literally jumping for joy. However, as she was still hugging Kagami, the only option for the Tsundere were either let go or start hopping. Figuring it wouldn't do her any _bad_ considering she wanted to lose weight, she began jumping with her little sister. After hopping for a few moments, Tsukasa finally stopped, out of breath.

"I love you Onee-chan." Tsukasa chimed. Kagami sighed contently with a smile. "I'm gonna wear it all day!"

"I love you too Tsukasa." She said. "You shouldn't wear it all day though, isn't it uncomfortable?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Uh-uh! It's actually really nice material! It's super comfortable!" She said. She may be over exaggerating it, but she definitely didn't want to change out of her new dress. Kagami smiled and chuckled.

"I guess that that'll be okay then." Kagami said. "So where do you want to go to eat?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"Um... Surprise me!" She said. Kagami smiled and nodded. She grabbed Tsukasa's hand and, picking up the smaller girl's clothes and putting them in her bag, Kagami smiled widely. Taking off, the two left for adventure.

* * *

**After Section**

That was fun. I have a lot of fun with this story. I think I'm going to enjoy this. There's even a blooper reel! For example...

Hilariously, my finger slipped when I was writing one particular sentence and changed Jumping to Humping. So the original sentence read "Tsukasa began literally humping for joy." and this just turned into an entirely different kind of story. I almost left it in. Just for kicks. I've done worse.

In any case, this story promises a lot of fun! I have a lot of it planned, but getting to those events is the difficult part! However, I don't know about chapter lengths. I like to keep them in a certain range for each story (Though each beginning chapter tends to be around three thousand words, oddly). I don't think I should really worry about it though, maybe I'll just let it run wild. I'll write whatever length seems like it will be the best at the time! Like now for example, this chapter almost doubles the last chapter's length! I doubt that this will be the length of the chapters from now on, but I said that in Luckier Star too... Anyway, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Onee-chan, The Wise

Chapter 3: Onee-chan, The Wise

Hey Z-kun! I'm glad you're finding it alright even though this isn't your OTP! I can't wait to write more, and I'll let you know if I need anything! Thank you for the offer!

Silence, I certainly hope I can make this story good! I'm glad you're liking it!

Ah, Mutant, I always thought that as Konata and Kagami got closer (platonically or otherwise), Kagamin would just become sort of a pet name when referring to Kagami in general. I dunno, just how I always thought. "Blame Zelretch." Is a reference to Fate/Stay Night. Tsukasa got two cones so that the different ice creams wouldn't mix. Vanilla Soda and Cookie Dough would be an... interesting pair. Of course, so is Tsukasa and Kagami. I'm glad I was able to get ya. The dress... Well, I'll just leave that up your imagination.

Farnesy! You read my story! Yay! I haven't gotten the chance to read your latest Sister Wars due to current events, but I definitely can't wait for it! That the person who is pretty much the current authority on Hiiragincest likes it is awesome!

Major Mike, sir! I'm glad that you liked it, sir! Mission completed, SIR!

Dave, I'm glad you started reading this AND my other story! Especially that you're liking both!

I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Hiiragincest is really such a nice thing, I'm glad I decided to write it. So thank NoMutant, because he agreeing to read this beforehand got me courage to post it!

* * *

**Walking Down the Street**

Kagami and Tsukasa walked down the street together, talking about some of the most random of things.

"And now they all smell good!" Tsukasa said.

"You really are good at that, ya know Tsukasa?" Kagami smiled, scratching the back of her head.

"Ahehe, thanks Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. The two walked in silence for a moment. "So... Where are we going Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Somewhere good, Tsukasa." Kagami said.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa whined. "I know I said I wanted you to surprise me, but now I wanna know! I don't want it to be somewhere too expensive so that you spend all of your money!" Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, I have plenty of money. I don't buy stuff for myself all that often, and most of the books I'm interested in are ones that Konata has lending copies for." Kagami said. "For once, the little brat is useful." Kagami chuckled.

"But 'Nee-chan, I don't want you to spend a whole lot on me." Tsukasa said.

"And why shouldn't I?" Kagami asked.

"Because you should be saving your money to spend on the someone you love instead of me!" Tsukasa said. Kagami stared at Tsukasa for a moment.

"... Tsukasa, are you saying that you don't think I love you?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa jumped a bit at the question.

"O-Of course I know that you love me, but I mean that special someone that you love that you're gonna spend the rest of your life with! Remember? Hiiragi Twins Promise number seven!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"I remember that. I mean that I don't think I have anyone like that right now." Kagami said. "So shouldn't I spend my money on the people I love now until that special someone comes along?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed.

"I guess so, 'Nee-chan. I just feel bad about you spending all this money on me..." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"I understand how ya feel. But tomorrow you get to be the big sister. That means you can pull rank on me like this." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled to her sister.

"You better believe that I'm gonna do it, too!" Tsukasa said with a big grin. Kagami giggled at her sister.

"I look forward to it." Kagami said. She sighed as they walked down the street. People were giving them odd looks, but Kagami didn't pay them any mind. She was with her cute little sister who was in a nice red dress. Going to a nice, fancy restaurant. That she was paying for... _Holy crap, is this like a date? No, that's totally a weird thing to think, isn't it? That wouldn't just be incest, it'd be yuri too! God, I'm such a freak to think something like that..._ Kagami thought. She looked off to the side to stop from thinking about it. Across the street, she saw a certain blonde, whom she locked eyes with. Patricia stuck out her tongue and gave a thumbs up. Kagami sighed and put her palm on her forehead.

"People are looking at us, huh Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"What do you think they think of us?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know... They might think that we're a couple..." Tsukasa giggled. Kagami blushed, completely caught off guard by the statement.

"W-W-What? Don't say weird things like that... We're... siblings..." Kagami said weakly.

"Is that bad, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Siblings dating?" Tsukasa clarified.

"Um... Yeah." Kagami said. "I... think, at least." Kagami said.

"Why is it bad?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well... I dunno! It... just is?" Kagami thought for a moment. Then she remembered. "Ah! It's because their children can be deformed or have mutations or something like that! They might grow into some guy with weird powers or something." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled.

"Ahehe... He sounds nice..." Tsukasa giggled.

"Hey, this is serious, you..." Kagami cut herself off again. Mentally, she made a note to stop hanging out with idiots so much that she felt it necessary to add it after every other sentence. Tsukasa, however, seemed to catch something.

"... It's okay Onee-chan... I know I'm just a big dummy..." Tsukasa mumbled a bit melancholically. "An idio-" Tsukasa was cut off by her sister. In an unexpected turn of events, Kagami hugged her sister.

"Don't say that about yourself!" Kagami shouted. "You're not stupid! You're not a dummy!" Kagami said. "Tsukasa, whether you know it or not, you're smart. You're very smart." Kagami said. Tsukasa, stunned at sudden embrace from her older sister, who typically didn't initiate physical contact of any kind, smiled and hugged her sister back. In the back of her mind, she was feeling almost ecstatic. This was the second time today that the two had hugged and Tsukasa was practically giddy.

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa sighed in content.

"Tsukasa, there's more to life than school smarts. You're smart in so many other ways." Kagami said.

"'Nee-chan..." Tsukasa felt touched. Not only that Kagami was telling her that she was smart. That made her very happy, yes, but that wasn't all. The fact that Kagami cared so much about Tsukasa's own self image, that her sister wouldn't even let her talk poorly of herself. Tsukasa loved how protective Kagami got of her. However, she couldn't think of what Kagami could mean. "I don't really know about that..."

"You're smart at home! God you're going to be a good wife someday! You cook, you clean, you make everything in the house perfect when you try! You don't even need to measure anything!" Kagami sung of her little sister's praises. Tsukasa's heart warmed considerably. "You sew with the best of them! The clothes that you made me for my birthday two years ago are still my favorites!" Kagami said.

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said. In her head, her self-esteem hadn't been THAT bad. However, she had never known that Kagami felt so strongly about this sort of thing. In fact, she was sort of becoming self-aware of just how highly her sister seemed to regard her. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Plus, you're the one who keeps the courtyard looking so beautiful! You have a green thumb and just generally make everybody around you happy! That's the most important kind of smart, Tsukasa!" Kagami said. Tsukasa was blushing rather badly by this point. Was this how Kagami felt whenever Tsukasa praised her? She had never been praised enough to know. However, Kagami's rant now over and the Tsundere now VERY aware of everything she had just said, she broke off the hug and turned adamantly away, blushed ferociously. "I... I mean..." She muttered. Oh boy. _Oh god..._ She thought.

"..." Tsukasa stood in awe of not just how much attention Kagami seemed to pay to her life that she had never realized, but also to the overwhelming praise that she had never gotten before. Sure, she had heard her cooking was good, but most comments on her behavior involved her sleeping in, which got her scolded, or getting help with her homework. Sure, Kagami mainly gave her half-hearted scoldings about her homework, but she still did it. It didn't really offend Tsukasa or anything, especially since it was justified scolding since Tsukasa didn't do her homework as much as she wanted to. It still subconsciously affected Tsukasa's mood though.

_Oh God..._ Kagami blushed deeper as she continued to think about what she had said. She had meant every word of it, of course. But it simply wasn't like her to say things so... honestly. When she heard her sister attack herself, something just made her want to make Tsukasa feel better. "Um..." Kagami tried to find some way to explain her... vehement response. Nothing came to mind. _What on earth got into me?_ She wondered. Tsukasa held a hand over her heart for a second before putting it back down. Then, she hugged Kagami again from behind.

"Thank you so much Onee-chan..." She mumbled. "I love you so much..." Tsukasa said. Kagami only blushed deeper. Tsukasa felt oddly happy with her sister's borderline excessive praise. It wasn't odd that she was happy, but how that happiness felt. Had Matsuri or her dad said that, it would have sounded different. Felt different. Coming from Kagami, it meant more. Tsukasa hoped she could feel this happiness again.

_OH GOD..._ Kagami shook her head. "I love you too Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled. Why was she so embarrassed? Sure, she had been honest, and sure she had been quite exuberant with her praise, but it wasn't THAT bad, right? She had only told Tsukasa something that would boost her self-confidence, right?

"I never really thought about it like that, ya know?" Tsukasa asked. "I guess I really am kinda smart, huh?" Tsukasa smiled. Kagami turned around and looked at her sister. There were a couple tears suspended in her eyes as she smiled and had her eyes closed. That smile made good on Kagami's earlier praise and broke Kagami from her god calling.

"You really are." Kagami put a hand on Tsukasa's head and ruffled her hair. "Now let's get some dinner, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded, the tears of happiness floating off of her face as she smiled even wider.

"Uh-huh!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

* * *

**In an Otaku's Room, Far Far Away**

Konata basked in her victory. Her favorite heroine in the game loved her and they all lived happily ever after. Well, except the other heroines she DIDN'T choose that run, but who cared about them? She'd make their lives happy in her next play throughs.

"Hey, Konata?" She heard her father through the door.

"Yes Dad?" Konata asked.

"Did you finish that game?" Sojiro asked. Konata nodded, though more to herself since Sojiro couldn't see her obviously.

"I've got three of the routes finished." Konata said. "You can come in, Dad. I'm decent." Konata said. Sojiro opened the door and looked in.

"Great, I've been trying to beat that game for a while! Tell me, when she wants to... do the thing... with the noodle, what do you do?" Sojiro asked.

"To get the H scene, you have to let her. She's a serious sadist." Konata said.

"And what do I do with the pool flippers?" Sojiro asked.

"Option two." Konata answered.

"Really?" Sojiro asked. "But wouldn't that-"

"Just take it." Konata said.

"I'd think that would hurt though..." Sojiro said.

"Take it." Konata said.

"But... up the-" Sojiro began.

"Take it." Konata cut him off. Sojiro sighed.

"Alright." He said.

"Hey Dad." Konata started.

"Yes Konata?" Sojiro asked.

"What do you think about lesbians?" Konata asked. Suddenly, Sojiro was on her.

"OH! Is my little baby coming out that she likes girls like her old man?!" Sojiro shouted as he rubbed his cheeks on hers while he hugged her. Konata shook her head.

"It isn't that, Dad, come on!" She complained loudly. "Just wondering." Konata said. Sojiro slouched over in a defeated gesture.

"Oh... Well, even if it isn't you, yuri love is the true love!" Sojiro said as he held his fist up in determination. Konata smiled.

_Well, I guess that means Yu-chan will be okay then. I'm glad, though I expected a much... larger reaction..._ Konata chuckled in her head. "So if I WERE to turn out to be a lesbian, you wouldn't mind?" Konata asked. Sojiro grabbed on again.

"I wouldn't mind! Or rather, I'd love it! You don't need any nasty boys, I should be the only boy in you life~!" Sojiro shouted, rubbing his face against her's again.

"Gah! Dad, stop it! That's a little creepy!" Konata said. Sojiro flew back on the floor.

"Ah! My heart! You've broken it!" Sojiro sobbed.

"Dad..." Konata sighed. She walked over and rubbed her father's back as he sobbed. "You're gonna be okay. Just go and conquer your next route!" Konata said with passion. Sojiro stood up in a blaze of glory.

"You're right, Konata! I'm off!" Sojiro shouted as he ran out of the room and down the hall to his room. At the slam of the door, Konata sighed.

"That guy..." She smiled as she returned to her bed to continue her basking. Her glorious, glorious basking.

* * *

**Rejoining the Twins**

"Kaiseki Ryōri..." Tsukasa read the sign. "Wait, Onee-chan, isn't this that really fancy, expensive restaurant?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled as she looked quite proud of her choice.

"I told you that I was taking you somewhere nice Tsukasa!" Kagami said.

"We can't eat here!" Tsukasa protested.

"Are we doing this again Tsukasa? 'Cause I will argue this until the sun goes down." Kagami said. "I have plenty of money. I promise." Kagami said.

"'Nee-chan..." Tsukasa sighed. Kagami smiled.

"Do we need to do another Hiiragi Twins Promise that I have enough money? 'Cause I'll totally do that." Kagami said. Tsukasa sighed.

"Alright Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said as the two entered.

"Do you have reservations?" The person at the front asked, not looking up from his book.

"Do we really need reservations? I know for a fact that it's not busy here." Kagami said. The person at the front sighed.

"We HAVE had several people not take their reservations today. Tell you what, if you're willing to take one of them, you can go ahead in. Just... You have to say you're a couple here on an anniversary." The person said. Kagami and Tsukasa both blushed a bit.

"What?" Tsukasa asked.

"But that's... We're siblings, you know?" Kagami asked.

"This is the best I can do. It's already completely unorthodox and I could get in trouble for this." The person said. Here, they looked at Tsukasa. "You two are just cute enough to be worth it." They winked. Kagami and Tsukasa looked at each, shrugged, and followed the person into the restaurant. They showed the twins to a table, which the two sat at. "Have fun." The person smiled as they left. Kagami and Tsukasa looked at each other before giggling.

"I can't believe this." Kagami said.

"I know, right? This is so weird!" Tsukasa said.

"So, _darling~_, what will you have?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know, _honey_. What do you think?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blushed a bit. This was silly.

"Well, order whatever you want." Kagami smiled.

"I think I'll have... some soup." Tsukasa said. Kagami glared at her for a moment.

"..." Kagami stared at her sister. Tsukasa looked up and felt a little antsy under her twin's gaze.

"... 'Nee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"The soup?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"The soup." She said.

"The cheapest thing on the menu?" Kagami asked.

"... Oh, is it?" Tsukasa looked down and did her best to act surprised when she saw the price of her meal.

"You don't have to get soup just because it's the cheapest thing on the menu. Get something else." Kagami said.

"I want the soup! It looks good!" Tsukasa said.

"Did you look at it?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"Y-yes..." She mumbled.

"I don't think you did." Kagami said.

"Why?" Tsukasa asked.

"If you did, you wouldn't be getting the soup." Kagami said. "Do you see the ingredients in this thing?" She asked. Tsukasa fidgeted more.

"Um... Yeah..." She mumbled.

"I don't think you do." Kagami said. "If you did, you wouldn't want to get the soup." Kagami repeated. Tsukasa blushed a bit as the waitress came up.

"Hello Mrs. and... Mrs. Takanawa... You two sure look alike..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Who said opposites attract?" Kagami asked. The waitress nodded.

"No kidding." She said. "May I take your order?" She asked.

"I'll have the soup!" Tsukasa said.

"No she won't." Kagami said. Tsukasa shot her a sour look.

"I want the soup!" Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed.

"Fine, have the soup." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded to the waitress.

"The soup, please." She said. The waitress sighed.

"Okay, and for you Ma'am?" She asked Kagami. Kagami hummed.

"I'll have a steak, a salad with apples in it, the mashed red beans, and yakitori skewers." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked at her with a curious look.

"How would you like your steak?" The waitress asked.

"Well done, please." Kagami said.

"And to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Vanilla soda, please!" Tsukasa requested cheerfully.

"I'll take tea and a milk." Kagami said.

"Would you like your milk in your tea, or on the side?" The waitress asked.

"I would like two different drinks. An order of milk and an order of tea." Kagami said. The waitress bowed.

"I'll return momentarily." She said. Tsukasa cocked her head to the side.

"'Nee-chan, why did you order so much? Are you really that hungry?" She asked. Kagami shrugged.

"You'll see." She smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't order an appetizer." Kagami said.

"They're expensive here..." Tsukasa mumbled, her ribbon drooping slightly. Kagami sighed, but decided to let it go. "I'm really glad that they had Vanilla soda here though!" Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, I bet you were in the mood for it after you didn't get that ice cream earlier." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded, though she seemed a bit sad. "Still bummed you dropped your ice cream?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I'm sorry, 'Nee-chan... You even bought me two of them and I still dropped them..." Tsukasa said.

"What's with this sudden fixation on my finances, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. She wanted to say that it was getting a bit old talking about it, but she had a feeling that Tsukasa may take it the wrong way and get even sadder. And a sad Tsukasa made for a sad Kagami. Then their whole outing may well be ruined, as Kagami wasn't sure she could pull off another speech like earlier. Nor did she particularly want to, considering how incredibly embarrassing the entire ordeal was. Tsukasa looked to the side a bit.

"Well, we were talking about love and marriage earlier, and I just don't want you to spend all your money... I'm sorry that I keep bringing this up..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami sighed.

"It's fine Tsukasa. It's sweet that you're always caring about everyone else." Kagami smiled. "It's one of the things everybody likes about you." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled with her head kicked to the side.

"Thanks." She said appreciatively. Kagami smiled as the waitress returned with their meals in record time. "Wow, that was quick." Kagami said.

"We pride ourselves on our speed here." The waitress said. She put the meals down in front of the both of them. "If there's anything else you need, please press the button to call me." The waitress bowed as she left. Kagami looked at all of the food in front of her and smiled. Then, she put her head in her hands and watched Tsukasa. Tsukasa indeed took notice.

"'Nee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"No reason." Kagami said. "Aren't you going to eat your soup?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked at the soup and sighed. Her kitchenmancy skills indeed told her what was in the soup now that she could physically see it. She took a spoonful and drank it. She coughed a few times as the spiciness was far too much for her. Her eyes watered as she reached out for her drink. What she found, however, was a tall glass of milk. She gave an appreciative look to Kagami before drinking it. While she would normally feel bad about taking her sister's drink, this was a special occasion where she felt like her nostrils were going into business for themselves. Thus, she downed half the glass in her chug and the relief was immediate and amazing. She exhaled.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said, a bit ashamed of herself for taking Kagami's drink. "Here." She pushed the milk back over to Kagami.

"Oh no, I got that for you." Kagami said. Tsukasa blinked a time or two as Kagami pushed the mashed red beans and yakitori over to Tsukasa's side of the table. "Those two too." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa gave another look of appreciation.

"You didn't have to..." Tsukasa said as her stomach gave a loud rumble, also seeming to thank Kagami for preventing any further abuse.

"I wanted to Tsukasa." Kagami said as she began eating her salad. She was on a diet after all! And she was doing so good for her diet with the salad, that she deserved that steak! Tsukasa began eating her beans and yakitori, pushing the soup that she was absolutely sure she would never eat again. The two continued their meal together.

* * *

**Outside the Dentist's Office**

Miyuki walked out of the building with her hand on her cheek. Why did things like this have to hurt so badly?

"I wonder how Tsukasa is doing..." She idly wondered. She momentarily thought about calling her, but realized that if Tsukasa even had her phone on her, she was likely in the middle of dinner by now. Perhaps watching television. Miyuki, feeling it would be rude to interrupt, decided it was better for her to simply go home. She walked away towards the subway.

"Onee-chan..." Miyuki heard from behind her. She turned to see Minami walking up. Miyuki eye smiled.

"Ah, Mi-chan. What brings you to this area?" Miyuki asked.

"I was actually window shopping a few streets down." Minami said. Miyuki smiled.

"Window shopping? That seems a bit unlike you, Mi-chan." Miyuki said. Minami, despite her usually calm demeanor, blushed a bit.

"Onee-chan, may I... ask your advice?" She asked as the both of them walked towards the subway. As the train arrived, the both of them entered and sat down.

"Please. It would be my pleasure." Miyuki smiled. Minami sighed and nodded.

"Onee-chan... What do you think... about girls... liking girls?" Minami asked.

"If you're talking about lesbianism, I would say I'm an advocate." Miyuki said. Minami sighed in relief and smiled a small smile.

"I think that... I think I may like Yutaka..." Minami said with all of her courage. Miyuki simply giggled a bit.

"I see. I can see how the two of you would make for an excellent couple." She said. Minami blushed a bit. "What advice were you seeking?" Miyuki asked. Minami nodded to herself.

"What do you think I should do?" Minami asked. Miyuki hummed.

"If I'm correct, I'm sure you'll want to win Yutaka-san's heart, correct?" Miyuki asked. Minami nodded.

"If I could, that would be great." Minami said. Miyuki hummed as she put her brain to work for her surrogate little sister.

"If what I've observed is correct..." Miyuki said. "... I'd say that the best method you could use is the one you're currently using. That you stay there for Yutaka-san and take care of her when needed." Miyuki said. "Yutaka-san seems to be the type of person to develop feelings for those who care for her as you do." Miyuki said.

"Do you think that would work?" Minami asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I believe so. Yutaka-san seems the type to cling to someone who legitimately cares for her and stays with her no matter what. If you'd like my opinion, I would say that,, if she were to fall in love with a girl, it would be you." Miyuki said. Minami blushed as she pictured it.

"... Thank you Onee-chan... This has really helped..." Minami said. Miyuki eye smiled.

"Anything for my little sister. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Miyuki asked. Minami thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Do you think you could help me...?" She asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Anything you need." She said. Minami smiled and leaned on her surrogate sister.

* * *

**In ****Kaiseki Ryōri**

Kagami and Tsukasa laid back in their seats. The two had eaten well and talked about nothing in particular the whole dinner. All in all, it was a rather nice meal the two had shared.

"Thanks Tsukasa..." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled with a hum.

"For what? I should be thanking you, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said.

"For agreeing to come out with me today. I'm so used to it being the four of us and Konata usually needs me to keep her contained. When we're around her, we barely get to even talk to each other, you know?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. Onee-chan, I love spending time with you. I've had so much fun today." Tsukasa said. "I wish we could do this every day..." Tsukasa said a bit dreamily. Kagami sighed contently.

"Yeah. Me too." She said. "Tsukasa..." Kagami sighed.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

_Let's keep hanging out together forever. _Kagami thought. "Let's do this again sometime." Kagami said, smiling sweetly. Even thinking what she had thought had been embarrassing. Besides, it still felt selfish to ask Tsukasa to only hang out with her. Wait, did she mean with just her? Well, they were sisters after all. If the two of them WERE to hang out with only one person, Kagami would hope that Tsukasa would choose her. Though, Kagami would kind of understand if Tsukasa would like Miyuki. The two of them seemed to like being around each other. Of course, Konata was the one who snapped Tsukasa out of her depression over Itsuwari, so Kagami could sort of get how Tsukasa would choose her. This was sort of depressing.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blinked a time or two as she snapped back to reality.

"What? I'm sorry, I zoned out." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I would really like to do this again soon." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed and thought again.

_When is our next day off...?_ She thought. "When is our next day off from school, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked confused.

"Isn't it tomorrow Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blinked a time or two and applied her palm directly to her forehead.

_Duh. How could I forget something like that?_ Kagami thought to herself.

"Did you forget Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked with a smile. Kagami looked at her sister and smiled back.

"Yeah. I guess just had so much fun today that I completely forgot." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked excited.

"I'm so glad you had fun today too!" Tsukasa said. "Can we do this same thing again tomorrow?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami chuckled.

"Sorry Tsukasa, we can't." She said. Tsukasa's bow drooped.

"Aw... Why not?" Tsukasa asked.

"Because to do this again, I'd have to be the big sister. But I won't be tomorrow, right?" Kagami smiled. Tsukasa smiled.

"Right! ...But 'Nee-chan, don't you have homework from school?" Tsukasa asked, as if suddenly remembering. Kagami nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. But I don't really feel like doing it, so I'll just copy you." Kagami said. The color faded from Tsukasa's face.

"What? You can't!" Tsukasa said. Kagami folded her arms.

"And why can't I?" She asked. Tsukasa hummed as she thought.

"Um... Don't you care about your grades a whole lot? If you copy off of me, I know you'll get a bad grade!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"I have faith in you." Kagami said. She made a fist in determination. "Fight, Tsukasa!" She cheered her sister on. Tsukasa slouched a little.

"Okay Onee-chan. I'll do my best." Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled a bit at her sister's expense. The waitress came back to the table.

"Did you enjoy your... meal?" She asked, spotting the mostly full bowl of soup on the edge of the table. Both sisters nodded.

"Thoroughly." Kagami said.

"I really liked it!" Tsukasa said.

"I can see that." The waitress said, looking at the soup. Tsukasa blushed a bit in embarrassment. The waitress put the check on the table.

"No need to go, I have the money here." Kagami said as she opened the check. She read the amount and put the money in the check book before handing it to the waitress.

"I'll be back with change." The waitress said. She left. Kagami and Tsukasa smiled.

"Thank you again Onee-chan. I had a wonderful time today." Tsukasa said.

"It was my pleasure, Tsukasa." Kagami said.

* * *

**In Another House...**

"Gah! I'm bored~!" Misao shouted. "Stupid Kurono..." Misao said as she looked at her broken game consoles. "Just 'cause you lose at a game doesn't mean that you can break my games!" Misao shouted louder, though she assumed that her brother must have entered his room since there came no response. "Probably jerking in there..." Misao said. She saw the time and yawned. "I guess it has been a while since I went to bed this early and there's really nothing to do." She said. She sighed and got into her bed. "Who has video games I can play on my day off..." She wondered after a while. "Why... my favorite people in the world, of course..." She mumbled as she turned over. The rest of her time spent awake was spent making plans for her friends.

* * *

**With the Hiiragis**

"Hey, we're home!" Kagami called out as she and Tsukasa walked into their home. They saw Miki walking through the hallway carrying a bottle of sake.

"Welcome home, Kagami." Miki said. "Dirty stayouts." She winked as she reentered the living room. Tsukasa and Kagami looked at other before following her. They got in to see their father, Inori and Matsuri all with cups in front of them.

"Hey~, cutie patooties!" Matsuri slurred.

"Imoto, waz with tha new dress?" Inori asked.

"Onee-chan bought it for me!" Tsukasa curtsied to show off her new dress.

"Looks hot Imoto!" Matsuri gave a thumbs up. Tsukasa blushed lightly.

"You're all drunk, aren't you?" Kagami asked. Tadao gave a thumbs up.

"Yup~!" He said. Miki giggled a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping watch over them." She said.

"You drunk more 'en us, Mom!" Inori said.

"Yet you're drunk and I'm not." Miki winked at her daughter. Indeed, she didn't seem drunk.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk, Mom." Kagami said.

"I'm a bit of a heavy weight." Miki said. Kagami shrugged.

"Well, as long as everyone is okay." Kagami said. Miki twirled her finger around.

"Tsukasa, you should twirl so that I can see your new dress." Miki said. Tsukasa proudly spun on her feet and let her dress flutter in the wind of her twirl. "You look very pretty, Tsukasa." Miki said.

"I'll say." Kagami added with a smile. Tsukasa blushed even more. Kagami averted her gaze. _God damn it, why can't I compliment my own sister?_ She wondered. It was insane. She didn't even directly compliment her. What the hell?

"How waz y'ur date?" Inori asked. Kagami blushed as Tsukasa's face became near indistinguishable from her dress.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Kagami asked. Matsuri waved her hand dismissively.

"Aw, c'mon 'Moto, you wen' ta dinner, bought a nice dresh, i'z a date!" Matsuri said. Kagami, for the third time that day, applied her face palm at her drunken sister's antics.

"Mom, can we cut them off?" Kagami asked Miki. The mother smiled.

"I believe it may be time to anyway." Miki said. Both of the older sisters shot Kagami an angry look.

"You can' though! We've seen it so we get it!" Matsuri protested.

"What are you, kids?" Kagami asked.

"It's there! We should drink it!" Inori said. Kagami looked at her mother. Miki smiled and uncorked the bottle to the cheers of the elder sisters. "See! It's a fresh bottle! There's more!" Inori said. Miki took a breath and then, to everybody's surprise, put the bottle to her lips. Turning it up, she starting drinking, much to the dismay of the elder sisters.

"Wah! No~!" Matsuri held a wavering hand toward her mother.

"You can' do that!" Inori complained.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Tadao shouted. Kagami and Tsukasa watched in awe as Miki chugged the entire bottle without putting the bottle down once. She put the bottle down and exhaled.

"And now there's no more." Miki said as she put the bottle upside down to show that it was indeed empty. The room stayed quiet for another moment.

"Wow." Kagami said.

"No... All gone..." Matsuri mumbled.

"That was all..." Inori cried on the floor. "It's gone..." Inori mumbled.

"Mom..." Tsukasa said. Miki winked at her two youngest daughters.

"I'm a bit of a heavy weight." She said, a look of pride about her. Matsuri slouched and stood up.

"If there's no more booze, I'm goin' ta bed." She mumbled as she walked to the door. Inori followed.

"Yeah. Me too..." Inori mumbled as the two left the room. Kagami and Tsukasa smiled as the two walked over to table and sat down.

"Did you two have fun?" Miki asked. Tsukasa nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! This has been the best day ever!" Tsukasa said. Kagami had to smile a bit wider at hearing that.

"How about you Kagami?" Miki asked.

"Definitely an awesome day." Kagami said. "And we get to hang out again tomorrow!" Kagami smiled. Tsukasa sighed in content. Or was it more of a yawn? Kagami was tired enough that she couldn't tell. The both of them in mid-food coma, they both yawned.

"Clearly it was a tiring day as well." Miki smiled.

"We just had a lot to eat today..." Kagami said.

"Maybe the two of you should go to bed early today." Miki said. Kagami yawned, almost in unison with Tsukasa.

"Yeah... Let's do that Tsukasa. The sooner we go to bed, the earlier we get to wake up." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded as the two got up.

"Good night girls." Miki said.

"Good night Mom..." Kagami said.

"Night Mom..." Tsukasa said. The two walked down the hall to their respective rooms. "Onee-chan, thanks again for today..." She said.

"I should be thanking you. I really needed today." Kagami said. The both of them smiled. They got to their rooms. "Good night Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled a little slyly.

"Good night I-mo-to." She chimed quite happily before entering her room. Kagami smiled and giggled sleepily. She entered her room and looked around. Mainly what she saw was her homework. Her grades were excellent and if Tsukasa got her a bad grade, her grades wouldn't be too affected. She didn't want to risk Tsukasa finding out that Kagami didn't trust her by doing it beforehand. So she left it be to copy off of Tsukasa tomorrow. She got ready for sleep and slipped into her bed. She fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow and her new big sister.

* * *

**After Section**

Wow. I'm having a lot more fun writing this than I thought I would. I'm glad I started this story.

So what did you all think of this chapter? Got it out a little quicker than usual! Let's hope I can try for around this time later, but I wouldn't expect it or anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Onee-chan, The Imoto

Chapter 4: Onee-chan, The Imoto

Woohoo! Not too long since the last update! Of this, anyway... Still stuck in the last bit of the chapter of Luckier Star... I will definitely work on that!

Redlerred, I spent about as much time scanning the internet for it. Believe me, I was so super happy at seeing it. And I got another on the Lucky Star Shrine forums! Super excited! Kagami didn't actually buy herself a dress. I probably should have gone into a bit more detail than I did I guess. And I was trying a bit of a new writing style with this, just changing it a little. Glad you're enjoying it!

Z-kun, it's mainly seeing the reviews that make me go on a writing streak, I always get pumped up! It's to the point where I don't even read them until I get close to a computer so that I can immediately start to work like I know I'll want to!

Wings of Reparation, I honestly can't tell which part is more enjoyable, writing the story or getting the reviews. I guess it doesn't matter much since hopefully both will continue to happen!

Redline, glad you liked it! I hope it continues to please!

NoMutant, as much as I'd like to say otherwise, the pace will probably slow down some as the story continues, though I have a lot of ideas for it. Much more immediate ones than the ones I have for Luckier Star too. As for the chapter length, I guess whatever fits the chapter is good. Thanks for pointing out the typos! It's usually around two in the morning when I'm writing and that's not very conducive to good grammar. And I love the long review! You always come up with something I hadn't thought of yet. I may have a tweak a few of the ideas around... Thank you very much and I hope I can keep this up!

Jolly, you didn't mention where that forum post was. I'm just REALLY good at google and the mention of my story getting a recommendation was just too unbelievable to NOT look into. That's actually the only dynasty post I've ever seen...

Crazy, I hope you're still reading! I almost jumped through my ceiling at that part about how the story could turn out. I really hope it's that good.

Wingsofseyfert, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was super excited to see you reading it, seeing as you're one of the few authors I can remember who has also written Hiiragincest. Of course, if I remember, yours was a bit more... angsty? I haven't read it in a while, so I don't quite remember very well, but it made me happy to see you thought the characters were well written! I always kind of rolled my eyes when they would make fun of Tsukasa in the anime. Yeah, she isn't the smartest, but if you judged a bird by it's a ability to swim, most would perform as well as a fish judged by it's ability to fly. They just didn't show her in the places where she excelled.

DavesRepublic, it's fine! Take all the time you want to review! I liked that it was a nice long one... I'm glad you like it and you actually gave me a few ideas! Man I'm pumped up!

Man, I'm smiling so wide right now. I had to stop typing quite a few times because I was smiling and too excited to continue for a moment. I literally had to stop typing so I could calm down enough. That's what reading reviews does. Plus, I really am enjoying this story.

* * *

Kagami opened her eyes and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, getting dressed. Then, she sniffed the air. It smelled like there was something burning... She rushed out of her room and followed her nose, though she wasn't in too much of a hurry since she could tell it was food that was burning. Eggs becoming overcooked and rice becoming gruel, her nose told her. And she knew, as she had acquired the final skill of the Big Sister Tsundere class with a little sister cook. She opened the door to the kitchen to see a large puff of smoke leave the room. Surprisingly, Tsukasa stood at the counter, several pans all with burning food in them. Kagami's jaw almost dropped from how undeniably... wrong this scene looked. There was nothing here that fit. The burning pans didn't fit in front of Tsukasa. Tsukasa didn't even fit out of her room at this time in the morning.

"Tsukasa, are you alright?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa turned around, obviously in pain but trying to put on a brave face.

"I have... to be... the big... sister..." She said. Kagami blinked a few times. Suddenly, she understood.

"Tsukasa, not every big sister is bad at cooking. Just me." Kagami said. Tsukasa breathed out. She spun around and flipped the eggs perfectly with one hand while she just barely stopped the rice from overcooking with the other. She tossed some salt in the air just above the eggs, which she flipped again and salted them all just right. Meanwhile, she took a bottle of ketchup and squirt it into each of the pans of eggs. The puffs of smoke ceased and Kagami realized just how badly Tsukasa was fighting every muscle in her body to save the food. "You don't have to try so hard, ya know Tsu-... Onee-chan." Kagami smiled as Tsukasa jumped. "Onee-chan, I'm gonna go watch some T.V., okay?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"O-Okay I-Imoto..." She mumbled. Kagami smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. She sat down in the living room at the table, across the table from her mother. Miki giggled.

"Imoto, huh?" Miki asked. Kagami smiled.

"Me and Tsukasa decided to switch roles for the day. I think she was wondering what it was like to be a big sister, and I kind of wouldn't mind a day off." Kagami said.

"Now we both know that's not true." Miki said with a sly smile to her daughter. Kagami scratched the back of her head. "You love being a big sister. Even if you tell everyone that it doesn't matter." Miki said. Kagami sighed, shrugged, and held her hands up in defeat.

"I really can't get anything past you, huh Mom?" Kagami asked. Miki shook her head.

"It's all about love." Miki winked.

"Love, huh?" Kagami smiled as she thought.

"Well, it's good to see that you're willing to give up something you love for her." Miki said. Kagami sighed.

"Mom?" Kagami asked.

"Yes Honey?" Miki asked.

"What is it like being a Mom? Is it like being a big sister?" Kagami asked. Miki giggled a bit and seemed to think.

"Well, I'm not really sure, to be honest. I have a lot of siblings, and I'm the oldest of them all, but I never had a twin. They say twin's share a special bond between them, ya know?" Miki said. Kagami sighed.

"So what about just being a normal sister in general?" Kagami asked. Miki looked at her daughter with an inquisitive eye.

"Why do you want to know? You aren't pregnant, are you?" Miki giggled teasingly. Kagami blushed and shook her head.

"No, just curious. Really, you're one of the only people I can think to ask." Kagami said. Miki nodded.

"While I can't speak for the average person, I'd say that the two feelings aren't dissimilar... I guess?" She thought. "My family was a bit... odd though. But if I'd have to guess at the main similarity, it would be that you love that person unconditionally. That you feel you have to protect them from life's misfortunes, even if you know that you can't. Other than that though..." Miki thought out loud. Kagami sat next to her mother and nodded.

"Thanks Mom." Kagami smiled. Miki smiled to her second youngest daughter and nodded.

"Any time, Kagami." She said. Tsukasa pushed the door open and came in with a plate of food in each hand.

"Here On- Imoto!" Tsukasa said, cheerfully correcting herself. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" She chimed. Tsukasa put down the omelette down in front of Kagami, who happily took a bite. A jolt ran through her entire being as her signature gourmet skill failed to warn her of the land mine within. "Onee-chan... Did you put bell peppers in here?" Kagami asked Tsukasa. Tsukasa nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She said.

"But... I don't like bell peppers..." Kagami said. "Was this one supposed to be Mom's?" Kagami asked, giving a look at Miki.

"Nope." Miki said, holding her plate so that Kagami could see the partially eaten omelette with rice and peppers in it. Kagami gave an inquisitive look to Tsukasa, seeing as she always made each dish tailored to the taste of the eater. It was especially weird since Tsukasa herself hated green peppers like this. There was no way that Tsukasa could have ever made a mistake when it came to cooking.

"Does yours have it too, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as Miki finished her omelette. Tsukasa shook her head as she took some toast off her plate.

"We didn't have enough eggs for all of us, so I'm just having toast." Tsukasa said.

"What? But that's not going to be..." She said as Miki shot her a 'You're slipping out of Imoto-mode' look. Kagami blinked and then nodded. "Thanks Onee-chan..." Kagami mumbled.

"Now I want you to eat the whole thing." Tsukasa said, testing out her new stern voice.

"But..." Kagami mumbled. "I don't like bell peppers either..." Kagami said.

"Imoto, you need to eat your vegetables to grow up big and strong!" Tsukasa asserted.

"But Onee-chan~!" Kagami whined, trying to be a good little sister.

"No buts! When you get to be the older sister, you'll understand!" Tsukasa crossed her arms and tried to glare at Kagami. Being not nearly as used to the Older Sister Glare as Kagami, Kagami had to tone down her resistance as Tsukasa's face faltered constantly. Kagami sighed as she took another piece of her omelette and ate it. She forced another piece after that as Tsukasa seemingly studied her.

"I'm done!" Kagami cheered like she knew Tsukasa would, holding out her mostly there omelette.

"Come on Imoto, you have to eat the whole thing." Tsukasa said. "They're really good for you!" Tsukasa said.

"But I don't want 'em!" Kagami complained while Miki giggled at the bizarre scene unfolding in front of her. Kagami was complaining about something she didn't like to Tsukasa. It was so backwards, Miki almost wanted to wake everyone else to see this. Of course, everyone would be too... incapacitated to truly enjoy what was happening. Tsukasa sighed, trying to hide her happiness.

"You're hopeless." She said as she walked over and sat next to Kagami. She picked out a few pepper pieces and ate them herself, wincing and closing one eye as she swallowed them. "There, I ate some! Now you HAVE to eat the rest!" Tsukasa said. Kagami was quite impressed at how far Tsukasa was going for this. She sighed.

"Alright Onee-chan..." She said as she began eating the omelette. It wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. But she wanted to play the part of the little sister well. And she REALLY didn't like bell peppers. It was one of those things that the twins shared. The two of them heard a loud groan coming from the door, causing the three in the room to look back. Matsuri held her head, her eyes mostly closed as she stumbled over to the table.

"I smelled Imoto's cooking..." Matsuri mumbled.

"Sorry, Onee-chan used all of the breakfast ingredients on these omelettes." Kagami said. Matsuri drearily looked over at Kagami for a moment.

"... Onee-chan...?" She asked, though she seemed rather disinterested in everything at the moment.

"We switched for the day!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Matsuri gave a pained look at the proud looking Tsukasa.

"... Meh. You're still both Imoto to me..." She mumbled.

"Onee-san, are you hungry? There's some omelette here!" Kagami said, trying to pass her omelette off like a good little sister.

"Sure." Matsuri reached out before Tsukasa stepped in between them.

"Imoto, you have to eat it all! I ate some of it, so you have to too!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami looked down at the omelette.

"Okay..." Kagami pouted. She finished off her omelette.

"Imoto, let's go out today!" Tsukasa said. Kagami looked up at her.

"What do you mean 'go out'?" Kagami asked.

"We should do... something! Like we did yesterday!" Tsukasa said. Matsuri's head dropped down and hit the table.

"... Ouch... Ag..." She mumbled. "If Imoto isn't making food, why would I even get out of bed..." Matsuri complained.

"Then go back to bed." Kagami said. Then, she clammed up. Damn, that such a big sister thing to say. "So what do you wanna do Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa opened her mouth to talk, but then came up with nothing. It was around there she realized she didn't know what she wanted to do. Almost every time the two had hung out together, Kagami had decided what to do.

"Um... What do you want to do Imoto?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami did her best to kick her head to the side cutely and smile.

"I wanna do whatever Onee-chan wants to do!" Kagami tried to chime happily. Honestly, she already had an entire itinerary the two could follow that she knew Tsukasa would enjoy. But, Tsukasa was the older sister. She got to decide what to do.

"Uh..." Tsukasa thought. She wanted to pay for whatever they did since she was the older sister. However, she had what you would call limited finances. "One sec!" She said as she went into the kitchen. Kagami blinked as she waited for her sister to come back. After a few minutes, in which Miki turned back to the television and Matsuri turned a melancholic eye to the empty bottles of sake from last night. Kagami sighed and put her chin on the table to wait for her sister.

* * *

**Post-Sleep Basking**

Konata woke up and stretched. She thought about the heroines she had yet to conquer in the game she had finished the previous night. She had the loli, the book worm, the Imoto and the Tsundere left. She hummed. Who was more her type? She could relate with the loli, but the book worm was beautiful, rich, she had huge... tracts of land. Of course, the Imoto was cute AND a loli, although she didn't really point it out as much as the other loli. And then there was the Tsundere. Konata always had a thing for Tsunderes, she would admit. She shrugged.

"Guess I'll go after the Tsundere next." Konata said. She got out of her bed and got on her computer. "I wonder what the REAL Tsundere is doing." She thought out loud. She half considered calling Kagami to see what the two of them were up to on their day off, but she had promised herself and her dad that she would complete the game today. There was no doubt, her father would be coming to her for answers to the Tsundere and the book worm routes. He could likely handle the loli and Imoto routes, as small girls were generally his type. He had played so many games with those types of heroines, even games with nothing BUT those types of heroines, that his skills nearly rivaled Konata's in the conquering of those females. However, Konata definitely excelled at the Tsundere types. Even with four choices worded only one word differently, she could choose the correct choice of words with a hundred percent precision. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Hey~! Cousin Yui is here to visit~!" Yui shouted exuberantly. She walked over to Konata and looked over her shoulder at the dating sim. "Ah, playing one of those games that uncle Sojiro plays, huh?" Yui asked.

"Yep. I'm going after the Tsundere this time." Konata said. Yui scratched the back of her head.

"Okay... I don't really get it, but it sounds fun!" Yui said. She indeed played games alongside her cousin, just never these kinds. Konata shrugged.

"It's fun." She said. "This one has feels." Konata said. Yui nodded obliviously as she straightened out. She walked over to the book case full of manga and picked one out. She walked over to Konata's bed and plopped down.

"Pomf." She narrated as she fell down on her belly with the manga open in front of her. She hummed a tune as she read and kicked her feet in the air. She kept reading for a while while Konata played her game. "So don't you have homework or something?" Yui asked, more out in interest of striking up conversation than of any intention of making Konata actually do her homework.

"Come on Yui-nee-san, don't be like that..." Konata sighed. "I'll just go copy off of Kagami later." Konata said.

"What happens if Kagami doesn't do her homework?" Yui asked. Konata giggled.

"Kagami always does her homework. Me and Tsukasa copy her. It's just how it goes." Konata said.

"What about in the bizarro world?" Yui asked.

"Well, if this was the bizarro world, Tsukasa would do her homework and I would copy off of her." Konata said. Yui chuckled.

"If you keep relying on Kagami like that, you're gonna get in trouble." Yui said. Konata shrugged.

"I'd rather play. I've got a backlog so huge, I couldn't even put a dent in it in Goddess of Conquest mode." Konata said.

"Sounds like a mess." Yui said. Konata nodded.

"Yeah, I bit off a bit more than I think I can chew with my requests." Konata said. Yui put up a distracted fist.

"Fight!" She cheered before continuing her manga. A time passed again when the two didn't talk.

"So which manga did you choose?" Konata asked out of curiosity.

"That one about the assassins." Yui said.

"Akame Ga Kill?" Konata asked. Yui nodded, even though Konata was faced away.

"Yeah. It's pretty interesting." Yui said. Konata sighed.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised that the Anime ended before the manga did." Konata said. Yui hummed.

"I'll have to check it out!" She said cheerfully. Konata smiled. "You always have good suggestions." Yui said.

"I know how to please girls." Konata said. Yui chuckled.

"Of course you do." She said.

* * *

**An hour later**

Tsukasa came back into the room.

"Alright! Ready to go!" Tsukasa said. Kagami picked her head up.

"Onee-chan, I'm bored~!" Kagami whined. She had spent that hour going over plans for what they could do after school the next day, not to mention the things they could do during the day they were going to have, but she'd go with whatever Tsukasa had planned. Even if it wasn't that good, she'd at least pretend to be super happy about it. Even if she were being a little sister today, she was still a big sister at heart.

"Well I have a great day planned!" Tsukasa looked quite proud of herself. Kagami had to smile to her sister looking so happy.

"Alright..." Kagami sighed as she got up.

"I bet you'll like it!" Tsukasa said.

"If it's with you 'Nee-chan, I'm sure I will." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked happy at that.

"Have fun you two." Miki smiled.

"We will Mom!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"See ya later Mom!" Kagami said. The two walked out of the room. Miki chuckled.

"Those two are something alright..." She commented.

* * *

**Outside**

Kagami closed the door behind her along with Tsukasa.

"So where are we going Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled excitedly.

"You'll see~!" She chimed.

"HI-RA-GI~!" Misao shouted as she leaped through the air. "It's been so long since I saw you!" She said, latching on to the Tsundere. Kagami sighed, looking quite bored.

"Do you really have to do this every time you see me?" Kagami asked.

"Of course! It's been a long time!" Misao said.

"You saw me yesterday." Kagami said.

"YESTERDAY!" Misao punctuated. "How could you not almost die of loneliness!" Misao said.

"Because I have Onee-chan!" Kagami said, hugging Tsukasa. Tsukasa blushed lightly as she looked almost on cloud nine. Misao stared at Kagami, then at Tsukasa, then back at Kagami.

"... What." She mumbled. "But..." She mumbled. Kagami let go of Tsukasa, who stayed smiling. She walked over to Misao and leaned in.

"Me and Tsukasa switched roles for the day." Kagami told Misao.

"... So you're..." Misao started.

"The little sister today, yes." Kagami said.

"And she's..." Misao tried.

"The big sister." Kagami finished. Misao blinked a few times.

"I... I need to go lie down..." Misao said as she walked into the house.

"Hey! Whose house do you think that is?" Kagami shouted. She then sighed in exhaustion. "Whatever..." Then, realizing she had slipped out of Imoto mode again, she smiled to her sister. "You ready to go Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa blinked and shook her head to snap herself out of it.

"Yeah! You're gonna love it!" Tsukasa grabbed Kagami by the hand and started pulling her. The two of them ran down the street.

"What took so long before Onee-chan?" Kagami asked.

"You'll see On-Imoto!" Tsukasa corrected herself. She was so happy that she very nearly slipped up.

* * *

**Inside the Hiiragi Home**

Miki sat at the table, reading the news paper. Between her housewife duties and her motherly duties, it was so rare that she had opportunities to catch up with the world. She was glad she had suggested drinking the previous night, though she felt a little guilty for it at the same time. It gave her some quiet time in the morning that she hadn't had much of in a while. Tadao may have been a bit hard to convince, but she just needed to remind him of how much fun he had while he was drunk. So, the house quiet from her incapacitated family, she read her paper. It was, thus, quite a surprise when she heard the front door open. She heard footsteps.

"Oh? Are Kagami and Tsukasa still here?" She thought aloud. Misao walked past the open door, headed for a random bedroom. "Ah, Kasukabe." Miki greeted. Misao didn't acknowledge her, however, as she continued down the hall.

"The sister is a lie... The sister is a lie... The sister is a lie..." Misao continously mumbled under her breath as she left earshot. Miki leaned forward a little, as if that would allow her to see down the hall. Then, she giggled a bit under her breath.

"Hm. That was odd." She smiled as she returned to her paper. Misao being a close friend of Kagami's, she wasn't exactly concerned about the brunette's random appearance, nor her coming into her house. It wasn't exactly an isolated incident for the girl to come to their house unannounced, and sometimes without Kagami or Tsukasa there. And so, Miki returned to her paper and her quiet morning.

* * *

**The Rejoining the Twins**

Tsukasa finally stopped pulling Kagami as the two stood outside a building.

"The Onodera Bake Shop..." Kagami read. "Onee-chan, what are we doing here?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked quite proud of herself.

"You'll see!" She said as the two entered. Three girls and a boy could be seen running around.

"Welcome!" The girl who seemed to be in the middle in terms of age bowed. Tsukasa waved to her.

"Hello! Hiiragi." She said. The girl suddenly brightened at the name.

"Oh! It's you! Ichijou-kun, this is the girl I was telling you about!" The girl said. "Isn't that great what she's doing for her little sister?" She said. The boy called Ichijou scratched his head.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of something you'd do, Onodera." Ichijou said. Onodera blushed heavily.

"Um... H-Here..." She handed Tsukasa a small package, which Tsukasa gratefully accepted. "H-Hope you enjoy it!"

"Thank you so much!" She said. Onodera bowed.

"I hope you come back soon!" She said.

"I definitely will!" Tsukasa said as she grabbed Kagami by the hand and led her out. Kagami looked over her twin's shoulder at the package, but couldn't discern what it was.

"I didn't get to talk much, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled a bit.

"Just let me do the talking!" Tsukasa said as the two continued down the street. Kagami hummed.

"So you told them about everything that's going on?" Kagami asked, starting to understand what had taken Tsukasa so long earlier. Afterall, the situation was a little ridiculous. Tsukasa, however, shook her head.

"Nope! As far as they know, I really am the older sister!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"Well, we can keep up the charade if we ever go back there." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked even more excited.

"Even after today?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Even after today." Kagami said. Tsukasa almost squeeled in excitement.

"Then we're definitely going back some time!" Tsukasa said. The two reached another establishment. Kagami looked up at the sign.

"Furukawa Bread..." She read.

"Let's go in Imoto!" Tsukasa said, pulling Kagami inside. Inside was a girl sporting two ahoge and another guy.

"Ah! Tomoya-kun! We have visitors!" The girl said. A red haired man poked his head in from the back.

"Hey! Buy something!" He shouted at them.

"Dad~!" The girl turned and tried to deal with the man. The boy came over to them.

"Hey, sorry about all that. What can I get for you?" Tomoya asked.

"Hi! I called earlier, Hiiragi?" Tsukasa said. The man in the back seemed to take notice.

"Huh? Hiiragi? Well why didn't ya say so?" He asked. He walked over to the counter and took a small package and handed it to the young Hiiragi. Tsukasa smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"Here, I'll give you this too." He held out a large bag.

"Um... We don't really need it..." Tsukasa held out a hand.

"Nonsense! It's our treat!" The man said. Tsukasa chuckled nervously as she took the large bag, but her arm started to hurt from the weight. Kagami, seeing this, walked up and took it from her. Tsukasa shot her an appreciative look.

"Thank you very much!" Tsukasa bowed. Kagami bowed as well in thanks.

"You guys come back now, ya hear?" The man asked. Tsukasa and Kagami smiled as they began to leave.

"We will!" They said. Before they left, they heard the man yell in the back.

"Sanae! Someone just bought all of your bread! They said it was delicious!" The man shouted. Kagami could practically feel the face palm from the boy behind her before they left.

"So there's bread in here." Kagami looked into the bag she now carried. She took one of them out. "Want one Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa happily accepted the bread as Kagami picked out another one. The both of them took a bite. The world stopped at the crunch. A moment passed. Kagami took the bread away from her mouth. "Is there... a rice cracker in here?" She asked.

"It's not so bad!" Tsukasa said. Kagami swallowed.

"... That's too hard to eat. Let's see..." Kagami ruffled through the bag and grabbed one at random. She pulled it out. "... Oh hell no." She said, seeing what looked like raw octopus tentacles coming out of the next bun. Tsukasa giggled.

"You can't be so picky, Imoto! Come on, you should try new things!" Tsukasa said. Kagami stared at Tsukasa.

"Calamari bread isn't exactly something I'm eager to try." She said. Tsukasa gave another stern look, just as she had before.

"Imoto! It's no good if you don't try something new every once in a while! I think you should try it!" Tsukasa crossed her arms and glared at Kagami. Unlike with the pepper omelette, however, this was on an entirely other level of "do not want". Kagami looked down at the octopus tentacles and held it there for a moment. Then, she held it up.

"Wanna share it Onee-chan?" She asked. Tsukasa looked a bit frightened, but also incredibly determined. She walked over, took the bread, and, without thinking, bit into it. She bit down as hard as she could, but she simply couldn't get her teeth through the skin of the octopus. After a minute of struggling against the rubbery, slimy tentacle, she took it from her mouth and gave it back to Kagami.

"You sh-shouldn't be so picky." Tsukasa tried. Kagami could tell Tsukasa was trying to keep a brave face. But trying to eat the "bread" just looked icky. Kagami looked down and sighed. She bit into the bread, but deliberately kept away from the tentacle.

"It's not so bad." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded shakily before turning away so the two could continue on. Kagami knew that Tsukasa was likely feeling a little disappointed with how she probably thought she failed as an older sister. Kagami, despite the situation, giggled a bit. "I actually kind of like it! You were right, Onee-chan!" Kagami said. "Thanks!" She said. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Tsukasa looked back at Kagami with small tears in her eyes.

"See? I was right!" Tsukasa cheered for herself in her head. "You have to try new things!" Tsukasa took her twin's patent pending lecture pose, a hand on her hip, leaned forwards and her other hand pointing at Kagami. The Tsundere had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan." Kagami apologized as she took another bite. It was taking quite a lot of her self-control to not flinch from getting some of the octopus juice in that bite, but to see Tsukasa hopping a bit in happiness at being right, it was well worth it.

"It's okay, just so that you know for the future." Tsukasa said. She couldn't believe that she had just successfully lectured Kagami. Kagami of all people! She was right about something that Kagami was wrong about outside of cooking. She couldn't recall but a handful of times that had ever happened and Tsukasa was ecstatic. "Okay, so next!" Tsukasa grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled. Kagami smiled and followed her sister.

* * *

**The Room of a Meganekko**

Miyuki sighed as she laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She tried her best to think of some way that she could help Minami. She sighed as she put her head hard to work. Any situation that she could somehow put the two in that might help them get closer. There was a new amusement park that had just opened up recently. Perhaps she could get them a couple of tickets there? She shook her head. If it was something that could just be bought, Minami's family had more than enough money. Of course, it wasn't like her to buy something like that for herself and Yutaka, so Miyuki could say she won them in a contest or something and wanted Minami to have them. That may lead to a natural conclusion that her and Yutaka can go together. Wasn't there some contest or something they were doing? Miyuki couldn't remember, surprisingly. She just decided to buy the tickets and give them to Minami under the pretense that she simply had extras. She descended the stairs, passing the living room on her way.

"Mother, I'm going out for a bit." Miyuki said.

"Bring back pie~!" Yukari chimed. Miyuki had to smile a little bit. She left the house and set out for the amusement park to buy two tickets. And then to the market. To buy pie.

* * *

**Rejoining the Sisters**

Tsukasa and Kagami walked through the same park as the one the previous day. This time, however, they sat on a bench with their loot. They had visited four more bakeries after the first two and each of them had had packages for Tsukasa at the mention of her name. Kagami was genuinely curious about what Tsukasa had done, but every time she had asked, she had gotten a 'You'll see~!' and been brushed off. Tsukasa set out the six different packages.

"Ready Imoto?" Tsukasa asked.

"Ready." Kagami nodded. Tsukasa opened each package to reveal a bun each that Kagami had never seen before. "Onee-chan, what is this?" Kagami asked.

"They're new! I thought we could try each and choose which is the best!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Due to how little money she had compared to her sister, she didn't have a lot of options, so she had called each place ahead of time, explained that she wanted to give her little sister an amazing day, and asked if they would give a free sample of their product. Luckily, each place had a girl that thought it was very exciting and the bosses of the bakeries agreed since, if the two liked it, it would be likely that they would come back for more. It was a win-win situation for everyone involved. Kagami sat there stunned for a moment at how smart her sister actually was.

"... Tsukasa, this is one of the best ideas anyone could have ever had in the history of ever." Kagami said. "I take back part of what I said yesterday. You really are smart smart." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed lightly at the praise, her being extremely happy at her sister praising her idea. There it was. That happiness from yesterday again. It was still different from if anyone else had praised her. At least, she thought it was. Kagami sighed. "I'm not gonna lie Onee-chan, I made plans for today that I thought we would enjoy if I had planned this day out instead of you." Kagami said. Tsukasa shrunk a bit, though she understood as Kagami was just so used to being the big sister. "But this idea is way better. We get to eat this idea!" Kagami said excitedly. Tsukasa giggled a bit.

"Well, you ate your peppers this morning, so you deserve a treat, ya know?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Thank you for the food!" She said as she took one of the buns. She tore it in half so that Tsukasa could have half. She bit into it and marveled. It was quite a rare thing that she find a sweet that she had never eaten, let alone never heard of. She practically moaned at the new taste. "This is really good..." She mumbled as she exhaled. It was amazing and there were five different ones left to try. Tsukasa was pretty smart. Tsukasa took a bite of her half. "Cream cheese and... cinnamon, right?" Kagami asked her kitchenmancer sister. Tsukasa nodded.

"That's right Imoto." Tsukasa said.

"Not two foods that typically join up." Kagami smiled. She split another in half and took a bite. A brief moment of ecstasy passed as she sighed. Tsukasa was really smart. "Oh my..." She mumbled. "Tsu- Onee-chan, this is awesome." She said. She was amazed she had never thought of this. "I don't even know what this is, but it's awesome." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled.

"I'm glad you like it." She said. Kagami devoured the rest of it before picking up another one and biting into it, forgetting to tear it in half, she was so excited. She jolted.

"... There's crab in here..." She mumbled.

"Is it not good?" Tsukasa asked.

"There's cinnamon and cookie dough in here too..." She mumbled. Tsukasa cringed at the abomination that must have come from Furukawa Bread.

"You don't have to eat it Imoto." Tsukasa said. Kagami felt bad about not eating it since they had gone to the trouble of getting it and Tsukasa had obviously gone to the trouble of setting it up. Kagami took another bite and shivered.

"I don't wanna waste it." Kagami said. For all she knew, Tsukasa had spent good money on it.

"Imoto, can I have a bite?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami looked at the bun.

"You heard the ingredients, right?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You can see it." Kagami turned it so that Tsukasa could indeed see the ingredients as if her kitchen skills hadn't already told her. Tsukasa nodded again.

"Can I have it?" Tsukasa held her hand out. Kagami sighed and nodded. She handed the bun to Tsukasa, who proceeded to get up and throw it away. Tsukasa came back and looked at Kagami. "I guess we can put that one is last place?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded again.

"Yeah. That was awful." She said. She picked up another and, her earlier high of new sweets dulled a bit, remembered to tear it in half. She took a bite and hummed. Tsukasa was super smart. "This one is much better." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. Kagami finished her half of the bun and patted her stomach.

"This was such a great idea..." She said. Tsukasa fidgeted. She didn't even need her half of the buns, the happiness from Kagami constantly complimenting her could sustain her forever. Kagami reached for the fifth bun, almost shaking in anticipation of what new flavors awaited her. She tore it in half and took a bite. Tsukasa was really, really super smart. "What... What even is this?" Kagami wondered at the sweet taste in her mouth.

"It's a Lotus Seed Bun. They're pretty rare." Tsukasa beamed with pride at her ability to find one. Kagami practically melted in her seat.

"Choosing a favorite is gonna suck~." She said. Tsukasa giggled.

"It's part of the game though!" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded.

"Alright..." She said as she finished her bun. "One more left." She said, groping the air almost perversely. New sweets was like new galge games for Konata and Kagami SERIOUSLY couldn't believe that she just compared herself to Konata. She picked up the last one and sighed. She didn't want it to end. Experiencing one new sweet was like heaven and for her to have five? That was just plain unbelievable. If she never ate this one, it would never end. But if she didn't eat this one, she would never know what it tasted like. What if it was way better than the other ones? What if it was awful? So much potential hidden inside this bread... She shook her head and made up her mind, tearing the bread in half. She took a bite and immediately ascended to heaven. Tsukasa was a god damn genius. "How have I never had this?" Kagami asked.

"It's kinda rare." Tsukasa said.

"What is this in it?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa took a bite.

"Tastes like... Almond paste... Whipped Cream... Milk... and... Cardamom?" Tsukasa guessed.

"I don't know what that last thing is, but I think this is my favorite." Kagami said.

"Yay!" Tsukasa cheered. "Was it worth all the walking around Imoto?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Oh dear god yes." She said. "If I had known this was what was in those packages, I would have torn into them as soon as we got them." Kagami said.

"That's why you had to wait~!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami sighed and smiled.

"That was awesome." Kagami said. The two of them sat on the bench, both basking in something or another. Kagami in the afterglow of her new sweets and Tsukasa in all of the praise she had gotten. It was new and strange and Tsukasa really loved it. She would have to ask if she could be the big sister more. For a while, the two just watched everybody walk by. There were all types of people, but Tsukasa seemed to notice all the same types of people.

"Don't they look happy?" Tsukasa asked.

"Who are you talking about, Onee-chan?" Kagami asked, still savoring.

"All of those happy couples." Tsukasa said. "I wish I could find someone like that." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and put a shoulder on her sister's shoulder.

"You will, Tsukasa." She said. "Look..." She sighed. "I'm gonna have to break the roles here for a moment. I just wanted you to know that love isn't always all happy and stuff." Kagami said.

"I know Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said, finding that while calling Kagami 'Imoto' was pleasant, calling her Onee-chan felt much more natural.

"It's just... When it does happen, it might not end perfectly." Kagami said. Tsukasa's bow drooped as she looked down.

"Yeah... I know..." She said.

"But just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." Kagami said. Tsukasa felt warm inside hearing Kagami say that. She leaned over and put her head on Kagami's shoulder.

"Thanks Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed.

_Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll be there..._ Kagami thought to herself.

"I love you Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled as her heart warmed as well.

"I love you too Tsukasa." Kagami said. The two stayed there for several minutes while all of the warm and fuzzy feelings passed. After a few minutes, Tsukasa sighed and got up.

"You ready for the next activity Imoto?" She asked, sliding right back in to Big Sister Mode. Kagami nodded excitedly.

"There's more?" She asked as her eyes twinkled. "Count me in, Onee-chan!" She cheered as she got up. Tsukasa started jogging as Kagami followed her big sister.

* * *

**After Section**

Gotta admit, when I wrote the last chapter I had a nice part for Misao. However, by the time I got to her in this one, I had completely forgotten about it. I'm sure I'll remember in time.

I'm enjoying writing this story. I can't wait to start on the next chapter. It's around half past two in the morning here though, so I'd better sign off. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5: Onee-chan, The Bottomless Pit

Chapter 5: Onee-chan, The Bottomless Pit

Hey everybody, sorry for the month long wait, I just realized that Luckier Star hadn't been updated in three and decided to focus mostly on that until I had it finished! Hope this was worth the wait!

Silence, I'm glad it entertained!

Redlerred, I've been told that about my references at times, but I can't stop making them. Unfortunately, after doing it for over a decade, it's been hardwired into my brain. I can't even speak with making references now. I am glad that you enjoyed it though! It's a joy to type!

CJM80, I hope you got notified about this one! I'm glad it even turned out better than your expectations! I hope this one turns out similarly!

Ah, Nomutant! I consciously made her say Me and Tsukasa rather than Tsukasa and I (as in, typed Tsukasa and I and backspaced it to Me and Tsukasa) because she's the little sister. Tsukasa isn't always grammatically correct when she speaks (though, neither are a lot of people...), so Kagami unconsciously started being incorrect. I put too much thought into this stuff, is what I'm saying. And Tsukasa isn't used to saying Kagami's name, so I'd imagine she would just adopt Imoto rather than Onee-chan. So, really it was just embarrassment. Plus, Matsuri usually calls them Imoto (I've seen it romanized both ways, but if it's easier on the eyes, I'll change it to Imouto. Kind of like Sojiro and Sojirou, I guess.), so Tsukasa just went with it. Do I mind you pointing out stuff like that? Oh dear god no. I love it. That you pay so much attention to something I made makes me super happy! Besides, constructive criticism or showing me where I mess up is how I get better! Luckily, unlike Luckier Star, I have a lot of this planned. Well, a lot closer to where the story is now. Miki is actually one of my favorite parents to work with. That's part of the reason she gets parts! You can never smile too much! Every one makes me smile bigger! I AM hoping to give Miyuki a bigger part in this than she has in Luckier Star. She's probably had more lines already... I hope you keep reading, I'll keep writing!

WingofSeyfert, I've played a few visual novels, but I'm no where near Konata's level. Their conversation was fun to write, though who knows if it really is reading too much in... Maybe it is?

Z-kun! Stop being depressed, it makes me depressed! I hope things are getting better for you, maybe a new chapter will at least make you smile? Hopefully?

Dave, that review made me smile so much. I think I wrote a good two thousand words on that review alone. And that's an interesting idea! I've seen Yuruyuri (not a lot, my manga app was messing up and didn't get most of it) and I only just remembered that part! That's an interesting idea that I may have to look at...

Anyway, woohoo! Next chapter is GO!

* * *

**The Hiiragi House**

Miki walked back into the house with a bag in her hand. Tsukasa had texted her with a request for her to pick up a few items for their day. She was a little surprised, because Kagami had also asked her to do things like this when she had been the big sister. Of course, Kagami's texts were quite a bit more... legible... given Tsukasa's affection for emojis, but it was mostly the same sort of text. She walked into the kitchen and put the bag down, looking over to the stove. She took off the pot's lid and looked inside with a smile.

"That girl is something else..." She smiled. "Even I wouldn't be able to time something like this." She said. She replaced the lid and left the kitchen. She didn't mind running such an errand, since she had gotten the day's newspaper and the dinner for the next day while she was at the store. She walked out to the living room with her newspaper, replacing the previous day's paper. She sat down and began reading again. She guessed the twins would be arriving any time now, due to how the pot's contents looked.

* * *

**Walking Down the Street**

Kagami followed her twin quite excitedly. After all, if this had been the first thing that Tsukasa had planned, she couldn't wait to see what else the girl had in store for them. She knew she would probably hate herself the next day for indulging in so many sweets with the buns, but she simply couldn't bring herself to care. She and her older sister were having fun together and she knew she would likely never have this opportunity again. She honestly hadn't thought that she would have this much fun today.

"Onee-chan, where are we going?" Kagami asked, knowing she wasn't likely to get an answer.

"We're going home, Imoto." Tsukasa said. Kagami kicked her head to the side.

"Aw... Didn't you say we had more to do?" Kagami asked, almost let down. She grasped to the hope she had though!

"Yeah! It's at home!" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded.

"Alright." She said. Tsukasa smiled. It was something else she had gotten ready in the hour before the two had left. She couldn't wait for Kagami to see what she had planned. She did her best to stifle a yawn. "Onee-chan, are you okay?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yep! Don't worry about a thing!" She said, scolding herself for being able to be seen through. Though, Kagami was much more perceptive than she was anyway, so she couldn't be too hard on herself. Their house came in to sight. "Ready Imoto?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami cheered.

"Totally!" She said.

* * *

Miki sat at the table and folded her newspaper. She had finished with the current events and not a lot interested her after that. She sighed and put the paper down before turning the television on. However, the opening and closing of a door took her attention away from the news on the television. She looked to the hall to see Kagami and Tsukasa walking in, much like she had assumed.

"Welcome back you two. Did you have fun?" Miki asked. Kagami nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Like you wouldn't believe!" Kagami shouted. "Onee-chan is the best!" Kagami hugged Tsukasa, who blushed. Miki giggled a bit.

"What did you do?" She asked, almost as if she already knew. Kagami broke her hug with Tsukasa and started explaining excitedly.

"Onee-chan brought us a bunch of places! We went to a ton of bakeries and she just mentioned our name and she got a bunch of free packages! They were all new kinds of buns that I had never heard of!" Kagami shouted. Miki giggled at the twin's unusual exuberance. Though, given that the topic was food, it was at least part way understandable. "Tsukasa was super smart about it, too! We each had some really awesome tasting buns! And some... not so much, but that's beside the point! Those were ones that weren't part of it!" Kagami said. Miki gave her a sly look that told Kagami she messed up. Kagami calmed a bit and thought about what she had said. Then she realized that she had called Tsukasa by name in her excitement. Miki smiled.

"Just wait until you see what she's got next for you." Miki said. Kagami looked over to Tsukasa, who smiled proudly.

"Wait here Imoto!" Tsukasa said as she started walking to the kitchen.

"Tsukasa." Miki said. Tsukasa stopped and turned around to see her mother.

"Yeah Mom?" Tsukasa asked.

"When Kagami was the older sister, she never called you Imoto." Miki said. Tsukasa blinked a time or two before she caught her mother's meaning.

"Um..." She looked around, suddenly trying to not look at her twin. "Wait here... Kagami." She said shyly before she ran into the kitchen. Miki looked over at Kagami to see her twiddling her thumbs while adamantly looking at a single spot on the table. Miki giggled.

"I knew it would embarrass her. That's why I never pushed it." Kagami said after a moment of silence, seemingly fascinated with that one spot on the table.

"But wasn't she cute?" Miki asked. Kagami sighed.

"Well..." She mumbled. "My sister is pretty cute." Kagami had to admit. Miki nodded.

"She'll probably be done in a moment..." Miki said. Kagami shook her head to get herself out of the "Kagami Stupor" and looked to the kitchen just as the door opened. Tsukasa poked her head out.

"Come on... Kagami!" Tsukasa said, blushing in embarrassment. Kagami almost shrunk again from Tsukasa calling her name. She stood and followed Tsukasa into the kitchen. Miki giggled again.

"Those two..." She said, turning the news back on.

* * *

Kagami walked into the kitchen with Tsukasa to see their biggest pot on the stove. Tsukasa had put it on a very low heat and asked her mother to stir it on occasion. She had guessed the right temperature to slowly melt the chocolate over the amount of time they would be out without burning it. She, in fact, quite proud of herself. On the counter next to the pot was a number of disposable chopsticks and an assortment of different snacks. There were marshmallows, sandwich cookies and graham crackers. Next to those were fruits like strawberries, orange slices and pineapple chunks. Kagami blinked.

"You didn't." Kagami said. Tsukasa beamed with pride and nodded.

"I did!" She said. Kagami walked over and looked inside the pot to see it was full of melted chocolate. A bowl set to the side had some as well, undoubtedly taken from the pot for easier access. "Have you ever had cookies dipped in chocolate?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blinked again, entirely dumbstruck.

"... Surprisingly, no." She said. Seven. That was at least seven new sweets today she had never had before. Not to mention she hadn't even counted the other chocolate covered delights. Tsukasa had to be one of the smartest people on the planet. "This is awesome. I am gonna have such a tummy ache later." She said. She knew she would absolutely hate herself the next day in terms of weight, but little sisters didn't worry about weight! Tsukasa never did, so she wouldn't either! Kagami skewered a pineapple chunk and dipped it in the bowl of melted chocolate. She looked under the bowl out of curiosity to see a small candle keeping the chocolate melted. When she went to bite the pineapple, however, Tsukasa snatched it out of her hand. "O-Onee-chan?" Kagami asked.

"The chocolate has to harden on it. I dipped some earlier so that they'd be ready." She said. She held out a cookie sheet with a couple of each sweet dipped in chocolate. They shined brighter than gold to the Tsundere. She picked up a pineapple chunk that Tsukasa had dipped before and bit it in half and melted more than the chocolate. "How is it Kagami?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami moaned.

"It's tangy and sweet and the chocolate goes amazing with it and it just makes me feel happy inside..." Kagami said. She ate the other half as Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm glad you like it so much." Tsukasa smiled. She picked up a marshmallow and bit it off the stick. Kagami picked one up as well. She ate it and sighed.

"The hard chocolate mixes with the spongy marshmallow. It makes a really awesome texture that tastes great..." Kagami said. She was starting to doubt her "Sweets Gourmet" title if there were this many things she hadn't tried before. It really made her wonder just what the limits of Tsukasa's knowledge of food were. She had only tried two of the chocolate covered confections and she was already having a near existential crisis as far as her reputation was concerned. And there were still four more things to try. Kagami was going to have fun with this...

* * *

**In the Izumi Household**

Konata sighed and leaned back in her seat. Route complete in record time.

"Tsunderes are so awesome." Konata sighed. A knock came at her door.

"Konata?" Sojiro asked.

"You let her Dad." Konata said.

"I do? But... With a sword?" Sojiro asked.

"Don't worry, her mom stops her right as she's about to hit you." Konata said. "She gets her sexy on right after." Konata said.

"Oh! Finally, this has been a long route! I've been waiting for THAT scene!" Sojiro said.

"It's not there yet Dad, she's just flirting." Konata said. Sojiro sighed.

"Man. I was looking forward to that. When is that scene coming?" Sojiro asked.

"Not for a long time Dad." Konata said. Sojiro sighed again.

"Alright..." He mumbled. Konata smirked. She got up from her seat and walked over to her bed. She laid down and began basking again. The Tsundere route was certainly a very long one, but it was indeed rewarding. She went from normal school girl to getting swept up into a whole Dragon Ball Z-esque plot. It could have been written better, but it wasn't a bad one.

"O-Onee-chan..." Konata heard at her door.

"Man I'm popular." Konata smiled under her breath. "Come in Yu-chan." Yutaka entered meekly.

"Um... I had another question... about Minami-chan..." Yutaka shyly asked. Konata smiled.

"What can I help you with?" Konata asked, sitting up in her bed. Yutaka shuffled around a bit, as if trying to find a good way to word her question.

"Um... How do I give her my present?" Yutaka asked. Konata hummed.

"What do you mean by how?" She asked.

"Well... I mean how do I bring it up?" Yutaka asked.

"You could just give it to her." Konata said. Yutaka shook her head violently as she waved her arms around.

"No no no no! That's way too embarrassing!" Yutaka said. "I can't just... give her a present for no reason..." Yutaka mumbled. Konata hummed again.

"Oh! How about this! You just say you had an extra and you thought you'd give it to her!" Konata laughed.

"Do you think that would work?" Yutaka asked excitedly. Konata stared at her for a moment.

"... No." She said. Yutaka sighed.

"This is hard~! Why does being in love have to be so hard?" Yutaka complained.

"It's hard Yu-chan, but it's totally worth it in the end." Konata said.

"Onee-chan, have you ever been in love before?" Yutaka asked. Konata looked surprised at the question.

"Hm... That's kind of a difficult question to answer..." Konata chuckled.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me..." Yutaka's demeanor dropped.

"Well, it's not so much that I don't WANT to tell you, it's just that it'd take a long time to explain." Konata said. Yutaka scrunched her face up cutely, trying to think about how such a question could be hard to answer. "So, how to give Minami your present..." Konata hummed. Yutaka nodded and mimicked her surrogate sister. "Are there any events where giving her a present would trigger a flag? Something she likes?" Konata asked.

"Like what?" Yutaka asked.

"Like her birthday or anything." Konata said. Yutaka shook her head.

"No, her birthday isn't until September..." Yutaka said. Konata sighed and crossed her arms in thought.

"Hm... I'll think about it, Yu-chan." Konata said. "I'm sure I'll come up with something!" She said with a determined look. Yutaka couldn't help but have confidence in that look.

"Thanks Onee-chan." She said with a smile. "I'm gonna go think about it too!" Yutaka said, getting determined as well. Konata took a heroic pose.

"Yes! Fight, Yu-chan!" She cheered.

"Right!" Yutaka turned on her foot and took off. Into the door. She stayed standing with her face to the door for another moment.

"... Um... Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"... Ouchie..." She mumbled as she rubbed her head. She opened the door and left the room. Konata giggled.

"She's just too damn moe!" She complained loudly. Then, she decided to leave the basking for later and went back to her game, wondering about her little cousin's dilemma all the while.

* * *

**The Kitchen of the Twins**

Kagami patted her belly.

"God that awesome..." She said. "Are the others hardened yet?" Kagami looked over to see the tray gone. "Wah- Onee-chan? What's going on?" She asked. She found Tsukasa putting the rest of the sweets in the refrigerator. While she was hidden by the door, she stifled a yawn.

"Kagami, you were right. You're going to get a tummy ache if all you eat is sweets!" Tsukasa tried her stern big sister stance again.

"Gah! I ate the pepper omelette this morning, didn't I?" Kagami protested.

"Yes, but that was one meal and you've had two snacks." Tsukasa said. "You haven't had lunch yet!" Tsukasa said. Kagami groaned and held her stomach.

"I can't even think about eating right now..." She mumbled.

"Then you don't need these." Tsukasa finished putting everything into the refrigerator. Kagami stared at Tsukasa for a moment.

_She's really taking this seriously._ She couldn't help but think. "So what are we gonna do with the left over chocolate?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked proud.

"I was planning on keeping it melted so that everyone could take from it." Tsukasa said. Surely thinking of the entire family was a big sister thing to do! Kagami hummed.

"Actually..." She looked at the rather large pot of chocolate still remaining. "Onee-chan! Could you go in the living room for a bit? I'll come get you when I'm ready!" Kagami said with a look of determination that impressed Tsukasa. It was rare to see such a determined Kagami in this room of all rooms. Tsukasa nodded.

"Just let me know when you're ready Kagami." Tsukasa said as she left the room. Kagami couldn't help but be surprised with how quickly Tsukasa got over her embarrassment with calling Kagami by her first name. Kagami smiled as she eyed the chocolate. She really hoped this worked...

* * *

**Suddenly, a Wild Idea Appears!**

A light bulb shone above Konata's head. That was it. That's what Yutaka could do!

"Yu-chan~!" Konata shouted as she got up and ran from her computer so that the idea wouldn't leave her. She ran to Yutaka's room and threw the door open, half hoping to come in at the wrong moment since that had only happened with her Dad and she wanted to see the miniature moe ball get flustered. Unfortunately, Yutaka was simply doing her homework. Until Konata dashed in, that is. "Yu-chan!" Konata shouted as she ran through the door. Yutaka fell out of her seat from the sudden surprise.

"Ouchie..." She rubbed her bottom as she stood back up. "What's up Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked. Konata giggled at her little cousin. She was even cute while she was boring. The world just wasn't fair.

"I know how you can give your gift to Minami." Konata said. Yutaka jumped to attention as stars filled her eyes.

"You do? How? How?" She asked twice for emphasis.

"The Bookworm character in my game actually gave me the idea." Konata gloated about how her game saved the day.

"How can I give it to her?" Yutaka asked.

"It really is quite an ingenious idea, if I do say so myself..." Konata put her hand on her chin as if to look thoughtful.

"Onee-chan~!" Yutaka whined. Konata giggled.

"You just say you're giving it to her as thanks for always taking care of you! She's always helping you out because she's the nurse's aide, so it's the perfect excuse! It would be better to just give it to her, but if you need a reason, that's probably your winner." Konata said. Yutaka jumped for joy as she ran over and hugged Konata.

"Yay~! Thank you so much!" She cheered. "That's a great idea! Minami is gonna love it!" She said. Konata smiled.

"Glad I could help! Let me know how she reacts!" Konata said, as if she wouldn't read about it in a week in one of Hiyori's doujin. Yutaka broke the hug and nodded fiercely.

"I will! Thank you again!" She said happily. Konata smiled and left the room.

"Any time!" She said as she left. She sighed. "Alrighty, back to the game. Can't keep the future missus waiting..." She said as she hurried back to her own room.

* * *

**Back with the Hiiragis**

"Onee-chan~!" Kagami called out. She poked her head into the living room to see Tsukasa had just looked over to the door.

"Yes?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami pushed through into the room with her hands behind her back.

"I've got something for you~!" Kagami chimed. She moved her hands from behind her to reveal a large chocolate heart. "I made this for you!" She said cheerfully. If thinking of the rest of the family was a big sister thing to do, then surely thinking mostly of her big sister was a little sister thing to do.

"Kagami!" Tsukasa giggled. "I was saving the rest of the chocolate for everyone else to have some."

"There's still some!" Kagami protested. "I didn't use all of it!" Kagami said.

"Is there enough for everyone?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami looked away.

"... Enough for you, Mom, Dad, and Inori." She said. "I only used Matsuri's portion." Kagami said.

"Kagami." Tsukasa said sternly. Kagami seemed to become fixated with an area on the ceiling. Tsukasa sighed. "Matsuri can have my portion." She said. Miki raised an eyebrow and whistled.

"I'm impressed, Tsukasa. You're really starting to get into the whole 'Older Sister' role. You even just older sistered Matsuri." Miki said. Tsukasa smiled and fidgeted.

"I'm just trying to be a good big sister..." Tsukasa said.

"Well, you're succeeding." Miki said. Tsukasa smiled a bit wider. That praise was worth way more than the chocolate. Not that she was going to turn down the chocolate heart that Kagami had worked so hard on. She took the heart and saw it also had candy letters on it.

"I found the letters in the pantry!" Kagami said proudly. The heart read 'I love Onee-chan!'. Tsukasa blushed as she read it and fidgeted again. "I made it with love!" Kagami made a fist with determination. "I know that you made the chocolate, but I hope that you like it!" Tsukasa nodded and broke a piece off. She popped it in her mouth.

"..." Tsukasa froze. What. She made this chocolate. What. How did it taste different? What. Was that salt? What was that? Tsukasa was an S ranked Kitchenmancer, how could she not tell what was in this chocolate? She MADE this chocolate, how could she not know? "It's delicious, Kagami!" Tsukasa lied, smiling. "Did you add anything to it?" She asked. Kagami shook her head.

"Only the candy!" She looked incredibly happy. She was almost literally jumping for joy. Tsukasa liked her chocolate! Tsukasa knew what good food was and she liked it! Was this what making good food was like? Sure, she hadn't actually MADE it, but this was as close as she'd ever come, so it counted damn it!

"This is really good." Tsukasa said. Miki smiled over at her.

"May I try some?" Miki asked as she reached over. Tsukasa suddenly put her arm around the chocolate.

"No, this is mine!" Tsukasa said protectively. She wasn't exactly protective over the chocolate, however... Miki smiled.

"I understand." She nodded. She looked at Kagami. "You made something so good, even Tsukasa doesn't want to share." Miki said. The happiness that Kagami felt was so large, Kagami was surprised that she didn't explode. She made Tsukasa selfish. Tsukasa was the exact opposite of selfish. She was the epitome of selflessness. If Tsukasa had something that you needed, you had it. But she had just kept the chocolate heart to herself when their Mom wanted some. Kagami wanted to dance.

"Onee-chan, I'm so happy that you like it!" Kagami shouted, cheering quite loudly. They heard a groan from the doorway.

"Why are you being so loud so early in the morning?" Inori asked, squinting.

"It's no where near the morning." Kagami said. Inori took out her phone, looked at the time while ignoring the clock on the wall, and returned it to her pocket.

"Why are you being so loud so early in the afternoon?" Inori asked.

"Onee-san, I made an awesome chocolate heart and Onee-chan totally likes it!" Kagami said excitedly.

"Kagami making something edible? This I gotta taste..." Inori mumbled. She shuffled over to the heart, but Tsukasa put herself between her sister and the heart.

"Mine!" She said. Inori put a hand on her little sister's head and moved her before picking up the heart.

"Let her taste it, Onee-chan! See what happens when you doubt me!" Kagami said proudly as she held her head high. As Inori started to bring it to her mouth, Tsukasa jumped up and bit the candy before taking off with it. Inori glared down the hall as Tsukasa ran away. Kagami ran over to the door and looked down the hallway. "Onee-chan?" Kagami asked.

"Mine!" Tsukasa shouted from down the hall. Kagami chased after her down the hall.

". . . Onee-chan?" Inori asked, as if it just ticked in her head. Miki giggled.

"It's a long story." She said, though the fact that she turned back to the news on the television caused Inori to sigh. Inori stumbled over and sat down across from her mother, laying her head on the table.

* * *

"Onee-chan?" Kagami asked as she walked into Tsukasa's room. Tsukasa jumped and turned around to see Kagami. Tsukasa started fidgeting again. "Why did you do that?" Kagami asked. It was unlike Tsukasa to do something like that to her mother, but to rip it out of her older sister's hand and run down the hall. It was definitely not a very older sister thing to do, nor was it something Kagami would expect of her younger sister.

"It's... It's just that you made it for me..." Tsukasa said as she held the candy heart. "It's just something that doesn't happen a whole lot, so I wanted to savor it, ya know?" Tsukasa tried to think up something convincing. In truth, if Inori had tasted it, especially in her hangover, she would have almost definitely said it wasn't good. Which Tsukasa still couldn't understand. Kagami smiled and averted her gaze.

"I... I didn't know that you thought so much about it..." Kagami smiled. "So, did you have any other ideas of stuff we can do?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed in relief at the topic being dropped.

"Of course!" She said. She picked up her bag and went to the door. "Go out to the hall and wait a minute. Then come back in!" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded.

"Okay Onee-chan!" She said, her excitement practically palpable. Tsukasa nodded as Kagami left the room. Kagami walked into the hall and, leaning against the wall, smiled. She was genuinely excited about whatever Tsukasa had planned next. She had never realized that her sister was so good at this kind of stuff. Tsukasa being able to put together a day like today was honestly a skill she had never shown. Of course, Kagami never really gave her the opportunity to plan their day before. It had always been Kagami to plan their days out, so not worrying about it was actually kind of nice. She looked around for some clue as to what Tsukasa might have planned. However, she found none. She sighed as she looked at the time. It had to have been long enough, right? She waited another minute before she decided it indeed had been and got up off the wall. She walked through the door and into her sister's room to see Tsukasa sitting at the desk with two notebooks and a few textbooks.

"It's time for homework, Kagami!" Tsukasa said. Kagami took a moment to process what she had just been told.

"..." She sighed. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ She repeated to herself. _Well, isn't this a switch. Does Tsukasa usually have this much fun that she dreads homework like this?_ Kagami wondered. "Onee-chan, do we HAVE to do homework?" Kagami legitimately complained. "I don't get it at all~..." Kagami sighed, though not so legitimately this time. Tsukasa's eyes widened.

"Come on!" Tsukasa gestured to the table. Kagami sighed and sat down at the desk.

"I don't wanna do homework." Kagami complained. Tsukasa smiled and ruffled Kagami's hair, much to the surprise of the Tsundere.

"Aw, you're hopeless. I'll help you out!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. She began explaining the work the two of them had with an understanding that, quite frankly, shocked Kagami. When did Tsukasa get good at math? No one was good at math. "And~, here's the answer!" Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Wow Onee-chan, I didn't know you knew this stuff. That's... really cool." Kagami said. Of course, she had known it herself, but she was quite impressed with Tsukasa's work. Tsukasa smiled at Kagami.

"I have to be smart so I can help my cute little sister!" Tsukasa said with a smile. Kagami blushed at the praise.

"I'm not..." She bit her tongue before she continued too far, knowing that her ordinary "Idiot" moniker would follow the statement.

"You are." Tsukasa said. In truth, she had spent most of last night studying the material and doing her very best to commit it to memory. She had to cram almost the entire night, but this moment, where she got to mostly live out her daydream from the previous day was way more than worth the days exhaustion. "See, and you do this here and subtract from both sides." Tsukasa explained. Kagami smiled. Her sister was being book smart. Though, she supposed that she would expect something so insane considering that she had just made something edible.

* * *

**The House of a Meganekko**

Miyuki sat in her living room alone, simply waiting for her friend. Her mother was in her room, working her online job and having pie. Miyuki held the tickets in her hand as the door opened.

"Onee-chan, did you want to talk?" Minami asked in her nearly monotonous voice.

"Ah, Mi-chan. Yes, I wanted to give something to you." Miyuki said. Minami walked into the living room as Miyuki gestured towards the chair. Minami sat down and smiled a very small smile to surrogate older sister.

"You have something for me...?" Minami asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. Miyuki nodded.

"Recently, I entered a contest where the prize was a mystery. I was chosen as the winner and got these." Miyuki held out the two tickets. Minami smiled a bit wider.

"Are you asking me to go with you?" Minami asked. Miyuki put on a sad face.

"Unfortunately, I have a dentist appointment on the day that they're redeemable, so I won't be able to go." Miyuki sighed sadly, hoping her act would fool her friend. She hated lying, but this was hopefully for Minami's later happiness.

"Mm." Minami looked at the tickets and back to Miyuki, the Meganekko recognizing that Minami wanted her to continue. Minami was far too polite to ask for the tickets, but Miyuki knew her little sister was smart. She would know what Miyuki meant.

"I was wondering if you'd like the tickets, and maybe you and Yutaka-san could go together?" Miyuki suggested. Minami, contrary to what Miyuki expected, seemed surprised. Her eyes widened as if she hadn't even considered taking Yutaka.

"But..." She mumbled. "How could I invite her?" Minami asked. Miyuki hummed as she put her brain to work.

"Hm..." She thought. "You could perhaps say that you simply had extra tickets." Miyuki said. Minami fidgeted a bit.

"How... would I have extras?" Minami asked. Miyuki hummed again as she thought.

"Hm..." She wondered. "Why don't I get us some snacks and we can think about this over them? I have pie if you would like." Miyuki suggested. Minami smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice." She said. Miyuki stood, bowed out of reflex, and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**In Tsukasa's Room**

Tsukasa and Kagami closed the books they had. Finally, the two had finished their homework. Kagami stretched as Tsukasa yawned.

"Hey..." Tsukasa mumbled. "Onee-chan." Tsukasa addressed her sister. Kagami could tell she meant that she wanted to break roles for a moment.

"Yes Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

". . . I really like being the older sister and all, but I don't want you to get a bad grade because of me... If you want to go back and redo all the ones I got wrong, I don't blame you." Tsukasa said, adamantly looking at the desk and not her sister. Kagami smiled.

"I had actually thought something like that." Kagami said. "But you did really well. I think you got most, if not all of them, right." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked up and stared at her.

"... Really?" She asked. Kagami smiled and nodded.

"Really." She said. "Onee-chan is so smart!" Kagami added quite cheerfully. Tsukasa blushed a bit and smiled, shifting as if she were nervous.

"Thanks Kagami." Tsukasa said, picking up her role again too. "So, you worked really hard Kagami! Now that we have our homework done, we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want!" Tsukasa said.

"What do you wanna do Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa thought. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to do the one thing that the two were always equal in, the one where Kagami and Tsukasa would usually act around the same.

"How about we go ahead and take a bath. That way, we won't have to take one later!" Tsukasa suggested. Kagami nodded.

"Sure! Since you're the older sister, you can go first Onee-chan!" Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I was thinking we could go in together!" Tsukasa said. "That way, we don't have to go in separately and take up the bath if someone else wants to get in!" Tsukasa said. Kagami hummed.

_That's pretty well thou... Together. _She thought. Somehow, that idea was incredibly embarrassing. It didn't make sense though. The two took baths with each all the time. Well, not recently, but they had just had a bath together during the beach trip they had gone on with Konata and Miyuki a while back. Then again, there was some kinda sorta embarrassing talk then, so maybe Kagami was just associating that talk with baths together? "That's... well thought out..." Kagami blushed as she looked away.

"Well your Onee-chan is super smart!" Tsukasa beamed with pride. Kagami was legitimately unsure if it was part of the act or if she was really proud of thinking that much about it. She was pretty sure this was the first time she had ever heard Tsukasa compliment herself, even repeating a compliment about herself she had heard. It just wasn't something Tsukasa did. Kagami nodded.

"Let's go take a bath!" Kagami said. "I get the rubber ducky!" Kagami chimed as she ran out of the room. Tsukasa smiled as she followed her sister out of the room. Yes, in the bath, the two were equals.

* * *

**The House of the Meganekko**

"Ah!" Miyuki said, causing Minami to look over to her just before she brought her bite of pie to her mouth.

"Did you think of something Onee-chan?" Minami asked as she placed the pie back on the plate. Miyuki nodded quite cheerfully.

"Yes! Perhaps you could say you're inviting her to cheer her up after she's gotten sick? Or perhaps to thank her for being such a friend to you." Miyuki said. Minami hummed.

"I would rather avoid telling her it's because we're friends." Minami said. "It may give off the impression that I see us as only friends." Minami said. Miyuki nodded.

"A good catch. I hadn't thought of that." Miyuki said.

"And what if these expire before she gets sick again for me to cheer her up?" Minami asked. Miyuki hummed.

"You could say they're to cheer her up from being sick as often as she is." Miyuki said. Minami nodded.

"That sounds like it would work. Thank you Onee-chan!" Minami said with relative excitement. Miyuki smiled with her eyes.

"I'm glad that I was able to help." Miyuki smiled. Minami held up the tickets and looked at them.

"These... These are going to help me..." She said with an uncommon gleam in her eyes. Miyuki giggled a bit.

"Although, I would say that it's more of a gentle nudge." Miyuki said. Minami looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's my opinion that even if you weren't to give these to Yutaka-san, I do believe that she would eventually, if she has not already, fall in love with you." Miyuki said. Minami blushed.

"Yu...Yu-chan..." Minami put her hands on her cheeks as her gaze became distant. After a moment, however, she shook her head. "Wh-Why do you think that, Onee-chan?" Minami asked as seriously as she could, although her face still had a deep blush on it. Miyuki giggled.

"For exactly the reason I told you yesterday. Yutaka-san is the kind of person to look up to a person who cares for her as deeply as you do." Miyuki said. "And I know just how deeply you care for her." Miyuki said. Minami smiled as she seemingly relaxed in her chair. It was a rare thing, even for Miyuki, to see Minami drop her composed expression and look so easy-going. It was clear that she had been thinking quite strenuously about this and now she could finally be at ease.

"... Thank you Onee-chan..." Minami smiled. Miyuki nodded.

"It's my pleasure." She said. "If you'll allow it, I'd like to continue to support you and Yutaka-san." Miyuki said. Minami nodded.

"Please." She said. Miyuki sighed in content. This felt nice. She was happy to help where she could, and maybe Minami could help return the favor some time...

* * *

**The Hiiragi Bath**

"Ha ha!" Kagami laughed an evil laugh. "There's no way your silly ship could ever stand up to my AWESOME rubber ducky!" Kagami said as Tsukasa's ship slowly sank beneath the tub's water. The two of them had first washed themselves, though Kagami refused to wash properly as the younger sister, and Tsukasa had insisted, before washing Kagami herself as the older sister. Tsukasa had initially gotten quite worried about Kagami, since her face had turned beet red as the two stripped. However, after multiple insistence that she was, in fact, okay and Tsukasa feeling her temperature, which didn't actually help her worry, Tsukasa decided to let it go. Kagami's face only got redder as Tsukasa washed her, which concerned the faux older sister again, but Kagami seemed okay. Tsukasa decided to observe her to see if she fainted or anything, but decided that she would continue. So then, they began their age old game with tub toys Kagami hadn't seen in years. Tsukasa regularly played with them, but that was her secret and no one else had to know about it. They would each take turns taking their tub toys and bashing the other's until it took in too much water to stay afloat.

"No~!" Tsukasa cried dramatically as her ship lightly tapped the bottom of the tub. "How could you do such a thing? Have you no heart?" Tsukasa put her wet arm to her forehead dramatically.

"Of course I don't! I'm super evil!" Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled in her head. She knew that Kagami wasn't acting as the little sister anymore. This was all her.

"Then I'll have to beat your ducky myself!" Tsukasa shouted as splashed water at Kagami and her duck.

"Ack! That's cheating!" Kagami shouted as she shielded herself from the devastating blast. However, her champion stayed floating, always the rock she knew it to be. "My ducky's revenge!" Kagami grabbed her duck and splashed Tsukasa with it.

"No~!" Tsukasa shouted as she splashed back.

"This means war~!" Kagami shouted as she started splashing her sister. The two laughed as they fought. And though Tsukasa's defense was indeed valiant, her power was simply not to be compared to the unbeatable strength that was Kagami's splashing.

"I-I give! You win!" Tsukasa laughed as started trying to shield her face to stop water from getting in her mouth too much more.

"There is no surrender~!" Kagami shouted as she splashed under her twin's arm. "The price of war is DEATH!" Kagami said. Tsukasa focused her hands more around her mouth now.

"Bleh~! I'm dead." Tsukasa fell back and laid on the edge of the tub. Kagami cheered.

"Victory~!" Kagami shouted. Although she had been extremely aware of her naked sister at first, which still baffled her, and it had only gotten worse when Tsukasa had washed her, which was... weirdly enjoyable, once the two had begun playing their game, Kagami had gotten over it. Kagami began breathing a bit heavier. Their game had left her unexpectedly tired. She looked over to see Tsukasa was in a similar state. "I'm tired Onee-chan..." Kagami panted.

"Yeah, it's probably not good to stay in the hot water when we're tired." Tsukasa stood. Kagami averted her gaze to avoid getting so aware of her sister again. It only worked a little as Kagami blushed again. This was getting ridiculous. Tsukasa and Kagami began to dry themselves as Tsukasa noticed Kagami constantly avoiding looking at her. Tsukasa looked down at her body to see if there was anything wrong. She was remarkably plain, but she didn't exactly think she was awful enough to look at that her sister would work so hard to not look at her. She fidgeted as she got dressed. It couldn't be that. Kagami had never seen Tsukasa and looked away like that. She always saw Tsukasa and smiled. Tsukasa nodded to herself. That's right. There's no way that Kagami would look away from her because she was bad looking... Right? The two got dressed and left the bathroom. Kagami instantly smelled food and groaned a little.

"I smell dinner. Saba yakizakana, fried rice with egg in it, and miso soup with tofu." Kagami said. "I am so not hungry right now..." Kagami groaned as she put her hands on her stomach. Tsukasa smiled and rubbed her sister's back.

"I guess I'm also to blame, so I won't scold you for spoiling your appetite on sweets earlier." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed.

"But we must have been in there for a while if she's already this far into cooking it." Kagami said. "It should be close to finishing soon, right?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sniffed the air.

"It smells like she's about to start cooking it. Probably fifteen or twenty minutes, though probably more on the twenty to twenty five minute side since she's gonna be feeding the whole family with it. So it's going to have to be thick." Tsukasa started. She sniffed again. "The daikon is going to be a little sharp. She didn't remove the outer layer of it." Tsukasa said. Kagami looked at her sister. By now, she shouldn't be so surprised, but damn it it was just so impressive that Tsukasa could tell something like that with her nose.

"Onee-chan is really awesome." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed and smiled, losing her cooking concentration. "What do you wanna do while we wait for dinner?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed and thought. Frankly, she had run out of her intended ideas for the day. She scratched the back of her head. Something Kagami would like...

"We don't really have time to do much until dinner, so why don't we just go watch T.V.?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"That'll work!" Kagami smiled. Tsukasa sighed. She had time to come up with something else. Wait... After dinner, they could play some video games! Kagami would definitely like that since she liked first person shooters so much! That was what they would do after dinner then. That in her mind, the two of them walked into the living room, where the rest of the family save Miki were seated.

"Hey guys..." Tadao waved, though they could see he was suffering from a hangover just like their two older sisters.

_How much did these guys drink?_ Kagami wondered.

"What are we watching?" Tsukasa asked.

"Ah, Tsukasa." Miki walked into the room shortly after the twins entered. "Are you guys in the mood for fish?" Miki asked.

"I'll have it if Onee-chan is!" Kagami said cheerfully, hoping her stomach would settle down before it was time to eat. Tadao looked at the two.

"... Onee-chan?" He asked, looking at them, then at Miki, who seemed the least surprised. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry honey, not telling the story again." She said as she reentered the kitchen. Tadao sighed as he shrugged and, seemingly deciding it wasn't worth the headache, looked back at the television. Tsukasa and Kagami both sat down and watched with their family.

* * *

**Konata's Room**

Konata sat, staring at the seemingly impossible choice. She groaned, looking at her choices. She could say yes, and possibly get something good, or she could say no since the situation was a bit... sketchy. The girl was scared and almost a sort of intoxicated, but probably not enough to affect her judgement. However, if she said yes, and the girl WAS intoxicated to the point of having her judgement impaired, she would be taking advantage of her. If she said no and her judgement was fine, then it could be beyond insulting to her and Konata may lose her route. She hadn't saved in a long time and saving was disabled. With no skip feature, it was take her a long time to get back here. She fidgeted nervously. The loli route was unexpectedly difficult. Her father might be able to do it, but even Konata was having difficulty with it.

"Man... What on earth do I do?" Konata frazzled her hair. "I gotta choose one!" Konata moved the mouse up to her choice.

"Wait!" She heard Sojiro shout from the other side of the door. Her hand hovered over the 'No' option. "She's fine! You can totally go with it!" Sojiro said. Konata sighed as she started shaking. She had almost made a grave mistake. She clicked the 'Yes' option.

"Thanks Dad." Konata exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Any time Konata." Sojiro said. Konata continued down the route to be rewarded with the loli scene.

"A loli is nice too." Konata commented. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Konata asked as she switched to the pause menu to hide the scene, knowing that since Sojiro had already been by, it could only really be one person. Yutaka opened the door. "Need more help with Minami?" Konata asked, turning. She smiled at seeing she was wrong with Yutaka shaking her head.

"No! I think... I think I can do it! But you've been in here all day, I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat!" Yutaka said, holding up a tray of food. It was rather simple, since Yutaka wasn't really known for her cooking ability, but it was still a nice little meal.

"That actually sounds really nice. Thank you Yu-chan." Konata smiled. Yutaka scurried over and gave her the tray.

"I hope you like it!" Yutaka said.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Konata smiled as she bit into the first piece. "It's really good!" Konata said. Yutaka looked quite happy with herself.

"Yay~!" She cheered as she jumped. "I'm glad you like it!" She said.

"You're gonna make Minami a good wife." Konata said. Yutaka suddenly blushed very deeply.

"I don't... know about... that..." She mumbled.

"Of course you are. Without any prompting, you just went out of your way to make me a meal because you were worried about me. That's a great quality in a wife!" Konata said. Yutaka blushed.

"..." She fidgeted.

"Ah, you're speechless I see! Another fine quality in a wife." Konata smiled a cheesy grin. Yutaka giggled.

"Onee-chan..." Yutaka said.

"Thanks a lot for the meal." Konata said.

"It's no problem. You're always helping me out! I just wanted to help you for once." Yutaka said.

"Well now I don't have to go out and make myself something. You were a big help." Konata said. Yutaka smiled wider.

"I... Gotta go do more homework!" She said, the embarrassment getting to her.

"Thank Yu-chan!" Konata waved.

"Any time Onee-chan!" Yutaka said as she left the room. Konata smiled as she took another bite, resuming the scene.

"Yes, a loli is nice too." She commented.

* * *

**The Hiiragi House**

"Gah..." Kagami laid back after finishing her plate. It had been quite difficult and she had had to force most of it, but it had been a good meal. She groaned quietly.

"I hope you enjoyed it." Miki smiled.

"It was tasty." Kagami breathed, trying her best not to let anyone know how much her stomach hurt.

"It was really good Mom." Tsukasa said.

"Thanks Tsukasa." Miki smiled. "To tell the truth, since you've been handling the kitchen duties, it's been a lot easier to find everything to cook with." Miki said with a smile. "Any chance that you'll keep it up after today?" Miki asked teasingly. Tsukasa smiled and kicked her head to the side.

"Sure! If it helps!" She said with a happy smile. Miki nodded.

"It really does." Miki said. Tsukasa sighed. Her exhaustion from earlier was starting to take effect. Not to mention her staying up so late last night. She would stay awake though. She wanted to be there the whole time Kagami was awake so that she could continue to give her little sister an amazing day! Miki looked over the table.

"Hey... Wake up." Matsuri poked Kagami, who snorted. The vast amounts of food she had consumed that day all taking her energy away, she was in her food coma, sleeping peacefully. Tsukasa looked down and smiled. As much as she wanted the day to continue forever, she knew it would have to end eventually. Just as well end it after dinner, like their previous day had been ended.

"I'll take her to bed..." Tsukasa said as she did her best to pick up Kagami.

"Hmph..." Kagami huffed in her sleep.

"Good night, Tsukasa." Miki said. "You did a really great job being the big sister today." She said. Tsukasa smiled to her mother sleepily.

"Thanks Mom. It was a lot of hard work, but it was really fun!" She said. Miki giggled.

"You sound a little like Kagami." She said. Tsukasa blushed lightly and giggled.

"Good, then I'm sure I sound really smart!" Tsukasa said. "Good night everyone!" Tsukasa said as her arms began to ache from the strain of holding her sleeping sister.

"'Night Tsukasa..." Inori said, a little sour she hadn't seen her sister that much that day, though not too sour.

"Good night you two." Tadao said.

"Hurry up and go to bed." Matsuri said. Tsukasa giggled. She knew it was said with love.

"Good night." Tsukasa walked down the hall. The room was silent for a moment.

"... They switched roles?" Tadao asked. Miki nodded.

"I knew I didn't marry you for your rugged good looks." Miki giggled. Tadao beamed with pride as the family continued watching the television.

* * *

**Rejoining the Twins**

Tsukasa walked down the hall, carrying Kagami bridal style. Her arms strained under Kagami's... um... _generousness_. Tsukasa knew how sensitive Kagami was about her weight, so she wouldn't complain. Once she got to Kagami's door, she did her best to open it. When the door opened, however, she stared at Kagami's bed.

"Hiiragi..." Misao slept, the room dark. "Imoto..." She said. She sounded confused, even as she snored. "Hiiragi's not... Imoto..." She mumbled. Tsukasa walked in enough to close the door again. Her arms trembled as she walked to her own room. She opened the door and rushed as quickly as she could to her own bed. She put Kagami down on her bed and rested her arms.

"Whew..." She sighed.

"Hm... Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa smiled before yawning loudly. She climbed into the bed with Kagami, deciding it had been a long time since the two had slept together and getting their guest futon would be too much work for her at the moment. She snuggled up to Kagami.

"Onee-chan... Thank you so much for today." Tsukasa said. Kagami's arm swung around, hugging tightly onto Tsukasa.

"Mm... Welcome..." She mumbled. Tsukasa sighed. She never felt safer than when Kagami held her. Like that, she drifted off to sleep quickly.

* * *

**After Section**

Damn. Is it just me or are these chapter getting longer and longer? I swear I had no intention of turning these chapters into Luckier Star length chapters. Seriously. Oh well. I guess we'll all just have to deal with it, I just can't write a lot of small chapters. Maybe I'll try to later. Who knows? Thanks for reading everyone! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Onee-chan, The Alarm Clock

Chapter 6: Onee-chan, The Alarm Clock

Jman, I'm glad that you like it even if it WAS mostly fluff. The last two chapters really were focusing on the Hiiragi Twins, so maybe other characters get more of a role later? Probably. Don't really know, though I know a few that'll be getting a larger role. Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping this story before I've finished it. Of course, those kind of bands are probably not the best to be listening to while reading a story that's almost entirely fluff, ya know? I hope you like the rest of it!

Jolly, is this game real? Um... Technically? I know what game that I'm talking about, but I've never _actually_ played it. It's in Japanese and I don't know Japanese. I know the characters in it _very_ well though, so I just kinda made stuff up about the routes. So, in summary, I know the characters, don't know the game. And for the story being more lemony... Well, I covered this in a separate story in response to someone else. Basically, I'm horrible at it. Not so much that I can't write the intimacy, more along the lines that I don't think I could write the ACTUAL lemon part well. Besides that, I've found that I'm VERY bad at skipping details. So the adult content would have to wait until after they were to get together. I might give it a shot. If it's only once, I can at least try, I suppose. However, I wouldn't be able to just post it, since I would be WAY too self-conscious and worried about it's quality to send it out without someone reading it first.

NoMutant, thanks for pointing those out. I catch a lot of them when I reread them before posting, but I obviously missed some too. Miki is honestly my favorite adult to work with. I've always seen that Matsuri and Kagami seemed to butt heads, and more because I'd say they look like they have similar personalities. Tsukasa has always considered herself plain, even in the anime and manga, right? Of course, big boobs aren't a requisite for beauty for everyone. As we all know. Konata's opinions, however... Well, we'll just have to see where she goes. I already have her general mentality written and I think I can describe it perfectly, but I'm gonna wait on that later. I'm glad it wasn't short! However, given the wall of text I left for you on the last chapter, I DID try to keep this one short.

Dave, I'm super happy that you're enjoying it so much! I can relate to not having nearly as much time to read anymore as before. As before, Miki really is my favorite adult. I always forget about Kuroi though. Yeah, the chocolate fondue is really awesome. You should try it sometime, it's easier to make since you can buy microwavable bowls of chocolate to dip in. Those facts are quite interesting. I didn't know the first one (or I didn't remember it), but I had considered the second. Maybe it'll happen! It might not. Who knows?

WingsofSeyfert, a Meganekko is basically a girl with glasses. Since Lucky Star, it's also been associated with the healing type characters like Miyuki. I always thought the same thing of Tsukasa. I don't think she's as sharp as Kagami, but she can do the work if she puts in the effort. I understand your position on Yutaka and Minami, but they're a little important for this story, so I do have to include them in it. And as for Misao... Well, it might actually be. See, I like Misao too, but that doesn't necessarily mean I can write her well. And one of the only things I HATE about writing is writing a character poorly. I have a bit of confidence in the main four characters, while I'm iffy on Miyuki (Hence why she hasn't had much of a role in Luckier Star), but the side characters, like Misao and Minami, are characters I have exactly zero confidence in my ability to write. Occasionally, I think I can get them okay, but to make them main characters is a bit... If I can find the ability to write her well in the context of the story, I will absolutely make her a main character. In this context, I think I might be able to pull it off. Now that it's been requested... Well, my brain is beginning to form ideas. I guess it's a big maybe on Misao!

So Kagami's cooking must be _really_ awful. I have no idea how the chocolate tasted so bad. I actually wrote about six thousand words of this in one sit down. Wrote the rest in not too long a time after. Figured I would make you guys wait a little longer while I worked on the next chapter a little. That way, it won't seem as long a wait for you guys. Can't say for sure if it worked or not. Oh well, either way I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**In the Morning**

Kagami tightened her hug. She was having the most pleasant dream. She had ridden inside a large hammock carried by a large puppy and was now in the middle of hugging the stuffing out of it. It had turned into a human sized puppy once she had dismounted and started cuddling it, but it was very warm. She felt it was time to get up though, and she didn't want to leave. She gave this adorable puppy one last squeeze before she let herself wake up.

Kagami's eyes cracked open as she yawned. She went to stretch, but oddly found one arm was numb and the other was around something.

"Mm..." She heard. Wait... She moved the arm that was holding this thing her mind apparently had mistaken for a puppy. The blanket moved to reveal a certain little airhead.

_Yeah, that's about right._ Kagami's first thought was. Then, she realized the two had been asleep. In the same bed. Together. "W-Wah!" She shouted as she blushed as her heart skipped a beat. Her heart started again, though it was decidedly faster than before. Kagami attributed it to the fact that had been startled. For some reason, her body's first instinct was to immediately shove whatever was attached to her at the moment, which scared her since that thing was Tsukasa. However, she happily found that her muscles began to lose all of their strength when they went to push Tsukasa from the bed and resulted in little more than a playful shove that didn't even wake the little sister. Apparently, neither had her shout. Tsukasa burrowed her head into Kagami.

"Mm..." Tsukasa hummed in her sleep. Kagami's blush got worse along with her heart beating faster as Tsukasa made herself quite comfortable with her big sister. Kagami wasn't sure why this was so weird. The two had done this a million times when they were younger. Hell, it wasn't all that uncommon nowadays whenever Tsukasa had a bad dream. And she hadn't been any more startled than when she saw Tsukasa before, so why was her heart beating faster? It was oddly different now, but Kagami popped herself in the head with her free hand. She had to think.

_What to do... What to do..._ She wondered. She yawned. This may be embarrassing somehow, but Kagami couldn't help but admit. It was also _super_ comfortable. Kagami yawned again and went over all of her options. She could wake Tsukasa a few times until Tsukasa finally got up, but Kagami knew that she would be dreary all day. Kagami looked over at her clock. Wow, it was actually pretty early. Usually her internal alarm didn't wake her up until it was time to get ready, but she had a solid few hours. _Oh, right..._ Kagami thought. She had fallen asleep directly after dinner. Wait, had Tsukasa carried her to her bed? But then, why to Tsukasa's bed and not her own... Kagami hoped her internal alarm would wake her again. There was no way she could manage to get out of this position now. She was too comfortable. She snuggled down, ignoring her embarrassment. She put her arm around her twin again and pulled her close, letting her eyes close again. This time, however, her dreams were of cuddling with her adorable little sister.

* * *

**The Dark Room of an Otaku**

Konata sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Finally. The Imoto route had been unexpectedly long and complicated as well. She yawned and looked over to the clock. She had a couple hours to kill before school started. Sleeping was an option, but that was no fun. Starting a new game wasn't likely to turn out well, since she had just gotten out of another game. There was one she had seen where there were two heroines that she had really wanted to try, but she would have to wait on it. Conquering another game was simply too emotionally draining after just getting out of a game. The Imoto route may have been difficult, but it had been very satisfying. In more than one way.

"Well, guess I'll get breakfast ready." Konata said, getting up from her chair and rubbing her shoulder. She walked out of her room and into the hallway to see the lights were still off. Except for Sojiro's room, of course. He was likely in the middle of the bookworm character route. Konata yawned and walked into the kitchen. She began getting everything ready. She put some rice in the steamer and began working on some soup when she heard shuffling behind her.

"Oh, hey." Sojiro said.

"Hey Dad. Do I want to turn around right now?" Konata asked. A moment went by.

"... Probably not." Sojiro said. "Are you taking a break from the game?" Sojiro asked.

"I actually finished a minute ago." Konata said. She heard instant coffee being made behind her.

"Oh really? All of the routes?" Sojiro asked. Konata nodded.

"Yep. I just conquered the Imoto." Konata said. Sojiro chuckled.

"As expected of my daughter." Sojiro said. "I'm still stuck on the bookworm route." Sojiro said.

"I figured. The bookworms aren't typically your type. I figure you already have all of the other routes finished?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, it's been a bit difficult." Sojiro said. "Making breakfast?" Sojiro asked.

"Yep. Rice with miso soup." Konata said.

"Not very original." Sojiro chuckled.

"Oh, I'M sorry~, if you want something original, maybe you should learn to cook!" Konata said. "Go get dressed and come back for breakfast." Konata said. Sojiro hummed his assent.

"Sure thing, Konata." He said. She heard him leave before yawning again.

"Alright, back to cooking." Konata said as she continued.

* * *

**In the Morning Redux**

Kagami's eyes cracked open again. She blinked the sleep from her eyes before looking at the clock again. She smiled in pride of her internal alarm clock. Then she remembered what had made her so snug. She blushed as she looked in her blanket again. Tsukasa snuggled in even more. Kagami smiled. But she was also a little worried. She was still _super_ comfortable. This was dangerous.

"Onee-cha-..." Kagami smiled to herself. "Tsukasa." Kagami corrected herself as she shook her sister with her free arm. Even though her other one was numb, she couldn't deny that she was still just _so__ comfortable_.

"Mm..." Tsukasa hummed as she fidgeted in her sleep. Kagami smiled.

"Tsukasa~." Kagami chimed sweetly, shaking Tsukasa a little more this time.

"Mm... Five more minutes..." Tsukasa mumbled.

_Wow... Tsukasa is really cute._ Kagami giggled in her head. Suddenly, she realized just what she had thought. _Wh-No. That's not a bad thing to think._ She reasoned. _Tsukasa really is a cute girl._ Kagami nodded to herself. "Tsukasa." Kagami said a bit more sternly.

"Five more minutes~..." Tsukasa whined. Kagami blushed. She sighed and looked at the clock again.

"... Five more minutes won't hurt." She said with a smiled. Tsukasa smiled before rubbing her head into Kagami's chest. Needless to say, Kagami's face turned an even darker red. Kagami sighed and put her arm around Tsukasa again.

"Thanks Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled as her breath became more rhythmic. Kagami smiled.

_Five more minutes, you hear me internal clock? Five more minutes..._ Kagami told herself. She closed her eyes once again and relaxed into her pillow, giving Tsukasa one last squeeze before dozing off.

* * *

**In the Mean Time**

Konata finished her breakfast, having been joined by one Sojiro and Yutaka.

"That was really good Onee-chan!" Yutaka smiled. Sojiro nodded.

"As expected of my daughter!" He said proudly.

"Dad, you make it sound like you have any culinary skills whatsoever." Konata said. Sojiro scratched the back of his head. Konata and Yutaka both stood from the table.

"Are you ready to go Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked. Konata nodded.

"Yep. Let's get going Yu-chan." Konata said.

"Have fun at school today you two!" Sojiro said. Konata raised a hand as she walked out, Yutaka in tow.

"See ya!" She said as they walked out the door, and then out of the house. They walked for a while. "So, you gonna give Minami your present?" Konata asked. Yutaka blushed as she thought.

"... I forgot the books at home~!" She cried. Konata looked at her phone's time.

"If we go back now, we'll miss the train. Then we'll be late." Konata sighed. "Don't worry about it too much, Yu-chan. You'll find some way to give it to her. You remember your reason, right?" Konata asked. Yutaka nodded.

"It's a thank you for all the times she's helped me!" Yutaka said, looking quite determined. Konata made a fist.

"That's right! Fight, Yu-chan!" She said. Yutaka sighed, looking almost exhausted now.

"This is gonna be so hard." She mumbled. Konata nodded.

"But when it works, man will it be worth it!" Konata said. "Think, after you two get together, you can play doctor all~ you~ want~..." Konata drew out her words. Yutaka looked confused.

"What's that? Is it fun?" She asked. Konata giggled.

"It's the most fun you'll ever have." Konata said. Yutaka nodded.

"Then I can't wait! I'm gonna give Minami-chan my present, and then we're gonna play doctor!" Yutaka cheered. Konata giggled. Luckily, Yutaka wasn't drawing much attention since she looked like an elementary school girl and seemed so innocent. Not that Konata could talk.

"Yu-chan, sorry to tell ya, but you can only play doctor with people once you're going out with them." Konata said. Yutaka sighed.

"I understand..." She mumbled. "I won't ask anyone but Minami-chan!" Yutaka said as a fire was lit in her eyes. Konata smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine with that attitude." Konata said as the two arrived at the station. The two continued on their way to school.

* * *

**The Classroom**

Miyuki sighed as she looked around. She had always been early, but it was getting close to the first bell. Neither Konata nor Tsukasa were there. Konata was understandable, as she would probably burst in at the last moment with some sort of excuse that made their teacher cry, but Tsukasa was never late. Luckily, the girl had her older sister watching over her and Kagami seemingly had a clock inside her head. Miyuki sighed again as she looked at the two empty desks in front of her.

"... Where are you... You'll be scolded if you're late..." Miyuki mumbled. The door opened, causing Miyuki to look up hopefully. Konata walked in and looked around.

"Huh, she's not here..." Konata said.

"Konata-san." Miyuki said. Konata turned and smiled, waving.

"Hey Miyuki! Of course you're here early." Konata smiled.

"Is Tsukasa not with you?" Miyuki asked, a worried tone in her voice. Kagami was never late and Tsukasa was always with her. Konata, however, shook her head as she made her way to her seat.

"No, they weren't at the station when I got there and I didn't meet them on the way." Konata said. Miyuki sighed.

"I see. Thank you." Miyuki said. She seemed decidedly disappointed. It was turning into a rather disappointing day. Minami had forgotten the tickets to the amusement park at home. Now Tsukasa wasn't there. Konata raised her eyebrows and developed her signature grin.

"You were really hoping to see Tsukasa, weren't you~?" Konata teased. Miyuki sighed.

"I'm simply worried that she isn't here on time. The two of them are always on time, so if they aren't, something out of the ordinary must have happened. Perhaps they're sick." Miyuki said. Konata stared for a moment before slouching over.

"You're right, I miss Kagamin. Teasing you is no fun." Konata sighed as she leaned over her desk. "So what did you do yesterday?" Konata asked. Miyuki sighed.

"I was helping Minami with something." She said, feeling it would be inappropriate to say any more without asking Minami. She also knew that her nickname embarrassed her and so decided not to use it in the presence of others. "And you?" Miyuki asked.

"Helping Yu-chan and conquering another game." Konata said. Miyuki nodded, though not quite understanding what Konata meant by 'conquering'.

"I see." Miyuki said. Kuroi burst into the class.

"I'm here! I'm not late!" She shouted, panting as the first bell rang. Her hair was it's usual mess that Konata recognized as meaning she had been up all night as well. Konata nodded as Kuroi called role. "Izumi."

"Here." Konata raised her hand. She set her head down as soon as her contribution to the class was done.

"Hiiragi." Kuroi called. "... Hiiragi?" Kuroi looked up. "Hm. She isn't usually late. I'll have to check on that later..." Kuroi said. That was about as much as Konata could take as she let her eyes close. Kuroi's voice providing the perfect lullaby, Konata went to sleep.

* * *

**Where in the World are the Hiiragi Twins?**

"Mmm..." Kagami awoke once again. Drearily, she looked down to see if Tsukasa had waken up of her own accord after the five minutes. When, predictably enough, Tsukasa still laid there, Kagami smiled. She pecked Tsukasa on the forehead, causing the airhead to smile in her sleep. She then noticed it was considerably lighter in the room than when she had laid back down earlier. Her stomach growled, causing Kagami looked over at the clock. She stared blankly at it for a moment. "It's... lunch... time..." Kagami mumbled. "It's lunch time!" Kagami shouted as she began shaking her younger sister. Tsukasa woke with a start.

"H-huh?" Tsukasa asked.

_Damn you internal alarm clock! _Kagami cursed herself. Then, something odd came over her. She saw Tsukasa's panicked face and she calmed down. She realized it was what needed to happen. If she lost it here, Tsukasa was likely to go into a full blown panic. She sighed.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked as she got up. Kagami sighed and rubbed the arm Tsukasa had slept on to try and get feeling back into it.

"We're late for school." Kagami said. Tsukasa seemed startled.

"We're late? How late, maybe we can make it!" Tsukasa said, looking around in a frenzy. Kagami stopped massaging her arm and put her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"No, Tsukasa. It's already time for lunch at school." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked terrified, though Kagami understood. The two had never been late before. Absent once in a blue moon due to illness, but never late. Kagami sighed.

"... What do we do?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami thought for a moment.

"You know..." She said. "I think I'm feeling a little sick from all of the sweets I ate yesterday." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked guilty.

"Sorry Onee-chan, I just thought you would like..." She trailed off. Whether through her own intuition or hokey pokey telepathy, she began to understand what Kagami was implying. Her eyes widened. "Onee-chan..." Tsukasa looked almost afraid. Kagami smiled and nodded.

"What do you say?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa was a little afraid that she had slept in her bed and been transported to some alternate universe. The Kagami she knew would never suggest purposely missing school. Kagami, as if also through telepathy, understood her sister's fears. "Don't worry Tsukasa, I'm still me." She said. "It's just... I had so much fun yesterday. Is that the kind of fun you have?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled widely and nodded.

"As long as it's with you, anything can be fun!" Tsukasa said with blinding enthusiasm. Kagami blushed as she looked up, as if the ceiling would tell her what to say.

"Except homework." Kagami smiled.

"Except homework." Tsukasa agreed.

"I guess I can understand a little of why you hate homework then. I had to tell myself not to cry yesterday when it was time for homework." Kagami chuckled. Tsukasa smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you had fun! Did I do a good job as the big sister?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami giggled a bit.

"You made an awesome big sister." Kagami said. "We've got to do that again sometime." Kagami said. Tsukasa's eyes lightened up as Kagami praised her efforts. Everything she had gone through, everything she had done. All of it was validated and well worth the effort through those two sentences alone. Tsukasa hugged her big sister.

"Thank you Onee-chan..." She mumbled as tears of happiness nearly formed in her eyes. Kagami hugged her back and patted her head. "It was really hard." Tsukasa said. "I don't know how you do it every day, finding things that I love all the time..." Tsukasa said.

"I've just grown up as the big sister, Tsukasa. For me, stuff like that is natural." Kagami said. "It makes me happy to make you happy." Kagami said. Tsukasa squeezed Kagami harder.

"Thanks Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled. Then, she remembered something.

"Quick question." Kagami said. Tsukasa broke off and looked inquisitively.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm guessing I fell asleep right after dinner, right?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yep!" Tsukasa said.

"So how did I get to the room?" Kagami asked.

"I carried you!" Tsukasa said. Kagami stared at her blankly.

"You... carried me... from the living room... to the bed?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded. "... How?" Kagami asked. She knew that while her little sister was definitely the best wife material, her strength would generally be considered lacking.

"I just... picked you up and carried you..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami sighed and scratched the back of her head. This wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"So why did you bring me to your room?" Kagami asked. "I don't particularly mind or anything, but wasn't it uncomfortable having me take up most of the bed?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa shook her head quite fervently.

"It was super comfortable! I love sleeping with you!" Tsukasa said. Kagami's entire head went up in smoke as her face turned the approximate hue of a tomato.

"Wah..." She mumbled, unable to form coherent thought. Such a... blunt statement was weird.

"... Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked after a moment. Kagami shook her head. What had she been thinking?

"Er... Never mind... But why this room? Why not my room?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa scratched the back of her head.

"Ehehe... Well... Misa-chan was in your room sleeping in your bed..." Tsukasa said. Kagami froze, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Misao..." She growled. "It's her fault we're missing school today." Kagami decided. "And she didn't even wake us up when she left for school, either! What's up with that?" Kagami asked. She then sighed. "I'll punish her later."

"So we aren't going to school today Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. Even she could cut loose sometimes. "The day is already half gone, and it would be a while before we got there anyway so there's really not much of a point." Kagami reasoned.

"I guess that true." Tsukasa smiled.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"I don't really know." She said. "What do you think we should do Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I guess we could go watch some T.V." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"Sure!" She said. The two of them exited her room and walked down the hall to the living room. They walked in to see Miki, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of tea. She looked up with a smile.

"Ah, finally up you two?" Miki asked.

"Wait, you knew that we were still here and you didn't wake us up?" Kagami asked. Miki smiled and nodded.

"Mhm." She said, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Well... Why not?" Kagami asked. She knew she was kind of out of line, since it wasn't really their mother's job to wake them if they overslept, but that didn't mean she shouldn't. Miki giggled.

"I'm sorry, I went in to wake you up, but the two of you were just so cute together. I couldn't have disturbed that." Miki said. Kagami blushed and looked off to the side. "Tsukasa happily hugging her big sister while Kagami had her arm protectively around her little sister. It was just too cute." Miki said. Kagami blushed a bit more and scratched her cheek.

"Geez... I'm a little sorry I asked." Kagami mumbled.

"I'm... I'm gonna go make some lunch..." Tsukasa said. Kagami looked over to see she was also blushing a little bit. Good. At least Kagami wasn't the only one embarrassed by her mother's teasing. Tsukasa shuffled out of the room and into the kitchen while Kagami sat at the table. Miki smiled.

"So, I assume you're not going to school?" Miki asked. Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"... Is that bad?" She asked. Miki giggled a bit.

"I suppose it's fine once in a while. Just don't make habit of it. This is the first time you've done this, right?" Miki asked, turning her eyes to Kagami. The Tsundere nodded.

"Yeah, I guess there really is a first time for everything." Kagami said.

"Then I'm sure it'll be alright." Miki said, turning back to her paper. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Kagami said. Miki nodded. Kagami looked over at the door. "I wonder what Tsukasa is making." Kagami wondered idly.

"You two are starting to spend even more time together than usual." Miki commented. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah. I wanna enjoy it while it lasts." She said.

"While it lasts?" Miki asked. "What do you mean by that? Are you going somewhere?" Miki asked teasingly. Kagami, however, was in too melancholy a mood to acknowledge the question.

"... Mom... Can I ask you something?" She asked. Miki nodded.

"Sure honey." She smiled, folding her newspaper and putting it down.

"..." Kagami mustered her courage. It was surprisingly embarrassing to ask. Perhaps because her mother was smart and Kagami knew that Miki would see right through her. "... You said you have siblings, right?" Kagami asked. Miki nodded.

"Yes, I have quite a few of them." She said.

"... When you got married..." Kagami started. "... Did you stay in touch with them?" Kagami asked. Miki smiled a bit wider.

"Hmhm." She giggled a bit. "I must admit, I haven't spoken with them in a great many years." Miki said. Kagami sighed. "However, that was unrelated to my marriage with Ta-kun. Why do you ask?" Miki asked, though her tone suggested she had already figured it out. Kagami had to keep her gaze averted.

"Well... Konata said something recently that kind of got to me." Kagami said.

"Oh?" Miki asked. "And what was that?"

"Konata said... that when Tsukasa gets married, that she'll forget all about me. We'll fall out of touch and... I'll be alone." Kagami mumbled one of her greatest fears. However, if there were anyone she could confess something like this to, it was likely to be her mother. After all, Miki always seemed to come up with something that would help sooth her, maybe some words of wisdom. True to her reputation, Miki hummed.

"Hmm." She hummed. "... Nope." She said. Kagami looked at her mother.

"... Nope?" She asked.

"Nope." Miki nodded. "Sorry, you're stuck with Tsukasa." Miki said. Kagami blinked blankly a few times.

"... I'm not stuck with her, I like being around her. But I was just concerned-"

"Nope." Miki interrupted her. "You know Kagami, I consider you a very intelligent person." Miki said. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Miki nodded.

"M'not finished. You're very intelligent, but when it comes to reading people, you're not very good at all." Miki said. Kagami cocked her head to the side.

"How do you figure?" She asked. Miki folded her arms.

"If you honestly believe that Tsukasa could ever abandon you, you truly are an idiot. She relies on you quite heavily, you know." Miki said. Kagami scratched the back of her head. "And besides, don't you remember The First?" Miki asked. Kagami looked confused.

"What? What do you mean "The First"? The first what?" Kagami asked. Miki giggled a bit.

"So you really don't remember. Perhaps you should ask Tsukasa when she's finished with her cooking." Miki said. Kagami sighed.

"... I don't really want to wait though." Kagami said. She got up. "I'm gonna go see if she remembers now." Kagami said. Miki giggled.

"Oh, you're unusually impatient." Miki teased.

"I want to know what you're talking about." Kagami said. "The reason that Tsukasa won't forget about me, even when she gets married." Kagami said. Miki smiled.

"Well then, I suppose you had better get in there and ask." She said. Kagami nodded as she walked out of the room. Miki giggled. "She can be quite silly sometimes." She said as she unfolded her newspaper.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Kagami walked into the kitchen to see Tsukasa hard at work on lunch for the three. Kagami would normally have smiled at seeing Tsukasa work so hard to make others happy, but at the moment she had a goal.

"Hey Tsukasa." Kagami greeted as she walked in. Tsukasa, so engrossed in her cooking that she failed to notice Kagami enter, almost dropped a piece of chicken.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. "Did you come in to watch?" She asked, as Kagami had done a few times hoping to glean some sort of technique maybe she hadn't thought of. Kagami shook her head.

"Nah. I was just wondering..." She scratched the back of her head. She suddenly realized that, in her rush, she had neglected to come up with a way to actually ask Tsukasa tactfully. Sure, she could just ask what the first was, but the first what? If Tsukasa didn't end up knowing, then Kagami would have to ask their mother. Kagami sighed. "Do you remember... "The First"?" Kagami asked, placing special emphasis on the last two words. Tsukasa lit up.

"Yeah! I remember! You were so cool that day, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami blushed and scratched her cheek.

"Eh? Was I?" Kagami asked, averting her gaze off to the side. Tsukasa nodded.

"Super cool!" She said. "I remember it like it was yesterday!" Tsukasa said nostalgically as she thought back.

* * *

**The Theater of Tsukasa's Mind - A long, long time ago...**

"Hey, give me that toy!" A student shouted, attempting to grab the small circular container that Tsukasa held.

"I-I can't!" Tsukasa said, barely backing up out of the bully's reach. It was only her second year in elementary school, so she was rather unused to bullies. However, she knew that she could absolutely not let him have this.

"I said give it!" The bully shouted louder, trying to grab it again. Tsukasa's eyes started to water as she desperately moved her hand holding the container away.

"N-no!" She shouted as she backed up again. She hit a corner, causing the bully to crack his knuckles.

"I want that toy!" He said. Tsukasa, summoning up all of her courage, shook her head as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She held a gashapon container that she knew that Kagami had wanted for a long time. Every time the Tsundere had tried for it, however, she always got something different. Tsukasa had traveled with their mother to the store one day and saw that the gashapon had the one Kagami wanted in it and ended up sinking her entire piggy bank into it to get it. She knew Kagami's face would be worth it though once she gave it to her, but that was only if she could survive this ordeal. "I'm warning you!" The bully shouted as he drew back his fist.

"N-n-n-no!" Tsukasa shouted as she clenched her eyes shut and hugged the ball tightly.

"Fine!" The bully shouted as he struck. Tsukasa prepared for the hit. The sound of his fist hitting something rang out, but Tsukasa felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see Kagami in front of her, hair practically floating ominously with pure, unadulterated loathing, the bully's fist in her hand.

"Oh? And who is this that thinks they can bully my little sister?" Kagami asked. Just as Tsukasa wasn't used to bullies, that was a tone she had never heard before. Kagami got angry with her older sisters, yes, but there was a certain... something in her voice now. It was almost like a killing intent.

"Wh-What are you?" The bully asked, clearly very scared now and trying to pull his fist out of Kagami's grasp. Kagami simply kept holding however.

"I'm PISSED OFF IS WHAT I AM!" Kagami shouted as she squeezed and pushed, jamming the bully's hand into his wrist. The relative obscenity along with the fact that his wrist now _really _hurt scared the boy, tears started coming out of his eyes.

"Ouch! I'm gonna get you, I swear!" The bully cried as he ran off.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kagami shouted after him. She exhaled and turned around to see Tsukasa in tears.

"O-O-O-Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa hugged her sister, crying into her shirt. Kagami hugged her little sister and rubbed her back.

"There there. It's alright." Kagami said. After waiting a few minutes for Tsukasa to calm down, Kagami finally asked. "So what was that all about?" Kagami asked.

"He wanted this toy!" Tsukasa said, as she broke her hug with Kagami. The Tsundere looked the toy over, though she could really only see that it was a gashapon. She sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Next time, you might want to just give it to him. I mean, I saw you had a lot of these, right?" Kagami asked. While she would normally never condone knuckling under like that, if it meant her sister would be out of harms way, she could forgive it. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"I couldn't! This one is for you!" Tsukasa held it up to her sister. She didn't want to give it to her at home, as Matsuri was likely to take it for her own if she had heard of it. Now, however, Kagami could safely accept and hide it away until she could set it up in her room. Kagami put a hand on her hip as she took the gashapon.

"Thanks Tsukasa! I didn't expect this!" She smiled. She opened it up and gasped. "Hey! Totoro! This is the one I've been looking for!" Kagami said excitedly. "Thank you so much Tsukasa!" Kagami said as she hugged Tsukasa again. Tsukasa smiled, clearly happy that her sister initiated the hug this time, and hugged back.

"That's why I couldn't give it to him!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled as the two broke their second hug.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't give it to him, but don't put yourself in danger like that." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"It's alright though! You're always gonna be there, right?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"Yeah. I'll always be there for you!" She said with determination.

"Promise?" Tsukasa asked.

"Promise." Kagami said.

"Will you break your promise?" Tsukasa asked, covering her bases. Kagami giggled.

"I will not break my promise." Kagami said. "I'll tell ya what." She said. Tsukasa looked at her inquisitively.

"What?" Tsukasa asked.

"Here!" Kagami put out her pinkie. Tsukasa smiled.

"A pinkie promise?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami shook her head.

"Nope! It's a Hiiragi Twins Promise! Since we're the only Hiiragi twins, that makes our promise that much more awesome!" She said. Tsukasa seemed quite excited by the notion.

"So a promise that only we can make?" She asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yup! We should only use it when we absolutely promise to do whatever it is we promise we'll do." Kagami said. "There's no backing out!" Kagami said. Tsukasa fidgeted happily.

"So do you promise that we'll always be together?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded as Tsukasa wrapped her pinkie around Kagami's.

"Hiiragi Twins Promise!" The two shouted for the world to hear.

"We'll be together forever Tsukasa!" Kagami said.

* * *

**Back to the Present **

Tsukasa finished the story. Kagami scratched the back of her head. Oh yeah. Something like that happened. Honestly, she couldn't remember much about the circumstances around a few of the Hiiragi Twins Promises, apparently including that one.

"Onee-chan, did you not remember?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah! I remember it!" She said. It wasn't lying if Kagami said that she remembered it as long as she didn't include that she didn't remember _all_ of it, right?

"I'm glad Onee-chan." Tsukasa smiled. Then, she seemed to detect something behind her. Something that had no business being anywhere near her presence. She turned to face the burning food. Kagami smiled as Tsukasa launched herself at the food, saving it from burning too much. She walked out of the room and back into the living room, her feelings and her curiosity satisfied. She walked into the living room and sat down at the table, smiling.

"So, did she remember?" Miki asked, though Kagami could tell she knew that Tsukasa had.

"Yeah. It seems like a really special memory of hers." Kagami said. "I almost feel guilty I didn't remember it immediately." Kagami said. Miki giggled.

"Don't worry so much about it. It may have gotten lost in all of your other big sister duties." Miki said. "You should have heard how she told me about her day that day. She was so happy that you came to her rescue, and even happier that you liked her gift." Miki said. Kagami smiled.

"I still have it. It's one of the few decorations I still have set up in my room. I'm not really into figurines anymore, but that's still something precious to me." Kagami said.

"She tried hard to get it. It took all of her savings to find that one." Miki said. Kagami smiled.

"You have good memory, Mom." Kagami said. Miki beamed with pride.

"It's one of my best features." She said. Kagami chuckled.

"Well, I hope I turn out half as good as you." Kagami smiled. Miki smiled.

"Kagami, I believe you're going to turn into quite a splendid adult." Miki said. Kagami smiled. "As well as Tsukasa. Although, I'd imagine you would be the kind of person to work and bring home the money while Tsukasa would be the one to have a meal and bath ready for whoever it is that's coming home." Miki said. Kagami blushed as her day dream from the other day came back in force.

"That... That seems about right..." Kagami mumbled. Miki giggled. Then, Tsukasa opened the door.

"It's ready Onee-chan!" She came out with enough skewers of yakitori to feed the three of them. Kagami and Miki both smiled at the delicious meal they were about to have.

* * *

**In Between Time**

Konata and Miyuki sat around Konata's desk. The two were finishing up lunch and hadn't talked about much in general. Konata sighed and pulled out her phone.

"I think I might call Kagamin." Konata said. "See if she's okay and if we should go over to visit." Konata said. Miyuki nodded.

"A splendid idea, Konata-san." Miyuki said. Konata dialed her speed dial and came up with Kagami. She put the phone to her ear as it rang.

"... Hello?" Kagami asked, sounding raspy voiced.

"Hey Kagamin, are you okay? Both you and Tsukasa are missing school!" Konata said.

"Yeah, we're just _super~_ sick." Kagami said. Konata hummed.

"Do you want us to come over after school?" Konata asked.

"Nuh-uh. I don't wanna get you two sick too, it's super contagious." Kagami said. Konata huffed.

"You caring about getting me sick? You really are sick." Konata said.

"Ha ha." Kagami laughed humorlessly. "Don't worry about coming over. I would hate to spread this to Miyuki." Kagami said.

"Ah! How heartless, Kagamin!" Konata faked offense.

"Yep. That's me. I have no heart. I'll talk to you later." Kagami said. Konata sighed.

"Talk to you later Kagamin." She said. Kagami ended the call. "Man, I barely got to talk at all~!" Konata complained.

"What did she say?" Miyuki asked.

"She said she's really looking forward to seeing us after school today." Konata said. Miyuki smiled and nodded.

"Would you mind if we stopped by a shop first and purchased a basket of fruit for them? And perhaps some extra rice for gruel?" Miyuki asked. Konata smiled.

"I don't mind at all! Good thinking, Miyuki!" Konata gave a thumbs up. "After school to see the Hiiragis!" She cheered as the bell rang for lunch to end.

* * *

**In the Evening**

Kagami hung up the phone and giggled.

"What was that Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"She totally bought it." Kagami said. Tsukasa kicked her head to the side.

"What did she buy?" She asked.

"I told her we were sick." Kagami said.

"Why?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, now we have the whole day to do whatever we want without having to entertain Konata all day..." Kagami said. Tsukasa hummed.

"Onee-chan... Do you not like Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What? No way, it's not that I don't like her!" Kagami said. "She's just... irritating? Yeah, irritating sometimes." Kagami said.

"Oh... So you don't hate her?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed and shook her head.

"No Tsukasa, I don't hate her." Kagami said. "But I wanted to spend some more time with my little sister." Kagami chimed. Tsukasa brightened up and looked quite pleased.

"I wanna hang out with you too Onee-chan!" She said. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked. Kagami thought.

"Hm... I dunno. Did you have any more ideas from when you were the big sister yesterday that we didn't get to do?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa thought for a moment, humming.

"Um..." She looked to the ceiling as if it held the answer. She knew she had thought of something, but she couldn't quite place it... Kagami could tell how hard her twin was thinking by the way Tsukasa's tongue ran across the top of her lip. "Oh!" She said, jumping a bit as if she remembered something. "We could go play video games! I know you really like the shooting ones!" Tsukasa said, holding an invisible gun and shooting. Kagami giggled.

_That doesn't seem like something she would like to do... I guess some of the older sister stuck with her._ Kagami thought to herself. "If you want, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa grabbed Kagami's hand, which surprised the Tsundere, and pulled her from the living room. Miki giggled.

"I kind of wish someone else were here to see these two during the day." She said, trying to recall Matsuri and Inori's college schedules to see if they'd be off and home in time to see the twins acting so oddly. She sighed. "I suppose not." She said before turning the page in her paper.

* * *

**Several Hours Later, Joining an Otaku and a Meganekko**

Konata cheered as the bell to end class rang.

"Just remember your homework and don't slack off too much." Kuroi said.

"Don't worry ma'am! I'll TOTALLY get on that when I get home!" Konata said.

"Oh, Izumi." Kuroi said. Konata stopped on her way out of the classroom.

"What's up teach?" Konata asked.

"Do you know where Hiiragi is? She isn't usually absent from school." Kuroi said. Konata nodded.

"I called during lunch! Kagami said they were sick." Konata said. Kuroi nodded.

"Thanks. I'll call over there myself to hear it from a parent, but I'll keep that in mind." Kuroi said. Konata saluted.

"Any time, teach!" She said as Miyuki joined her. The two left. "To the Hiiragi house!" Konata shouted.

"First to the market." Miyuki said.

"First to the market, THEN to the Hiiragi house!" Konata corrected herself.

* * *

**Ain't We Got Fun?**

"Onee-chan, help!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Hold on Tsukasa, I'm on my way!" Kagami shouted as she rushed.

"I can't hold on!" Tsukasa said desperately.

"Just a little longer...!" Kagami said. "Get away from my sister, you jerks!" Kagami shouted as her character massacred all of the opponents close to Tsukasa.

"Whew... Thanks Onee-chan." Tsukasa exhaled. The 'Level Complete!' sign flashed on the screen as all of the enemies were defeated. Kagami made a peace sign.

"Nobody picks on my sister!" She said. Tsukasa had chosen a first person shooter, knowing that it was Kagami's favorite genre. Kagami, knowing she would _smoke_ Tsukasa in a one on one, chose the co-op version so they could fight together instead of each other. However, Kagami found that she had to carry Tsukasa through most of the levels, since this was definitely not Tsukasa's genre of games. However, that basically meant that the fights were more difficult, which was fun in it's own way.

"Onee-chan you're so good at these kinds of games..." Tsukasa said with a smile. Kagami grinned proudly.

"I've worked a long time to get this good!" Kagami said. Her ear twitched as the new level started. She turned her character and cleanly picked off a sniper.

"Wow! I didn't even know he was there!" Tsukasa said as confetti poured out of the enemy. Since Tsukasa was there, Kagami had turned off all of the blood and, something having to come out of killed opponents, confetti was what replaced it.

"It's easy once you know what sounds each enemy makes." Kagami beamed with pride again. "Quick, there's something over there!" Kagami shouted as her character spun and shot another enemy's gun. It counting as his hit box, he exploded.

"Wah~!" Tsukasa shouted as she spun her camera around, accidentally running into a wall. Truly, these were not games made for Tsukasa.

"As expected of my Kagamin!" Konata cheered.

"Who's yours?" Kagami shouted before realizing who she was talking to. "Wah!" Kagami missed a shot as it suddenly clicked. "What? What are you doing here? I told you not to come!" Kagami paused and turned to yell at the Otaku. Konata grinned.

"You don't sound very sick, Kagamin." Konata said. Miyuki stood beside her with a basket of fruit, though looking very apologetic.

"I'm sorry Kagami-san. Konata-san said that you were expecting us." Miyuki said. She then smiled a little. "However, I am happy to see you feeling well." Miyuki said. Kagami sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"When did you guys even get here?" Kagami asked.

"Well..." Konata hummed.

* * *

**A Bit Earlier**

Konata and Miyuki stood in front of Kagami's house.

"Should we knock?" Miyuki asked.

"Nah, they're expecting us to just come in!" Konata said. And so, Konata holding a bag containing the extra rice and homework from the class while Miyuki carried the fruit basket, the two walked into the house.

"Yes, I'm afraid they were feeling under the weather this morning." They heard Miki say. They peeked into the living room to see she was on the phone. She nodded. "Thank you. Have a wonderful day." Miki said.

"Come on..." Konata whispered as she and Miyuki walked past to Kagami's room, where Konata assumed the two were. Miki hung up the phone and smiled.

"I could have sworn Kagami had asked them not to come. I suppose she's the type to do what she wants, though." Miki smiled.

* * *

**Back to the Present Part ll**

"And that's when!" Konata said cheerfully.

"You suck." Kagami said, lamenting the time with Tsukasa she would lose now that the other two were there. Man. When did she begin valuing time solely with her sister over time spent with her sister and friends? And by so much too?

"Anywhere you want Kagamin~." Konata chimed. Kagami huffed.

"Yeah yeah, you're starting to lose it Konata. You already used that line the other day." Kagami said.

"That just means the offer is still open, Kagamin~." Konata said. Kagami shot her a tired glance, which surprised Konata. There had been a blush on her cheeks, but not nearly as bad a blush as had been had the other day. Konata's cat grin made an appearance as she hummed.

"I don't like the sound of that hum, Konata." Kagami said.

"Hm hm. Don't worry about it, Kagamin." Konata said.

"Kona-chan, did you want to play?" Tsukasa asked, offering her controller to the Otaku. Konata gladly accepted, to the chagrin of Kagami.

_Damn it, don't butt in! You're gonna make the game too easy!_ Kagami thought, cursing the Queen of Games.

"Is there anything you would like Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked, gesturing to the basket.

"You really didn't have to bring something over, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said, though she did look at the contents of the basket. Miyuki smiled with her eyes.

"Nonsense. I'll always come when you're sick." Miyuki said.

"Hm." Konata hummed as her ears twitched at hearing that, but she otherwise made no comment.

"Thanks Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said gratefully. Kagami glanced back out of the corner of her eyes. Tsukasa looked quite happy. Her breath caught as her grip on the controller tightened. There was a weird feeling. It wasn't a pleasant one.

"Kagamin?" She heard. Kagami looked over at Konata, who looked perplexed. Kagami looked at the screen to see the game had been paused and her character was near death. "You okay?" Konata asked, dropping her voice so that Miyuki and Tsukasa couldn't hear. Kagami breathed deeply and regained herself. She hadn't realized that her breathing had gotten so... harsh.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Kagami responded in kind, figuring Konata had asked quietly so that they wouldn't alert Tsukasa and Miyuki. Kagami appreciated it, as she didn't want Tsukasa to worry about her.

"You had an angry look on your face." Konata said. "Like this!" She put two fingers up to pull back her eyes and her thumb in her mouth to make it into an unnatural triangle. "Gr!" Konata said. Kagami knocked Konata on the top of the head.

"Shut up, I did not." Kagami said. "You're exaggerating." Kagami said.

"I'm totally not! I thought you were gonna explode!" Konata said, this time loud enough for the two other girls to hear. However, after briefly looking at the two playing, they figured it must have been something to do with the game and continued with their conversation. Kagami sighed.

"I will if you keep this up." Kagami smirked, returning to the game with vengeance. It was almost as if the computer players were killing themselves as the two slaughtered their way across the levels. What took Kagami twenty minutes earlier took the both of them a mere three. The two cut a swath of devastation through the enemy army unlike anything they had seen before.

"So Kagamin." Konata said. "Are you okay?" Konata asked. Kagami looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're not sick?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"No. No I'm not." Kagami said.

"I'm glad." Konata said. Then, she stayed silent for a moment. "... Are you sure?" Konata asked.

"How the hell could I not be sure?" Kagami asked.

"Mentally I mean." Konata said. Kagami paused the game and glared at Konata.

"... Think about what you say next _very_ carefully, Konata." Kagami said. Konata smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, the Kagami I know would never knowingly miss school." Konata said. Kagami stared at her for another minute before turning back to the game.

"... That's fair." She said. "There were... special circumstances around this morning that led to me oversleeping." Kagami said. Konata looked surprised.

"You? Oversleep? I'm surprised your internal alarm clock didn't wake you up." Konata said.

"It did. But I fell asleep early yesterday, so it was off." Kagami said. Konata gave her a sly look.

"That's never happened before. You usually go to sleep at different times and always wake up at the same time." Konata said. Kagami huffed.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kagami asked.

"All the slumber parties we have." Konata said.

"They're not slumber parties." Kagami argued.

"Then what do you call them?" Konata asked.

"Sleepovers." Kagami said.

"What's the difference?" Konata asked.

"A slumber party is a lot of people. Sleepovers are just the four of us." Kagami said.

"There aren't a lot of other people who I'd WANT to come to our slumber parties." Konata said.

"Well, Ayano and Misao could come." Kagami said. Konata was silent for a moment.

"... There aren't a lot of INTERESTING people who I'd want to come to our slumber parties." Konata said.

"Alright, granted you don't like Misao, but what about the under...classmen..." Kagami thought about the four younger girls. Mainly about one Patricia Martin getting chatty with Konata about this and that that she saw and heard. "Never mind." Kagami said.

"Wait." Konata said, pausing the game. "... That's actually a really good idea, Kagamin." Konata said.

"Huh? What's a good idea?" Kagami asked.

"A slumber party with us four and the other four girls." Konata said.

"Um..." Kagami scratched her head. She briefly debated whether or not to ask Konata not to invite Patricia, but she realized that anything she could come up with would look suspicious and she _really_ didn't need Konata knowing about her little day dream.

"Kagamin?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed, coming up with nothing.

"Sure. Why is that such a great idea though?" Kagami asked. Konata gestured for Kagami to move closer. Confused, she complied.

"I don't really want Miyuki to hear since she talks to Minami so much, but Yu-chan REALLY likes Minami. I was thinking if we can bring them both together, Yu-chan can give Minami the present she had meant to give her today." Konata said. Kagami blinked a few times. Then, she put a hand on Konata's head and one of her own.

"You're thinking of others with no reward for yourself. Are you sure you're not the one who's sick?" Kagami asked.

"I'm not sick!" Konata complained. "Yu-chan is like a little sister to me. Come on, you should know what it's like even more than me!" Konata said. "If Tsukasa fell in love with someone, wouldn't you help her any way you could?" Konata asked.

"..." Kagami was silent for a moment.

"Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"Uh, yeah. I... would." Kagami said. She hadn't meant to sound so... uncertain, but something made her hesitate. It was something like what Konata had said the last time the two had really talked. She sighed.

"You don't sound very sure of that." Konata said.

"... Konata, can we not talk about this?" Kagami asked. Konata studied her for a minute. The, she sighed as well.

"Sure thing Kagamin." Konata said as she turned back to the game, seemingly understanding that she was starting to tread on sensitive, not-good-to-tease-about grounds. "But is that okay Kagamin? Can you and Tsukasa make it to the party?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed and thought.

"Well, that depends on what day it is." Kagami said.

"I was thinking we could see if they have plans tomorrow after school." Konata said. Kagami nodded.

"Hey Tsukasa." Kagami paused the game again. Tsukasa and Miyuki turned from their strawberries.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Me and Konata were thinking of having a slumber party tomorrow. You in?" Kagami asked.

"Will you be there Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed as Konata looked incredibly hopeful.

"Please~ Kagamin~?" Konata pleaded. Kagami rolled her eyes at her little friend's over the top act.

"Yeah, probably." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked happy.

"Count me in then!" Tsukasa chimed. Miyuki sighed at something, sounding a little sad for some reason. However, it seemed covered by a happy face directly afterwards.

"If you're going Tsukasa, would it be okay if I were to come as well?" Miyuki asked.

"We were intending on it." Konata said. "We were also going to invite Yu-chan, Minami, Hiyori and Patty." Konata said. Miyuki seemed excited for a moment, but got over it shortly.

"That's quite convenient." Miyuki smiled. Kagami nodded.

"Alright, it's set. I guess we should go ahead and invite them, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled cheerfully.

"I'll help!" Tsukasa said.

"I'll contact Minami." Miyuki smiled.

"Let's get to work then!" Kagami said. The four set out to begin inviting and making plans for the eight of them the next day.

* * *

**After Section**

Can you believe I tried to cut this chapter short? And yet here it is. Standing at I think ten thousand words exactly. The longest to date. Tell ya what, I never thought the story would be quite this... long? I suppose? Not that I intended this story to be super short or anything, but the events I had planned might take a bit longer to get to than I thought at this pace. But then, I guess that also means I get to write for this couple a bit longer, huh? That's always good. I like this story, although I can no longer say I only work on it in my down time. I do work on it for a break from Luckier Star sometimes. Not that I don't like writing that one, but five and a half hundred thousand words of a story and you need a bit of a break from it sometimes. The scale of that story is the most daunting bit, but I think I got something to help with that recently. Look at me talking about a story that isn't this story in this story. Well, it's good when I can type out most of a chapter in one day. I hope you all enjoyed this LONG chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Onee-chan, The Super Soldier

Chapter 7: Onee-chan, The Super Soldier

Oh my god. Oh my god. Omigawd omigawd omigawd O MI GAWD. Everyone. So you remember back in chapter two when I said I got a recommendation on Dynasty Forums and then I got another by the same guy on Lucky Star Shrine? He's~ back~! Who's heard of T.V. Tropes? Ah, who am I kidding, EVERYONE has. Which has me super excited because this story has it's own god damn PAGE on there now! And no! Not just a part under the Lucky Star Fanfic Recommendations, it has it's own god damn trope page. Oh my god. That was awesome. Elevown, you've made my day.

Jolly, glad you liked it! Yeah, lemons are... Well, I'm working on it. That's the great thing about not being good at something. You throw enough time and practice and you can master just about anything, huh? Or, in my case, I guess semi-competent. I guess I really shied away from them because only one of my other stories is really ready for it and it's a little embarrassing to write. I guess? Well, maybe I can. I guess if I can get confident in my ability to write it.

Dave, chocolate fondue is actually really good. And relatively easy. Tsukasa went with the whole "melt real chocolate" thing, but there are little cups of chocolate at the store you can buy that you microwave that are specifically made for fondue. Now, you're not gonna get a family's worth out of it, but it's still pretty cool. Ah, Minami and Yutaka. They ARE important. And I THINK I know who I'm pairing them up with. Yeah, the slumber party is gonna be fun...

No Mutant, I was mainly pulling from when the three of them were all sitting in the cafe. She said she doesn't stand out and Kagami flat out calls her plain. Of course, that was a while ago, so Kagami's opinion has surely changed. Still, doesn't mean Tsukasa's has. I dunno, that's just how I always saw it. Misao's dislike of Konata was, if I remember correctly, canon. She didn't like that Kagami began spending more time with Konata than she did with her. I don't know if Konata disliked Misao in canon, though, or if that just developed since Misao showed her nothing but hate. I do remember her referring to her as Misakichi, which is masculine. So she was picking at Misao just like Misao was calling her a midget. Thanks for letting me know what I missed when I went over the chapter again. I normally write these in the wee hours of the morning, so I write quickly and missed some words occasionally.

Woo, Boba! Almost five out of three stars of POWER! I can feel flowing through me! Arbitrary power activate!

Redline, thanks for reading this! I have a lot of fun with it!

Royal, I'll try my best! It can be a little rough going between two stories though.

Wings, I think I've found I'm utterly incapable of writing a speedy relationship. Thanks for the compliment about Miki, she truly is my favorite adult to write for. Sojiro is likely my second, unless Kanata can count. I don't know since she isn't someone you can write for often without it being an alternate universe type of thing. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

A TV Tropes page. I still can't get over that. Believe me, I know how much effort can go into making those, since I wrote a few of them myself. Man. That got me pumped up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Rejoining Our Heroines...**

"I'm glad to hear that, Mi-chan." Miyuki said in private, as Konata had gone to invite Yutaka. "I'll see you there." She ended the call and sighed. "Quite convenient indeed." Miyuki smiled and looked at Tsukasa. The airhead was awkwardly trying to talk to Hiyori, which was mainly awkward because she didn't really have all that much dialogue with the Otaku. She might have wanted to invite Patricia, but Kagami seemed oddly adamant about inviting her...

"Alright, listen up." Kagami said as she closed the door to Matsuri's room. While she didn't want to trespass, she knew that Matsuri wouldn't be home for a while. And she had the most stuff on her wall, so it muffled it a little. Kagami went into the closet.

"Se-Senpai?" Patricia asked, a bit scared by how stern Kagami was talking to her as soon as she had answered. "A-Alright..." Patricia said cautiously.

"We, Konata and I, are having a slumber party, alright?" Kagami said forcefully.

"Um... Alright?" Patricia said, more in confusion than an actual question.

"You've been invited." Kagami said. Patricia hummed.

"I accept!" Patricia said.

"Not yet you haven't." Kagami said.

"Um... Huh?" Patricia sounded honestly confused.

"You know what... you thought you saw the other day?" Kagami said.

"Hmm... You mean Kagami-senpai and Tsukasa-senpai on a date?" Patricia asked.

"That's what it looked like?" Kagami asked, slouching over. "That's weird, Patricia." Kagami said.

"Well what about the whole "imagined myself married to my sister" thing? Then the next day, you're walking down the street with her all dressed up?" Patricia asked. Kagami growled.

"You know, even if that were the case, you're oddly okay with that." Kagami said.

"I just think it's kinda sweet, ya know?" Patricia said. "Like, "I'm not gonna let any smelly rotten boys have my little sister!" kinda thing." Patricia said. Kagami sighed.

"Well, regardless of the situation, I need you to PROMISE you won't say anything about that." Kagami said.

"I understa-" Patricia began.

"To anyone." Kagami continued.

"... I under-" Patricia began again.

"_Ever._" Kagami said. Patricia chuckled humorlessly. What she was hearing from Kagami could be described as nothing but killing intent. She knew if she told anything to anyone, her life may well be forfeit.

"No problem. But Senpai..." Patricia said.

"Yes?" Kagami asked.

"I'm on your side here." Patricia said. "If you need anything, just let me know!" Patricia said. Kagami sighed.

_She really does have the wrong idea. Well, as long as she doesn't tell anyone, I guess it's fine. We don't talk much anyway._ "I'll keep that in mind." Kagami said. "But what I really need right now is for you to be quiet about it." Kagami said.

"Mums the word!" Patricia said enthusiastically. Kagami sighed.

"Thanks." Kagami said. "Anyway, it's tomorrow after school. We're gonna have it at Konata's house, so any time after school is fine." Kagami said.

"Gotcha! Thanks for the invite Senpai!" Patricia said.

"No problem, Patty. Just remember our little chat." Kagami said. She could almost hear Patricia stick her tongue out, a whistle signalling her thumbs up.

"Yes Commander!" Patricia said as she ended the call. Kagami looked at her phone.

"... Commander?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

**Outside Matsuri's Room**

"Hm hm... I think I just heard something interesting." Konata hummed. "If only I could hear what Patty was saying..." Konata said as she moved away from the door. Kagami opened the door as soon as Konata was out of sight.

"Why do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach..." Kagami sighed as she rejoined the other three girls. When she entered her room, she saw Konata had unpaused the game, but she simply stayed near Kagami's avatar.

"I kept guard over you so no one would kill you!" Konata said cheerfully.

"Why wouldn't you just keep the game paused? Geez..." Kagami scratched her head as she went and sat down next to Konata.

"Your health was low, so I was letting you regen." Konata said.

"Then why isn't my health recovered at all?" Kagami asked as she picked her controller back up and the two continued to mow down enemies left and right.

"I didn't say I guarded you for very long." Konata said. "Yu-chan is totally in." Konata said.

"Hiyori?" Kagami asked.

"When I told her everyone else was coming, she said something about new material for drawing and then she wouldn't talk to me much..." Tsukasa said.

"So she's in." Konata nodded. "Don't feel bad, Tsukasa. She just kind of zones out when she gets new material, and she's gonna get the best kind tomorrow." Konata said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I don't really get it, but okay!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"So when should we come over tomorrow, Konata?" Kagami asked.

"If you want, you can come over right after school." Konata said. Kagami nodded before pausing the game and standing.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ask Mom if it's okay." Kagami said as she left the room. Konata hummed.

"Once she's a part of a project, she sure is committed to it." Konata smiled.

"Onee-chan is a really hard worker!" Tsukasa said. Konata nodded.

"That she is. Which reminds me..." Konata went to a bag and pulled out the package from school. "She needs to do her school work and her homework." Konata said.

"Thank you for bringing that, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said cheerfully, contrary to the deflation everyone expected. "Thanks for looking out for us." Tsukasa smiled.

"Yeah right, she just wants to copy my work." Kagami said as she reentered the room. Konata grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"That's my Kagamin! She's so smart!" Konata said cheerfully. Kagami sighed and walked over, snatching the package from the Otaku.

"Yeah yeah." She said as she walked to the table. Konata followed along excitedly. Tsukasa sat down on the side of the table next to Kagami and Miyuki sat opposite her. "Alright, I already know how this is gonna turn out. But you really should start doing this stuff on your own." Kagami scolded halfheartedly. "Alright Konata, Tsukasa, first what you do, is-" Kagami began explaining the problem.

"Um-! Onee-chan..." Tsukasa began. Kagami stopped short of her explanation and looked at her sister. Tsukasa fidgeted a little. "I... kind of want to see how I do..." Tsukasa said. Kagami stared at her in disbelief.

"... Really?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I studied really hard! And this stuff isn't too different from what we did yesterday, so I might be able to do it!" Tsukasa said. Kagami blinked a few times.

"... You're serious, aren't you?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I wanna see if I remember what I learned!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled humorlessly, more in disbelief than anything.

"Wow, that's..." Kagami started. She smiled warmly. "I'm really proud of you, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed lightly and fidgeted a little more. Here, Kagami looked slyly at Konata. "Well, that's how it is Konata. We're not copying today." Kagami said. Konata stared at Kagami.

"Do you really think I'm not gonna copy you just because you say so?" Konata asked.

"Come on, Tsukasa is taking it on herself! Why can't you at least try?" Kagami asked. Konata sighed and draped herself over the table.

"I don't really want to." Konata said. Kagami stared at her.

"Well that's too bad." Kagami said. Konata stared back in her eyes.

"So how do you intend to stop me?" Konata asked. Kagami silently grabbed her book and closed it, moving it under the table. Konata squinted at her.

"There." Kagami said.

"That will stop me." Konata said. She sighed and hugged Kagami's arm. "Please~ Kagamin~?"

"No." Kagami said. Konata rubbed her face against Kagami's arm.

"Please~?" She chimed.

"No." Kagami said. Konata stopped cold and looked up. Her grin had left and her face held nothing but curiosity now.

"Hmm." Konata hummed.

"W-What? Do I have something on my face?" Kagami asked.

"You're not blushing as much." Konata said. Kagami looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked. Konata reached up and poked her in the cheek a few times. Kagami reeled her head back and blushed a bit from the touch.

"Usually when I do stuff like this, you blush." Konata said. "You're not as much." Konata said.

"Maybe I'm just building a tolerance to stupid." Kagami said.

"Then soon you'll be ignoring me and Tsukasa altogether!" Konata said cheerfully. Suddenly, the aura around Kagami changed. Konata was about to back up, but Kagami grabbed her ahoge and brought her face an inch away from Konata's. She dropped her voice down low, and Konata could hear the murderous inflection in it.

"Say that my sister is stupid one more time. I dare you. I **double** dare you." Kagami said. Konata began sweating.

"Ahehe... Uh, Kagami... I was just joking..." Konata put both of her hands up in surrender.

"Bad joke, Konata." Kagami said, releasing Konata's hair. Konata fell back on her rear.

_... Wow. I know she's protective over Tsukasa, but that was..._ Konata thought. She was a martial artist who fought more than a few people, faced some impossible odds and yet she had never been as scared for her life as she had been just now. Never had she seen someone with such an intent to hurt someone.

"Onee-chan, I did it!" Tsukasa showed off her paper proudly to reveal the first problem was done. Kagami's aura changed again to a decidedly cheerful one as she checked it over.

"Tsukasa, that's right! Good job!" Kagami said cheerfully as she ruffled Tsukasa's hair. Tsukasa giggled quite happily. Konata hummed. Kagami gave her a look.

"What do you keep humming about?" Kagami asked.

"Nothing. It just seems like I'm the only one not triggering flags today." Konata said. Kagami gave her a confused look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked. Konata shrugged.

"Who knows?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"Well, just do your homework." Kagami said as she laid back. "I might take a snooze while you guys work. I'll do it after you're done." Kagami chuckled. Tsukasa smiled.

"Okay Onee-chan." Tsukasa said as she continued to work diligently. Konata groaned.

"Maybe I'll take a nap too. Wake up with you Kagamin." Konata said.

"Did you hear me? I said I was sleeping until you finish. If you sleep too, we'll both be sleeping forever. Do your work you idiot." Kagami said. Konata put her head down.

"Aw~..." She said.

"Miyuki, don't you dare cave in and help her." Kagami said. Miyuki smiled.

"Don't worry, Kagami-san. I'll keep my work to myself." Miyuki smiled with her eyes as well. Kagami nodded.

"Kagamin's so cruel~!" Konata complained, but she was ultimately ignored.

"Thanks Miyuki. I'll leave it to you then." Kagami said as she closed her eyes. Konata looked around.

"Psst... Tsukasa, let me see your-" Konata whispered.

"Finish that sentence and die, Konata." Kagami said.

"Gah!" Konata reeled back. "Kagamin, you're supposed to be dead!" Konata said.

"Don't just kill me off, idiot." Kagami said. Damn, she really needed to stop hanging around idiots. Maybe that's why she was upset that her time with Tsukasa was interrupted. An idiot appeared. Maybe she was the idiot for hanging around with idiots? She was far too awake to actually go to sleep. She heard the scratching of pencils on paper. "Konata, I swear if you're copying Tsukasa's work, I'll murder you with a pot of chocolate." Kagami said.

"How did you know?" Konata asked.

"Because I know you, Konata. If you're writing, that means you're copying." Kagami said.

"Kagamin's~ cruel~!" Konata whined. Kagami chuckled under her breath. She laid there a while more and listened. Miyuki was clearly blowing through her work, as her pencil hadn't stopped moving since the group had begun. Tsukasa was moving at a MUCH different pace. She was moving every few minutes, obviously having to work each problem through slowly. A little at a time, she worked through the questions. Kagami smiled in pride. She didn't know exactly what got into her sister, but she was quite proud of her. Suddenly, she heard another pencil begin writing.

"Konata, I swear to god, in a trunk, OFF A CLIFF!" Kagami shouted.

"How~?" Konata whined.

"Off of Miyuki this time, right?" Kagami asked.

"Wah!" Miyuki sounded panicked as Kagami imagined she began covering her work.

"CRUEL~!" Konata shouted. Kagami giggled.

"Tell ya what, Konata. When I do the homework, you can copy it." Kagami said.

"Yay~! My Kagamin DOES love me!" Konata cheered.

"As long as you promise you won't copy Tsukasa or Miyuki's work." Kagami said.

"I promise!" Konata said. Kagami laid there for a few moments more.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa chimed after a few more minutes. Kagami opened her eyes and sat up. "I finished the first page~!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Oh? Let me see." Kagami leaned over and checked over her sister's work. Tsukasa fidgeted a little in nervousness.

"Is... Is it good Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"Keep this up and I'll be copying off of you pretty soon." Kagami said as she laid back down. Tsukasa squealed a little. There was a ferocious amount of scratching coming from her paper after that before it stopped. Kagami heard her erase mistakes that she had undoubtedly made in her excitement. Kagami smiled.

"Hm." Konata hummed.

"Stop with the god damn humming!" Kagami said.

"I thought you were going to take a nap?" Konata asked.

"I was, but obviously I can't trust you enough to do that." Kagami said. Konata sighed before laying down next to Kagami.

"It's alright Kagamin, I don't want to copy anyone but you." Konata said. Kagami took her turn to hum.

"Hm. The only time you ever say things like that is when you want something Konata." Kagami said. "Well? What's your angle?" Kagami asked.

"Nothing Kagamin." Konata said. "You're just the best at homework!" Konata said.

"So I hope you didn't leave anything important to come over here." Kagami said. While she was irritated that Konata had disregarded her request for the Otaku to leave them alone, it was also kind of nice that she cared enough to come over. Even if she just wanted to copy Kagami's work.

"Nah. I have a backlog of games that I would be working on, but I'm mainly avoiding those games. I'm good with all types of girls except for Kuuderes, so I'm not looking forward to trying to conquer them." Konata said.

"Stop talking like everyone knows what you're talking about." Kagami said.

"A Kuudere is a girl who keeps her emotions all bottled up and hidden. Not a Tsundere, like you who lies to yourself, but she would rather show no emotion at all than her own." Konata said.

"You're saying I lie to myself?" Kagami asked.

"Don't you?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed and decided to change the subject.

"Hey..." Kagami dropped her voice down. She was relatively certain Miyuki and Tsukasa weren't listening, but one could never be too cautious.

"What's up?" Konata asked, quieting her voice to match Kagami's.

"Can I tell Tsukasa about the whole getting Yutaka and Minami together thing?" Kagami asked.

"Hm... I guess, I mean as long as she doesn't tell Miyuki." Konata said.

"Alright." Kagami nodded. "That's fair."

"Ya know Kagamin, I'm actually pretty surprised." Konata said.

"About what?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I guess about Yutaka and Minami. You're a shrine maiden so I just kind of assumed you might have something against that kind of thing." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"That's a pretty common misconception, Konata. But as a general rule, if I remember correctly, it's not a bad thing. Some people say that it is, but I think my family is generally on the more accepting side of things. Or at least, we were never taught to discriminate against it." Kagami said. "Mom and Dad just kind of let us do our own thing. Develop our own opinions, ya know?" Kagami said.

"So what's your personal opinion on Yuri, Kagamin?" Konata asked. Kagami blushed a bit, though by now Konata's eyes had closed.

"Gah... Why are you asking embarrassing questions?" Kagami asked.

"Why is it embarrassing?" Konata asked. Kagami was silent for a moment.

_... Why IS it embarrassing?_ Kagami wondered idly. She sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly against it or anything. And I guess..." Kagami trailed off.

"You guess...?" Konata said, urging her to go on. Kagami blushed a bit deeper.

"I guess I can kind of understand it a little..." Kagami said. Konata opened her eyes and stared at Kagami.

"... How so?" Konata asked. Kagami opened her eyes to see Konata staring at her a little too seriously.

"Um... I dunno... I guess that if I were to think about it.. Guys are big and rough and really have no sense of delicacy." Kagami said.

"But girls are so cute and smooth and soft and warm and small and they just make you feel good inside, right?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"So I guess that's your opinion on Yuri, huh?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a whole lot of interest in boys." Konata said. "If we're being serious, I'd say I'm probably a lesbian." Konata said. Kagami was silenced by Konata's honesty. Or at least, what she hoped was honesty. Joking about something like this was pretty low, even for Konata.

"On the level Konata?" Kagami asked.

"On the level." Konata said, nodding her head. Then, she grinned. "Does that make you happy, Ka-ga-mi~n?" Konata chimed.

"Eh... I'm more indifferent really." Kagami said. "It's nice to know some big brute isn't gonna come wreck you." Kagami smirked.

"Gah! What does that mean?" Konata asked.

"Well, you're about four and a half feet, I don't want some six foot eleven guy to come along and destroy that tiny body of yours." Kagami said.

"Aw~, you're worried about me, huh Kagamin~?" Konata asked. Kagami stared flatly at her.

"Less so now." Kagami said. Konata blinked a few times before poking her in the cheek. "Even less so now." Kagami said.

"You're still not blushing as much." Konata observed.

"If you call Tsukasa an idiot again, I swear to god..." Kagami began.

"No, I learned my lesson the first time. I know what lines not to cross." Konata chuckled. "So, are you?" Konata asked.

"Am I what?" Kagami asked.

"A lesbian." Konata clarified. Kagami blushed.

"Wh-Wh-What kind of question is that?" Kagami asked.

"A serious one, are you?" Konata asked. Kagami averted her gaze.

"Why do you care?" Kagami asked.

"Just curious, I guess." Konata said.

"Onee-chan, I finished another page!" Tsukasa said, holding her book out proudly. She saw Konata's inquisitive look and Kagami's blushing face and fidgeted. "Um... did I interrupt something?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"Yeah, something stupid." Kagami said as she sat back up. She checked the work over. Tsukasa fidgeted again. "Correct." Kagami smiled proudly as her little sister almost squealed in excitement. "You're doing great Tsukasa. I'm really proud of you." Kagami ruffled Tsukasa's hair. The airhead closed her eyes and smiled VERY widely.

"Ahehe..." She giggled happily before going back to work. Kagami smiled and sighed a happy sigh before laying back down.

"So how did you ask your Dad about the slumber party?" Kagami asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ask?" Konata asked.

"... You didn't ask?" Kagami asked.

"Should I?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"Konata, are you sure you don't have to ask your Dad about this slumber party? Is he gonna be alright with a bunch of people just showing up at his house, eating his food and sleeping in his house?" Kagami asked.

"Gonna be alright? Dad's gonna be absolutely thrilled about a bunch of high school girls sleeping a room away from him!" Konata said.

"... Suddenly I'm not feeling too good about this slumber party." Kagami said.

"Too late to back out now Kagamin~, we've already invited everyone." Konata said. Kagami sighed. It was gonna be a long night, and this one wasn't even the slumber party...

* * *

**Behold: The Cutest Room**

"And... Ready!" Yutaka cheered. She had packaged a bag containing everything she would be bringing to the slumber party tomorrow. Sure, the party was being held at her house, but she still wanted to get all of her stuff ready for it. She exited her room and looked around. Her father was in his room, so Yutaka couldn't really do anything. Konata had warned her to NEVER go into Sojiro's room when he was in there, as the man was likely in the middle of an "aych seen" or something. Yutaka didn't understand, but Konata seemed to know the man's habits much more than Yutaka did, so she listened. She walked around the house for a moment before deciding that she might intrude on her cousin's room. She wanted to get on the internet, but Konata's computer was in her room and Yutaka didn't have a computer of her own. She went in and clicked the screen saver off.

"Wah?" Yutaka looked confused. It wasn't Konata's desktop, but a screen with a bunch of girls posed rather provocatively. "Um..." She saw the exit button and the gallery button. While Yutaka was doubtlessly curious about this game, she decided it would be best not to poke around in her cousin's games. She had also been warned to knock of Konata's door in case of aych seens and thus was cautious of anything Konata had left up. She exited the game and got on to the internet. There were some Flash games she liked to play where she could pretend to date someone. They weren't very long, but all of the ones she played had a nursing aide as the main heroine. However, she could only ever play them when Konata was out and Sojiro was busy. She thought the two of them might find the fact that she played such games weird, since she had seen elsewhere on the internet that it was abnormal to WANT to play them. She didn't want the two of them to think any less of her for these games. She continued where she left off.

"I'm sure you'll be fine..." The character said. Yutaka smiled as she remembered what had been happening. Her character had purposely fallen and scratched their knee to have an excuse to visit the nurse's office, where the heroine was on duty. "You didn't really fall, did you?" The character asked. Yutaka almost squealed as she recognized the choices she had gotten used to in other games.

"No, I just wanted to see you." Yutaka said in tandem with her character. The nurse's aide looked slightly surprised, though it spoke volumes when compared to how she usually looked.

"I... wanted to see you too... I like you..." The aide said as she and Yutaka's character grabbed each other by the hand, consummating their new relationship by holding hands and putting their foreheads together. Yutaka blushed a bit. This ending was rather more... physical than most of them were. A lot of them just ended with a "H-A-P-P-Y E-N-D" screen. Yutaka sighed happily.

"If only... Minami-chan..." Yutaka sighed wistfully. Then, she made a fist of determination. "Tomorrow at the slumber party!" She said. She blushed as she imagined it. "Tomorrow... at the slumber party..." She repeated to herself. It was kind of embarrassing. She nodded. "I can't wait..." She mumbled. She continued to look around the internet to find more games like that.

* * *

**Homework: COMPLETE!**

"Onee-chan~, I finished!" Tsukasa chimed as she held up her book. Kagami sighed and sat up. In the end she hadn't gotten any sleep. Not that it was all that bad considering she had slept in until noon, but it still kind of sucked. She had spent the whole time talking about stupid things with Konata. She looked at Tsukasa's book and took it.

"Hm..." Kagami hummed as she looked over her little sister's work. Tsukasa fidgeted as she watched her sister check it. Then, Kagami looked under the table. Then again, to Tsukasa's homework. Again, under the table. To Tsukasa's work and back again. Finally, the airhead could stand no more.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked after a while. Kagami nodded.

"One sec." Kagami said. One last time, she looked under the table. "And~ copied!" She handed the book back to Tsukasa, who was staring at her almost blankly. "I'd say you have at least most, if not all, of the answers right." Kagami said.

"Awesome~!" Konata cheered. "Now, lemme see!" Konata groped the air. As she pounced, Kagami pulled her book away.

"Nope." She said. Konata looked betrayed.

"What? But Kagamin, you said!" Konata pointed accusingly at the Tsundere.

"I said when _I _did the homework, you could copy. I didn't DO the homework. This is Tsukasa's hard work, so you don't get to copy." Kagami smiled.

"But.. But... Why?" Konata asked pitifully.

"Because YOU said." Kagami smiled. Konata slouched over on the desk.

"Kagamin, you suck." Konata said.

"Not even if you paid me, Konata." Kagami smiled. She looked at the time. "Wow, it's getting late, huh?" Kagami asked. "When do you guys need to be getting home?" Kagami asked. Konata sighed.

"Well, since there's no homework to copy, _Kagamin._" Konata shot Kagami a look. The Tsundere gave a cheesy smile with a peace sign. "... That means I'll have to do it myself. I'm gonna head home." Konata said. Miyuki sighed and stood.

"I suppose I should also return home. Though I don't particularly want to..." Miyuki said.

"Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said. She got up and walked over to Miyuki, whispering something in her ear. Miyuki smiled.

"Of course. I would love to help, Tsukasa." Miyuki said. Kagami gave her sister a confused look.

"What do you need help with Tsukasa? I bet I could help!" Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed a bit and fidgeted.

"Um... Not... really..." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed.

"Well... Alright..." Kagami scratched the back of her head, looking thoroughly disappointed. Seeing her sister look so dejected not only made Tsukasa sad, but also slightly confused her. It seemed rather... honest of her. That didn't happen very often.

"Well, I suppose we'll be taking our leave now. Day after tomorrow, Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Day after tomorrow!" She said. Miyuki smiled.

"See ya tomorrow guys! Good night!" Konata waved as the two of them walked out the door. Kagami sighed and laid back. Back alone with her sister. The thought made her happy. She liked Konata and Miyuki, but time with Tsukasa seemed to be meaning more to her recently.

"Tsukasa, what's going on?" Kagami thought out loud.

"What do you mean, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed.

"I don't know." Kagami said. "So what do you want to do Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Can we keep playing? Do you think Kona-chan would mind?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"I can't imagine she would considering it was your character to begin with." Kagami said. She was glad that Tsukasa actually wanted to play this game with her and wasn't just forcing herself to.

"Yay~!" Tsukasa chimed as she picked up the controller and began playing again. Kagami resumed tearing the game a new one while Tsukasa found new walls to run into.

"Hey Tsukasa..." Kagami began.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah!" She said with certainty.

"Even from Miyuki?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa seemed a little less sure this time. Ultimately, however, she nodded again.

"... Even from Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa decided. Kagami nodded.

"You know Konata's cousin?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yutaka-chan, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, her." Kagami said.

"What about her?" Tsukasa asked.

"... Promise you won't tell." Kagami said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone!" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded.

"She likes Minami." Kagami said.

"Well, I like her too! She's nice!" Tsukasa said. "Yutaka, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Tsukasa lowered her voice and spoke quieter. Kagami stared at her for a moment.

"... Wow, that was a little freaky. You sound exactly like her." Kagami returned to the game. "But that's not what I meant. She _likes_ her." Kagami emphasized the word. Tsukasa played for a moment while it sank in.

"W-Wah! Like, _like likes_?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Like likes. Like, wants to be girlfriend and girlfriend likes." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed a bit. Kagami sneaked a glance at her twin to see if she could discern Tsukasa's opinion. _Come on, hokey pokey._ Kagami bade in her head.

"That's so..." Tsukasa began. "Cute!" She squealed. "Those two would totally be perfect for each other! Yutaka-chan is always sick and Minami-chan is the school nurse's aide!" Tsukasa said. Then, it looked like she realized something. "I bet that's how they fell in love! Yutaka-chan was sick and Minami-chan took care of her all the time and they grew closer and closer and...!" Tsukasa seemed to be talking more to herself than to Kagami as the romantic in her took over. Kagami paused the game as Tsukasa stopped paying attention to it entirely. "No wonder Minami-chan is so protective over Yutaka-chan!" She said to herself. Kagami giggled.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami said.

"I mean, I know the two aren't a couple _yet_, but wouldn't it just be so cute if they got together!" Tsukasa ranted.

"Tsukasa." Kagami said a bit more sternly.

"I bet Minami-chan likes her too! Oh, we should try and help them!" Tsukasa raved excitedly.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami said, interrupting Tsukasa's train of thought. She looked at her sister.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"You're getting smarter." Kagami smirked. Tsukasa blushed a bit and smiled, looking down at the ground. "That's what we were thinking of doing, was helping them at the slumber party tomorrow." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"That's awesome!" Tsukasa said.

"So..." Kagami began, her conversation with Konata now making her curious. She was curious about her sister's stance on the issue. "What do you think about that?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked at Kagami curiously.

"About what?" Tsukasa asked.

"About if Yutaka and Minami started dating." Kagami clarified.

"Well, it'd be really cute, right?" Tsukasa asked, apparently not understanding why Kagami was bothering to ask if Tsukasa had just said it. She sounded a little less certain of her opinion now. "Those two are cute together." Tsukasa said.

"Well, I more meant the fact that they're both girls." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked confused.

"Does that matter?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blinked a time or two as Tsukasa tilted her head to the side. Then, she chuckled a bit.

"No. That kind of stuff doesn't matter at all." Kagami turned back to her game. Of course Tsukasa wouldn't care about that. She didn't even think incest was bad. Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"Are you sure? You said siblings dating was bad, didn't you?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed.

"Well... Maybe... I dunno." Kagami said. "I guess I really shouldn't judge anyone or anything."

"So what if Minami-chan and Yutaka-chan were both related? And they still fell in love, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. "Like, really in love?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed and looked up.

"Well, since they're really in love, I guess it would be fine." Kagami said. Kagami nodded. "Yeah, as long as they're happy." Kagami said. "That's all the matters, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yeah!" She said enthusiastically. Kagami, however, suddenly felt as if she had said too much. _Much_ too much. She looked at the door and heard a creak. She stood and walked to the door.

"Come on, it was just getting good..." Konata mumbled. "Wait, this killing intent..." Konata looked up to see the door had opened and a demonic aura surrounded the Tsundere. She cracked her knuckles.

"Ko-na-ta~!" Kagami growled. A large drop of sweat dripped down the back of Konata's head.

"Uh-oh..." Konata mumbled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kagami yelled as she punched at Konata. Konata dodged.

"Sorry, I was just curious!" Konata said.

"Forget what you heard!" Kagami yelled as she tried again. She knew that Konata of all people was the one person she could absolutely not let hear things like that. The way her head worked, she would surely pass it around the school that Kagami was into incest and think she was in the right the entire time.

"Kagamin released her Dou Ki! I'm sorry Kagamin, but I'll have the use... that!" Konata shouted.

"Shut up you idiot!" Kagami shouted with a raging blush. Konata dodged another blow and twisted around to the Tsundere's back.

"KENSEI MA'S SHOCK REMEDY!" Konata shouted, reaching around both of Kagami's sides and grabbing onto the Tsundere's breasts. Kagami reached over her own shoulder and grabbed Konata. Following her instinct, she kicked back between Konata's legs and threw the Otaku over her shoulder. Konata hit the ground and stared at Kagami for a minute. "Calm now?" Konata asked. Kagami glared at her.

"Do you remember what you heard?" Kagami asked.

"Man Kagamin, that was a good throw." Konata said as she got up off the ground. "Where did you learn it?"

"I didn't learn anything, you idiot." Kagami said. "I just wanted to throw you hard enough to induce memory loss." Kagami said. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Konata asked.

"You're damn right did what work..." Kagami stood up.

"But you've got some real talent, Kagamin! If you decided to, you could definitely be a grade A martial artist!" Konata said.

"Why would I have any interest in becoming a martial artist?" Kagami asked.

"If you began working out, you could lose some of that chub you've been putting on recently!" Konata said enthusiastically. Kagami glared at the Otaku.

"Maybe I should learn it so I can kill you." Kagami said.

"If Tsukasa got in trouble, you could protect her!" Konata said. Kagami stared at her.

"... What can you teach me and when?" Kagami asked.

"How about we start some stuff day after tomorrow." Konata said.

"You, Konata, have got yourself a deal." Kagami said. "But for now, you still need to go do your homework." Kagami said. Konata nodded.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow Kagamin!" Konata waved as she walked out. She made a point to sneak past the living room. Kagami sighed. Miki poked her head in the hallway.

"I thought you asked them not to come?" Miki asked. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah, but that little brat just does whatever she wants anyway." Kagami said. Miki giggled.

"Sounds like you have a good friend." Miki said.

"She could at least listen to what I say once in a while..." Kagami said. Miki nodded.

"There is that." Miki said.

"Onee-chan, I'm dying!" Tsukasa shouted. A gleam appeared in Kagami's eyes as she looked back at the game that was somehow no longer paused.

"Get away from my sister you jerks!" Kagami shouted as she ran into her room. Miki giggled again.

"I'm glad those two get along so well." Miki said as she walked to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, not wanting to pull Tsukasa from her game just to help her mother.

* * *

**Walking Down the Street**

Miyuki walked towards her home. Konata had said she forgot something and had stayed behind. However, that gave the Meganekko time to herself to think. She sighed and smiled.

"Tomorrow will indeed be interesting. I certainly hope that Mi-chan can muster up the courage to give Yutaka-san her gift." Miyuki thought out loud. Then, a thought occurred. "I wonder what Tsukasa's opinion is regarding lesbianism. Or Kagami-san and Konata-san." Miyuki thought. She saw a familiar face walking down the street. "Speak of the devil." She mumbled to herself. Minami saw Miyuki and smiled a small smile.

"Hello Onee-chan." She smiled.

"Mi-chan, hello." Miyuki smiled back. "What are you doing in this area?" Miyuki asked.

"My mother wanted a specific sale that was happening in a store around here, so I decided to come." Minami said. "What brings you here?" She asked. Miyuki decided to talk more and changed the direction she was walking to match Minami.

"I was visiting Kagami-san and Tsukasa. However, I decided it was time to leave and so I was on my way home." Miyuki said. Minami smiled.

"I don't want to get in your way." She said so that Miyuki wouldn't feel pressured to come, however her tone suggested she wanted very _much_ to get in the way. Miyuki smiled.

"It isn't a problem. It gives us a chance to talk more." Miyuki said. "So tomorrow is when you intend to give Yutaka-san the tickets, correct?" Miyuki asked. Minami nodded.

"Thank you so much Onee-chan." Minami smiled. "With this... I think I may finally be able to show her how I feel..." Minami smiled. Miyuki did as well.

"I'm just happy I could help you." Miyuki said. "Do you think... tomorrow, maybe you could..." Miyuki began whispering in Minami's ear, more out of embarrassment of the request rather than any fear of being overheard. Minami, however, nodded.

"I would be happy to help." She said. "You've already helped me so much, it'll be nice to return the favor." Minami said. Miyuki smiled her warmest smile.

"Thank you so very much Mi-chan." Miyuki smiled, though her eyes joined the gesture this time.

"My pleasure, Onee-chan." Minami said. The two continued down the road to the market with the sale. Miyuki, remembering her mother finishing her snack this morning, decided to pick up another pie.

* * *

**At the Otaku Household**

Yutaka laid on her bed, hugging a pillow. The reality that she may well be giving her present to Minami and see that smiling face on her love tomorrow... She squealed and buried her face into the pillow, rolling around on her bed.

"... Yutaka?" Sojiro asked. Yutaka brought her face from the pillow and looked at the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm scooping ice cream, do you want any?" Sojiro asked.

"Yes please!" She said excitedly. This was the perfect way to spend a day like today, where she learned that she may actually have a shot at Minami.

"What kind would you like?" Sojiro asked.

"A little bit of everything!" Yutaka requested. She could almost hear Sojiro nod.

"No problem." He chuckled. Yutaka heard a door open.

"I'm home!" Konata announced. Yutaka's eyes widened. Quickly, she went to the door and left her room, hoping to intercept her cousin.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Yutaka said cheerfully, stopping Konata from getting to the kitchen. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yep! I gotta do some homework after I finish making dinner, though. Kagamin wouldn't let me copy off of her..." Konata huffed.

"Yo-you don't need to go in the kitchen!" Yutaka said, rushing between Konata and the door to the kitchen. Konata cat grinned.

"What's in the kitchen, Yu-chan?" Konata asked. Yutaka backed up and blocked Konata's passage.

"No-nothing!" She said.

"Is Minami naked in there or something?" Konata asked. Yutaka's head practically burst into flames as the image came to her head. While she was distracted, Konata slipped past her and entered the kitchen. "Oh come on, just because I'm not here doesn't mean you two get ice cream for dinner!" Konata shouted. Yutaka jumped and shrank, knowing she had been thoroughly defeated.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted before running to her room again. Konata opened the door to the kitchen and looked out.

"I'm making Oden!" She shouted after Yutaka. She heard her door open again as Yutaka ran back into the room excitedly. "Calm down Yu-chan, it won't be ready for a few hours. That's why I came home as early as I did." Konata said. Yutaka looked depressed.

"Oh yeah... I forgot..." She said. Konata giggled.

"You're just too cute, Yu-chan." Konata said as she went back into the kitchen. Sojiro came out after a minute, looking all the parts a boy who had just been scolded.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her..." Yutaka said.

"It wasn't your fault..." Sojiro said. The two walked over to the couch and turned on the television to wait while Konata made her cousin's favorite.

* * *

**Ten Thousand Kills Later...**

"Ha ha!" Kagami laughed as the last enemy fell before her.

"Onee-chan, help!" Tsukasa said. Kagami, confused as all of the enemies in the level, and likely the game, had been vanquished, looked at her sister's side of the screen. Her character was currently swimming into a wall underwater, causing her character to drown.

"Make your character jump, Tsukasa!" Kagami said, panicked. Tsukasa clicked the jump button, making her character swim up.

"I did it Onee-chan!" Tsukasa cheered as her character surfaced, though the wall was still impeded her. Surely, an insurmountable obstacle for Earth's number one airhead.

"Good job, Tsukasa!" Kagami said as she raced her character to the place that would finish the level, and the game so that her sister wouldn't drown before she got there. Finally, Kagami finished the level and cheered.

"We did it Onee-chan! We won!" Tsukasa cheered as well. There came a knock at the door.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready." Miki said. Kagami and Tsukasa looked at each other and smiled.

"Coming!" The both of them said. The both of them walked out of the room and down the hall to the living room. Matsuri and Inori both sat opposite each other with Tadao at the head of the table. Miki, unlike usual, however, didn't sit next to Inori, but to Matsuri. Kagami smiled, as that left two seats next to each other next to Inori. Tsukasa walked over and took the one closest to the television. Miki looked over at Kagami and made a small gesture for the seat next to Tsukasa.

"While it lasts?" She mouthed silently, though Kagami could almost hear the teasing her voice would have surely had. Kagami, deciding just to roll with it, took the seat beside her sister. On the table was a large plate of yakitori along with a side of beef that Kagami's gourmet nose told her was seasoned mainly with ginger and soy sauce. It was kind of ordinary, but there was a hint of something else in there. There were a number of condiments that surely had to have taken a lot to prepare and Miki looked quite proudly.

"This looks really good Mom." Kagami said.

"Why thank you. I decided to try something new." Miki looked proud. "Tsukasa, let me know what you think." Miki said. Tsukasa nodded and took a taste of the chicken. Kagami enjoyed it as the aura around Tsukasa changed to one of deadly seriousness, her face turning stern as she put her Goddess of Cooking title on the line. Everyone sat around waiting for Tsukasa's report as her mind worked.

"Did you put salt in it?" Tsukasa asked, though it was clear she already knew. Miki looked surprised at her own mistake.

"Ah! I forgot the salt!" Miki said. "Such a subtle amount though..." Miki commented idly. It amazed the Hiiragi family to no end to see Tsukasa work her Kitchenmancy abilities. Tsukasa smiled.

"It's okay, Mom! You only really put in a little, so it doesn't make that much of a difference!" Tsukasa said. Kagami took a piece of chicken and ate it.

"She's right." Kagami said. "I don't taste a difference." Kagami said, which said a lot considering her skills as a gourmet with top notch. It really was as if Tsukasa had some sort of magic working around her. "How can you tell things like that, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled nervously.

"Ahehe... I don't really know... I can just sorta tell, ya know?" She mumbled. "You put sugar in it though! I was really surprised, but I think a little more soy sauce would have really brought out the flavor!" Tsukasa said. Miki smiled, giggling lightly.

"You're so right, Tsukasa." She said. "Next time, I'll be sure to do that."

"Ah! But it's still really good, Mom!" Tsukasa made sure to add. "I like it how it is, too!" She said. Miki smiled.

"Thank you very much." Miki said.

"So." Matsuri interrupted the conversation. "When did you two finally get up?" She gave a sly look to Kagami.

"Wait, you knew we were still asleep too?" Kagami shouted.

"I did too..." Inori raised her hand.

"Why the hell didn't you wake us up?" Kagami asked.

"Why the hell is that my job?" Matsuri asked.

"Well you could try being a nice sister!" Kagami said.

"Oh come on, you and I both know you wouldn't have woken me up if I had overslept." Matsuri said.

"Then you should take the high road and be the better sister, right?" Kagami asked.

"Screw that, I've got better things to do with my time than baby sit my little sister.." Matsuri said.

"Why you little..." Kagami began.

"Now now girls." Tadao said. "Let's try and get along." Tadao said. Matsuri and Kagami glared at each other for another moment before returning to their meal.

* * *

**Dinner with the Otaku**

"Guys~! Dinner's ready~!" Konata called out.

"Yay~!" Yutaka cheered. "Oden~! Oden~! Oden~!" She sang out in a sing-song sort of voice as she emerged from her room.

"Awesome, your oden is the best, Konata!" Sojiro said as he came from his room as well. Konata set out the bowls for everyone as everyone sat at the table. All present began to dig in as Sojiro turned on an anime he knew even Yutaka would enjoy. It was a bit childish, but that was fine every now and again.

"It's hot!" Yutaka said.

"Just the way you like it." Konata said.

"Every day you get a little more like Kanata. This is exactly how she used to make it!" Sojiro shouted with glee.

"Thank you, Dad! I know my Mom was pretty perfect, so I followed her recipe!" Konata said.

"You look like her, you cook like her, you're your mother's daughter in every way!" Sojiro shouted as tears streamed down his cheeks, a fist of enthusiasm made in front of him. Konata giggled a bit.

"I wish she could see us now." Konata said to no one in particular. "The pure embodiment of cute." Konata gestured to Yutaka, who was currently to enveloped in her favorite food to be paying much attention. "The pervert who keeps talking about how his daughter reminds him of his wife." Konata looked slyly at her father, whose tears turned to ones of sorrow.

"That's cruel, Konata!" Sojiro said.

"And me! The Goddess of Conquest! The girl who can conquer ANY girl!" Konata cheered.

"Except Kuuderes." Sojiro said.

"Hey, I can conquer them! It's just harder!" Konata said, pointing accusingly at Sojiro.

"Face it Konata, your type is Tsundere, you don't do as well outside of your type." Sojiro chuckled.

"I don't want to hear that from a lolicon who has trouble with a big breasted bookworm." Konata said.

"Although, I do suppose you're as good with the ones you're bad at as the ones that I'm good with." Sojiro said, though more to himself than to Konata. "You're an even more skilled conqueror than me!" Sojiro said.

"And don't you forget it." Konata smiled. She finished her dish and sighed. "Man, I don't wanna have to do homework..." Konata complained.

"Don't you usually copy it off of Kagami?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't today." Konata said.

"Waifu troubles?" Sojiro asked. Konata shrugged.

"Not really. Tsukasa just decided to go all noble and do her homework herself, so Kagamin wouldn't let me not do my homework. I got someone of it down, but she kept catching me." Konata sighed as she draped herself across the table. "Man, once I finish my homework, I'm gonna find a Tsundere to conquer, trigger every one of her flags, then leave her at the altar!" Konata declared. Sojiro chuckled.

"Have fun." He raised his hand in a wave as Konata slouched out of the room.

"Oh, Dad!" Konata said, poking her head back in the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can Kagami and everyone come over tomorrow for a slumber party?" Konata asked. Sojiro seemed deathly serious for a moment.

"You mean... five high school girls... sleeping in my house?" Sojiro asked.

"Eight, actually." Konata said.

"YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK?" Sojiro shouted. Konata giggled.

"Told her." She said as Sojiro began ranting about how excited he was. Konata retreated down the hall to her room to finish her homework. Then, she was likely to go to bed. The nap she had taken in school today had gotten her through the day, but she was still pretty exhausted. She entered her room for the last time that night.

* * *

**The Hiiragi Family**

Kagami finished her meal and sighed.

"That was awesome." Kagami said. "Thank you Mom." Kagami said. Miki smiled.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." She said. "You certainly ate your fill." She said slyly, eyeing the entirely empty table. She had intended to make enough for there to be leftovers for tomorrow. However, she had made even more than she had thought she had and neither Tadao nor Inori could finish their portions. Enter a hungry Kagami.

"Well, I'm not worried about my weight anymore. Konata said she was gonna help with that." Kagami said.

"It's a good thing you're not worried anymore." Matsuri said.

"The hell does **that** mean?" Kagami asked.

"Just as I said." Matsuri said.

"Girls, girls." Tadao said. Matsuri and Kagami huffed. The Tsundere got up.

"I'm gonna go study for a while." Kagami said, walking for the door.

"Yeah, that's about all you're good for..." Matsuri mumbled just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Be quiet!" Kagami's head turned in surprise. Matsuri did as well, both looking at Tsukasa. The airhead had her mouth covered, as if surprised by her own voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsukasa said as she rushed out of the room. Matsuri blinked a time or two.

"Hm... I guess I did go a bit overboard there..." Matsuri said. "Sorry Kagami..." Matsuri said. Kagami heard none of it though. Tsukasa had just shouted at their older sister. That didn't happen. Ever. "Kagami?" Matsuri said. Kagami blinked and looked at her sister.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Sorry about that. You know... I just kid you... right?" Matsuri looked off to the side, seemingly unable to look Kagami in the eyes. "If Tsukasa of all people shouted at me, I must have crossed a line..." Matsuri said. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Matsuri. I said some really stupid things too, I'm sorry." Kagami said. "I poke at you too, so it's alright, right?" Kagami asked. Matsuri smiled.

"Yeah, it's all fine." She said. Kagami waved.

"I'm gonna go see her." Kagami said.

"Love ya Imoto!" Matsuri waved. Kagami smiled.

"You too." She said as she left. Miki giggled.

"Well, that was unexpected." She said.

* * *

**The Room of an Airhead**

Kagami knocked at the door before opening it. She saw Tsukasa sitting on her bed, facing away from the door.

"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. "You okay?" Kagami asked.

"She shouldn't say things like that about you." Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"Come on, you know she didn't mean it." Kagami said.

"What if she did though! You're not just good for studying! You're good for studying, and so much more!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled. "You can always make me feel happy! You find things I love! You're the greatest big sister ever!" Tsukasa shouted, turning to Kagami. There were tears suspended in her eyes. Kagami gasped lightly under her breath. She didn't know something like this affected her sister so much. Kagami rushed over to her twin and hugged her.

"Thank you Tsukasa." She said. "That means the world to me."

"It's true! I love you Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami's heart skipped a beat.

_What...?_ Kagami wondered. _This feeling is..._ She wondered. Matsuri had just told her she loved her and she had been happy, but this... It was different. What was different about it? Why was it so different? "I... love you too... Tsukasa..." Kagami blushed.

_"They say twins share a special bond between them, ya know?"_ Miki's voice rang in her head.

_It must be that we're twins. _Kagami thought. Surely that she felt this much love for Tsukasa and not for Matsuri was because Tsukasa was her twin. Tsukasa tightened her hug for a moment before letting go.

"Thanks Onee-chan." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Thank _you_ Tsukasa." Kagami smiled.

"Are you still going to study?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Unless you want to do something. I was just kind of saying something to let me get away from her." Kagami said.

"Actually..." Tsukasa said, but seemed to shrink a bit. "Could we... study together?" Tsukasa asked a bit shyly. Kagami looked surprised.

"Really?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I did really well on the homework! I want to keep doing well!" Tsukasa said. Kagami was almost stunned. "If I can learn how to do it myself, I don't have to keep bothering you!" Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, you've never once bothered me." Kagami said. "But we can totally study together..." Kagami said. She hadn't meant to sound so unenthusiastic, but she had. Tsukasa was becoming more self-reliant and Kagami didn't know how she felt about it. It was nice that Tsukasa was wanting to learn herself now, but this sort of thing was really one of the few things Tsukasa truly relied on her for. If that were taken away, Kagami imagined she may be sad. _I guess a bit of independence isn't bad..._ Kagami said as she took Tsukasa's hand and the two went to Kagami's room to study.

* * *

**The Living Room of a Meganekko**

Miyuki and Minami sat in the living of the Takara house, a plate with a slice of pie for both of them.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm going to give Yutaka my tickets!" Minami said, an uncommon fire in her voice.

"Why?" Miyuki asked.

"To cheer her up!" Minami said. Miyuki giggled at how excited her surrogate little sister was getting.

"So Mi-chan..." Miyuki began. Minami looked up to her sister.

"Hm?" She asked.

"How long have you felt this way about Yutaka-san?" Miyuki asked. Minami looked up as if the ceiling would hold the answer, feeling curious herself.

"Hm..." She hummed. "I'm... not entirely sure, to be honest." Minami said, putting her piece of pie down. "I just get to see so much of her since she's always sick. I really couldn't tell you a day or event in particular. It's just..." Minami sighed. Miyuki kicked her head to the side.

"Just...?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, it's almost like fate wants me to be with her, isn't it?" Minami blushed deeply as she grinned, putting her hands on her cheeks as she looked off into the distance.

"How do you figure?" Miyuki asked.

"You're going into medicine, correct?" Minami asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Well, that's why I was going to be a nurse, you know?" Minami said. Miyuki smiled warmly.

"Yes, I did know that." She said.

"And somehow... the person I fell in love with is a girl who gets sick often." Minami smiled. Miyuki giggled a bit.

"Crazy thing, isn't it? Love?" Miyuki asked. Minami seemed like she had thought of something.

"Onee-chan, have you ever been in love?" She asked. Miyuki smiled.

"Hm hm. Weren't we talking about you?" Miyuki giggled lightly. Minami studied her for a moment before commenting.

"Onee-chan... You just tried to change the subject..." Minami said. She lit up relatively. "You ARE in love! Who is it, I want to help!" Minami said. Miyuki sighed happily.

"Perhaps later, Mi-chan. At the moment, I'd like us to concentrate on you." Miyuki said. "Perhaps once you and Yutaka-san have become a couple, then we'll focus on me." Miyuki said, more to get Minami off of the subject. Minami sighed and nodded.

"Okay Onee-chan..." Minami said. Miyuki smiled.

"So I suppose that's another reason for you to try your best, hm?" Miyuki asked.

"Right! I'll try!" Minami said excitedly. Miyuki giggled before taking another bite of pie.

* * *

**With the Hiiragi Twins**

Kagami yawned. The two had been studying together for hours. Kagami was impressed with her twin, but the reason was mixed between a good and bad. Tsukasa's method of studying _sucked so bad_. But didn't that just show how hard she had worked before to learn the material? The bad of Tsukasa's study habit and the good of her hard work mixed together.

"Hey Tsukasa, what do you say we stop here for the night." Kagami yawned again, looking over to her little sister.

"Mmm..." Tsukasa hummed in her sleep. Kagami giggled and ruffled Tsukasa's hair lightly. "Ha~... Onee-chan..." She mumbled.

"Tsukasa, you're just too cute." Kagami said. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Kagami said as she stood Tsukasa up. Allowing her to lean on the Tsundere, Tsukasa instinctively wrapped an arm around Kagami's to help her balance. Kagami smiled and walked her little sister out of the room. "You tried really hard Tsukasa. I'm proud of you." Kagami said.

"Mm..." Tsukasa hummed, still mostly asleep. Kagami yawned and opened Tsukasa's door. She walked her sister to her bed and brought the blanket back. Kagami idly thought that it was a good thing the two had slept in so much, as that meant Tsukasa had never changed from her pajamas in the first place. She moved her arm and let Tsukasa feel that her bed was behind her. Tsukasa sat, forcing Kagami to bend over.

"Wah! Ts-Tsukasa!" Kagami said, trying to pull from her little sister's arm. However, Tsukasa seemed to have a titanic grip on her arm.

"Mm... Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled as she began laying down.

"Ah!" Kagami said as Tsukasa forced her to position herself awkwardly. She sighed. "Ha~...Well..." Kagami stared at the wall. "There doesn't seem to be any way for me to break free." Kagami said, more to herself than anything.

"Mm... Useless..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami looked at her sister.

_Is she... awake...?_ Kagami wondered as Tsukasa snuggled into her arm. Kagami yawned. _Maybe I'm too tired... I'm delirious. _Kagami thought to herself. She looked at Tsukasa and sighed. _You better not make me oversleep again..._ Kagami chuckled in her head. She got into the bed and laid her head on the pillow. Tsukasa immediately released her arm and smiled, snuggling into her. Kagami stared at her suspiciously for a moment. She considered leaving, but she couldn't. This time, it wasn't Tsukasa holding her, but something else. She simply didn't _want_ to. Kagami sighed and just let it be. She put her arm around Tsukasa and hugged her protectively before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**After Section**

You ever notice that school work is two words, but homework is one word? That's weird.

With that random thought out of the way, I've been thinking of something. Yes, it hurt. But it was a good idea, I think! A lonely one, but a good one! So a lot of anime and manga have these things called Omakes, or extras, at the end or something. I'm sure a lot of you knew that, but that made me think about if there were any that could be done for Lucky Star! So, I'm adding a new section after these chapters! Now, it isn't likely to be in EVERY chapter, only as I think them up. I'd prefer not to force them out every chapter if I don't think of one, since any sort of quality it might have would likely suffer. But, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!

I've stopped paying much attention to the length of the chapter. Now I'm more trying to get to the event I want, like them going to bed and the day ending. Of course, that led to the longest chapter to date. Again. I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"So Tsukasa, how's Kagamin doing?" Konata asked.

"Doing great! Onee-chan and I have a lot of fun together!" Tsukasa said. As if hearing them, Kagami made an appearance.

"Tsukasa~!" Kagami shouted. Tsukasa sprinted up and stopped just short of running into Kagami, her bow perked up. The Tsundere rubbed Tsukasa's head, causing her to wiggle in happiness and smile.

"Ahehe..." Tsukasa giggled a bit. Kagami held her hand out.

"Right hand." She said. Tsukasa put her right hand in Kagami's. "Left hand." Kagami said. Tsukasa took her hand back and put her left in Kagami's. "Speak." Kagami said.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa barked. Kagami nodded before bringing out her other hand.

"Strawberry." Kagami said, holding the red berry out. She threw it. A gleam in her eyes, Tsukasa sprinted away. She leaped into the air and grabbed the strawberry out of the air in her mouth. Chewing, she turned to Konata and gave a thumbs up. A large drop of sweat rolled down the back of Konata's head as Kagami ruffled Tsukasa's hair again.

_Just like a puppy..._ Konata couldn't help but think.


	8. Chapter 8: Onee-chan, The Party Planner

Chapter 8: Onee-chan, The Party Planner

Hey everyone, just noticed it's been a LONG time since I did anything with Luckier Star. Damn. I've been so enthralled with this story that I hadn't even noticed.

Redlerred, I'm glad that it was good, though I'm sorry to wake you up at three in the morning. I know that can kinda suck if you have somewhere to be in the morning. Dialogue is what I like to do. And as for Minami... Well, that's why I've tried to avoid her in my other stories. She's more open because it's Miyuki and that's really all we've seen of her in this story so far. However, she's about to be with all of her friends and acquaintances. Ans she did call Miyuki Onee-chan in the manga.

Jolly, I go in to way too much detail to get to the slumber party that quick. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I'll let you decide. It was an old game for the Playstation 2, I can't remember the name though, unfortunately.

NoMutant! The martial arts... Well, Konata can do all the stuff she can in Luckier Star, but it's much less prominent in here. Unlike Luckier Star, I have no intention of shifting the genre of this story away from it's current one. Even if I did, it wouldn't be for very long. Maybe an overly overpowered fight scene or something, but it would go right back to what it is now. And the Konata/Kagami/Tsukasa story... Hehe... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA HA HA! HA! Heh... Ah~... I had half considered Lemony Snicketing it and copy and pasting "HA" a thousand times and take up two pages with "HA"s, but I think you get the picture. Spoiler warning folks. No threesome. Sorry. That was a thought I hadn't even, well, thought of. That was funny.

Jman, thanks for letting me know! That's why I include the Omakes after the After Section. I figured if someone didn't want them, well, you can just stop at the After Section. The Omakes contribute nothing to the plot of this or any story. They're just something silly I thought of. No offense taken!

Well, well, major... It's alright, I understand! I have some stories that I've fallen down on the job on. I'm glad you're back though! Yeah, the bread is pretty delicious. And surprisingly difficult to make. I wouldn't recommend it unless you have a lot of time and patience. Can't wait to hear what you think of the other chapters!

DavesRepublic! Well, Konata can't teach Kagami anything she doesn't know, so hopefully she'll be okay. How do you kill someone with a pot of chocolate? Very painfully, I would imagine. Yutaka's parents are alive as far as I know, but I don't think we ever see them in any of the source work. And the Omake, I've got a few down! Luckily, since I take SO FREAKING LONG with updates, that gives me time to think about them.

WingsofSeyfert! Hm. Actually, not a lot I can comment on here without spoilers. You have to admit, they're not wrong about guys...

Geez, these chapters are fun. So, quick question for those who read Luckier Star! I think the writing style for this story has become quite different from Luckier Star's, which do you prefer? The style of Luckier Star or of TRTP? I was thinking of starting to do Luckier Star the same as TRTP, but I don't know if it would fit the feel of Luckier Star. Meh, I dunno. Well, either way, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**In the Morning**

Kagami's eyes fluttered open. Her first thought was to look down to see Tsukasa's sleeping face. She smiled and pecked her on the forehead, causing Tsukasa to smile. Then, she looked at the time. It was about time to get up for school. Kagami smiled in pride of her internal alarm clock. However, now came the largest obstacle.

"Tsukasa~, it's time to get up~..." Kagami said.

"Mm..." Tsukasa hummed. Kagami giggled.

"Tsukasa. We have to get up." Kagami said a bit more sternly.

"Mm... Five more minutes..." Tsukasa said.

"Now Tsukasa, we went through this yesterday. Remember how that ended?" Kagami asked.

"We don't need school..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Yes we do. If we miss too much school, they're gonna start teaching stuff we don't know and then we'll start to get behind." Kagami said. "Come on, let's get up." Kagami said as she started to sit up. She couldn't quite make it the whole way since, while the two had slept, Tsukasa had shifted on top of Kagami's arm again.

"Mm~..." Tsukasa whined cutely. Kagami smiled and ruffled her twin's hair.

"Come on, my internal alarm clock doesn't have a five minute setting." Kagami said. Tsukasa's eyes finally cracked open as she got up.

"Onee-chan... Where... Why are we sleeping together again?" Tsukasa asked as she looked around drowsily. Kagami blushed and averted her gaze.

"You... don't remember... huh?" Kagami asked.

"Mm... Remember what?" Tsukasa asked, yawning.

"Well, you wouldn't let me go last night. So it was either force my way out or get in bed. And I didn't want to hurt you, so..." Kagami trailed off.

"Ah~..." Tsukasa yawned again.

"Sorry about that." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Don't worry, I like sleeping with you!" Tsukasa said cheerfully, if not drowsily. She stretched, missing Kagami's blush grow.

_Why is this so embarrassing...?_ Kagami thought. _This must be a twin's love!_ Kagami thought to herself. Kagami got out of the bed and stretched, trying to calm her head. "Well, I guess we should get moving, huh?" Kagami asked as she grabbed a few of Tsukasa's clothing to pack for the slumber party, seeing as they were going over directly after school. Tsukasa sighed and nodded.

"I'm gonna get changed." Tsukasa said as she began stripping.

"Alright, I'll leave." Kagami said. Tsukasa tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked. Kagami blushed.

"Isn't it... embarrassing?" Kagami asked.

"Not really, why would it be?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed.

"Well... I have to go get changed myself!" Kagami said. She rushed out of the room. Tsukasa's expression sank a bit.

"... Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. She looked down at her body, now only in her underwear. _Should I be embarrassed of my body...? _Tsukasa wondered, her heart dropping a bit. She sighed and got her uniform.

* * *

**In the Hall**

Kagami marched back to her room, smacking herself in the face.

_It's getting worse..._ Kagami thought to herself. _I'm getting more embarrassed, more aware of Tsukasa. What's going on?_ Kagami wondered. _I've seen her naked a thousand times, why is her changing so embarrassing?_ Kagami thought to herself. She sighed. _None of this makes any sense._ She thought. She sniffed the air and hummed in delight. _Mom's tamagoyaki..._ She smiled. Shelving her previous thoughts, she walked into her room and grabbed her uniform. Stripping, she quickly got her uniform on before hearing a knock at the door. She grabbed a few of her own clothing and packed them along with Tsukasa's into her bag. She opened the door to see Tsukasa in her uniform waiting for her.

"Hi... Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami looked at her twin with a concerned expression.

"Hey Tsukasa, are you okay? You seem sad." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled, though somehow her expression didn't seem to change much.

"I'm okay Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. "Just tired, I guess." Tsukasa said. Kagami looked at her suspiciously for another moment, but was interrupted before she could question further.

"Breakfast is ready~!" Miki called from the kitchen. Tsukasa walked past Kagami to the living room, but Kagami stayed back for a moment, looking at her sister.

_... Something is bothering her. This isn't over..._ Kagami thought as she followed Tsukasa into the living room. Miki came out with several rolls worth of tamagoyaki slices. Kagami saw Tsukasa sit down closest to the television as she had the previous night. Tadao sat at his place at the head of the table and Matsuri slept in hers. Kagami decided to be greedy today and sat next to Tsukasa again. Hey, her mother had offered last night, so why not take her up on it today too? Miki put the tamagoyaki down on the table and sat next to Matsuri, grinning at Kagami a little slyly. Kagami gulped.

"So, you two got up this morning." Miki said. "So Tsukasa took you to bed the night before last, how did you two end up in the same bed again last night?" Miki asked.

"You two slept together again? What are you, in elementary school?" Matsuri asked, not even bothering to lift her head.

"Tsukasa and I were studying all of last night, _Matsuri_." Kagami shot her older sister a glare. "She was super tired so I took her to bed. Circumstances led to me having to sleep there for the night. You got a problem with that?" Kagami asked. Matsuri, her head still on the table even as Miki took the initiative and put some egg on her plate, raised her finger.

"Let me tell you why that's bull." Matsuri said. "I know you're lying because you said Tsukasa was studying. Even when you make her, she doesn't study." Matsuri said. Kagami folded her arms.

"I'll have you know that Tsukasa asked _me_ to study with her. I didn't make her." Kagami said. Matsuri lifted her dreary head and stared at Kagami.

"... You've gotten good at lying, Imoto. I almost believe you." Matsuri said.

"It's true!" Kagami shouted, stuffing her face full of egg in frustration. Matsuri looked over at Tsukasa.

"Did you?" She asked. Tsukasa smiled and nodded.

"Yep! I did okay before, so I wanted to try and keep up, you know?" Tsukasa said.

"Okay." Matsuri said.

"The hell? You didn't believe me but you believed Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Matsuri asked, seeming thoroughly disinterested in the conversation. Kagami crossed her arms.

"... That's fair." She said. She began eating along with her sisters, who had gotten a head start since Kagami had been talking. However, she was Kagami Hiiragi. No one defeated her in a contest of the stomach. She grabbed a couple of slices of egg and stuffed them in her face. In a few minutes, she had consumed more egg than anyone else at the table. "This is really good!" Kagami said.

"Thank you." Miki smiled. The mother put another piece of tamagoyaki in her mouth proudly. Kagami and Tsukasa finished their breakfast up quickly and stood.

"Ready Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She said.

"We're out, guys. Thank you very much for breakfast Mom, it was delicious." Kagami said.

"Have a good day, you two." Miki smiled.

"Thanks Mom!" Tsukasa waved as the two left. Matsuri sighed and put her head back down, her plate empty.

"Hey Matsuri, get up. We have to get to college." Inori said. Matsuri sighed.

"I don't want to." She said.

"Too bad." Inori said as she walked around the table and grabbed Matsuri by her ear.

"OW!" Matsuri shouted repeatedly as Inori dragged her out of the room. Miki giggled.

"Aren't our children just the cutest?" Miki asked her husband.

"They're certainly a handful." Tadao chuckled.

* * *

**Walking Down the Street**

Kagami and Tsukasa walked down the street on the way to the subway.

"Hey Tsukasa..." Kagami started.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"... Thanks. For last night..." Kagami said.

"For what?" Tsukasa asked. "What did I do?" She asked.

"Well, you stood up for me to Matsuri. That took guts, and it really made me happy." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"It's no problem Onee-chan! She shouldn't say things like that about you." Tsukasa said. "It was a little embarrassing though... I was really hoping she wouldn't get mad at me..." Tsukasa sighed.

"Don't worry. Actually, that you shouted at her made her see that she went too far. She even apologized!" Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled blindingly at Kagami.

"I'm so glad!" Tsukasa said.

"She knew you weren't about to take a stand unless you felt it really deeply." Kagami said. "And thank you. I'm glad that you feel that way." Kagami said. Kagami put her hand on Tsukasa's opposite shoulder and pulled her in, embracing her for a moment before letting go. Tsukasa fidgeted happily.

"Onee-chan, I wanted to thank you for helping me study! I hadn't thought about studying like that!" Tsukasa said. Kagami looked proudly.

"I worked really hard to develop it! My secret studying skill! You're the only other person who knows it now, so no telling~!" Kagami chimed as the two arrived at the subway. They got onto the train and grabbed a ring each, there being no empty seats around. The two made idle conversation until they got to a certain stop.

"Hey! You guys are coming to school today, huh?" Konata asked.

"Ha ha." Kagami laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I made sure we got up this time." Kagami said. "So, we're learning some cool martial arts stuff tomorrow, right?" Kagami asked Konata. Konata hummed as if amused.

"You could say that~." Konata said. Kagami's smile faded quickly.

"Why am I suddenly very scared about this?" Kagami asked.

"Because you have good intuition." Konata said. Kagami gulped.

"Under the circumstances, I don't know if I should feel good about that..." Kagami said.

"Under the circumstances, me neither." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"Konata, can we talk when we get off the train?" Kagami asked. Konata looked up to the Tsundere curiously. This didn't seem to have anything to do with what they were just talking about. She turned back faced forward.

"Sure thing, Kagamin." Konata said, just as seriously as Kagami had asked her.

"Is it something I can help with Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed.

"I dunno." She said. "For now, I just kind of needed to talk to Konata, just the two of us." Kagami said. Tsukasa's bow drooped.

"Oh... Okay..." Tsukasa seemed sad to be excluded. Kagami almost folded until she remembered the subject matter.

"Kagamin, you sound like you're going to confess." Konata said. There was a flash as a bump appeared on her head. Kagami blushed lightly.

"Idiot." She said. The train stopped as Miyuki walked on.

"Ah, hello everyone." She seemed delighted. "Kagami-san. Tsukasa. I'm glad to see you made it today." Miyuki said. She was glad she had decided to wait and go to school with her friends rather than be early like she normally was.

"That's how a greeting should be..." Kagami smiled.

"You guys all ready for the slumber party tonight?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. I got permission from Mom yesterday for us to go to your house. I made sure it was okay and to grab me and Tsukasa some clothes." Kagami said.

"When did you do that, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, seemingly surprised that her sister had taken her clothes without her knowing.

"This morning, when we got up." Kagami said. Then, her eyes widened. Crap.

"Hmmmm~?" Konata hummed as she pushed her head into Kagami's side. "You two were sleeping~ together?" Konata chimed. Kagami elbowed the Otaku in the head.

"Ho-How the hell did you get something like that from "when we got up"?" Kagami asked. Konata put her finger up.

"Well~, you would usually say when you got Tsukasa up. How would you know you both got up at the same time~?" Konata chimed.

"Making a lot of assumption here, Konata." Kagami said.

"And yet you haven't said I was wrong." Konata said.

"Gah! S-So what? What if Tsukasa and I were sleeping in bed together? We're sisters, it's not something that uncommon!" Kagami blushed.

"If it's so common, why are you so embarrassed?" Konata asked. Kagami blushed a bit more.

"D-Don't ask me... I'm not embarrassed or anything..." Kagami mumbled.

"Do I... embarrass you Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. It was as if lightning struck the car as Kagami practically clutched her heart.

"No way! I could never be embarrassed of you!" Kagami shouted. She then remembered where she was. She looked around to see not only Konata and Miyuki staring at her, but the entire car too. Kagami blushed horribly as they reached their stop. Kagami rushed out, Tsukasa, Konata and Miyuki following. However, Kagami was nowhere to be seen. Konata closed her eyes.

_Ultimate technique...! Route Radar! _Konata activated, idly thinking that Kagami should count herself lucky that the Otaku was going to the trouble of using her best conquering technique. _Where would an embarrassed Tsundere go from here...?_ Konata wondered. "Hey you guys, you want to head to school? I'll take care of Kagamin." Konata said.

"Are you sure?" Miyuki asked, sounding concerned but looking quite happy.

"But I'm worried about Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said. Konata smiled.

"Don't worry Tsukasa, I'll let her know you were worried. That should cheer her up." Konata said. Tsukasa looked around one more time before sighing.

"Come on Tsukasa, I'm sure she'll be fine." Miyuki said, smiling to Tsukasa. The girl nodded before following the Meganekko out of the station. Konata watched them leave before heading for the bathroom.

* * *

**With One Hiiragi**

Kagami sat on the toilet lid, her head in her hands.

"I ran again..." Kagami huffed.

"Yes you did." Konata said.

"Wah!" Kagami jumped. "Konata, what the hell?" Kagami asked. "How did you know I came here?" Kagami asked.

"You're talking to the Goddess of Conquest! And I'm the best at Tsunderes! Something like this is easy." Konata said.

"You're talking like people know what you're talking about again." Kagami said.

"Are we gonna keep talking through a bathroom door or are you gonna ever come out of there?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed and opened the door. "You wanted to talk to me, right?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well... Did you want to talk on the way to school?" Konata asked. Kagami shook her head.

"As weird as it is to talk in a bathroom, I want it to be private." Kagami said. Here, she raised her voice. "There aren't any other people in here, are there?" She asked. When no reply came, she turned back to Konata. "It's about yesterday." Kagami said.

"Yesterday?" Konata asked. "Oh, if you're apologizing for not letting me copy your homework, it's alright! I got it finished!" Konata said.

"Not that." Kagami said. Konata could feel how serious she was being and sighed. She did her best to become serious as well.

"What is it then?" Konata asked.

"When you said you were a lesbian." Kagami said. Konata nodded.

"What about it?" Konata asked.

"Were you being serious?" Kagami asked.

"One hundred percent serious." Konata said.

"And then... you asked me if I were a lesbian..." Kagami asked. Konata nodded.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to bring that back up on your own." Konata said, obviously surprised.

"Well, you were serious. Really serious. You're never serious, so I figured I could at least give you a serious answer." Kagami said. Konata seemed even more surprised than before.

"Well well! Kagamin being serious!" Konata said. "What a treat." Konata giggled a bit.

"I don't know." Kagami said. Konata stared at her for a moment.

"You... don't know if you're being serious?" Konata asked.

"A lesbian! I... Well, do you remember that trip that we took?" Kagami asked.

"Which one? Beach or school trip?" Konata asked. Kagami wordlessly took her phone out and removed the back, revealing a copy of the picture that the four of them took together. "Ah, the school trip. What about it?" Konata asked.

"Well, I thought that a boy was confessing to me while I was there. I was in a daze the whole time, wondering what I would do." Kagami said. "To be honest... The thought of a boy telling me he liked me... It terrified me." Kagami said. "I didn't really want him to... I didn't know what I would do if he did..." Kagami said.

"Kagamin..." Konata said.

"So I didn't really think about it too much. I would just let it happen and see what I said." Kagami said.

"And what do you think you would have said?" Konata asked.

"I... think I would have turned him down." Kagami said. "I don't know if I like boys... I don't know if I like girls... I just... don't know." Kagami said. She sounded very defeated. Konata sighed.

"Yeah, I understand." She said. "It was easy for me. Girls have always just seemed nicer, you know? They're always so soft and they smell nice. Plus, with a dad as perverted as mine..." Konata mumbled.

"Your dad never..." Kagami mumbled. Konata giggled.

"No, he never did anything to me. I'm a lesbian, remember?" Konata said.

"That's not the issue here!" Kagami said.

"And with all of the games that I played being about seducing women... Well, it just sort of came naturally I guess?" Konata said. "I've always liked girls, so I never really questioned it, you know?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"I wish it were that easy for me..." Kagami mumbled. "I don't know what I'm feeling..." Kagami said. "I... just felt that you deserved a serious answer." Kagami said.

"..." Konata was silenced for a moment. "Thank you for that Kagamin. I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me all of this." Konata said. She smiled. "Well, whatever you decide, I'm still gonna be your friend!" Konata said. Kagami smiled.

"Thank you Konata." Kagami smiled. "That... really means a lot." Kagami said.

"So, if you had to choose, what do you think you would go with?" Konata asked. Kagami huffed.

"I just said I didn't know." Kagami said.

"Well, what kind of person do you think you would wanna date?" Konata asked. Kagami stared at her for a moment.

"... Why?" She asked a bit suspiciously. Konata shrugged.

"I guess I'm just kind of curious. What kind of person does Kagamin like?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"Well..." Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"It might be kind of hard to leave it vague, so why don't we assume a gender for your love-to-be?" Konata asked. Kagami glared at Konata.

"Okay. You decide." Kagami said.

"Alright, let's assume it's a girl." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"Fine. Well..." Kagami said, looking up to the ceiling. "She'd have to know how to cook." Kagami said.

"With a kitchen killer like you, that's a given." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"... Yeah. That's why." She growled. "She'd have to be nice..." Kagami said.

"Of course. Any girl should be nice." Konata said.

"No, like _super _nice. Like, way nicer than she probably should be." Kagami said.

"Oh?" Konata asked.

"Well, I know that I can be... _difficult..._ sometimes, so I would need her to kind of offset that, you know?" Kagami said. Konata giggled.

"Yes~... Embrace the tsuntsun~..." She wiggled her fingers as if to control Kagami's mind.

"She'd need to know how to do housework too." Kagami said.

"Because you're so bad at it?" Konata asked.

"I can do housework if I want!" Kagami shouted. "I just... don't have a lot of practice with it..." Kagami looked away.

"Alright, so what else?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed as she thought.

"Hmm..." She wondered. "I guess it'd be cool if she could sew? I dunno." Kagami said. "I guess my standards aren't really that high. I'd want her to have a good personality, I guess." Kagami said.

"Is that really it?" Konata asked.

"Well, what about you?" Kagami asked. Konata pointed to herself.

"Me?" Konata asked.

"Yeah you! What kind of girl are you looking for?" Kagami pointed accusingly at Konata. A grin reminiscent of a cat's appeared on her face. Damn it.

"Oh? OH~! Are you curious~?" Konata chimed. "What should I do~? Should I tell you~?" Konata elongated every last word. Kagami sighed. "I would never have thought that the kind of person I'd be interested in would interest yo-" Konata got through most of her tease.

"It interests me." Kagami said. Konata stopped for a moment and stared at her for a moment. Then, she chuckled.

"Well, I never really thought about it. A Tsundere, I guess? I didn't think about real girls so much." Konata said.

"Real... girls?" Kagami asked. "Are there... fake girls?" Kagami asked.

"Well, there's the world of 2D." Konata asked. Kagami stared blankly at her for a moment.

"... I can't tell if you're joking or not." Kagami said. Then, her phone began to ring.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL PHONE CALL!" Her ring tone went off loudly. Konata stared at her for a second, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I have a Pokemon ring tone, so what? Geez..." Kagami defended her phone before Konata said anything. Kagami picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Onee-chan, where are you? Are you on your way? Did Kona-chan find you?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami, though she felt she should feel more guilty for making Tsukasa worry, felt oddly happy that Tsukasa worried about her.

"In a bathroom, yes, and yes." Kagami said.

"In a... Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Me and Konata will catch up with you guys soon enough, alright?" Kagami said.

"Alright Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. They ended the call, but Kagami kept the phone to her ear for a moment.

"I guess we had better get going, huh?" Konata asked, calling Kagami from her trance. "We're gonna be late, ya know?" Konata giggled a bit. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah... We should..." Kagami said as the two exited the bathroom.

* * *

**With the Other Hiiragi**

Tsukasa held the phone to her ear for another moment, a smile on her face.

"Kagami-san and Konata-san are on their way, I take it?" Miyuki said, making Tsukasa look over.

"Yeah, Onee-chan said she would catch up with us!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Miyuki smiled.

"That reminds me, did you have anything in particular in mind for the day after tomorrow?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't really know, ya know? Do you think you can help me find something?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I do believe we can find something she'll like." Miyuki said.

"But... do you think we can find something I can afford? I don't really have a lot of money, ya know?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki giggled lightly.

"If it's a question of money, I could always help." Miyuki said. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Uh-uh! I wanna buy it with my own money!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki looked to the airhead and was slightly surprised. Then, she smiled.

"I understand. However... I'm sure anything you buy will please her." Miyuki said.

"But I don't want her to be happy because she has to! I want her to really like it!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki nodded.

"Something that Kagami-san would like, that is relatively inexpensive, that's being sold around here..." Miyuki thought. "Hm... I'm sure we'll think of something." Miyuki said. The two arrived at the school. As Miyuki began walking to the door, she noticed Tsukasa stopped moving, looking behind her. Miyuki looked at her with mild curiosity. "Tsukasa, the bell is likely to ring soon." Miyuki said.

"But... I wanna wait for Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Miyuki looked concerned.

"Tsukasa, we'll be late." Miyuki said.

"That's okay." Tsukasa said. Miyuki blinked a time or two. Neither her nor Tsukasa had ever been late before. It was just plain weird that Tsukasa was going to risk being late for no other reason than Kagami was likely to be late. Even if Kagami's streak of never being late was ruined, there was no reason Tsukasa's should as well. Miyuki sighed and looked at the school. She looked back at Tsukasa, who was standing quite resolutely. It was clear that she wouldn't move until her sister appeared. Miyuki sighed again and walked over to Tsukasa. "You can go on Yuki-chan, I don't want you to be late." Tsukasa smiled to her friend. Miyuki shook her head.

"Perhaps if we're both late, along with Konata-san, we can say something about the train being late and it won't be recorded." Miyuki said. Tsukasa smiled a bit wider.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said.

"We're here!" Kagami shouted. Tsukasa looked over to see Kagami and Konata running at full sprint.

"Onee-chan! You got here quick!" Tsukasa smiled and waved. Kagami seemed quite out of breath, but not overly so. Konata wasn't even winded.

"Man, that was exhausting." Kagami panted a bit.

"If you can't do this much, maybe you better not show up later..." Konata giggled.

"... That makes me very nervous, Konata." Kagami said. Konata smiled.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Konata said. "Did you wait long?" She asked.

"That's my line." Kagami said. She, however, went ignored.

"No, we weren't waiting long." Miyuki said. "I'm glad you won't be late though." Miyuki smiled.

"I'm glad you made it here so quick Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"Gah! You mean... you're not happy **I** made it here quick?" Konata clutched her heart as if broken.

"Ah! That's not what I meant! I'm glad you're here too, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa tried to mend her friend's falsely broken heart.

"Tsukasa, she's not actually insulted. She's just trying get a rise out of you." Kagami said. "We better get going or we'll still be late." Kagami said. Miyuki nodded.

"Yes, let's go." Miyuki smiled. The four walked down the hall. Arriving at Kuroi's class, Kagami very reluctantly separated from her sister and friends. She walked to her own class and stood out in front of the door. It was then she realized who was on the other side of this door.

"..." She hesitated. Oh. Oh no. She sighed and opened the door. She walked to her doom.

"HIIRAGI~!" Misao shouted as she flew through the air. Trying to tackle the Tsundere, Misao hugged Kagami and wrapped her arms and legs around her. "Are you you again? You're not Imoto anymore?" Misao asked, clearly the most despondent she'd ever been.

"You're annoying." Kagami said flatly.

"Yay~! Hiiragi is Hiiragi again!" Misao threw her hands up in the air. Kagami stood there, thoroughly bored with this happened every god damn day. "Are you okay Hiiragi, you weren't here yesterday!" Misao said. "Are you sick?" Misao asked.

"If I were, wouldn't you not want to be clinging to me right now?" Kagami asked.

"If I get sick, then I'll just have Hiiragi take care of me!" Misao said.

"I won't take care of you." Kagami said.

"So cold Hiiragi~..." Misao slouched over. However, Kagami noticed something. She was still standing upright and without as much of a problem as one would expect with someone latched onto one side.

"Huh. Maybe I _would_ make a good martial artist." Kagami commented idly.

"Wah? You're taking martial arts, Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"Misao." Kagami said.

"Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"Can you please get off of me." Kagami said.

"I don't wanna." Misao said.

"Misao." Kagami said.

"Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to get off of me. If you don't get off of me, I'm going to do to you what I did to you last year at the sports festival." Kagami said. The air around Misao changed from one of adoration to one of _intense_ fear.

"Yo-you wouldn't..." Misao said.

"One." Kagami started.

"Hi-Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"Two." Kagami counted.

"O-Okay Hiiragi... You win..." Misao put her feet on the ground, but apparently not quickly enough for Kagami.

"Two and a half..." Kagami emphasized. Misao let go of Kagami and almost plummeted to the ground. She managed to catch herself on her feet, but she was quite shaken up from the Tsundere's threat.

"Can you guys sit down now? This whole idiot routine was funny the first time, but it's gotten old." Their teacher sighed. "Latching your legs around Hiiragi was a fresh addition, but it's all the same thing." Sakuraba complained. Kagami stared flatly at her teacher.

_Is she even a teacher?_ She wondered. "Blunt as always." Kagami sighed as she went to her seat.

"Alright as all of you have no doubt noticed, it's time to put your goals down." Sakuraba said. Indeed, there was a list where they were supposed to list their career goals. "And don't just put down something like wife, just because your parents might want you to." The teacher said, an almost hostile tone that was seemingly not directed at anyone in the class. Kagami hummed.

_Well, I've always thought I'd go into law..._ She thought as she filled in lawyer. There were two more spaces.

"Don't worry about the specifics so much, and just shoot for the moon!" Sakuraba chuckled. Kagami smiled and looked down at her paper.

_Shoot for the moon, huh?_ Kagami thought. She wrote Prime Minister down for her second one. _One more, huh?_ She wondered. She chuckled. _There really isn't a whole lot of other things I can think of. Um..._ She wondered. _Heh. _She smiled as she wrote down what she wanted to be forever.

* * *

**It's Lunch Time!**

"Hey, I'm here for lunch." Kagami waved.

"Kagamin~!" Konata waved.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Tsukasa greeted excitedly.

"Hello Kagami-san." Miyuki smiled.

"So what did you put on that career goal thingy?" Konata asked.

"Lawyer, of course." Kagami said.

"Bet you put something stupid." Konata giggled.

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted. "What did you put?" Kagami asked.

"Owner of a harem." Konata said.

"Wha- and you accuse ME of putting something stupid?" Kagami asked.

"Also, Kagami's waifu, Miyuki's waifu, Tsukasa's waifu..." Konata began counting off on her fingers.

"That's too many!" Kagami said. "Geez, can't you be serious for a minute?" Kagami asked.

"Thirty seconds is my record." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"Miyuki?" Kagami asked.

"I've always imagined that I'd enter the medical field. It's been a dream of mine to be able to help those in need." Miyuki shined. Kagami was almost blinded by her friend's purity.

"Geez... Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa blushed lightly.

"Um... It's a secret..." She said.

"Come on~! I wanna see!" Konata said. "Though I bet you a million yen that she put down housewife." Konata giggled as she disappeared for an instant.

"Well, Tsukasa would make the world's best wife." Kagami said. Tsukasa leaned over her desk protectively, putting her head behind her arms to hide her blush. She was happy about the praise, but it was of the utmost importance that nobody see her paper.

"Sorry, but I kinda wanna keep it secret..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Hmmm. Yep, first is housewife..." Konata read. Tsukasa jumped.

"W-Wah! When did you-..." She blushed.

"Right before Kagami said you were the world's best wife." Konata waved her hand dismissively.

"How ninja like." Kagami smirked as Konata saluted.

"Baka Ranger Blue: reporting in!" She said. She brought the paper back down to her face and read more. Tsukasa knew she was finished as soon as she saw Konata's lips turn into her signature grin. "Hmmm~? What's this~?" Konata asked, looking slyly at Tsukasa. Said airhead's face was completely red.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

"Kona-chan, no!" Tsukasa pleaded.

"First is housewife, as expected of Tsukasa." Konata read. "And the second is professional cook!" Konata said.

"You really could be a world class cook." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled at the compliment.

"And the last one~... is~! Tada!" She shouted, lifting the paper for all to see. "Little~ sister~!" Konata shouted for the world to hear. Tsukasa blushed as she looked down.

"... Tsukasa~..." Kagami chimed sweetly.

"I... I wanna be your little sister forever Onee-chan!" Tsukasa blurted out, having had to shout it in order to get it out. Kagami felt her heart warm. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her own paper, putting it on the table. Everyone looked curiously, as the Tsundere had already said what she had put. Konata opened it up.

"Lawyer. Hey, you were honest!" Konata smirked.

"Shut it." Kagami glared at the Otaku.

"Second is... Prime minister?" Konata looked at the Tsundere curiously.

"Yeah, well... I figured that way I could help everyone, ya know? I don't know, she said shoot for the moon..." Kagami averted her gaze.

"And the third is..." Konata trailed off. Then, her cheeks puffed out.

"What is it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Konata began giggling before turning the paper around. "Big... Sister..." Tsukasa smiled widely.

"I wanna be your big sister for almost forever too, Tsukasa." Kagami smiled warmly.

"Almost...?" Tsukasa asked sadly.

"Well, if we're gonna switch roles again, then I'll be the little sister again, right?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled excitedly.

"Yeah! That's right!" Tsukasa said excitedly.

"Whoa, what? When did this happen?" Konata asked as the bell rang.

"Oops, looks like we are out of time~." Kagami said. "We'll have to continue this after school~!" Kagami said with mock sadness as she strolled out of the class. Konata glared after her for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, guess I'll have to go back to sleep." She said as she moved her desk back and fell asleep. Tsukasa smiled happily at Kagami's third choice still as Miyuki moved her desk back, a bit sad as she hadn't said much during lunch, but happy that she had at least seen everyone so happy.

* * *

**After School**

Kagami watched as the clock ticked. The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Kagami cheered.

"Oh well, we'll finish this up tomorrow. Don't forget your homework!" Sakuraba said as the class rushed out.

"Hiiragi~!" Misao shouted as she began to run after the Tsundere.

"Kusakabe, Minegishi, it's your turn to clean the class." Sakuraba said. Misao fell flat on her face.

"No~!" Misao held her hand out as Kagami left the room. Ayano walked up and put her hand on the brunette's back.

"We'll finish quickly. Then, we can go to my house and I'll make you some dangos." Ayano smiled. Misao nodded.

"Okay... Thanks Ayano..." Misao picked herself up as the two set to work.

Kagami rushed down the hall, happily waiting to see her little sister. And her friends. Them too. Finding her goal, she waved.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa greeted her. "Did you have fun in class?" She asked as Kagami slowed down and walked with the three.

"Are you guys ready for the slumber party?" Konata asked.

"Yeah." Kagami said. "I'm actually kind of excited." Kagami smiled.

"Aw~, are you excited to sleep with me Kagamin~?" Konata asked.

"I-I'm not sleeping with you!" Kagami blushed lightly.

"Yay~! Blush! I still got it, baby!" Konata cheered. Kagami sighed.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"But I'm the idiot who made you blush!" Konata looked weirdly proud of herself.

"Why are you so proud, idiot?" Kagami asked.

"You don't know what it's like, Kagamin!" Konata said. "Imagine you go back to elementary school! You get homework to do some math problem and you do them! Then, they all come back WRONG!" Konata said. "You know you did them right, but they still came back wrong! Wouldn't you be proud if you got one of them right?" Konata asked.

"So... if I can understand what you're saying... Making me blush is as easy, yet tedious, for you as elementary school work is for me." Kagami stared at the Otaku.

"Um... I'm gonna go with no...?" Konata asked

"So what are you trying to say?" Kagami asked.

"It isn't tedious or anything! It's fun!" Konata said. "Um..." She mumbled. "Imagine playing against Tsukasa in a First Person Shooter."

"You're saying I'm easy?" Kagami asked.

"O-Onee-chan..." A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Tsukasa's head.

"No no no!" Konata shook her hands in front of her.

"You're running out of tries Konata." Kagami said. "You're about to get locked out."

"I'm rubbing off on you Kagamin~. You're using computer terms on me~." Konata chimed.

"Don't try to change the subject, you moron. I'm counting that as one of your tries." Kagami said.

"How many do I have left?" Konata asked.

"Three." Kagami crossed her arms. Konata hummed.

"Imagine if you liked to grope girls on a train-"

"Nope, two." Kagami interrupted. "And we'll talk about where the hell you came up with that example later." Kagami said.

"Um... Imagine you're the God of Conquest." Konata started. "Your specialty is Tsundere and you know a real life one! One of your favorite things to do is to make her blush, but she stops blushing! You have no idea why! Then, she blushes! Yay~!" Konata cheered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagami said. "Last try." Kagami said. Konata thought.

_Ultimate technique...! Choice Chooser!_ Konata activated one of her other ultimate techniques, having had a cool down period since the last ultimate conquering technique she had used.

"Well?" Kagami asked.

"Imagine that you give Tsukasa a big stuffed bear." Konata started.

"... Go on." Kagami said.

"She'd get super happy, right?" Konata asked.

"I'd be super happy no matter what Onee-chan gave me!" Tsukasa said happily.

"Now imagine that she didn't one day. Randomly." Konata said. Kagami stared at the Otaku.

"Uh-huh." She urged Konata to continue.

"Can you imagine it? Then, after many presents and attempts, she finally cracks a smile. She smiles at you! Wouldn't you feel proud?" Konata asked.

"Damn right I would." Kagami said.

"There ya go." Konata said as the four of them reached the Otaku's house.

"Finally, found a way to explain in terms a normal person understands." Kagami said.

"Yeah, or a super clingy big sister like you." Konata giggled.

"I'm not super clingy!" She shouted at Konata as they entered Konata's house. "I'm not super clingy, right guys?" Kagami asked.

"No more so than any other twins I know." Miyuki said.

"What other twins do you know?" Konata asked. However, Miyuki felt it would be for Kagami's good that she ignore Konata here. Thus, Konata's question remained unanswered.

"So when is everyone showing up?" Kagami asked.

"If Hiyori is talking about material, she's probably not gonna show up for an hour while she gets her stuff ready." Konata said.

"Minami said that she had some errands to run before she arrived, so it may be likewise for her." Miyuki said.

"Yu-chan had to stay after to clean the classroom with Patty, so they probably aren't gonna take as long." Konata said.

"So we should get everything ready ahead of time, huh?" Kagami asked. "Let's get the futons set up so that we don't have to worry about it later. We can just sit on them after that." Kagami said as they walked. "Do you... have enough futons, Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course." Konata said.

"... Why?" Kagami asked.

"So everyone can sleep here, of course! Why else would someone have futons?" Konata asked.

_No no no, that's not the issue here!_ Kagami thought. "Why do you have that many futons?" Kagami asked.

"How many do you think I have?" Konata asked.

"Well, there's me, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Patricia, Yutaka, Minami, and Hiyori, so... seven?" Kagami asked.

"Why wouldn't Yutaka just sleep in her bed? How big do you think my room is, I can probably fit the three of you in there on the floor, max." Konata said.

"Well, you have a pretty big living room, I kind of figured we were going to sleep in here." Kagami said. "So I guess eight." Kagami said. Konata hummed.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Maybe we can put a bunch of the futons together and just all sleep on it together." Konata said. "I have a couple futons for my bed, I can take it apart and get two more. Same with Yu-chan." Konata said.

"Do you think your Dad would give us one of his?" Tsukasa asked. Silence prevailed for a moment.

"... Tsukasa, I don't think we want a mattress that man has slept on." Konata said.

"... Oh, I guess not..." Tsukasa said, figuring it was because it was a boy.

"So I have three spare futons and now we can get four out of my bed and Yu-chan's bed. Someone can sleep on the couch?" Konata suggested.

"Has your Dad slept on the couch?" Kagami asked.

"... So no one sleeps on the couch." Konata said.

"What about if two people were to sleep on the same futon?" Miyuki suggested. Kagami blushed lightly.

"That's a great idea, Miyuki! So the two smallest people should sleep in a futon together!" Konata said. "Now, vertically speaking, that's totally Yu-chan." Konata said. Miyuki nodded.

"Ah, yes. That makes sense." She smiled.

"And horizontally speaking, Minami is the smallest of us all! So those should be the two people who have to sleep in the futon together!" Konata said. Kagami, realizing this wasn't going anywhere near where she was going, nodded fiercely.

"Yeah! Yutaka and Minami! They should sleep in the futon together because they're small and it's logical and stuff!" Kagami said, almost accusingly.

"A wonderful idea. It certainly is logical." Miyuki smiled warmly, delighted at this turn of events. Perhaps she could count the others as allies in this. Then again, Konata seemed to like "triggering flags" or whatever it was. Miyuki was still confused about the various otaku terms her friend used, but it apparently meant two people spending an enjoyable time together. Perhaps it was something like that. She would prefer to think that Konata and Kagami wanted to help her, however. "Now that sleep arrangements have been... arranged, let's get to work." Miyuki said. Everyone nodded and set to work finding everything.

* * *

**After Section**

Another Blooper reel! Accidentally typed "Don't try to change the subject, you mormon." instead of moron and Kagami just started a religious war.

Alright, so as you all have probably noticed, this chapter was rather short, especially for how long it took for me to write it. A little over eight thousand words. Holy crap, that's short now... ANYWAY! There's a reason for that. See, I already have the next chapter written. And I don't mean that as I have a good idea for what I want to do with it so that it will take very little time to type. I mean I literally have the entire thing typed. However, I realized recently that I'm EXTREMELY behind on Luckier Star. So what I decided to do was split this chapter in half (I know I was saying I wouldn't worry about length, but this was just _ridiculously_ long. As in, the next chapter is going to be longer than this one). That way, while I'm working on the next chapter of Luckier Star, I can have this one tucked away so it won't be ridiculously long before I can update this one. So this chapter will be updated in either a month, or a week after Luckier Star is updated. Which ever comes first. So look forward to that! I'll see you in my next chapter, whatever it is!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"I'm here~!" Konata opened the door. Kagami sat on the floor, slumped over. Suddenly, the Tsundere spun around, seemingly enlightened.

"Tsukasa?!" She asked excitedly. Then, seeing it was, in fact, the Otaku, she darkened quite a bit. "Oh. It's you." She said as she turned and slumped back over.

"Ouch. You wound me Kagamin." Konata said. Konata walked over to Kagami. "Aren't I good enough?" Konata asked.

"You're not Tsukasa." Kagami said.

"And you're so lonely, not even I can bring you out of it, huh?" Konata chuckled. Kagami slumped a little bit more.

"Tsukasa~..." Kagami whined weakly.

"Onee~-chan~!" Tsukasa chimed. "I made Ama-Ama Dangos~!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami's twin tails rose a bit as she spun around.

"Tsukasa!" She shouted as she got up and ran over to Tsukasa, hands balled into excited fists in front of her. "Tsukasa!" She ran around and back at her twin, hopping up and down. "Dangos! Tsukasa!" Her twin tails were practically wagging. Tsukasa smiled widely as she picked up a dango and held it out. Kagami, instead of taking the dango, began nibbling it from the skewer Tsukasa held. The airhead giggled.

_There's gotta be a limit..._ Konata thought as a drop of sweat rolled down the back of her head.


	9. Chapter 9: Onee-chan, The Lock

Chapter 9: Onee-chan, The Lock

Yo yo yo, everybody! Been a month, just like I promised! Gotta say, this was my absolute favorite chapter to write so far. It was a bit of a slow start, but once I got going, it just became so much fun. Sorry for not posting until late, I meant to post early in the day. Got busy with mortgage stuff and everything. So that took up most of my day. Sorry again!

Ah, Dave. Yeah, I had the slumber party in the last chapter, but I split them apart so you guys aren't without a chapter for too long while I worked on Luckier Star. Don't worry, slumber party is coming up! This chapter! The Omakes are also really fun. The only thing is that, while I have a bunch of ideas for them, they actually would make decent ideas for chapters, so... Anyway, glad you liked it!

WingsofSeyfert, yeah, long chapters are kind of one of my things along a truly ludicrous amounts of references. In Luckier Star, I haven't had a chapter under eight thousand words since chapter 24. I'm glad I'm keeping them believably in character, that's one of the things I'm most concerned about. I actually picture the entire thing as the anime in my head and listen to the character saying the things. If it sounds weird for them to say, I erase it. At least, that's how I've always written stuff. I'm glad it's keeping ya entertained!

NoMutant, don't feel like a bother! I was feeling bad that it was taking so long. I feel even worse with how long it's been for Luckier Star. I barely worked on that while I was working on this, so I pretty much started the chapter not long ago... Plus, all of the ideas I had for it when I first started it out right after the last chapter came out were ones I couldn't think to work with, so I just had to wing the whole thing. And I understand keeping the two styles separate. It is actually pretty difficult going from one to the other. My original idea was to put Luckier Star on the back burner for a couple months while I finished this story up, but it just grew and I realized I wasn't going to finish it up that easily. Not that I particularly WANT to, but I didn't think I'd enjoy writing it this much. I like to think of Konata as part Keima, she's the greatest conqueror ever! Thus, she's got a few ultimate techniques she keeps hidden for important times. Always a pleasure and I'm glad you liked it!

Prospector, be very very careful. Tsukasa is VERY protective over the secret of the Ama Ama Dango and Kagami is very VERY protective over Tsukasa. Not even Miki knows what goes into each dango. They would probably be considered Tsukasa's ultimate technique though.

Redlerred, I aim to disintegrate. After writing for these characters for over four years, I'm glad to see I'm not that bad at it! And as for Miyuki's stop, I have a very good reason for having her along their stop! Mainly... I kind of... forgot that she wasn't on their route. My bad. From now on, I may correct that. Thanks for pointing that out! It helps me get better! Hope I don't keep ya waiting too long for the next one!

This chapter... This chapter was awesome. I really enjoyed this one. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Although, that would be pretty difficult!

* * *

**Walking Down the Street**

Minami practically power walked to the Izumi household. She knew she would be the last person to arrive, but she didn't want to forget her tickets again. She had had to shop for her mother again and the sale was limited to once per trip. She had had to go back into the store many times to get the amount her mother had wanted and it had taken a long time. However, the tickets in hand, she rushed in as dignified a manner as she could manage. Finally, her goal came into sight. She smiled a small smile as she arrived. She opened the door to see the other seven girls, sitting around and having their own conversations. Miyuki, however, looked at Minami and smiled with her eyes.

"It would seem we've all arrived." Miyuki said. "Now, shall we begin?" Miyuki asked.

"Well..." Kagami said. "We're all here now, but I didn't really think about what we would do." Kagami said.

"I know!" Konata said. "Why don't we all talk about the person we like~..." Konata said. Hiyori looked up, a gleam in her eyes.

"Great idea!" She said excitedly. "Yeah, let's all do that!" Hiyori said excitedly.

"That's a stupid idea." Kagami said. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is for everyone?" Kagami asked.

"Come on~, we're all friends here! Besides, what if we're all embarrassed? Then isn't it fine?" Konata asked. Kagami glared at her.

"Fine. You go first." Kagami said. Konata smiled and scratched her cheek.

"Hm~? Man Kagamin, you're desperate to see what kind of person I like, aren't you?" Konata asked.

"Just... Shut up. Forever." Kagami said.

"Well~, I like you Kagamin!" Konata said. Kagami blushed deeply and pointed to herself.

"Wh-wh-what? M-m-m-me?" She asked.

"And~!" Konata chimed.

"... And?" Kagami asked, deadpanning.

"And I like Miyuki~, Tsukasa~, Patty~, Hiyori~..." Konata listed off.

"You're an idiot." Kagami said.

"I'm also not lying~." Konata said.

"So if we're not doing serious answers..." Kagami sighed. "I guess it isn't too bad." Kagami said.

"Alright, Kagamin next!" Konata said. Seemingly everyone leaned in, apparently interested in her answer. All except one.

_"Mums the word!"_ Patricia mouthed and put her thumb up. Kagami put her palm on her forehead.

"I already told you, you idiot. I don't have anyone in mind... in..." For some reason, she felt compelled to look around, her eyes falling on Tsukasa. "...particular." She blushed lightly as she looked down at the ground. _Wha..._ She thought.

"Hm?" Konata hummed. "Well, if you don't want to tell us, then I guess that's okay." Konata said. "Aright Kagamin, who-"

"Tsukasa." Kagami said. Konata kicked her head to the side.

"Alright, I was gonna ask who she chose next, so Tsukasa! Who~ do you like?" Konata asked.

"Um..." She mumbled, a light blush on her face. "I.. don't really know..." She mumbled, glancing around the room.

"Oh really? So you're available~?" Konata chimed, giving her a perverse look.

"Um... I.. guess?" Tsukasa said, almost a question.

"Konata, you're not taking my sister." Kagami said.

"Hm? Then who do you want to take your sister?" Konata giggled.

"Someone who isn't you." Kagami answered back.

"So cruel Kagamin~." Konata chimed.

"Next." Kagami said.

"Who do you want to hear Tsukasa?" Konata asked.

"Um... Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Alright, Miyuki~! Who do you like?" Konata asked. Miyuki giggled lightly.

"Hm. I wonder about that." She said rather vaguely.

"Do you have someone you like?" Kagami asked, unable to deny that she was a tad curious. With how pretty and smart Miyuki was, it was doubtless that someone, somewhere liked her. It wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that someone had even confessed to her. Miyuki closed her eyes for a moment as everyone looked at her.

"... Yes. I do." Miyuki said.

"What~? Seriously?" Konata seemed excited. "You have to tell us who now!" Konata said.

"Hm hm." Miyuki giggled again. "I think I'll keep that a secret between me and them." Miyuki said.

"Come on, Miyuki~! You gotta tell us! It's the purpose of the game!" Konata said.

"I think I had better choose our next person." Miyuki said. Konata huffed.

"Fine. Don't tell us." Konata said.

"I think my choice will be... Minami." Miyuki gave mock thought to the idea. Minami looked relatively surprised.

"Me...?" She asked. Miyuki nodded.

"You. Do you have someone you like?" Miyuki asked. Minami blushed.

"... I do... also..." She mumbled. Miyuki smiled, though Yutaka seemed the most interested in the game now.

"Very well. You may choose another now." Miyuki said.

"Hey, that's not the game, we have to tell who we like!" Konata said.

"And has one person done so thus far?" Miyuki asked.

"I did!" Konata protested.

"Has one person done so seriously thus far?" Miyuki asked.

"Maybe I WAS serious!" Konata said.

"Then perhaps you should have only chosen one person and people would take you seriously." Miyuki said. Konata opened her mouth to counter, but came up with nothing. She sighed.

"Fair enough." She shrugged. "Who do you choose Minami?"

"Um..." She looked around. Her first thought was Yutaka, but that would be way too embarrassing. "Hiyori." She said, doing her best to regain her composure.

"You all know." Hiyori said. "I'm married to my work. I don't have time for girls." Hiyori said.

"Girls~?" Konata chimed. "So you're a lesbian?" Konata asked.

"Hm? Did I say something like that?" Hiyori wondered. "Well, I guess so." Hiyori said.

"Interesting~..." Konata chimed.

"You know, I don't think I've ever actually seen your work." Kagami said.

"Um... It's... niche..." Hiyori said cautiously.

"Is there any way I could see it sometime?" Kagami asked. Hiyori took a folded piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to the Tsundere.

"Here's my commission information." Hiyori said.

"Lame~..." Kagami said. "Though, I guess it's how you make money. How about something you've already drawn?" Kagami asked.

"NO!" Hiyori jumped. "Uh, no! No. It isn't the kind of stuff you'd be in to." Hiyori said.

"I dunno Hiyori, I think Kagamin would really like it~." Konata said.

"She'd have to come to Comiket and buy some..." Hiyori said.

"I have all of your stuff in my room." Konata said.

"We're getting off topic! I thought we were playing the game!" Hiyori said. Kagami sighed.

"I'll look at it later." Kagami said.

"So who do you choose?" Konata asked.

"Yutaka." Hiyori said, as if hearing Minami's inner desires.

"O-Oh! Me?" Yutaka asked.

"You~." Patricia chimed.

"Well... I... also have someone I like..." She blushed. Minami seemed quite surprised, and the most excited, especially considering how she normally seemed.

"Patty is the only one left." Konata said. "Well Patty?" Konata asked.

"I'd prefer to help others with their love life than to focus on mine." Patricia said. "So I don't really have anyone I can think of at the moment." Patricia said.

"Well, that's it!" Konata said. "Wait, does that mean literally everybody here is a lesbian?" Konata asked.

"I don't recall saying anything about that." Miyuki said.

"I don't know." Kagami said.

"..." Minami blushed a bit.

"I didn't say that." Patricia said.

"Almost nobody said anything about that, idiot. Literally nobody but Hiyori and you said anything like that." Kagami said. She scratched her head. "Geez, that made me hungry." Kagami said.

"You're always hungry, Kagami." Konata said.

"Shut up." Kagami glared at Konata.

"Who wants to cook?" Konata asked.

"You're the host, shouldn't you cook?" Kagami asked.

"But I don't feel like it~..." Konata slouched over. Kagami sighed.

"You're hopeless. I'll cook." Kagami began to stand.

"NO!" More than one person all jumped up. Kagami jumped back.

"Wah!" Kagami shouted as she reeled back.

"Perhaps if Tsukasa goes with her..." Miyuki giggled lightly.

"I'll cook." Minami said as she stood. Miyuki looked at her curiously, as she knew Minami wasn't the best cook. She wasn't bad, but she certainly wasn't all that good. Miyuki looked into her eyes to see that she indeed had a plan of some sort. "Miyuki, could you and Tsukasa-san come help?" Minami asked. Miyuki looked at her curiously.

"Sure! I'd be happy to help!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. She stood with Minami as Miyuki smiled and stood. Kagami stood too.

"Can I at least come with you guys?" Kagami asked.

"No boys allowed, Kagamin." Konata said.

"The hell does that mean?" Kagami asked as the three people left the room. Minami smiled a small smile as the three walked into the kitchen. Tsukasa smiled happily at being an a kitchen, and Konata's no less seeing as how she was practically the only other really good cook among them, and began moving around the room as if she knew it better than her own. Miyuki and Minami simply moved to see if there was anything they could help with.

"What do you want to make, Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked.

"Hmm..." Tsukasa hummed as she looked through the refrigerator. "Great, she has leeks..." Tsukasa nodded to herself. "Yakitori skewers, mainly. Yuki-chan, could you brew some green tea? Minami-chan, could you make some rice?" Tsukasa asked. She could do it all herself easily enough, but Minami and Miyuki had come to help, so she wanted to give them something to do.

"I'll get right on it." Miyuki smiled. However, Minami grabbed her own stomach and bent over a bit.

"Ouch... My stomach hurts..." She said. She had seen enough people fake it to get out of class to know what not to do, so she was fairly confident in her ability to fake it. She had been observing her surrogate older sister and guessed that the person Miyuki liked was Tsukasa. "I'm going to go sit for a few minutes..." Minami said. Miyuki stared at her before smiling, finally understanding what her friend had done.

"Oh! Please do, I'm sorry for asking you to help when you don't feel well!" Tsukasa apologized as if it had been her fault. Miyuki smiled a bit wider at her kindness.

"Sorry for leaving it to you two..." Minami apologized.

"No problem, Minami-chan!" Tsukasa said. Minami looked at Miyuki, who was smiling warmly.

"Thank you." She mouthed. Minami nodded and left the room. She walked back to the group.

"DORYAAAA!" Kagami shouted as she threw Konata onto the ground again. "Could a barbarian do THIS?" Kagami asked in a shout.

"Yeah, kinda." Konata said casually.

"Minami? I thought you were cooking!" Patricia said as everyone looked over at her.

"My... stomach began to hurt." Minami said. "They said they would be okay without me, so I came back to sit down." Minami said.

"Are you okay Minami-chan? Can I help?" Yutaka asked, seemingly excited at the prospect of being able to nurse Minami back to health for a change.

"I'm okay, Yutaka." Minami smiled. The small girl smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. Miyuki and Tsukasa came out of the kitchen. Miyuki, while she looked happy to have had some alone time with Tsukasa, also seemed a little disappointed by how little time she got to spend with her. It couldn't be helped though. The more of the cooking Tsukasa had taken over, the quicker the cooking had went. And so the two finished in record time.

"How did you two finish so quickly?" Patricia asked.

"As expected of the Goddess of Cooking." Konata said. They heard a door open down the hall. "DAD, CLOTHES!" Konata shouted.

"Oh, right!" They heard Sojiro. A sigh of relief went around the room.

"Thanks Konata." Kagami said. Konata giggled a bit.

"He probably smelled food. Especially with Tsukasa's cooking." Konata said.

"I made enough for everyone! They're still hot, so eat up!" Tsukasa chimed as everyone began to dig in.

* * *

**With Yet More Hiiragis**

"Inori, I don't get this." Matsuri poked her sister.

"Too bad, I don't either." Inori said.

"But you're older than I am!" Matsuri protested.

"We're in different classes, Matsuri. I'm a psychology major, you're not. I haven't even taken that class." Inori said.

"But you're the older sister, shouldn't you know everything?" Matsuri asked.

"What kind of image do you have of me?" Inori asked. "Not that I hate being viewed like that." Inori smiled.

"Mom, can you help me with my history work? You're good at history!" Matsuri said. Miki came over to her, as the two were doing their homework in the living room, and looked over her daughter's work.

"... Okinawa and Taiwan were annexed in 1895 and Korea was in 1910, you have them switched." Miki said.

"Thanks Mom!" Matsuri said.

"Buddhism was introduced in Japan in 538 AD, not 583." Miki said.

"Man, how do you know this stuff off the top of your head..." Matsuri mumbled.

"In the Heian Period, it was the Fujiwara clan who dominated politics, not the Miyamoto." Miki said.

"Heh." Matsuri smiled. "Thank you Mom!" Matsuri said.

"That's all I'm helping you with. You have to do the rest on your own." Miki said.

"Hey, at least I know I have three right!" Matsuri chuckled.

"Unless I gave you the wrong answers to punish you for asking my help." Miki said. Matsuri shot her mother a look.

"... How could you do that to me? Now I don't know what's right and what's wrong!" Matsuri complained as she slouched over the table. Miki put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Fight." She cheered as she walked back over to her place at the table.

"That's whatcha get for asking for help with work you should know." Inori chuckled.

* * *

**Back at the Slumber Party**

"So what can we all do..." Kagami wondered idly.

"Oh! I know! Let's play the King Game!" Konata suggested. Miyuki smiled.

"A wonderful idea, Konata-san." Miyuki said happily. It was a perfect opportunity to force Minami and Yutaka closer together. As she began to formulate plans, Konata stood.

"I'm gonna go get some chopsticks ready! Could you come help me Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"You're writing on chopsticks. I'm sure you'll be fine on your own." Kagami said.

"Please?" Konata asked honestly. It caught Kagami off guard.

"Oh! Well... Okay." Kagami stood and followed the Otaku out of the room as the rest of the room began talking. "Alright, so what's the deal Konata? Why did you need me to come?" Kagami asked as the two walked down the hall.

"I had an idea!" Konata said.

"Yeah, I know, the King Game." Kagami said.

"Not that, not that! Could you sit next to Minami? I'll sit next to Yu-chan and we'll tell each other their numbers through signs. That way, if one of us is the king, we can help them out!" Konata said. Kagami nodded as the two began the chopsticks.

"Seems like a good idea." Kagami said. "How did you do that?" She asked curiously.

"I read it in a manga once!" Konata said happily.

"That sounds about right." Kagami chuckled. "Let's do it!" Kagami said as they finished. They headed back to the room to see everyone standing, trying to work out where each of them would sit. Yutaka sat first, with Konata sitting next to her quickly. Minami sat across from her with Kagami sitting next to her. Tsukasa seemed to immediately take the free seat next to Kagami while Miyuki quietly took the other side of Tsukasa. Patricia and Hiyori sat next to Yutaka on the other side, it being the only other seats available now.

"Alright~! Ready?" Konata asked.

"Sure, let's go." Miyuki said.

"Nothing too weird, okay?" Patricia said. She had heard the rumors...

"But nothing too safe, either~..." Hiyori said. This was definitely a great opportunity for some new material...

"Let's just settle for a happy middle ground." Konata said.

"Quit screwing around and start!" Kagami said.

"Alright! Choose your stick!" Konata said, putting her fist out with all of the chopsticks, color down. Everyone picked one. "Ha ha! I'm the king!" Konata cheered. She peeked over at Yutaka's stick to see she was one. She looked at Kagami to see her trying to subtly make a sign. Konata hummed.

_It's six! Six!_ Kagami tried to sign. The two really should have made signs beforehand. Konata hummed.

"Okay, one has to hug eight from behind for ten seconds." Konata said. Kagami's jaw dropped as everyone checked their numbers.

"I'm... I'm eight..." Tsukasa mumbled. Konata noticed something.

_Wait, why does Yu-chan look relieved? _Konata wondered as she looked at her cousin. Yutaka sighed as she put her stick down. Seven. Yutaka was seven. Then who was one?

_There's a limit to how wrong you can be, damn it!_ Kagami shouted in her head. She sighed. _At least it's only Tsukasa. If there were anyone I'd want to hug..._ She smiled. "I'm one." Kagami said. Tsukasa sighed in relief.

"Yay!" She practically cheered. Kagami blushed as she got up and walked over to Tsukasa. She looked at Konata to see her signing that she was sorry. Or she wanted a banana. Kagami might have paraphrased. The Tsundere got on her knees behind Tsukasa and wrapped her arms around the airhead.

"L-like this?" Kagami asked.

"Ha~, Onee-chan..." Tsukasa exhaled happily. Hiyori's eyes widened. She looked around to see if anyone else was seeing what she was seeing, her Yuri vision going at full blast. She saw Patricia sneak a peek at her, smiling and putting out a thumbs up. Hiyori took out the notepad she kept on her and began drawing quickly. She only had ten seconds at most. She got a rough sketch of the two. She looked up at the two. Neither of them were moving. Hiyori knew she had taken over ten seconds for that sketch. Even with as much experience as she had drawing, she wasn't THAT good.

Time seemed to have stopped. Kagami was enjoying the hug with her sister just as much as Tsukasa was. It was so weird. She loved her sister, sure, but she had never had so much enjoyment simply out of a hug with her sister.

"... Kagami-san, the time requirement passed already." Miyuki said. Kagami opened her eyes and blushed. She looked around at everyone. Konata had her catgrin. Yutaka was gazing at Minami, almost a little too obviously. Patricia was winking and giving her damn thumbs up again. She really liked doing that, apparently. Hiyori was drawing fervently and Miyuki was staring at the two. Kagami blushed even harder and reluctantly let go.

"... Sorry." She mumbled.

"I didn't mind Onee-chan!" Tsukasa chimed happily. It did nothing for Kagami's blush.

"L-Let's just keep going, huh?" Kagami asked.

"Well, alright." Konata said as she put her chopstick in her hand again. Everyone gave her their chopstick again. Hiyori seemed rather uninterested in the game now, trying to refine her drawing and create new ones. Miyuki seemed to study the chopsticks before everyone picked one out.

"It would appear I'm the king." Miyuki smiled as she held up the stick. "Six and five will hold hands for ten seconds." She said immediately. She shot a quick look to Minami to see her blush.

"I-I'm six..." Yutaka said.

"Five." Minami said. While Yutaka seemed excited, she was doing her best to hide it. It also was covered up by nervousness. Konata stared at Miyuki for a moment. Hiyori looked up and seemed conflicted. Minami and Yutaka held hands, both blushing horribly. But the drawing she was working on was high quality stuff. And if she went after Yutaka and Minami, she might lose the inspiration for Kagami and Tsukasa. She shook her head. She had drawn a ton of Minami and Yutaka stuff. A break was good too. She continued on her drawing of the twins. It was incredible, even by her usual standards. Everyone put their sticks back in the middle before drawing again.

"Me again." Miyuki smiled quite happily. Konata studied her for a moment. "Seven and one will hug each other for ten seconds." Miyuki said.

"M-me again?" Yutaka said.

"Eh...?" Minami looked over at Miyuki, who directed an eye smile to her surrogate little sister. "Me too." She said. The two got up and hugged each other, blushing even worse than before. They stayed that way for the ten second time limit and let go. Yutaka fidgeted while Minami tried to remain more stoic. She was practically doing cartwheels inside, as she had realized what Miyuki was doing, but she tried to hide it by not doing cartwheels outside. Everyone put their sticks back in and picked again.

"Ah." Miyuki smiled as she drew the King stick again. Everyone sighed. "Five and eight will-"

"I move that if five and eight are Minami and Yutaka, Miyuki's turn be skipped!" Patricia said. Sure, she was all about getting the two together, but she had her own commands she wanted to give out. Miyuki jumped.

"I'm five." Yutaka said.

"I'm eight." Minami said.

"The motion passes!" Patricia said.

"Hmph." Konata huffed. She had figured out that Miyuki was memorizing which sticks were which when she went for a second time in a row after studying the sticks, but she seemed to want to focus on Minami and Yutaka and that was cool with her. Everyone drew sticks again.

"Ah." Minami said. "Um..." She thought. "Five and six will... shake hands." She said, deciding that she would do something a little of the safe side.

"Five~!" Konata chimed.

"Six..." Kagami sighed. Kagami walked over and held her hand out. "Let's get it over with." Kagami said.

"So cruel~, Kagamin~." Konata said as she shook hands with the Tsundere. Said Tsundere returned to her seat. Everyone drew again.

"I'm the king~!" Patricia cheered. "Finally! Alright~." She peeked over at Hiyori's stick, which was lying on the ground since she was so engrossed in her drawing. "Number two will show everybody what she's drawing~!" Patricia chimed. Everyone looked confused by such a specific request until they saw the stick in front of Hiyori. It took a moment before she realized she had been given a command. Her face paled.

"...No..." She mumbled. Oh.

"Yes!" Patricia said. Hiyori looked down at her drawing. Oh dear.

"... Please..." Hiyori mumbled. Oh dear dear dear.

"Just show us, we all know what it is." Konata said.

"Ye-yeah! It'd be boring!" Hiyori said. "You don't wanna see it!" Hiyori said desperately.

"We all do~." Patricia said. Hiyori blushed as she looked to the ground in defeat.

"H-here... please don't hate me..." She mumbled as she put the notebook down on the ground. Patricia picked it up and put it in the middle of the group. Everyone stared at it for more than a solid minute without anybody saying anything.

"..." Kagami was likely the most stunned. It was a manga page of two girls that looked exactly like Kagami and Tsukasa who were also named Kagami and Tsukasa where Tsukasa also called Kagami Onee-chan, but they couldn't be Kagami and Tsukasa because these two immediately got VERY intimate with each other.

"That's..." Tsukasa mumbled. Konata chuckled as Miyuki and Yutaka both blushed. Minami stared at the page with her face mostly emotionless, though anyone who knew her could tell she was blushing on the inside. Kagami's eyes stayed wide. Was this how they were viewed? Was this how everyone was seeing the two of them? Why? Why did people think that? Why wasn't anybody saying anything? Why didn't this revolt her, damn it?! Tsukasa was her sister! She should find the idea of becoming intimate with her sister to be disgusting, but her first thought...

_That wouldn't be too bad..._ Kagami had thought. Was this still a twin's love? It had to be. That was stupid of Hiyori to even think something like Kagami and Tsukasa falling in love, becoming a couple, dating a few years before getting married and living happily ever after. None of that was drawn, but surely Hiyori must have been thinking the same thing! Hiyori was stupid. That page was stupid.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hiyori shouted as she picked up her book. "... Don't judge..." Hiyori mumbled.

"Hiyori." Kagami said. The mangaka jumped.

"Um..." Hiyori mumbled. Kagami held her hand out.

"Hand it over." Kagami said. Hiyori hugged her book protectively.

"What? This is one of my best works! Do you know how much something like this could-" She was cut off as she caught her mistake. It was too late, however. _Far _too late. Murderous intent poured off of Kagami, making nearly everyone in the room shake.

"Oh? Are you saying you were planning on _selling_ a manga about me and my sister being intimate with each other? Especially against our will?" Kagami asked. "You know that's against the law, _right?_ If they were to ever _find_ you, they'd throw what's left of you in jail." Kagami said, giving special emphasis to the last sentence. Having never been subjected to such killing intent, Hiyori shivered violently.

"He-here..." Hiyori shakily tore the page out and handed it to Kagami. Kagami snatched the page out of her hand and held it in front of her, looking it over again. She had meant to crumple it now that it was in her hands, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Konata giggled.

"Hey, an Imoto is nice too." Konata said.

"L-L-Let's ju-just go already, a-a-alright?" Kagami asked as she blushed, laying the paper down next to her, carefully so as not to damage it. This was a confusing feeling she would leave for later. Hiyori sighed in relief.

"Wait." Konata said. "Hiyori, you know what would happen if Kagami found the others." Konata said. Hiyori jumped as Kagami's gaze turned back on her.

"Oh?" Kagami asked. Simply that one word laid a crushing oppression on the artist. Her body shook. Her heart thumped. Her mouth dried up. She should have immediately surrendered it. "You have _more?_" Kagami asked. Trembling, Hiyori began to tear another page from her book. "Just hand the entire thing over. I'll look through it and take out what I don't want you to have." Kagami said.

"Wh-what?" Hiyori asked in protest.

"_Now_ please." Kagami said. Hiyori gave the book to her. "I'm gonna sit out a round or two while I take care of this." Kagami said. Overcome with exhaustion now that the overwhelming pressure that Kagami had put on her was gone, Hiyori collapsed on the floor behind her. She glared up at Patricia, who was smiling quite happily.

"Pay attention to the game next time." Patricia whispered, though Hiyori could tell this was in no way punishment for her. It was almost like Patricia was glad she had drawn what she did. Taking a stick out, everyone drew again.

"I'm king..." Hiyori mumbled. She, from her position on the floor behind Patricia, looked at her friend's stick. "Number five, _would you kindly_ bash your head into a wall twenty times." Hiyori said. Patricia clenched her fist around her chopstick.

"By... your... command..." She mumbled. She sighed, got up, and walked to the wall. By will of King Hiyori, she reeled her head back and smashed it into the wall.

"Don't break my wall! Do it on the door." Konata said.

"Yeah, that." Hiyori said. Patricia looked at the two of them and walked over to the door. She hit her head again.

"Let's keep going." Konata said.

"I'm gonna sit out and watch this." Hiyori said. Konata sighed and took out two more sticks before everyone chose again. Kagami was still delicately tearing out pages of Hiyori's notebook.

"I'm the king again." Miyuki smiled. She had already given Minami and Yutaka a couple of chances and everyone else was getting suspicious. Those two things in mind, Miyuki decided to be a bit greedy. "Four and the King will... Four will lay on the King's lap like a pillow until she's called for another command." Miyuki said.

"I'm four." Tsukasa said. Kagami's ears perked up as she looked at the two. Tsukasa shrugged and laid down on Miyuki's lap as Miyuki put her hand on the airhead's head. Kagami glared at the two for a moment. Konata giggled as Kagami finished tearing things out.

"Here." Kagami tossed the book back at Hiyori. "You drew a surprising amount." She said.

"All of my work..." Hiyori mumbled. "Twenty was too few!" Hiyori complained. Everyone drew again after adding another stick to the pile.

"I'm king!" Kagami shouted. "The king and..." Kagami started strong, but realized that she didn't know Tsukasa's number. Miyuki wasn't even looking up, but was looking down at Tsukasa. Kagami leaned forward and looked in Miyuki's glasses to see the reflection in them. "Three will..." She continued, but realized that now it was her and Tsukasa doing something. "Um..." She looked down at the ground as a blush spread across her face.

"The king and three will~..." Konata chimed.

"Head pet..." Kagami mumbled the first thing that came to mind.

"Head pet...?" Konata asked.

"The king will pet three's head!" Kagami blurted out. She blushed as Tsukasa checked her stick.

"I'm getting called a lot..." Tsukasa said. "But I'm happy!" She said as she stood and walked to her sister. Kagami stood and put her hand on Tsukasa's head, ruffling her head. Tsukasa giggled and fidgeted happily. Kagami could feel a stare on her. She glared at Konata, but was surprised. She had really only felt a stare like that from the Otaku, but Konata was laughing at Patricia. Kagami looked around the room to see Miyuki, staring at her most curiously. There didn't appear to be all that much malice in it, though Kagami could almost sense a small amount of frustration coming from the girl. Rather, she seemed almost... confused about Kagami's reaction to her command. Not that Kagami could explain it. It was just a harmless command, after all.

"Wh-Who's next..." Kagami said as she put her stick back in the circle.

"Alright, I'm kinda tired of this." Konata said.

"What do you mean you're tired of this?" Kagami asked. "You're the one who suggested it!" Kagami said.

"No, I mean of people cheating." Konata said.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked. "Are people cheating?" Kagami asked, though she began whistling to prove her own innocence. Several people in the room joined her.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Patricia said accusingly. "She left her stick on the floor!" Patricia said.

"You still have five more." Hiyori said. Patricia glared at her.

"By... your... command..." Patricia said hesitantly as she slammed her head into the door again.

"So we're going to put the sticks in the middle, close our eyes, and I'm going to mix them up randomly with my eyes closed. Then, we're gonna pick so it's completely random." Konata said. After all, the only people who could cheat AFTER the sticks have been picked were Konata and Kagami. If they could get the signs right, that is. Tsukasa, Minami, and Yutaka looked around innocently, the only three people who hadn't cheated thus far. The rest sighed and shrugged as everyone put their stick back into the middle. They went through the aforementioned process and picked again.

* * *

**Just Outside the Door...**

Sojiro laid on the ground in the hall outside the living room and listened.

"Wha-! N-No commands like that!" Kagami shouted.

"But she's American! They're so BIG!" Konata shouted.

_Next command..._ Sojiro thought.

"Hya!" Kagami shouted.

"I'm sorry Kagami-san, it was a command!" Miyuki apologized.

_Next command...!_ Sojiro thought.

"Where do I put it?" Tsukasa asked innocently.

"No, lower~!" Patricia chimed.

"That's enough!" Kagami shouted.

_Next command! _Sojiro thought.

"I'M NOT STRIPPING GOD DAMN IT!" Kagami shouted.

"You can't say no Kagami, it's a command!" Konata said.

"NO!" Kagami shouted. "Get off of me!" Kagami shouted as a loud thud sounded off.

_NEXT COMMAND!_ Sojiro screamed in his head.

"WHY DO I KEEP GETTING CALLED?" Kagami shouted. "And I said no commands like that!" Kagami said.

"I... also don't..." Miyuki mumbled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Konata, Hiyori and Patricia all chanted. Blood spurt from Sojiro's nose as he fell unconscious. And all was bliss for the man.

* * *

**Back Inside the Room**

"I'm getting kind of tired of this game..." Kagami sighed.

"I know what you mean, all of the best commands are off limits..." Konata said. "One more!" Konata said.

"Fine..." Kagami said. Konata nodded to her to show her that she wanted Minami's number. The two signed back and forth after picking up sticks. Over the course of the game, their signing had gotten much better.

"I'm the King!" Konata said after their signing was done. "Hm..." She hummed as she faked a thought. "I think I'll have one and three tell me who they like." Konata said.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?" Yutaka asked as her stick fell, revealing one.

"Hm." Minami's eyes widened.

"Yo-You know who I like, 'Nee-chan..." Yutaka said.

"Eh? I don't know anything like that~!" Konata said teasingly, obviously telling a lie. However, when no one called her on it, Yutaka blushed deeper.

"C-Can I just whisper it?" Yutaka asked. Konata shook her head.

"Nope. You have to say it loud and proud!" Konata chimed. "Unless~..." Konata trailed off.

"Unless?" Yutaka asked.

"The person you like... are they in this room~?" Konata asked. Yutaka's face was thus darker than her hair.

"..." She stared at the floor.

"Why don't you go first, Minami?" Konata asked. Minami blushed.

"It's... embarrassing..." Minami said. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Miyuki, giving her an encouraging look.

"Perhaps it's time." Miyuki said. Minami's eyes widened a bit, but then she nodded. Her sister was smart, so if she said this was the time, this was the time.

"Yutaka." Minami said. Yutaka, as if testing the limits of blush, did just that. "I know you often feel sick... And I know that it makes you sad." Minami said.

"But you always cheer me up!" Yutaka said, trying to talk cheerfully, hoping it would detract her from blush. It did not.

"Hopefully I can once again." Minami said, a small smile that spoke volumes. She took two tickets from her pocket. "I was wondering... I know that your body is frail, but would you like to go to that new amusement park that opened recently?" Minami asked.

"Oooo~!" Konata chimed. She elbowed the only girl in the room shorter than herself. Yutaka seemed to lighten up as she jumped to her feet.

"I'll be right back!" She shouted as she ran down the hall. Minami looked after the little girl in confusion.

"You like Yutaka, don't you Minami?" Konata asked. Minami blushed and nodded.

"... I do." She said.

"Remember that phrase." Kagami said teasingly. Yutaka came back in, carrying a large package.

"I have something for you too, Minami-chan!" Yutaka smiled. Minami smiled and stood.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to have this?" She asked as she accepted the present.

"It's... It's for you!" Yutaka said. "Minami-chan, I..." Yutaka started.

"Yutaka..." Minami smiled.

"I like you!" Yutaka shouted. "I really like you! I wanna go to the amusement park with you! I really really like you!" Yutaka shouted, it bursting from her like a geyser. Minami smiled a bit wider.

"Yutaka... I like you too." Minami said. She took Yutaka's hand in her own. "Will you..." She began, but the embarrassment was beginning to get to her. "Will you go out with me?" Minami asked. Yutaka's face lit up brighter than a thousand suns.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Yutaka began repeating in a shout.

"Minami, I think you broke Yu-chan." Konata giggled a bit. Minami blushed lightly as Yutaka continued to shout her acceptance. Konata grabbed a page from Hiyori's book, who barely noticed the tearing page as she drew what was happening in front of her, and began drawing.

"YES!" Yutaka nodded as Konata held up her horribly drawn letters.

"H-A-P-P-Y E-N-D!" Konata narrated.

"Stop with the Otaku stuff, Konata." Kagami sighed. However, oddly enough, the words seemed to snap Yutaka out of her trance.

"Minami-chan..." Yutaka mumbled as she swooned. Minami, forgetting the embarrassment of having asked out the girl she liked, went into Guardian mode and supported the girl.

"Yutaka, please don't push yourself too hard!" Minami said, her embarrassment turning to concern as Yutaka looked light-headed.

"So, who bet sleepover?" Konata asked Hiyori and Patricia. Patricia raised her hand.

"Damn, I bet they would confess at school..." Hiyori mumbled as she continued to draw.

"You bet on us...?" Yutaka asked.

"You were both pretty obvious about it." Patricia smiled. "Now, I only have the one relationship to help!" Kagami glared at her.

"Good for you two!" Tsukasa smiled happily. "I'm so happy for you! I'm kind of jealous..." Tsukasa said. Miyuki glanced at Tsukasa and smiled warmly. While Tsukasa didn't notice, Kagami sure did. Miyuki edged a bit closer to Tsukasa, which made Kagami wonder.

_Does Miyuki... like Tsukasa?_ She wondered. That should be good. Miyuki was a good person. It would mean Tsukasa would be cared for in the future. It meant Tsukasa would be accepted. It meant Tsukasa would be provided for. Then why did Kagami feel so bad? Why was there this pit in her stomach? It wasn't like Tsukasa would forget about her if she were to start a relationship. Kagami had no reason to not want Tsukasa to find someone... right? Kagami glanced at the pages that she had been unable to destroy beside her leg. _It must be a twin's love._ Kagami told herself. Of course she was possessive of Tsukasa, enough that even Miyuki didn't seem good enough. That had to be it. Kagami wasn't sure. All she knew right now was that Miyuki was getting a little too close to Tsukasa and Kagami didn't like it.

"Hey!" Kagami shouted without meaning to. Everyone looked at her with a funny look. She blushed in embarrassment and fidgeted. "Do-Don't you think all of this attention might be overdoing it for Yutaka? It might not be good for her health." Kagami thought quickly. "Maybe we should move on to the next game." Kagami said.

"Well, what do you think we should play?" Konata asked.

"Um... I dunno..." Kagami mumbled. "What games do you have?" Kagami asked.

"I don't really have a lot of games. We could play The Game of Life?" Konata suggested.

"Fu fu fu..." Patricia laughed. "I suspected this, so..." Patricia produced a pack of playing cards. "Let's play poker!" She shouted.

"I don't really know how to play that..." Tsukasa said.

"I think I remember how to play. I played it online before." Kagami said. "But we don't have anything to bet." Kagami said.

"Money?" Patricia suggested.

"We're not betting money." Kagami said. "Some of us don't have as much money as others, and that would only really lead to someone getting in debt and it'd just be a big mess." Kagami said.

"Well, what do you want to bet?" Patricia asked. Kagami hummed. What would something be that she would want?

"I have an idea." Miyuki said.

"Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"I believe that a suitable reward would be a day spent with someone. No interruptions to the two of them." Miyuki said.

"Does the person choose who it is?" Konata asked. "Or do we decide someone before?" Konata asked.

"I think the person should decide." Miyuki said.

"This is all kind of moot though, isn't it? It's not like we have chips or anything." Kagami said.

"Tada~!" Patricia held up a small pack of poker chips. It obviously wasn't meant for this many people, however.

"Well... that's convenient." Kagami said.

"You came prepared, didn't you?" Konata asked with a giggle.

"I have a suggestion though! It was a great idea Miyuki-senpai, but I think the prize should also be transferable! Like, if I won but I wanted someone else to have it, I can choose two people who can spend the day with each other." Patricia said.

"Agreed. And I move that it be paid for by those who lost." Miyuki suggested.

"Great idea!" Konata said.

"Horrible idea, we're playing for money then." Kagami said.

"Yeah, but only a little since it'll be split by everyone who's losing." Konata said. "C'mon Kagamin, live a little!" Kagami sighed.

"Fine, I guess we can do that." Kagami conceded.

"Um-!" Yutaka interrupted everyone. "M-Me and Minami-chan... We have a day at the amusement park together, so please don't use the prize on us if you win!" Yutaka said. Minami nodded.

"I agree." She said.

"Well... If that's what you want." Miyuki said.

"And since SOMEONE wants to count cards, I'm sure." Patricia began, giving Miyuki a look. "And since there's so many of us, let's play Texas Hold 'Em!" Patricia said.

"How do we play?" Minami asked, who had switched places with Konata to sit next to her new girlfriend.

"Konata, just because we're not doing homework doesn't mean you can cheat off of me by looking at my cards." Kagami said as Patricia explained the game.

"I only want to cheat when it comes to homework." Konata said with an inordinate amount of pride.

"That's not something to be proud of, you idiot." Kagami said.

"O-Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled. "I don't really get it..." Tsukasa said. Kagami hummed.

"Here. You'll get two cards and you have to match them up to the five in the middle." Kagami began drawing out hands of cards on a piece of paper. Like that, she explained the game to Tsukasa in Tsukasa terms while Konata did the same for Yutaka.

"Oh! I get it!" Tsukasa smiled. "So if I have any of these kinds of cards, I should keep going?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, you have to read the room and try not to show what cards you have." Kagami said.

"So I have to keep my cards up..." Tsukasa said.

"Also, try not to react to your cards." Kagami said, knowing she was likely asking the impossible from her little sister. Tsukasa nodded.

"Okay!" Tsukasa said.

"And whoever has the most token at the end of the game wins the prize." Miyuki said.

"Or if someone gets all of them!" Patricia said.

"I guess that'll work." Kagami said.

"Alright! Link START!" Konata said to kick the game off.

* * *

**The Takara House**

Yukari sighed as she draped herself across the table as Honoka took another bite of pie.

"Hono-chan~, it's boring without the children around~." Yukari complained.

"Sometimes I wonder who the childish one is." Honoka smiled.

"I wanna do something~." Yukari complained.

"Then do something." Honoka said as she read her book. She had come to visit since Minami was out and her husband was away again. Thus, it was rather boring at her house and she had nothing else to do.

"What can we do though~?" Yukari asked.

"I'm already doing something." Honoka said.

"But I'm not..." Yukari said. Honoka sighed and closed her book.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Honoka asked.

"Let's go out and meet some people!" Yukari said.

"I'm married." Honoka said.

"It doesn't have to be romantic or anything! We can just go and find new friends!" Yukari said.

"Are you saying I'm not a good enough friend?" Honoka teased her best friend.

"I'm not saying that, but more friends are always a good thing!" Yukari said.

"I suppose that's true." Honoka said. "We could go do what the kids are doing these days and go to Karaoke." Honoka smiled. Yukari slammed the table as she jumped up, causing Honoka to jump.

"That's a perfect idea! And we can invite random people to join us!" Yukari grabbed Honoka by the hand and, with blazing energy, ran out of the house to get to the car.

* * *

**You Gotta Know When to Fold 'em**

"Damn, I'm out." Kagami threw her cards down in frustration. She had been goaded into betting everything and she knew that, no matter the last card, she had no hand to play with any more. In the middle was an ace of hearts, an ace of spades, a six of spades, and a two of hearts.

"Alright, here's the last card!" Patricia said, laying the last card on in the middle. A five of hearts. Konata's grin turned reminiscent of a cat's. Tsukasa's bow drooped, the hair accessory having been her tell the entire time.

"All in." Konata said, putting all of her chips in the middle. Miyuki smiled and also put her chips in. Hiyori shrugged.

"I'll only really use this for material, so..." She said as she put her chips in.

"Um..." Tsukasa mumbled. It was quite impressive, or miraculous, that she had lasted this long. "I guess if everyone else is..." Tsukasa mumbled, pushing her chips in.

"Read 'em and weep!" Konata said as she laid her cards down to reveal a king and queen of hearts. "I got a flush!" Konata announced.

"Hmph." Miyuki frowned as she put her cards down.

"Oh well." Hiyori said.

"I guess that beats two pair... right?" Tsukasa asked.

"It sure does~!" Konata said as she took all of the chips and claimed the prize.

"What were they, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Aces..." Tsukasa sighed.

"Aces and what?" Konata asked with a big grin on her face.

"Just aces." Tsukasa said as she put her hand down, revealing the ace of diamonds and the ace of clubs. The entire room froze.

"... What." Konata said.

"Tsukasa, you won!" Kagami said happily. She hadn't really cared who won the prize as long as Miyuki wasn't it. Until Kagami resolved this pit in her stomach, she decided she wouldn't support anyone going after Tsukasa.

"I... won?" Tsukasa asked. "Oh! Four of a kind! I won!" Tsukasa cheered as she took all of the chips. "That means I can choose two people to spend the day together, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes." Miyuki nodded. Kagami sighed.

_She's probably going to give it to Yutaka and Minami. Oh, wait, they said they didn't want it. I wonder..._ Kagami thought.

"Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami jumped and looked at her sister.

"Huh?" Kagami asked. She saw Tsukasa with a large, almost... sly looking smile on her face.

I want to spend the day with you, _Ka-ga-mi~._" Tsukasa elongated her sister's name to emphasize it. Kagami blushed as she almost reeled back in surprise. She understood what her sister meant. She understood all too well. With a smile, Kagami nodded, though she saw several people's expressions on the other side of Tsukasa. Miyuki seemed quite surprised while Patricia was doing exactly what she seemed to do every time Kagami saw her, with her stupid little thumb up. She seemed to be mouthing 'GOOOOOO!', but that might have been Kagami's imagination. Hiyori was scribbling again, clearly showing no regard for her own further existence, let alone her safety. Yutaka gave a confused look to Minami, mouthing Kagami's name, though Minami's response was outside of Kagami's field of vision. Kagami giggled and nodded again.

"I would love to, Onee-chan." Kagami said. By some understanding between the two, neither of them would explain the sudden change in title. Konata yawned.

"Man, all this excitement is really getting me tired. Yu-chan found her love, and we played the king game and poker!" Konata said.

"We ate Tsukasa's delicious cooking." Miyuki added. Konata made eyes at Patricia.

"Patty, I need to talk to you." Konata said. "While the rest of you discuss sleeping arrangements." Konata said.

"Oh, okay." Patricia mumbled. Konata stood and gestured for the door, where Patricia followed her out. Kagami huffed.

"Leaving the embarrassing stuff to us..." Kagami said. "Okay, Yutaka, Minami, we've got a bit of a problem." Kagami said. The both of them jumped and blushed.

"Hm?" Minami hummed inquisitively.

"We only have seven futons. And there's eight of us." Kagami said. "So, someone... has.. to..." Kagami realized that Patricia, the person who had the wrong idea about Kagami and her sister, and Konata, the little devil who seemed to know EVERYTHING, were in a room together. Alone. "Hang on, someone else explain, I gotta go!" Kagami shouted as she leaped to her feet and ran. She burst into another room. Miyuki hummed as she watched Kagami leave, realizing it would fall to her to explain things since all of the blunt people had left. Tsukasa wouldn't be able to say something so embarrassing and Hiyori would be too busy sketching, Miyuki imagined.

"We need the two of you to sleep together." Miyuki said. Both of the people she spoke to seemed to faint as she bluntly put it into words.

* * *

**Suddenly, a wild Kagami appears!**

"Hey!" Kagami kicked the door open. Konata was currently feeling up Patricia from behind.

"Tell me~!" Konata said.

"I-I can't... betray...!" Patricia said.

"Konata, I'm gonna throw you again!" Kagami said. Konata looked around at her, the brief lapse in her grope enough for Patricia to get away. The blonde ran over and got behind Kagami.

"C-C-Commander~..." Patricia whined.

"What are you doing to Patty?" Kagami asked.

"What were you two talking about on the phone?" Konata asked.

"That's none of your business." Kagami said.

"Patty, what did you think you saw the other day?" Konata asked.

"Nothing!" Patricia shouted.

"What did you see?" Konata asked.

"C-Commander's panties!" Patricia shouted. Kagami turned and glared at Patricia while Konata stared at her.

"Her... panties?" Konata asked. "What was weird then?" Konata asked.

"Th-that they were pitch black!" Patricia said. Konata's eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing seeing Kagami's panties?" Konata asked.

"I bumped into her when she was running down the street! We both fell backwards and I saw them!" Patricia said, becoming more confident as she continued fleshing out her lie.

"You said you didn't see them!" Kagami said, realizing this was much better than the alternative.

"Sorry, I lied~." Patricia bonked herself on the head. "Sorry Commander, even though you told me never to tell anyone..." Patricia apologized.

"I guess I can't blame you too much. Konata can be a handful." Kagami said.

"So can Patty if you know what I mean..." Konata groped the air perversely.

"Down, Konata." Kagami sighed. Konata chuckled.

"Can I go now?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Konata waved dismissively. The American hurried back to the living room. Kagami began to follow her. "Hey Kagamin." Konata said, stopping the Tsundere.

"What's up?" Kagami asked.

"You can tell me what you guys were talking about when you're ready. I don't know what she was saying, but Patty wouldn't be alive right now if she had seen your panties." Konata giggled as she walked past the frozen Kagami.

"Alright then." Kagami said as she followed the Otaku back into the living room.

* * *

**Back in the Living Room**

"Welcome back, Onee-chan! Are you feeling okay?" Tsukasa asked as Kagami walked in.

"Yeah, just had to interrupt something." Kagami chuckled. "Are you guys ready for bed?" Kagami asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Yutaka mumbled. Her face seemed to be permanently colored dark red.

"I'm not!" Konata said.

"What? You're literally the one who brought up going to bed." Kagami said.

"One more thing!" Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"I wanna tell a scary~ story~..." Konata said.

"Are you sure that would... be..." Miyuki trailed off. Images of Tsukasa clinging to her entered her mind, as well as Yutaka clinging to Minami. Both of those things in her mind, she nodded. "Seems like a wonderful idea." Miyuki changed her opinion.

"Alright, I'm doing it!" Konata said.

"Listen to what other people say!" Kagami shouted.

"So, have you guys ever heard about the Hitobashira?" Konata asked, ignoring Kagami entirely.

"The..." Patricia began.

"Hito..." Tsukasa continued.

"Bashira...?" Yutaka asked.

"See, a few hundred years ago, there were certain pillars and buildings that were made of certain materials... Ones that have only just recently been found out..." Konata said.

"What... kind of materials...?" Tsukasa asked fearfully.

"Why... living SACRIFICES!" Konata shouted the last word. Yutaka and Tsukasa both screamed, the former hugging onto Minami while the latter hugged Kagami. Kagami smiled and sighed a bit happily, even with Konata's scary story.

"Sacrifices?" Patricia asked.

"Wh-wh-what buildings?" Yutaka asked, so she would know which ones to avoid in the future. Konata hummed a laugh.

"Maruoka Castle..." Konata said. "Matsue Castle..." Konata said. "And... HERE!" She shouted. Both Yutaka and Tsukasa's hug tightened, Minami putting a protective arm around her girlfriend. "They say that at night, in around an hour, on a night like this, you can sometimes hear the moans of the dead... As they wail of being buried alive." Konata said. Shaking quite fearfully, Yutaka and Tsukasa both gripped their respective guardian tightly. "Don't worry, they only come out in the darkness, so as long as we keep the light on, we're fine." Konata said.

"Whew..." Yutaka let a breath of relief out.

"Good night!" Konata turned the light out.

"Gah!" Kagami was suddenly strangled by the sheer strength in Tsukasa's hug. "Konata you idiot!" Kagami shouted, though she couldn't say she was unhappy. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Later That Night...**

Kagami laid on her futon, almost restless. She held her eyes closed, hoping she would fall asleep. It was to no avail, however. She didn't know what was keeping her awake, but obviously something must be. Everyone else gone to bed long ago and she could hear a bunch of rather rhythmic breathing all around her. They had obviously fallen asleep. She sighed under her breath as she heard rustling coming from beside her, where the other girls were sleeping. Kagami glanced up to see it was Tsukasa, tip toeing across each of the girls. Kagami rolled over and shut her eyes again, assuming that Tsukasa was simply going to use the restroom and therefore not deeming it worthy of depriving her of sleep any longer. What she had missed, however, was Tsukasa's face. Her little sister stopped walking.

"... Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami's ears perked up as she opened her eyes back up and looked up. Tsukasa was crouched down next to Kagami, but what alerted the Tsundere the most were the tears suspended in her eyes.

"Tsukasa? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kagami asked in a panicked tone, barely keeping it below a level that would wake others. Tsukasa, much to the relief of her sister, nodded.

"That story that Kona-chan told was just really scary..." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed in relief.

"Ah, yeah I guess it was. So now you can't get to sleep?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Could I... sleep with you tonight Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami almost reeled back.

"Wah! So-Something like that with everyone here is kind of embarrassing, ya know?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked disheartened.

"Do... Do I embarrass you, Onee-chan?" She asked sadly. Kagami took a direct shot to her heart as a bolt of lightning seemingly shot through her temples, sending her head reeling back.

"No way!" Kagami shouted loudly before realizing exactly _how_ loudly she had shouted. She looked around quickly to see that, luckily, she hadn't woken anyone up. She blushed slightly as she tried to adjust her volume back down to something a bit more appropriate. "Tsukasa, you could never embarrass me." Kagami said. "It's just the situation itself is embarrassing." Kagami said, scratching her head.

"Oh... Okay..." Tsukasa mumbled, still sounding thoroughly unwanted. It broke Kagami's heart.

"Although, I guess a little embarrassment is fine every now and again." Kagami said as she lifted her blanket. Tsukasa's face turned to a hopeful one.

"... For realsies?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"For. Realsies." Kagami said. Tsukasa's eyes lit up considerably.

"Yay~!" Tsukasa cheered as she got under the covers with Kagami.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up if you aren't quiet!" Kagami scolded. It, however, went mostly ignored. Tsukasa laid herself on one of the Tsundere's arms before burrowing her face into Kagami's chest, causing Kagami to blush.

"Ha~..." Tsukasa let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed into the futon. Kagami smiled and giggled a bit.

"Geez... What am I gonna do with you..." Kagami smiled. Kagami's free arm fell naturally around Tsukasa before giving her a protective hug.

"Thanks Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"You are very welcome." She said. Like a key fit into a lock, the two simultaneously relaxed onto the futon and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**After Section**

BLOOPERS FOR DAYS! I accidentally typed "It did nothing for Kagami's bush." instead of blush. Again, this became a whole new kind of story. Or at least, it jumped a LOT of chapters.

Also Hiyori looking at her friend's stick. I decided to just leave that one in.

One more. Yukari slamming the table caused Honoka to hump. What's up with everyone humping in this story? Is this some kind of Freudian thing?

Alrighty, so obviously the one month limit has passed rather than me getting the next chapter of Luckier Star. Well, that was probably gonna happen anyway. I do have a lot of it done considering how much time I've had to work on it, though not as much as usual. I went to Otakon, which took a few day. It was awesome, as it usually is. Saw the most absolutely convincing Kagami and Tsukasa cosplayers I've ever seen. They were in their cheerleader outfits and they looked like someone had just plucked them right from the anime and placed them right in Otakon. Maybe I should upload the picture of them. I got Kirito's two swords, the Elucidator and The Dark Repulser. And Frostmourne. I spent too much money is what I'm saying.

What was I talking about? Oh, right, Luckier Star. Gonna go work on that now. The next chapter to be posted will be Luckier Star, then I'll come back to TRTP. Alternate like that, ya know? Well, wish me luck! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ah~." Miyuki sat on the train along with her friends. The four of them were on the way to school, but they had a little ways to go. Miyuki took a book from her bag that she had yet to start and did just that. A few pages in and she was hooked. She turned a page. And then another. Soon, she was tuning out the world around her.

"Yuki-chan!" She heard someone call faintly. However, her book called much more. She turned another page. And another. The character in her story was currently saving her kingdom along with the help of a friendly lion she had saved. It seemed a lovey tale that she should remember. Finally, after what seemed like no time at all, she closed the book and smiled.

"That was a great story." She said after finishing the book.

"So what was it about?" Konata asked.

"A princess and a lion saving a kingdom." Miyuki said.

"Ah, that's interesting." Konata said. "You know what ELSE is interesting?" Konata asked. Miyuki looked around to see Tsukasa and Kagami also with them.

"Did I read the entire book on the way to school?" Miyuki asked. Konata chuckled.

"No, we're on our way back from school." Konata said. Miyuki stared blankly at her.

"Back... from... school..." She mumbled. "Wah?" She asked.

"I tried to wake you, Yuki-chan..." Tsukasa said. "You were reading though..." She said.

"I missed school..." Miyuki almost cried.

_Such an airhead..._ Konata smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Onee-chan, The Runner

Chapter 10: Onee-chan, The Runner

Hey everyone! Sorry, I meant to have this out sooner, but my laptop crapped out on me. I've been trying to use someone else's, but half of the keys on their keyboard don't work. So when I ran into a letter that didn't work, I'd have to copy and paste that letter from another part of the story. It's been... _difficult_... But I finally got it done! So this chapter may have the occasional missing letter where I forgot a letter didn't work, or a missing exclamation mark. Please bear with me here...

Redlerred, like a humonculi, I'm gonna kill you as many times as it takes! And my lawyer is still in high school at the moment, since she's more focused on her growing affections for her sister. And sorry, I would have had it out sooner, but I got caught up in planning the timeline of this story.

Yuri-sage, glad you're enjoying this! It's a lot of fun to write!

Crazyjman, I guess there were a lot of funnier ways to do it, but I liked it. Hiyori's part was likely my favorite part to write. I have to admit, I laughed as well. It was one of those very few times when I wrote something and just went 'Yes!'. Those moments are rare, but I love them. And don't worry about being too critical! That's how I get better at writing.

Prospector, manly pride is what I aim to destroy! And thanks for the compliment about Miyuki! I'm always really nervous about writing her.

Redline, thanks, I try!

NoMutant, Onee-chan the Lock is a reference to the last line in the chapter before the after section. As for if it's illegal to draw two people in a... ahem... compromising position with their consent... I dunno. Since they're real in that verse (And in our hearts! But that's less important...), I don't really know the legality of drawing real people without their consent. I just assumed if they didn't want it to happen, it would be illegal. I think Minami's mom had a small part in the anime (Like, a few lines at most) and I think she was also in the OVA. She has more of a part in the manga, but I think it's still a very small part. Thanks for the awesome review!

KawaiiTrick, YAY! Another soul for the master... I'm glad I could convert you to Kagami x Tsukasa! This has quickly become one of my favorite ships in any fandom.

Speaking of which, what would one call Kagami x Tsukasa? Like Konami is Konata x Kagami. Would it be Kagasa? It's Dominant first, right? Meh, Yurincest or Hiiragincest works just as well for me.

Jolly, don't you love it when you forget about a story and go back and there are new chapters already done? And I kind of half to go slow, since the pairing is twins and I like to try and be at least semi-realistic. But hey! I know a story that took 242,426 words to get the FIRST couple together!

...

Ahem. It's come to my attention that that was not a good example. Well, here's your next fix anyway.

In any case, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying it! That was my favorite chapter, and this one caused me a bit of trouble. See, I found myself at a crossroads. There's a point where I could get things moving in a direction that they'll eventually go, but there's reasons I couldn't do that. So it's either adapt to it, or put it off for a while more. I dunno. I guess I'll see what I type.

* * *

**In the Morning**

"Mmm..." Kagami hummed in her sleep. She felt like she was being watched by something annoying. Her eyes cracked open to see Konata on her hands and knees, watching her with that stupid cat grin on her face.

"Good morning, you siscon." Konata giggled.

"Is that any way to greet someone in the morning?" Kagami groaned. Then, it began to click what had been said to her. "What? The hell are you calling me so early in the morning?" Kagami asked.

"What, can I call you that late at night?" Konata asked, her grin getting bigger.

"No! And where do you even GET that idea?" Kagami asked. Konata giggled and pointed down. Kagami followed her friend's finger down to her futon. Oh. Oh damn.

"Mm..." Tsukasa hummed happily, seemingly attempting to burrow into her sister's chest. Kagami blushed.

"So when did this happen, Ka~ga~min~?" Konata asked.

"I-It's because of that damn story you told last night!" Kagami shouted through her blush.

"Mmm... Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked sleepily, barely waking up and hardly lifting her head from Kagami's arm. Kagami, upon beginning to address her sister, took a much sweeter tone.

"Tsukasa, I think it's time to get up." Kagami said with a loving tone.

"Mm... Five more minutes..." Tsukasa let her head drop back on Kagami's arm. The tsundere blushed.

"Kagamin, it's actually pretty early if you want to go back to sleep." Konata said. Oddly enough though, her voice wasn't a teasing one. It was like she genuinely wanted to help Kagami here. "Whenever I go to sleep at that early of a time, I always get up early these days so I can cook breakfast." Konata said. Kagami looked over at the clock. They had around another hour before they would have to get up and prepare for school.

"Mm... cooking..." Tsukasa mumbled in her sleep. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Konata." Kagami said. "Do you mind?" She asked. Konata shook her head.

"Nah, everyone else is still asleep too." Konata giggled as she looked around. "Look at the two love birds over there." Konata pointed at the other two people who shared a futon. Kagami smiled at first, but then blushed worse.

"I'm going back to sleep." She said as she covered her and Tsukasa's head. What the hell? Why were Yutaka and Minami in the EXACT same position as her and Tsukasa? The two were a couple, not sisters! Shouldn't they be in some kind of a more... _intimate_ position? Not that there were really any _more_ intimate positions than that that Kagami could think of... Wait, crap, does that mean she's in an intimate position with Tsukasa? She looked down to see Tsukasa hugging her meekly, just as Yutaka was. Kagami blushed even worse still. She shook her head. She was WAY overthinking this, wasn't she? Yeah, she had to be.

"Kagamin, you okay?" Konata asked curiously. "Was it something I said?" Konata wondered idly. She got up and wandered off, probably to cook. Konata sounded rather sad that Kagami had begun ignoring her, and it made Kagami feel bad, but she really didn't want Konata to connect that she was sleeping with Tsukasa the same way Minami was sleeping with Yutaka. She would totally get the wrong idea. Right?

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled in her sleep. She seemed to be having a good dream. Kagami pecked her little sister on the forehead and laid back down on the pillow. She nodded off to sleep with a smile on her face, happy to be next to her happy little sister and finding place on the shelf for these still more confusing feelings.

* * *

**In The Otaku's Kitchen**

Konata walked into her kitchen and looked around. She would need to make enough of whatever she was going to make for everyone in the other room. She hummed as she thought. She had a lot of eggs since they had been on sale recently, maybe she should make a ton of tamagoyaki? She grabbed some rice and her eggs. Now that she was by herself in her kitchen, she had some time to think. It was relatively obvious to her that Miyuki was crushing pretty hard on Tsukasa, but Kagami was super protective over Tsukasa, even more so than normal. With the hundred if not thousands of Tsunderes that Konata had previously conquered, she was still impressed with how protective Kagami was over her sister. Tsundere big sisters were relatively common, and comically over-protective, but Kagami somehow left them behind.

Of course, Miyuki was no easy opponent. The meganneko was one of the smarter people Konata knew, even in the world of 2D, and Konata couldn't imagine she would hold out too long now that Minami and Yutaka were taken care of. Soon, Konata was sure that Miyuki would start going after Tsukasa with full force. How would Kagami react, the Otaku wondered. After all, Miyuki had some nice prospects and HUGE... tracts of land. She would easily be able to take care of Tsukasa and Kagami would know that. However, Tsunderes are rather reluctant to give their younger sister to anyone at all, if her games were of any indication. And they usually were. Romance was totally what Konata knew.

Speaking of that... Kagami brought up an interesting point. What DID Konata think? Was she going to try and get a girl now that Yutaka's love affairs were settled? God knows she could. Of course, that would mean cheating on her waifus, and Konata simply wasn't that kind of a person. While she felt fine flirting with people, she wasn't so sure about going into a committed relationship with someone. She DID know how to please girls, because of course she did. She heard the door open behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Dad." Konata said without looking behind her. "Took you a little while to come out this time." Konata said, knowing it was him seeing as how the man often woke up to the smell of her cooking.

"Well, I came out, but I remembered you were having your slumber party, so I went to get some clothes on." Sojiro said.

"Thanks. We don't need anyone seeing that." Konata giggled. "So, can I ask a favor?" Konata asked.

"Sure thing, Konata! Anything!" Sojiro said.

"Next time I have a slumber party, don't listen in. It's kind of creepy." Konata chuckled.

"Wah-! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sojiro said in protest.

"There was blood in the hallway, do you know how long that took to get up?" Konata scolded her father. He sighed.

"Sorry about that... It was mainly during the King Game!" Sojiro said.

"Well yeah, what else would you want to listen to?" Konata asked with a smile.

"Not much else." Sojiro said. "I barely got out in time for Yutaka when she ran down the hallway.

"Ah, then you heard about Yu-chan and Minami?" Konata asked.

"Yeah! I'm excited to welcome my new step-daughter!" Sojiro said excitedly.

"Well, would that be step-niece, since Yu-chan is your niece?" Konata asked.

"Either way, I'm happy!" Sojiro said. "Minami is a nice girl! She'll take good care of little Yu-chan!" Sojiro said. "Plus, she's going into medicine, right? She definitely has my blessing!" Sojiro said. Konata smiled as she finished up the eggs and rice.

"Alright, time for everyone else to get up." Konata said. She left the kitchen. Sojiro walked over to the rolls of egg and picked one up, stuffing it in his face.

"Mm~! Just like Kanata used to make!" Sojiro smiled.

* * *

**Back in the Living Room**

Konata walked in to see Kagami already stirring, along with Minami and Miyuki.

"Alright, everyone, time to eat!" Konata said. Kagami hummed awake and looked around.

"Thanks for letting me go back to sleep, Konata." Kagami said.

"Heh, no problem Kagamin." Konata said. "Breakfast is ready!" Konata said as everyone else began waking up at their own pace.

"Tsukasa~. Time to wake up~." Kagami chimed.

"Mm... Five more minutes..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"You already had sixty more minutes, Tsukasa, we have to get up to eat." Kagami said. "Konata made food." Kagami said.

"Mm..." Tsukasa's eyes fluttered open. "I'm hungry..." She mumbled. Kagami giggled at her little sister.

"Well, it's something Konata made, so it should be pretty awesome." Kagami said.

"Careful Kagamin, saying stuff like that just might trigger a flag!" Konata giggled.

"What? Even I can give a compliment when it's deserved." Kagami said as Konata brought some of the food out. She put it on the large table that had been moved to the side of the room the previous night and casually lifted the entire thing, walking and putting it in the middle of the floor, which everyone quickly cleared out of.

"Hey... Kagami?" Hiyori mumbled to the new object of her fear.

"Yo." Kagami said.

"What... did you do with those drawings... last night...?" Hiyori was extremely scared to ask, but she simply must know.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagami asked. In truth, she had very carefully organized them in chronological order and put them in the bag that she had got to go to school with. She had made sure to put them in one of her textbooks to make sure they wouldn't get too bent up or wrinkled. Of course, she couldn't TELL Hiyori any of that. "I burned them." Kagami said.

"You WHAT?" Hiyori asked. "When?" Hiyori asked as all of the hope drained from her face.

"They WERE pretty hot, I'm sure." Konata giggled.

"So Hiyori." Kagami addressed the author. Said mangaka jumped.

"Hm...?" She asked.

"Did you draw any more?" Kagami asked. Hiyori's eyes narrowed. Kagami's tone was _much_ too curious and not _nearly_ as... murderous as it sounded the previous day.

"... Are you gonna burn them if I show?" Hiyori asked. Kagami smirked.

"Depends." She said. Hiyori sighed the sigh of the doomed as she brought her book out. By now, there was no point in resisting.

"There's one more." Hiyori said. She flipped through her book to a new picture. She showed it off, shivering a bit in fear.

"Hm?" Kagami looked at it. It was a picture of her and Tsukasa sleeping together. Nothing explicit, just the two in the same futon sharing an embrace. Kagami grabbed the picture by the corner and moved it to get a better look. She hadn't looked TOO much at the pictures from yesterday, but man this one was so... lifelike. It was crazy. "Yoink." Kagami said as she ripped the page from the book.

"Ah!" Hiyori cried. Kagami took out her purse and dug through it for a moment.

"It was this much for a picture, right?" Kagami asked, holding out money. Hiyori blinked.

"Um... Yeah..." Hiyori said as she accepted the money. "So... You DON'T want to chop off my limbs, rip out my intestines, and ride me like some sort of meat toboggan?"

"M-Meat toboggan? What? I've literally never thought anything like that." Kagami said. Here, she turned to Konata. "Where do you find these people?" She asked. Konata shrugged.

"She came in the cafe and drew some awesome stuff. She was also in Yu-chan's class." Konata shrugged.

"What?" Hiyori asked. "Even you didn't get my reference Konata-senpai?" Hiyori asked.

"No, sorry." Konata waved her hand dismissively.

"If you're asking if I want to kill you for that picture, no. Something like this is... nice." Kagami held the picture up. "Isn't this cool, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"It really is, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"Just don't draw weird things without permission, huh?" Kagami asked Hiyori. "Or I _will_ come for you." Kagami said seriously. Hiyori shivered.

"No p-problem..." Hiyori said.

"So Commander, what would happen if someone commissioned pictures like that?" Patricia asked.

"Commander...?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh?" Kagami asked. "Is there someone here with enough guts to commission something like that?" Kagami asked. Konata raised her hand.

"Me~!" She chimed.

"Oh, come on Konata. You of ALL people know how strong I can get." Kagami said.

"And you know that I can take a beating!" Konata smiled.

"Unfortunately." Kagami glared at her. Konata giggled. "Is everyone finished?" Kagami asked. "Well, let's all get ready for school then. After all, we need to get changed." Kagami said.

"Anyone want to leave to get changed?" Konata asked.

"We all change together with other girls while we're at school anyway, so why should we be self-conscious about it here?" Patty asked.

"Onee-chan, I'm gonna get changed, so you can leave if you want." Tsukasa offered a bit sadly. Kagami blushed and shook her head.

"No, it's okay." Kagami said. "Konata, I'm uncomfortable with changing here." Kagami said.

"Why Kagamin? We're all girls here." Konata said.

"It isn't everyone else, it's you. You're gonna ogle everyone, aren't you?" Kagami asked.

"Duh. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before or anything." Konata giggled. Kagami gave her a sour look.

"Guess I can't really argue with that." Kagami sighed.

"What, because I'm a lesbian, you're going to treat me differently now Kagami?" Konata asked, tilting her head inquisitively. Kagami blushed.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that... But wait, it's not that, I'm treating you different because you're YOU!" Kagami said. "I know Hiyori is a lesbian but I don't want her to leave!" Kagami said.

"So you want Hiyori to stay even though she'll probably use this as more material?" Konata asked. Kagami was silent for a moment.

"... Hiyori, get out." Kagami said. The aforementioned Meganneko jumped.

"Wah! How did I get drawn into this?" She asked.

"Come on Kagamin~, I ogle you guys all the time, so what's different about it this time?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"Alright, if no one else has a problem with it, then I'll shut up." Kagami said.

"Well, if she wants to see the person she likes, I can't exactly stand in her way." Miyuki said.

"I agree." Minami said, as she held Yutaka's hand.

"I don't want Onee-chan to go!" Yutaka said.

"I'm not gonna draw anything!" Hiyori shouted.

"I think we should all stay together." Patricia said.

"I... don't think Kona-chan should have to leave if no one else does..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami huffed and shrugged.

"Well, alright." Kagami said. True to her word, she gave no more word on the subject as she began to undress. She and everyone else began getting changed, though Kagami made it a point to _not_ ogle every girl in the room unlike SOME people. "We all ready to go?" Kagami asked. With a declaration of assent, everyone left the house and began walking to the train station. On the way, each of them broke into smaller groups to have a conversation. Kagami noticed Miyuki quickly began talking to Tsukasa. "Hey Konata." Kagami said.

"Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, sure. What can I do?" Konata asked, glad to be in on a trick.

"When we get on the subway, if there are three seats in a row and Tsukasa sits in the middle, will you take one of the seats quickly?" Kagami asked, intending to take the other. She knew Miyuki would take it if she got the chance.

"Hm? Why?" Konata asked with a smile.

"We-well, I don't want any weird people sitting next to her or anything. What if someone tries to feel her up or something?" Kagami asked.

"Miyuki could sit next to her?" Konata suggested, wondering how the Tsundere would react.

"No!" Kagami said way quicker than she meant to.

"Why not?" Konata chimed. Crap, it's like the little brat knew how Kagami would react...

"Well... If I were concerned about Tsukasa getting groped, wouldn't Miyuki be at just as much, if not more of a risk?" Kagami asked. Konata giggled at the response.

"I suppose. And you want me to sit there because I'm a martial artist and I'll just beat up anybody who tries anything?" Konata asked. Kagami stared at her for a moment.

"... No, it's because no sane man on the planet would want to grope something that isn't there." Kagami said in a tone flatter than Konata's chest.

"Gah! That was cold, Kagamin." Konata complained.

"I wish it was colder, since it's SO FREAKING HOT!" Kagami complained.

"Don't worry Kagamin, we'll be at the station and in a train in no time." Konata said.

"Can I count on you?" Kagami asked. She knew that, if worse came to worse, she could ask Patricia. The girl would misunderstand, but if that would get her help, Kagami could live with it.

"Yeah, sure Kagamin." Konata chuckled.

"Good. Thank you." Kagami said appreciatively.

"No problem." Konata said as they all arrived. They all descended the stairs and boarded the subway. Lo and behold, there were a few seats available. Tsukasa sat in one and Kagami quickly took the seat beside her. Konata, true to her word, sat next to Tsukasa, leaving the rest to fight over what seats remained. Miyuki sighed and took the seat next to Konata. She reminisced about what she spoke to Tsukasa about.

* * *

**From the Top!**

"Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said, catching Miyuki's attention as they walked to the station.

"Hm? Yes Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked.

"Are we still going shopping after school today?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki smiled.

"I would be absolutely thrilled to go shopping with you, Tsukasa." Miyuki said. "Did you have an idea as to what you wanted to get Kagami-san?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa hummed. She put a finger to her lip.

"... I don't know..." She mumbled. "Maybe I can ask Kona-chan! I think she would know a lot better than I do!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki giggled.

"Konata-san does pay a lot of attention to Kagami-san." Miyuki said. She hummed. "Tsukasa, would you mind if I asked you something?" Miyuki asked.

"Hm? Sure, anything!" Tsukasa said excitedly. "But if you don't know it... How would I?" Tsukasa asked, a little more confused now.

"Oh, it's more your opinion on something." Miyuki said. She shifted a tad nervously. However, she thought to herself about how Minami mustered the courage to confess and told herself that she could at least do this much. "What do you think about girls liking other girls?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"I say to like whoever you wanna like!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. "Oh right, you like someone..." Tsukasa mumbled, more to herself to Miyuki. "Yuki-chan, do you like a girl?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki looked a tad surprised by Tsukasa piecing that much together.

"Why, yes. Yes I do." Miyuki said. However, her embarrassment was getting to her and she knew this was likely as close as she could come to confessing.

"Who is it? I wanna know!" Tsukasa said. "Can I help? I wanna help!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki giggled lightly.

"I do hope you'll help when the time comes. However, I can't tell you right now." Miyuki said. Tsukasa pouted.

"I guess I understand..." She said. "But let me know if I can help!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki's eyes smiled at the girl.

"I'll most certainly let you know." Miyuki said. They got to the station, unfortunately cutting the conversation short. Of course, it saved Miyuki from any questions about the person she liked FROM the person she liked, but said person didn't seem to be pushing the issue. Was she that nice or just that uninterested? Miyuki shook her head. Of course she was that nice. She was Tsukasa. She recovered from her daze to see they were on the subway train and that Tsukasa sat with Kagami and Konata at her sides. Miyuki cursed her tendency to space out and begrudgingly took the seat next to Konata while Minami sat next to her. Miyuki smiled, but was surprised that Minami took the last seat. Until Yutaka sat in her lap. "Surprisingly forward of you, Mi-chan." Miyuki smiled. Minami blushed.

"Well... There was only one seat left..." Minami mumbled.

"And Minami-chan is so~ comfortable!" Yukata chimed cheerfully as she laid back on Minami. Miyuki was surprised again.

"You two progressed rather far in one night... Could you two have possibly..." Miyuki began teasingly. The couple blushed rather badly.

"We... didn't..." Minami mumbled.

"We didn't do anything..." Yutaka mumbled. Miyuki giggled.

"I know. The two of you were sleeping rather cutely, though." Miyuki smiled. Minami nodded.

"Yutaka is a comfortable body pillow." Minami said, causing Yutaka to once again blush. Miyuki giggled as she continued to converse with the new couple. Next to her, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Kagami held their own conversation.

"Hey Tsukasa, I'm gonna go home with Konata today if that's okay." Kagami said. "Are you going to be okay going home on your own?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded happily.

"Actually, I have plans after school today!" Tsukasa said.

"Oh really?" Kagami asked, though she was more curious rather than happy.

"Kona-chan, could you..." Tsukasa mumbling into Konata's ear.

"Hm? ... Mhm... Mhm..." Konata listened to what Tsukasa told her. "Sorry Tsukasa, but I have plans with Kagamin." Konata said. Tsukasa's bow drooped.

"Oh. Okay..." Tsukasa mumbled a bit sadly.

"What is it Tsukasa? Me and Konata can hang out later, I'm sure I can help!" Kagami said. Tsukasa shook her head.

"No, it's something I have to do." Tsukasa said.

"..." Kagami looked heartbroken. Tsukasa looked down. _I guess... she doesn't really need me like she used to..._ Kagami thought to herself. "Okay then..." Kagami said. "Well, have fun..." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded. She wanted to come clean, but she knew that it would be even better once she revealed she had a gift for her big sister!

"We will..." Tsukasa said. Kagami felt sad enough that she didn't even feel like asking who all was going with her. She had likely just asked Konata to go with her and then didn't want Kagami to go. Wow, that feeling sucked.

"Cheer up Kagamin, it isn't like we didn't have plans that didn't include Tsukasa." Konata said.

"... I guess..." Kagami mumbled. _It's not like I specifically excluded her or anything..._ Kagami thought to herself. "Are we almost there?" Kagami asked. As if by Kagami's will, the train arrived at the stop they all needed to get off on. "Cool." Kagami said as she stood, along with all others who had sat down. They all began to walk out of the train. In her depression, Kagami missed the chance to monopolize Tsukasa as Miyuki walked over to the young sister and began talking once more. Kagami sighed.

"Hey Kagamin." Konata said.

"Hm?" Kagami asked.

"Don't worry so much about it, alright?" Konata said. Kagami looked at her.

"Worry about what...?" She asked cautiously.

"I know you're worrying about Tsukasa." Konata said. "Don't." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"I can't really argue. I've just... There's never been something that Tsukasa has specifically avoided including me in." Kagami said. "What was it?" Kagami asked.

"Sorry Kagamin, I can't tell you that." Konata said. "If I did, I would feel really bad since it's a secret and all." Konata said. Kagami growled.

"Konata, you suck." Kagami said.

"You really want me to suck, don't you Kagamin?" Konata giggled.

"Shut up." Kagami said. "Why would she not want me to come with her?" Kagami asked sadly.

"See what you're doing there? You're worrying. Stop that." Konata said. Kagami stared at Konata.

"... I'm surprised you're not teasing me about this." Kagami said. Konata shrugged.

"Not that good a time, I guessed." Konata said. Kagami stared at her for a few moments before smiling.

"Thank you." Kagami said. The rest of their trip was spent in relative silence. They arrived at school.

"Don't forget Kagami, after school we're doing some training." Konata smiled.

"Yep." Kagami nodded.

"Just... Could you do one thing for me?" Konata asked.

"Yeah Konata. Anything." Kagami said. Here, Konata walked in front of her and put her hands on Kagami's shoulders.

"..." She spent a moment in collected silence. "Don't die on me." She said.

"What the hell are you going to do to me!?" Kagami asked as they arrived at the three other girl's classroom. Huh. She hadn't even noticed the group split so the younger girls could go to their class. "Whatever. I'll see you all later." Kagami said.

"Bye Onee-chan!" Tsukasa chimed.

"Bye Kagami-san." Miyuki said.

"Bye Kagamin~!" Konata waved.

"See ya." Kagami held her hand up and walked to her classroom. She arrived and sighed. She walked in.

"Hiiragi~!" Misao shouted as she ran over.

"Why wouldn't she want me there..." Kagami asked herself, ignoring the verbally abundant girl currently trying to cling to her.

"Huh? Hiiragi?" Misao asked as she tried to catch the Tsundere's attention.

"Was it something I said...?" Kagami asked as she sat down and tried to figure out what she might have done to Tsukasa.

"... It's no fun if Hiiragi isn't into it..." Misao mumbled as she walked back over to her seat and sat.

* * *

**Lunch Time!**

"Hey, I'm here to eat." Kagami said in a nearly monotone voice. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her class at all as she went over the past few days in tiring detail. She couldn't think of anything she might have done to upset her sister. In fact, the last few days were likely the happiest days she had ever had.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Welcome Kagami-san." Miyuki said.

"Kagamin~!" Konata threw her arms up in the air. Kagami walked over to the table and put on a happy face. Even if Tsukasa, for whatever reason, didn't want her with her this afternoon, she wouldn't let it ruin the time she spent with her now.

"So what are we talking about? I know I'm a little late." Kagami said as she had walked rather than run, as per usual.

"Which side of a chococoronet is the head." Konata said, holding up a half eaten pastry. This was the first time Kagami actually really looked at Konata since she had entered the classroom, as her attention had been on her sister. There was a large ring of chocolate around the Otaku's mouth.

"Oh, we're back to that?" Kagami asked.

"I think it's the fat end." Konata said.

"We're really doing this again, huh?" Kagami asked.

"But isn't it easier to eat it from the thin end?" Tsukasa asked.

"Did you two switch sides?" Kagami asked.

"But when you're eating it, you can push the chocolate down into the coronet and have a super chocolatey last bite, right?" Konata asked.

"However, if you were to tear off the thin end and dip it in the chocolate, the whole thing with have chocolate." Miyuki said.

"You're missing the point! It's all about the massive amounts of chocolate at the end!" Konata said. "You understand, don't you Kagamin? Wouldn't you want more chocolate in the last bite than in any so you can go out on a high note?" Konata asked. Kagami shrugged.

"I guess, but wouldn't it be messy like that?" Kagami asked.

"Gah! You can't be worried about something like that! It's all about the chocolate at the end! Nothing else matters!" Konata defended her idea. "See, Kagamin agrees with me completely!" Konata said.

"I didn't say that." Kagami said.

"Yuki-chan agrees with me!" Tsukasa said, getting abnormally fired up.

"Um... I didn't..." A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Miyuki's head.

"We'll have to have a duel to settle this!" Konata shouted.

"Don't just ignore people!" Kagami shouted.

"Swords at dawn." Konata said. There was a flash as a lump swelled on her head. "Ow... Kagamin~." Konata whined.

"Don't just declare duels with other people. They're illegal." Kagami said.

"What~? It's not illegal!" Konata said.

"Miyuki." Kagami pointed to their meganekko friend. She blinked a time or two and thought.

"Hm... I believe it IS illegal..." Miyuki said.

"It was made illegal in 1889." Kagami said.

"Oh, that's interesting! I'll have to remember that." Miyuki said.

"Wow Kagamin, you knew something Miwiki didn't even know!" Konata said.

"It's how one learns." Miyuki smiled.

"And don't just change other people's names." Kagami said.

"I changed your name and you haven't complained Kagami_n_. Or do you mean 'You can only change my name... baka!' or something like that?" Konata chimed.

"You added an N to my name. You changed the entire end of Miyuki's name." Kagami said. Konata crossed her arms.

"Still no blush..." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't look so disappointed. Maybe one of your other stupid comments will work." Kagami smirked at the smaller girl.

"I got a million of 'em!" Konata said with a cheesy grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kagami said. The bell rang for lunch to end. "Alright, I'm heading back. See you guys after school." Kagami said.

"See ya after school Kagamin~." Konata waved. Kagami waved her hand as she left.

"Bye Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said as Kagami walked out of the room and back to her class.

* * *

**After School**

"Hiiragi!" Misao shouted as she ran over to the door this time, blocking the escape of the twin. Kagami sighed.

"What is it Misao?" She asked. "You're holding up the rest of the class." Kagami said.

"You've been ignoring me the last few days and I wanna know why!" Misao crossed her arms.

"I'm not ignoring you specifically or anything..." Kagami said, though now that she thought about it, she hadn't really been hanging out with Misao and Ayano recently. She had been more concerned with Tsukasa lately.

"But you've been hanging out with the runt a lot more often these days! And the last few days, I haven't seen you outside of class at all!" Misao shouted in protest.

"You saw me a few days ago." Kagami said. "You yourself left and ended up taking a nap in my bed." Kagami said.

"Well... Still!" Misao protested as she faced her time-honored rival. Logic.

"Which, by the way, why would you leave for school from my house without waking me up?" Kagami asked. "If it was that important for us to hang out, wouldn't you want to wake me up so we could walk to school together?" Kagami asked.

"Together..." Misao mumbled. "But wouldn't your internal alarm clock wake you up?" Misao asked.

"Will you two finish this later?" Sakuraba asked. "I've got places to be and drinks to drink." Misao sighed.

"Hiiragi... Please just don't ignore us, alright?" Misao asked. "I miss you, you know?" Misao said. Kagami smiled.

"We'll hang out soon, alright Misao? I have plans this evening, but we'll definitely hang out soon." Kagami said.

"Promise?" Misao asked.

"Promise." Kagami nodded. Misao sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, have fun I guess." She said. With that settled, Kagami left the room. Ayano approached Misao from behind. "It feel like we're losing her, Minegishi!" Misao protested.

"I know, but she's never broken a promise before. She has other friends as well, and a little sister, so let's just be patient." Ayano said.

"I guess..." Misao sighed.

"Come, let's go shopping!" Ayano said cheerfully.

"I don't have any money though..." Misao said.

"Neither do I~!" Ayano cheered as she dragged Misao from the room.

* * *

**Down the Hall**

Kagami rushed down the hall towards her sister's class. Once she arrived, however, the only one there to greet her was one Konata Izumi.

"Hey Kagamin, what took you so long?" Konata asked. "Miyuki and Tsukasa already left." Konata said.

"Seriously? Damn it... Wait, Miyuki's going with her!?" Kagami shouted. Crap! She would undoubtedly make good use of this time!

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Konata asked. Kagami realized that Konata was still out of the loop with Kagami's concerns, and decided that she should stay there.

"No, I just hadn't given who was going much thought." Kagami crossed her arms.

"Hm~..." Konata hummed.

"Oh god, what's with the humming again?" Kagami asked.

"You're lying about something." Konata said. Kagami jumped, but managed to keep a cool expression.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked.

"When you lie... your twin tails grow." Konata said.

"The hell? It's hair, of course it grows!" Kagami said.

"Then you admit that you're lying!" Konata pointed accusingly.

"What? How did it become that?" Kagami asked.

"..." Konata fell silent as she studied Kagami. Kagami was kind of put off by her staring. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't humming. She was just staring at her.

"... Would you stop staring? It's creepy." Kagami said. Konata smiled.

"Sure thing Kagami. I guess we'd better get going and get to work on your training, huh?" Konata asked. Kagami's eyes narrowed as she watched the Otaku. It wasn't like her to just drop a subject she knew irritated Kagami.

"... Yeah. Let's get going." Kagami sighed. She began walking.

"Kagamin, not that way! My house is this way!" Konata said.

"Wait, you mean we're going to walk?" Kagami asked.

"No, we're gonna run!" Konata said.

"That'll take all day! That's at least a two and a half hour walk!" Kagami shouted.

"That's why we're gonna run! I bet we can cut down that time by half at least!" Konata said entirely too cheerfully.

"No you idiot, that's not the point! That's way too far!" Kagami said.

"Geez Kagamin, if you can't handle fourteen kilometers..." Konata sighed as if to give up.

"How can you say that like it's no big deal?" Kagami asked.

"Because it really isn't." Konata said.

"Can't we just save the training for when we get to your house?" Kagami asked.

"This is a warm up." Konata said.

". . ." Kagami was stunned to silence. "... A warm up." She repeated.

"Uh-huh!" Konata cheerfully nodded. Kagami sighed. There was no getting out of it now.

"You're a moron. Let's just go." Kagami said as she began stretching.

"Actually Kagamin, you don't need to stretch if you're running." Konata said.

"The hell do you mean I don't need to stretch? Isn't that what you do before exercising?" Kagami asked.

"Well, if you're doing martial arts or playing sports, then it might help, but you're just hurting yourself before you run. If you need your full range of motion, stretch to get that, but you're just doing the same movements again and again when you run." Konata explained.

"How do you even know that?" Kagami asked.

"I'm a martial artist. Of course I would know that." Konata said. Kagami growled.

"Acting like you're important... Let's just get going." Kagami said. Konata smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Konata shouted as she began running. Kagami gave one last sigh before giving chase.

* * *

**With the Other Twin**

"Are you sure it was okay to just leave without seeing Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked for the umpteenth time. She had likely asked a hundred times on the subway there alone, but Miyuki could understand. Tsukasa wasn't the sneaky sort of type. It had taken them about an hour to get there, as they had gotten to the train just after it left. Miyuki nodded.

"I'm sure she'll understand once we get her something. If we had waited for her, she would have undoubtedly asked about our plans and maybe would have followed us." Miyuki smiled.

"I dunno if Onee-chan would go that far..." Tsukasa giggled at her friend.

"Even if not, Konata-san would likely have insisted, saying it would be interesting." Miyuki said.

"I can see that." Tsukasa giggled again. "But I told Kona-chan about what we were doing, so she knows!" Tsukasa said.

"She might like Kagami-san's reaction to finding out though." Miyuki said. Tsukasa seemed to wonder about that for a moment. "And you're sure the shop near your house will have something she likes?" Miyuki asked, interrupting the airhead's thoughts.

"Well... I dunno, but they're having a big sale on everything, so if I'm gonna be able to afford anything, it's gonna be there!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki smiled to see the target of her affections so happy. Tsukasa, however, sighed. "I really wish we could have invited Onee-chan though... I've never had to not include her in something." Tsukasa said. Miyuki smiled sympathetically.

"Well if she had come, it would have ruined the surprise, correct?" Miyuki smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be worth it." Miyuki said. _She always cares so much about others... Kagami-san especially... That's it! I have to confess. First though, I should seek Kagami-san's blessing. If she were to tell me it was okay, then I know I could do my best!_ Miyuki smiled as she practically made a fist in excitement. While she wasn't ordinarily that riled up, just the thought of Kagami and Konata helping her and Tsukasa the same way the two had decided to help Minami and Yutaka... It was just so exciting! If she could get those two on her side, there's no way she wouldn't be able to get Tsukasa's heart!

"I guess you're right..." Tsukasa sighed as the store came into view. "Ah! There it is!" Tsukasa pointed. She began running to the store. Miyuki giggled as she followed the girl. The two of them entered the store. "Hi~!" Tsukasa waved to the clerk, whom she apparently knew.

"Ah, picking up groceries for dinner again?" The man asked. "Where's your sister, she usually comes with you, right?" He asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"No, I'm here to get her a gift! But I only ever come here for groceries, so do you guys have a section with gifts for awesome big sisters?" Tsukasa asked. The gentleman behind the counter, true to his title, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we've got a gift section and also clothing! It's on sale, but it IS still kind of expensive..." The clerk said. Tsukasa nodded to herself.

"Even if it takes all of my money, I'm gonna get something awesome for Onee-chan!" She cheered, as if to pump herself up. Miyuki smiled.

"I'll help however I can." She said. Thus, the two set to work to find something within Tsukasa's price range.

* * *

**After Miles of Running...**

Kagami gasped for breath as she fell to her knees. Konata smiled as she watched Kagami wheeze.

"Kona...ta... That was... crazy..." Kagami said as she barely supported herself. Konata hummed happily.

"Well, you're not dead yet." Konata said.

"A warm up... What the hell is that bull...?" Kagami complained, though more to herself than anything.

"Let's rest up a bit Kagamin. Exercising while you're this tired isn't going to do anything." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"Don't you dare... underestimate me..." She pushed herself to her feet. "I'm doing this so I can protect Tsukasa... If it's only this much... You're going too easy!" Kagami shouted, pointing accusingly at Konata. Konata hummed with a smile.

"Oh really? You want to keep going?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded.

"Of course!" She said.

"The next thing is gonna be a whole lot harder. Are you sure?" Konata asked.

"Bring it on!" Kagami shouted. "What move are you going to teach me first? Yamazuki? The Trembler?" Kagami asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Konata asked.

"Maybe Seikuken..." Kagami moved her hands around ominously. Konata giggled a bit.

"Nothing like that." Konata said. "If you're gonna learn techniques, your body has to be strong enough to take it." Konata said.

"What? Then I'm not learning anything?" Kagami asked.

"Well, no techniques. You're not ready for those yet." Konata said. "You have to strengthen your body first." Konata said.

"I don't want to hear that from a shrimp like you." Kagami said. Konata hummed.

"Come here." Konata said. Kagami looked confused and walked over to her. "Pick me up." Konata raised her hands up like a child.

"What are you, five?" Kagami asked.

"Just do it." Konata said. Kagami put her hands under Konata's arms and lifted.

"Wha-!" Kagami gasped as she barely lifted Konata off the ground. She set Konata back down. "Wha-What?" Kagami asked.

"I'm a super martial artist! Behind this plush and cute exterior lays a ton of muscle!" Konata said. She reached around Kagami and lifted, seemingly doing so without effort.

"Whoa..." Kagami said.

"You still think I don't know what I'm talking about?" Konata asked.

"What the hell is your body even made of?" Kagami asked.

"Different stuff than yours. See, there are three types of muscle. Red, white and pink!" Konata said.

"Right, red muscle is for stamina and white is for explosive power." Kagami said.

"Right. See, if what I remember about you is true, you probably have a ton of white muscle." Konata said.

"So pink muscle is..." Kagami said.

"Something in between. Think, like it doesn't really mind being red or white. It can switch." Konata said.

"Okay." Kagami said. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kagami asked.

"Well, a little known fact is that if you switch what kind of muscle your pink muscle is being, it still retains some of that power. So switching from red to white leaves it with some of it's old stamina!" Konata said.

"... That sounds made up. Is that made up?" Kagami asked.

"It's not made up!" Konata protested. "My master made a super special training regiment that converts all of your red and white muscle into pink muscle. The most trainable muscle!" Konata said.

"... Now I know you're making this up." Kagami said.

"Results don't lie, Kagamin." Konata said.

"Well alright, where do we start?" Kagami asked.

"You know that shop that's close to your house?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, that one with the sale going on?" Kagami asked.

"Yep. I want you to run there." Konata said. A moment of silence passed.

"... Wait, if this is all just running, can't I do that on my own?" Kagami asked. Konata smiled. "Didn't you say this was going to be harder? That's half the distance that we just ran." Kagami said, though her legs were still wobbly. To do another half of that...

"You have to let me finish! It gets harder." Konata said.

"What, are you going to run there with me this time too?" Kagami asked.

"Oh dear, no." Konata said. "You're going to be dragging me." Konata said as she walked away. Kagami stood there for a moment.

"Wait, dra-dragging you?" Kagami asked as Konata revealed Kagami's training tool. "..."

"Tada~!" Konata showed her incredibly sophisticated tool off.

"... A tire." Kagami said. "That's a tire." Kagami said.

"Good job Kagamin! You get a gold star!" Konata said.

"... What's the tire for?" Kagami asked.

"For me to sit on." Konata said.

"... While you wait?" Kagami asked.

"While you pull me." Konata said. Kagami stared at the tire.

"... Konata, that thing's got to weigh at least five kilos." Kagami said.

"Ten." Konata corrected.

"..." Kagami looked at it. "... What the hell. How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Kagami asked.

"If you couldn't do it, I wouldn't suggest it." Konata said. "You wanted to get stronger." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"I was hoping for something a little more... realistic." Kagami said. She sighed. "Well, if it worked for you..." Kagami said as she put the rope around her waist. "Get on and let's get this over with." Kagami said, though it was really becoming a bluff at this point. There was no way she could reasonably drag this thing seven kilometers with that run she had just went through. Maybe not even before it. She was really beginning to regret saying she could handle something like this before, but she couldn't go back on her word. She'd never hear the end of it.

"Hey, with that attitude, you're not gonna grow." Konata said.

"Then you must have had this attitude your entire life." Kagami said.

"So cruel Kagamin~..." Konata giggled as she sat on the tire. Kagami started out trying to walk, but the tire and Konata's weight dragged her down considerably. "I wanna get there today Kagamin!" Konata said. Kagami growled and began running as best as she could, dragging the tire behind her. It wasn't long before she had to stop, hands on her knees, breathing heavily again.

"Damn it Konata... This is... insane..." Kagami mumbled.

"You know Kagami, there's a reason I wanted to go to that particular store." Konata said.

"Oh? And what... is that...?" Kagami asked.

"Tsukasa's there." Konata said.

"And...?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I have it on good authority that she's buying a gift~." Konata said. Kagami perked up.

"A... gift?" Kagami asked.

"For a special~ someone~." Konata said. Kagami turned and stared at her.

"... Don't toy with me, Konata." Kagami said, her exhaustion all but forgotten.

"She asked me to come with her and help, but she didn't want you to come. Don't you think she's hiding something?" Konata asked.

"..." Kagami could feel power rising from inside.

"So, Tsukasa's buying a gift for someone super special that she's hiding." Konata said. Kagami brought her foot down on the ground with strength and pushed off.

"TSUKASA~!" Kagami shouted her battle cry as she ran, Konata having to grip the tire tightly to not be thrown off.

* * *

**Their Destination...**

Tsukasa sighed. The two of them had combed over every inch of the store, some of it multiple times. She had seen some good stuff, and then she had seen some REALLY good stuff. However, a lot of it was out of her price range. She had seen a really nice necklace that she thought would just look beautiful on Kagami, but she didn't have anywhere near that kind of money.

"Did you find anything, Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa sighed again.

"I found a lot of stuff, but nothing I can afford..." She said.

"My offer is still open." Miyuki said. Tsukasa shook her head.

"I want it to be with my money..." Tsukasa said. Miyuki hummed.

"How about this." She said. Tsukasa looked over at her. "What if I loan you the money for whatever it is you want to get her. Then, it'll be your money, and you can pay me back whenever you can." Miyuki said. Tsukasa's face lit up.

"That's a great idea! You really don't mind?" She asked as if Miyuki hadn't just offered to give her the money for free. Miyuki giggled.

"I don't mind at all. Just let me know what it is you want, and I'll loan you that amount of money." Miyuki said. Tsukasa seemed excited.

"This is great... But wait..." She began thinking. If Miyuki was loaning her the money, she would feel way too bad about asking for enough for that necklace. No, she would want something smaller, and something she would be able to pay back easier. That in mind, she remembered seeing another gift that wasn't a whole lot more than she had. She didn't want to cheap out on a gift for Kagami of all people, but the situation was really beyond her control here. "Can we get Onee-chan this then?" She asked as she brought Miyuki to the item. Miyuki smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. I'm sure she'll love it." Miyuki said. It was rather expensive for what it was, but it seemed to be quite well made, so it would last for a very long time. They brought it to the front where the clerk, though he had made a valiant effort to help them, had had to return when others needed him.

"Ah, so did you decide on this?" He asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah! I'm gonna give it to her next time I see her!" She said cheerfully.

"That great, I'm sure she'll love it." He said. Miyuki gave Tsukasa the money and Tsukasa, making sure to count it to keep a mental note of how much Miyuki had given her, gave the money to the clerk. He smiled and rang the item up before putting it in a bag and giving it to the air head.

"Thank you very much for your help!" Tsukasa smiled. He bowed.

"Thank you for coming. It was my pleasure." He said. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Konata. She walked in.

"Kona-chan, you came!" Tsukasa smiled. Miyuki sighed at the interruption to her time with Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa." Konata said with a deathly seriousness. Tsukasa almost took a step backward.

"K-Kona-chan?" She asked.

"I have bad news." Konata said.

"Wait, you were hanging out with Onee-chan... What happened? Is she okay?" Tsukasa shouted in worry.

"I think I might have killed her." Konata said. Tsukasa stayed frozen for a moment.

"Oh. Kona-chan, don't scare me like that, even as a joke, you know?" She asked as the three left the store, gift in hand. They all came out to see Kagami, laying limp on the tire.

"Konata... you... idiot..." She breathed.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa rushed over to her sister. "Kona-chan, what happened?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm training her body up! She ran all the way here from my house with me on the tire!" Konata said.

"That's insane!" Tsukasa said.

"It works!" Konata said.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami groaned.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"Konata... that idiot... told me everything..." She mumbled.

"Kona-chan, you didn't!" She said.

"Well~... Kinda." Konata said.

"Konata... told me.. you were sneaking around... buying gifts for some special someone..." Kagami struggled out.

"Is that what Kona-chan told you?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami looked up at her.

"Isn't that.. what you're doing?" She asked. Miyuki giggled.

"Well, she isn't wrong." She smiled. Suddenly things felt... wrong. Things seemed to be off. And then, before Miyuki could identify it, it was gone.

"..." Kagami, her normal tolerance and ability to hold back gone with her exhaustion, let loose a deafening glare that Miyuki could feel in her bones. After a split instant, however, she realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Onee-chan, I'll tell you everything..." Tsukasa said before standing. "If you stand up!" Tsukasa said. Konata giggled.

"Nice try, Tsukasa, but I tried to get her to get up too. Told her I'd even buy her a jumbo sized pocky if she did, but she just can't." Konata shrugged. "I guess it really was too much-"

"How many times..." Kagami gritted her teeth. "Do I have to tell you... Don't underestimate me, DAMN IT!" Kagami shouted as she planted her fist in the ground next to her and, her muscles straining, pushed herself to her feet. Her knees grew close to buckling, but she ultimately remained standing. Konata whistled.

"I swear Kagamin, the only thing stronger on you than your muscles is your will. That looked rough, even from over here." Konata said.

"Alright Tsukasa... Let's hear it." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled and held out her bag.

"Here! I got this for you!" Tsukasa said cheerfully, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side as if she were a puppy. Kagami blinked a time or two. She pointed to herself.

"For... me...?" Kagami asked as her face grew red. "Your special someone... was me...?" Kagami asked. Her heart began beating faster. She began sweating.

"You're my favorite big sister, Onee-chan! I love you!" She said with a huge smile. Kagami's breath caught as her knees shook in an entirely different way from exhaustion. What the hell was this feeling? This was nothing like a sibling's love.

_Twin's love... Twin's love... Twin's love..._ Kagami found herself repeating to herself for some reason. She grabbed the bag. "Th-Thank you Tsukasa... I love you too..." She said. She opened the bag and looked down at her present. She reached in and took her prize. They were a pair of ribbons that were yellow to match Tsukasa's. She ran one through her fingers, feeling the material. It certainly felt expensive.

"That way we can match, Onee-chan! I hope you like them!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and replaced them in the box they had come in.

"I love them. The only reason I'm not wearing them, like, right now, is because I'm all sweaty and dirty and I don't want them to get dirty. Thank you so much Tsukasa." Kagami smiled. "I promise I'll wear them a lot!" Kagami said.

"I'm so glad Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said as she hugged Kagami.

"W-Wah, I'm dirty Tsukasa, I don't want to get you all sweaty!" Kagami said.

"I don't care Onee-chan. We can take a bath when we get home." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and returned her sister's hug.

"Yeah. Let's just take a bath when we get home." Kagami said.

"Oh, Onee-chan, can I have some money? I wanna go get the stuff for Ama-Ama Dangos as a reward for you working so hard!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Kagami nodded as she reluctantly broke the hug and got her purse out, handing it to Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at the purse. "Do you know how much is in here?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Of course." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa hummed.

"I'm gonna get some other stuff for dinner too if that's alright." Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled.

"So I can't figure out what's in the Dango by how much you spend?" Kagami asked.

"Ahehehe..." Tsukasa scratched the back of her head.

"I'm surprised you thought of something like that, Tsukasa." Konata chuckled. Miyuki, however, was focused on something else.

_Hm. So she's okay with taking money from Kagami-san, but not from me? I suppose there are some barriers I'll never overcome..._ Miyuki sighed.

"Hey, Tsukasa." Konata stopped the airhead. Tsukasa looked back at Konata.

"Hm? Kona-chan?" She asked. Konata dropped her voice so that only Tsukasa could hear her.

"That was pretty expensive, wasn't it?" Konata asked. Tsukasa giggled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Ahehe... Yeah, it was..." She mumbled.

"Do you need money?" Konata asked.

"Ah, I can't take your money, Kona-chan, but thanks for the offer." Tsukasa put her hands up.

"I didn't offer to give you MY money." Konata's mouth turned reminiscent of a cat's. Tsukasa's head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted a part time job that would really help me out? The pay isn't that bad, it's about a thousand yen an hour." Konata said. Tsukasa hummed.

"I guess so..." She said. _If I take this job... I'll have enough to pay back Yuki-chan AND buy Onee-chan that necklace!_ Tsukasa thought to herself. "Yeah, that would be awesome, Kona-chan! Do you have one?" She asked. Konata nodded.

"Yep. Leave it to me, you can start tomorrow if you want." Konata said. Tsukasa hummed.

"I think I can do that... Just let me know where it is!" Tsukasa said. Konata hummed happily.

"I definitely will." She said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagami asked.

"Nothing~! So what are you gonna do while you wait Kagamin?" Konata asked as Tsukasa skipped back into the store, humming happily. Her moral support now gone, Kagami collapsed back onto the tire.

"I'm gonna rest here..." She said, though her exhaustion made it come out as more of a whisper.

"Kagamin, I'm gonna need my tire back. That way, the next time we train, we can use it again." Konata said.

"How are you gonna get it back to your house?" Kagami asked.

"Same way you got it here. This is beginner stuff for me." Konata said.

"I'm sure it is." Kagami said. "You can wait until I'm done." Kagami said. Konata chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I can." She said as she sat on the tire as well.

"May I ask a question?" Miyuki asked.

"What's up?" Kagami asked.

"Why this sudden interest in physical fitness? I know you've always been strong, but why the need to become stronger?" Miyuki asked. Kagami struggled to push herself up to her elbows.

"Because I want to be able to protect Tsukasa. From anything." Kagami said. "Konata's helping me because she's an inappropriately good martial artist." Kagami said.

"Inappropriately in what way, Kagamin~?" Konata chimed.

"In a good way, not in THAT way Konata." Kagami said. "I'm praising you, so don't make it all pervy." She said.

"Well I know how to please girls." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"... Of course you do." She said. "Does that answer your question Miyuki?" Kagami asked, turning her attention back to the Meganekko. Miyuki hummed.

"What, exactly, are you protecting her from?" Miyuki asked. "Is there anything specifically you're worried about?" Miyuki asked.

"Not particularly." Kagami said. "But she's really meek and super nice and really naive. Those are all awesome qualities to her that make her an amazing person, but they're really bad if she meets a bad person." Kagami said. "Some guy on a train who wants a feel, a foreigner who scares her-"

"I took care of that one." Konata raised her hand for a moment, but she was ultimately ignored.

"-a bully at school, some delinquent who thinks he can get his grubby little hands on her!" Kagami said.

"It seems like you want to protect her from the world." Miyuki said. Kagami huffed. The tone Miyuki took was different. It certainly wasn't one that Kagami liked. It was almost... like she were talking to someone a lot younger than she was.

"Yes. I do. She's my sister and my best friend. If anyone or anything thinks they can mess with her, I'm gonna put them in a _world_ of hurt." Kagami said seriously. Kagami could feel her blood begin heating up from just having this conversation. She stood and drew herself to her full height. "No matter what they are." Kagami said. Miyuki blinked a few times before smiling.

"Good. I'm glad to know she's in such protective hands." She said with a smile. Kagami narrowed her eyes. That was definitely not the response she expected. "I believe I'll go home now. Tell Tsukasa I had a wonderful time today please." Miyuki bowed formally before walking toward the train station. Kagami and Konata watched her leave.

"... Okay, was it just me or was there some crazy tension there?" Konata asked. Kagami blinked a few times herself before she realized just how... _threatening _she had just been.

"Was there...?" Kagami began shivering. Why? Why was this such a big deal? Why was she getting so fired up about this? Even if Miyuki DID like Tsukasa, why the hell did Kagami care so much? She shook her head. "I don't know what you mean." Kagami said.

"Your twin tails are growing." Konata said. Again, she didn't say it in a teasing way, or with a smile. It was more matter-of-factly. Kagami sighed.

"I'm done resting. You can take your stupid tire if you want." Kagami said. Konata hummed.

"Alright. I'll talk to ya later, Kagamin!" Konata waved as she put the rope loop around her own waist. "Hm, it doesn't seem to want to stay up around me. Kagamin, are you that much bigger than me?" Konata giggled.

"LEAVE!" Kagami shouted as she tried to chase the little brat, but said brat took off. Coupled with her throbbing leg muscles, she gave up rather quickly at any hope of catching the Otaku. Tsukasa walked out of the store with some bags. Kagami stopped breathing heavily and stood, putting a show up for her sister, though she was still panting through her nose.

"I'm ready Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa chimed as she came out of the store. Kagami smiled as she and her sister began walking home.

"Awesome, what did you pick up?" Kagami asked.

"Well, we were low on rice, so I picked some up, and the eggs were on sale, so I picked up a couple dozen. And then the things for the Dangos." Tsukasa said.

"So neither rice nor eggs go into the Dangos or you wouldn't have separated them on the list..." Kagami mumbled to herself.

"O-Onee-chan, you can't do that! I didn't say anything like that!" Tsukasa protested.

"Oh, so it DOES include those things?" Kagami smiled to her sister. Tsukasa pouted.

"Onee-chan's a big meanie!" She said in an even more childish tone than normal. Kagami laughed.

"Don't worry Tsukasa, even if I figured out what it was, there's no way I'd be able to make them. That's just beyond my abilities." Kagami said. Tsukasa made no comment, but continued to pout. Kagami smiled.

"... I have to keep my Dangos a secret, you know?" She said. Kagami nodded.

"I know. It's your ultimate weapon." Kagami said. "The absolute pinnacle of cooking sweets." Kagami said. There was a euphoria she usually only felt when trying a sweet that she had never tried before. The only one that could do it every time was the Ama-Ama Dango that Tsukasa would only make on special occasions.

"It's a good thing we're so close home Onee-chan, you look exhausted." Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled and nodded.

"I AM exhausted, it comes as a package." She said. "Seriously, that idiot." Kagami sighed. "There's no way any normal person could run that much." Kagami said.

"You ran that much, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, but-" _I was doing it for you._ She finished in her head. Somehow, the words themselves were insanely embarrassing. She shook her head. "It was a special occasion that I could run that much." Kagami decided on. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking in what was effectively a minuscule percent of what she had run earlier, the two arrived home.

"Well, don't push yourself. I dunno why you wanted to do it, but I was kind of worried when I saw you like that." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"No need to worry. It'll take a lot more than that to kill your big sister." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"We're home!" She announced.

"Welcome home you two." Miki said from the living room. "You're just in time to watch a movie." She said. Kagami sighed. While she would absolutely love to spend some more time with her family, Tsukasa especially, she really DID need a bath.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I need to take a bath." Kagami said.

"I'll say, I can smell you from here." Matsuri said from her space at the table.

"Shut up! At least I'm trying to better myself!" Kagami shouted.

Oh yeah? And how's that?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm getting martial arts training from Konata, THAT'S how!" Kagami said.

"Great, so you can finally hack off some of that chub you've been putting on recently." Matsuri said.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT?" Kagami shouted.

"Maybe because it's true?" Matsuri asked.

"I swear Matsuri, you had better hope Konata's training kills me." Kagami said.

"Kinda do..." Matsuri chuckled. Kagami threw her hands up in frustration and stomped down the hall. Matsuri suddenly felt something weird. It was a stare she was quite used to, but it had only ever come from Kagami. She looked over at the source to see... Tsukasa. Tsukasa was... glaring at her? How was Tsukasa glaring at her? Tsukasa didn't glare at people! She was Tsukasa, for god's sake! She didn't glare at people!

"Onee-san, that's not a nice thing to say to Onee-chan." Tsukasa glared at her. Matsuri was certainly put off by it. She had never seen her youngest sister glare at someone before.

"Oh... Uh, sorry... Did I go too far?" Matsuri asked.

"Way too far." Tsukasa said as she stood from the table and left.

"Where are you going, Tsukasa?" Inori asked.

"To take a bath." Tsukasa said. Miki looked over at her second oldest daughter and blinked.

"I believe that's the first time I've seen Tsukasa that mad." She said. Matsuri sighed and got up as well, walking to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm gonna make something..." She sighed as she left. Miki shrugged.

"Well, alright." She said. Those left continued with the movie, albeit one person shorter than when they had started.

* * *

**In the Bath**

Kagami finally finished scrubbing, but it had been a long and arduous task. Her muscles ached and she was so tired. To be honest, while she had probably needed to get cleaned, she also probably shouldn't have a bath. Even though she wanted to soak, she didn't trust herself to NOT pass out from relaxing. But she REALLY wanted to soak in the tub now that she was clean.

"... Onee-chan?" Kagami heard. She jumped and looked over at the door to see Tsukasa looking in. Kagami blushed and covered herself on reflex.

"Ts-Tsukasa!" Kagami said, clearly startled.

"I figured if you were that tired, you might fall asleep in the tub if you took a bath..." Tsukasa said. "And I need a bath too, so I hope you don't mind..." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and looked at the wall in case her sister was naked when she entered.

"I don't mind at all! Come on in, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled and walked in. Kagami glanced over at her. Yep. She was naked. Tsukasa was very, very naked. Why was that so weird? It would be weirder if she WASN'T naked, but Kagami felt like she was seeing something she shouldn't be.

"Onee-chan, could you wash my back?" Tsukasa asked as she sat on the stool.

_Tsukasa, don't you know that's a clear yuri flag? _Kagami wondered. Suddenly, it dawned on her what she thought. She wanted to slam her head into a wall or a floor or something hard to erase any memory she had of that thought. _GOD DAMN IT KONATA__!_ Kagami screamed in her head.

"...Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. "... I get it... You don't have to if you don't want to..." Tsukasa said sadly. Kagami shook her head to get out of her stupidity trance.

"No! Don't worry, it isn't something like that, I would love to wash your back." Kagami said through her blush. "I was just thinking something stupid, so don't worry about it." Kagami smiled as she began washing her sister. Tsukasa smiled and hummed happily. Kagami couldn't help but notice how soft Tsukasa's skin was. Like, she knew her skin was soft, but holy crap. This was amazing.

"Ahehe, Onee-chan, that tickles!" Tsukasa giggled, calling Kagami back to attention. She hadn't realized it, but she had been poking and feeling Tsukasa's shoulders. She blushed horribly.

"Um-! Just was thinking about giving you a massage while we were here..." Kagami made something up.

"I think I want to give you a massage, Onee-chan. I'm sure you're a lot more tense than I am with how much you were working today. I'm really proud of you, Onee-chan..." Tsukasa, now clean, got up and sat Kagami down on the stool. She put her hands on Kagami's shoulders and began massaging as much as she could. Kagami had given her massages before and she tried her best to emulate her twin's movements, but she couldn't remember them all that well. However, for her very first massage, she certainly was succeeding.

"Ah, Tsukasa... That feels awesome..." Kagami relaxed in her little sister's grasp.

"I'm glad, Onee-chan." Tsukasa tried her best to continue. Kagami couldn't help but let a small moan slip.

"This is just what I needed, you don't even know~..." Kagami practically laid back on her sister.

"I was right Onee-chan, you really ARE tense..." Tsukasa giggled a bit.

"Tsukasa~..." Kagami closed her eyes, barely even staying conscious at this point. "This is getting dangerous... I'm gonna fall asleep like this..." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa giggled.

"Do you still wanna take a bath or do you want me to keep giving you a massage in your room so you can go to sleep?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh~ decisions..." Kagami mumbled. She sighed. "I think I wanna go to my room, if that's okay..." Kagami said. God, how was Tsukasa so _good_ at this? Tsukasa smiled as her hands rested on Kagami's shoulders. Even just her touch relaxed Kagami. Sitting on this uncomfortable stool, she felt she could sleep right now.

"That's fine, Onee-chan. Do you want me to come too?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"That would be awesome." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled a bit and let go of her sister so that she could get dressed. Kagami began to stand, but her body had clearly hit it's limit long ago. As she began to collapse, Tsukasa put her arms under Kagami's and began supporting her. "Sorry Tsukasa... I think I overdid it today..." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled lightly.

"It's okay Onee-chan. I understand." She said as she maneuvered until she had an arm around Kagami and the Tsundere could walk while being supported by Tsukasa. Kagami's head leaned on Tsukasa's shoulder and some of Tsukasa's hair got in Kagami's face.

_Her hair smells nice..._ Kagami idly thought. _I'll have to get some more of whatever shampoo I used..._ Kagami thought, forgetting she hadn't had the chance to wash her sister's hair before Tsukasa sat her down for a massage. They two walked over and began drying off, though Kagami required some help from Tsukasa. The airhead helped her older twin get dressed, much to her embarrassment, and the two opened the door to the bathroom. Matsuri stood there, her arms folded and adamantly looking at the wall.

"Thought you would never get out..." Matsuri grumbled.

"If you're here to pick a fight, don't bother. I'm way too pooped to deal with you." Kagami mumbled. Matsuri looked frustrated.

"I'm not here to pick a fight! I just... wanted to say... I'm sorry." Matsuri said as she held out a plate with various fruits dipped in chocolate. "I know you guys made them, but... This was my portion. I'm giving it to you as an apology, so I don't wanna hear anything about how mean I am!" Matsuri shouted. Kagami smiled at the plate.

"Thanks Matsuri, I forgive you... I don't really need the chocolate though, I ate my portion already." Kagami said.

"No, I insist. I was an asshole and I went too far, so you can have it! Besides, it looks like you had it really rough today. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, like if you need something... ya know?" Matsuri asked. Kagami smiled warmly at her sister.

"I'll be sure to do that. Right now though, I need that plate of sweets in my room if you don't mind." Kagami said.

"Not at all, Imoto!" Matsuri said as she walked in front of the two twins and into Kagami's room. She set the plate down on Kagami's work desk and smiled to her younger sister.

"Thanks, Matsuri." Kagami said.

"Any time, Imoto." Matsuri said. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Matsuri said.

"Okay, I'm probably not gonna be awake much longer, so good night." Kagami said.

"Good night, Imoto." Matsuri said as she left the room. Kagami sat down on her bed, her eyes already almost closed. Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm sorry for making you take care of me like this Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa smiled.

"It's no problem Onee-chan. You always take care of me, so it's only right that I take care of you once in a while." Tsukasa smiled. "Besides, it's good practice for when I'm the big sister next!" Tsukasa smiled. Kagami chuckled.

"So when did you wanna do that, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed as she resumed her massage, much to Kagami's approval.

"I dunno... Maybe this Sunday so that we can have the whole day? I wanna make the most of it!" Tsukasa said. "And everyone else is paying for it, so we can have an amazing day together!"

"That would be pretty awesome." Kagami said. The two stayed in silence for a moment as Tsukasa continued to work and Kagami ate one of the chocolate delights. This was perfect. There was no way this could be any more perfect. Tsukasa and sweets. Life was good. She heard a phone vibrate and her massage stopped.

"... Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"What's up, Tsukasa?" Kagami opened her eyes, not even remembering closing them.

"Kona-chan offered me a part-time job today. Just an after school thing, you know?" Tsukasa asked.

"Really? Do you want to take it?" Kagami asked.

"I was really thinking about it. It isn't bad money, you know?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed. She knew her sister didn't have a lot of money and she certainly deserved to have some. It was weird though, the thought of Tsukasa working just seemed... wrong. "Can I?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami looked around at her sister.

"Are you asking my permission?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"May I?" She asked. Kagami smiled.

"If you want to." Kagami said. "What is it?" She asked.

"Um..." Tsukasa mumbled. "I'll tell you later!" Tsukasa said.

"That makes me nervous... She's not making you do anything weird, is she?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Nope! Nothing really weird or anything. I just wanted to make sure it was okay." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"Well, when do you start?" Kagami asked.

"Tomorrow!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"Wow, that's such short notice." Kagami said. "When did she ask?" Kagami asked.

"Today, when she was whispering to me." Tsukasa said.

"Holy crap, that's REALLY short notice. I'm surprised you were able to do that. How much are you getting paid?" Kagami said.

"A thousand yen an hour!" Tsukasa said.

"Ah. Typical student pay, it's really not bad." Kagami said. "Well, have fun." Kagami said. Truthfully, she couldn't help but be a little glad that Tsukasa had somewhere to be now. Since Kagami was going to be busy with her training after school every day, she was worried that Miyuki would take advantage and try to get close to Tsukasa. Here, Tsukasa began her massage again. Kagami moaned a little. "Tsukasa, you're amazing..." She mumbled.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa smiled. Kagami ate another sweet. She could totally fall asleep right now. She wanted to fight it though, because this was precious time with Tsukasa she wouldn't likely get until next Sunday, when she would be the younger sister. With her training with Konata, and now Tsukasa's part-time job, the chances for her to hang out with her sister were going to be sparse. She would basically get to see her before school and during lunch. "Do you wanna lay down, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed tiredly. Tsukasa, taking that as a yes, pushed a little bit and laid her down on her bed. Kagami, having hit her limit, gave no resistance as Tsukasa worked on her. Kagami laid on her bed, her eyes closed, and she could feel her consciousness fading quickly.

"I love you Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa giggled.

"I love you too Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. With that, she felt her sister get a lot more relaxed, and she knew that Kagami was asleep. Tsukasa giggled and looked over at the plate with the snacks. There was only one left. Tsukasa walked over and picked it up, eating it herself so it wouldn't go to waste. She yawned and walked over to Kagami's bed. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. These last few days had been awesome, as Tsukasa was used to only sleeping with Kagami when she had a bad dream. However, she had been able to sleep with her sister for the last few days. And now, she was about to again. She laid down next to Kagami and sighed happily. Like she knew her sister would, Kagami's arm naturally shifted until it was around Tsukasa. The air head smiled and burrowed into her sister's chest. She pulled the blanket around them and fell asleep easily.

* * *

**After Section**

Hey! We're back, and with an extra long chapter! Surprisingly in this one, there were no bloopers. However, there is a fun fact!

All of the distances and times it took to get places (From the school to Konata's house, from Konata's house to Kagami's house) See, I do exhaustive research on the most mundane of things and don't even think about things I should. So I found out, in case anyone wanted to know, the address of each.

Saitama Prefectural Kasukabe High School (Kyouei Koukou High School, also the inspiration of Ryoo High)  
5539 Kasukabe  
Saitama Prefecture 344-0061

Address of Kagami's House  
〒340-0217 埼玉県久喜市鷲宮１丁目６−１  
Couldn't get it translated, as I don't speak Japanese and don't know anyone who does. However, you can still put that in Google Maps.

Address of Konata's House (Officially recognized as such by the Japanese Government)  
3 Chome-14-18 Kita, Satte-shi, Saitama-ken 340-0111, Japan  
3 Chome-14-18 Kita  
Satte-shi, Saitama-ken 340-0111

Those are the addresses I could come up with. The Hiiragi house is actually very near Washinomiya Shrine, the shrine they attend, and so that's actually their address. Konata's house is officially named the Izumi household with Konata, Sojiro and Yutaka as the inhabitants in honor of the anime. Ryoo High was difficult to find, I went to Saitama on the map and combed over the whole prefecture until I found it. So it really is fourteen kilometers, and a two and a half hour walk. It's half that distance between Konata and Kagami's house. And yet I only just recently learned when the interim between school years is for Japanese students. You'd think that'd be something I would have looked up before... ya know... STARTING a story. Meh. Whatever. Anyway, I thought that was interesting. Well, have a good one everyone! See you in the next chapter!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"No, it's totally true!" Konata said. Kagami looked at her with an expression of disbelief.

"No way, I could totally do it." Kagami said, crossing her arms.

"Bet you ya can't~!" Konata chimed. Kagami huffed.

"Don't underestimate me!" I'll do it!" She shouted. Konata gave the smile of a cat and retrieved an egg. She held it up to the tree.

"Alright, you have to put your arms around the tree and break the egg. You can't get that much strength with your arms around the tree." Konata said. Kagami growled.

"Fine, I'll do it!" She said as she put her arms around the tree and grabbed the egg. Konata giggled. She pulled something that Kagami couldn't see out. Suddenly, Kagami felt something cold on her wrists. "Wha-?" She asked.

"Kagamin, you're so gullible sometimes." She said. Kagami tried to remove her hands from the tree, but she was unable to as they hit a restraint.

"Konata, I swear if you just handcuffed me to this tree-" Kagami growled.

"I totally handcuffed you to this tree." Konata said.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Kagami asked.

"Because you would resist too much otherwise." Konata giggled perversely.

"Oh my god, when I get out of this... DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagami shouted.

"I haven't even done anything yet, Kagamin!" Konata said as she approached the rabid Tsundere. "And~... There!" Konata said.

"Don't touch my head! What the hell did you do?" Kagami asked as she swung her head around as much as she could.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa chimed. Oh no. Oh no no no... Kagami looked over to her little sister desperately to see her cheeks were puffed out. GOD DAMN IT KONATA! "Onee-chan... What are you..." Tsukasa tried not to giggle, and failed _spectacularly_.

"Tsukasa, what did Konata do to me?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa stifled her giggling for a moment.

"She... put... She put on..." She couldn't stop giggling long enough to say it. Instead, she took her phone and began to snap a picture. The moment the flash went off, Kagami yelped as her rear hurt. Tsukasa blushed a bit and turned the phone around so Kagami could see herself. She was handcuffed to a tree and Konata had just spanked her. And she had a pair of bunny ears on. "Onee-chan... You're so cute~!" Tsukasa blushed and ran away. Konata giggled as she began scampering away.

"KO~NA~TA~!" Kagami screamed as Konata ran for her life, donning a pair of fox ears as she left.


	11. Chapter 11: Onee-chan, The Hard Worker

Chapter 11: Onee-chan, the Hard Worker

Hey everyone, how was your Christmas? Mine was crazy busy. My laptop finally died on me, can't go online for more than five minutes and then it overheats even when I fix it (it stays fixed for about five minutes anyway), so I think it may be a lost cause. I ended up typing this on an old laptop I happened to have laying around. So THAT kept me up. And also, it turns out, I can not, in fact, clean manga and write for four different stories at the same time. I can do all of those thing individually, but with work and all of that, there simply isn't time in the day. So, that kind of sucks. Besides, two of them are Luckier Star and this one and the other two, none of you will likely ever read anyway, so that also sucks. One is an original story and the other is... well... I DID say I would practice my lemons. Anyway, enough of that, I hope you guys had some great holidays!

Redler, here's some more stuff to read on your way to school! I hope it's squeal worthy!

Jman, how about another, even BIGGER chapter? Technically, it took a while to write, but should I count that as from the time I updated TRTP last, or the time I updated Luckier Star last, since I didn't work on this story until after I updated that one? 'Cause that's a huge time difference. And I really hope I don't disappoint! This is an idea I haven't seen a lot myself, so that's the main reason I decided to try it!

Wingsofseyfert, heh. While the pink muscle was a reference to Kenichi, it is a real thing too. I always imagined Kagami would be rather fit, and her main asset her iron will. I always thought that, if anything, Kagami's will would conquer just about anything. I also kind of took the training I did when I was a kid and ramped it way the hell up. The way I was taught though, was... well, the same way I had Konata be taught. If you wanted to liken it to Kenichi, think of Konata as Kenichi at the end, while Kagami is him at the beginning... I guess? And Misao... Well, I wonder if I can use her. Of course, I'm writing this after I've written the chapter, so I already know if she features here. I guess you'll just have to see!

Yuri-sage, Hiyori was referencing Sword Art Online Abridged by Something Witty Entertainment. It's an abridged series AT LEAST on par with TeamFourStar, in my opinion. And probably better than my abridged series too.

NoMutant! I love the Holy Grail, it's one of my favorite movies! And I always imagined Kagami was just made ridiculously sturdy, just because she _has_ to be for Tsukasa. It's always a pleasure!

DavesRepublic, I never have found a way to really translate when English speakers are speaking in English rather than Japanese, since this IS in English. I think in Luckier Star I always had them in doubt quotes, but I don't know if that really works or not. And actually, as for Otaku showing up, yes they do. In fact, the Washinomiya shrine actively has prayers from Kagami and Tsukasa and the rest of the family as if they actually tended to the shrine! And Konata's house is officially recognized as such, I'm sure, because of Otaku showing up or something. But yeah, Washinomiya shrine makes a lot of money off of Otaku tourists. And if I ever get to visit Japan, I'm definitely going.

Speaking of which, I totally found Kagami's address in English.

1 Chome-6-1 Washinomiya, Kuki-shi, Saitama-ken 340-0217, Japan

How did I find it you ask? Ridiculous amount of research. It isn't even the Shrine's address. It's the house Kagami lives in. So, do with it as you will, just don't drive by it slowly at night or something. That'd be creepy.

Because, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Don't worry, it'll happen soon... Probably. Maybe. I think?

JollyRG, I will definitely get working on making things happen! Of course, when they actually happen has been decided, but... you know!

So between Kagasa and KagaTsuka... I dunno, Kagasa rolls off the tongue easier.

Redline, I'm glad you liked it!

Oh yeah, the crossroads thing I was talking about. Resolved it. Like, five minutes ago. Figured it all out. So yay! I've probably bored you all to death now, I'll let you get on with the story. I hope you like it!

* * *

**In the Morning**

Kagami's eyes opened, blinking a few times to clear the sleep away. She bent forward slightly so she could peck Tsukasa on the forehead, as had become the usual. He stifled a bit of a groan. She was still VERY sore from yesterday, but her massage seemed to have helped. Tsukasa hummed in her sleep. Kagami couldn't help but think this was just the cutest little sister anyone could ask for. Kagami, already knowing her arm was around Tsukasa's back, began rubbing her back to ease her awake.

"Mmm..." Tsukasa hummed again. "... Five more minutes..." She mumbled.

"No five more minutes, Tsukasa. We have to get up now." Kagami said. Tsukasa whined a little, but the constant back rubbing seemed to be pulling her from her sleep. After another minute, her eyes opened drearily as she looked up at Kagami.

"Morning Onee-chan~..." Tsukasa yawned the last word. It was so cute Kagami wanted to swoon. Of course, she was in bed and couldn't, so she didn't. Kagami, her arm now free, sat up too and stretched.

"Morning Tsukasa... Thanks for the massage yesterday, you have no _idea_ how much that helped." Kagami said.

"No problem, Onee-chan! I'm glad that you liked it!" Tsukasa said.

"I'm still a little sore, but I might have had to miss school if I were much sorer." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I guess we have to get ready for school, huh Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah, might as well get dressed." Kagami said. The two were still in pajamas after all. Huh. When had she dressed in pajamas? Yesterday at home had sort of blurred. She remembered bathing with Tsukasa and Matsuri giving her chocolate, and she _definitely_ remembered Tsukasa's massage. Other than that, it was kind of hazy from her exhaustion. Kagami began undressing, though she felt extremely embarrassed. Like she was nervous about someone seeing her almost naked. That would be weird though, the only other person here was Tsukasa. Which Kagami made a point to avoid looking at. Her sister deserved to be able to change without being looked at. Kagami blushed rather darkly. Why was this so embarrassing? She shook her head. This was ridiculous.

"I'm ready Onee-chan!" Tsukasa chimed as she began turning around. Kagami hastily pulled her skirt up and her shirt down in record speeds, so Tsukasa wouldn't see her with so little clothes on. As if the little airhead _hadn't_ seen her naked in the bath yesterday. Kagami was about to put her hair up before remembering something.

"Tsukasa, I'll be right back!" Kagami said as she rushed from the room. Tsukasa stood there blinking a few times.

"O...Okay Onee-chan..." She said. She began humming to herself and rocking on her feet. She looked away from the door for a moment before Kagami opened it again.

"Ready?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded before realizing that her sister couldn't see her.

"Ready Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami stepped into the room, sporting her new ribbons.

"Tada~! How do I look?" Kagami asked. Kagami swore she could make out a bit of a blush on her little sister's face.

"You look really cute, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa cheered. "Do you like them?" Kagami twirled.

"I love them!" Kagami said cheerfully. _I'm special to her..._ Kagami felt her heart warm. It was something she knew already, but it was like having that physical gift from her little sister made it more real somehow. Finally ready, the two exited the room and sat at the living room table.

"How you feeling today, Imoto?" Matsuri, surprisingly awake, asked.

"Much better, thanks." Kagami smiled. "And thanks for the chocolate last night, Matsuri." Kagami said. Matsuri smiled warmly.

"It's fine, Imoto." Matsuri said. "I'm just glad you're alright." She said.

"Breakfast." Miki came out of the kitchen with said breakfast and set it on the table.

"Mom's breakfast~..." Matsuri returned her attention to the table and grabbed herself some.

"That looks awesome." Kagami said as her stomach growled quite loudly. It was only now she realized that she hadn't eaten any dinner the previous night, only the chocolate snacks Matsuri had brought her. It was odd, she hadn't been particularly hungry yesterday directly after her run. She'd have thought THAT much exercise would make her famished. Whatever the case, she was starving now. Thus, she grabbed a bunch of food and began shoveling. Tsukasa beside her giggled.

"Hey Mom..." Tsukasa started, picking at her food.

"Yes honey?" Miki asked.

"Would it be okay... If I got a part time job?" Tsukasa asked. Miki hummed.

"Where will you be working?" Miki asked.

"At a-..." Tsukasa glanced to Kagami, who was rather engrossed in her meal, and then leaned over to her mother. Kagami noticed, and tried to listen in, but couldn't hear her sister.

"Ah~, so it's a place like that, is it?" Miki asked. "I suppose it's okay, as long as you're back at a decent hour."

"Awesome, thank you so much Mom! Don't worry, I won't take any shifts that end after curfew!" Tsukasa said. Kagami was indeed curious now. However, the way Tsukasa had avoided the question made Kagami sure that Tsukasa wouldn't tell her even now. Well, as long as she was safe and **not **alone with Miyuki, Kagami was okay with it. The two of them finished their breakfast quickly, Kagami eating much more and much quicker than Tsukasa. Tsukasa could have eaten more, but the way Kagami was eating, she assumed the Tsundere was insanely hungry and decided to hold back. Thank goodness for that too, as Kagami had finished the food and looked around for more before finding there was no more. She sighed.

"Alright, we ready for school Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Ready when you are, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa chimed.

"We're heading out, everyone." Kagami waved.

"Have a good day, Imoto!" Matsuri smiled. Kagami also smiled, but didn't reply as the two left the house.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Takara House**

Miyuki sighed and poured tea for their guest, though it was no one who would require it.

"Miyuki, you can go to school. I'll take care of Yukari." Honoka smiled.

"Did she need to drink so much..." Miyuki sighed as she served her friend's mother the drink.

"I'm sorry, I really should have stopped her." Honoka smiled sympathetically. Miyuki sighed.

"I also apologize for leaving you here with her, but school is also important. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Miyuki asked the older woman. Honoka smiled a small smile.

"I'll be fine. Have a good day." Honoka smiled. Miyuki bowed.

"Thank you very much." Miyuki said. She turned and walked out of the house. Honoka looked at the fallen mother and giggled lightly.

"Thanks Hono-chan..." Yukari sighed, a hand on her head. "I guess I can't drink like I used to..." Honoka smiled.

"But your singing was great." Honoka complimented.

"Thank you Hono-chan... We had fun, right?" Yukari asked, looking up at her childhood friend. Honoka sat in the chair near Yukari, who was lying on the couch, and began stroking her head.

"I'm very glad you dragged me to Karaoke." Honoka said.

"Next time though... I'm not gonna drink as much, no matter what you say..." Yukari said.

"But you're so fun when you're drunk." Honoka smiled.

"Never again..." Yukari mumbled as Honoka got her a glass of water, giggling.

* * *

**In the Subway**

Kagami and Tsukasa rode the train as it stopped at what Kagami remembered was Konata's usual stop. She looked at the door expectantly. She wanted to know what the little brat had in store for her today. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as yesterday. Something in her head told her she would have no such luck, however.

"So Tsukasa, do you start your new job today?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah, I hope everyone is nice." Tsukasa said.

"Me too. Do you know where it is?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I've been there before." Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded.

"Alright." Kagami said. _So it's somewhere I've been._ Kagami thought. She looked over at the door to again as they called the last call for this stop. "Seriously, where is that idiot..." Kagami mumbled.

"I wonder where Kona-chan is..." Tsukasa said.

"I don't know." Kagami shrugged. As if on some mystic cue, Kagami's phone went off. She pulled it out and read it. "... That idiot. Tell us earlier." Kagami said.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hey, I'm not coming to school today, tell Teach that I'm sick or something. And don't forget your warm up Kagamin." Kagami read the message as the door closed and the train started moving again. Kagami sighed. "If she was planning on being absent, she could have said something yesterday." Kagami said.

"Well... Now we can ride the train with just the two of us!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Kagami looked up from her phone and stared off for a second before realizing that, aside from all of the faceless nobodies around them, it was just the two of them. Kagami blushed.

"Yeah... We can..." She smiled to herself. For some reason, the idea just... _really _appealed to her. Miyuki had boarded with them several times recently, undoubtedly having left her house extra early to catch the train to get on with them since she usually took a different train, but she couldn't do that all the time. Kagami imagined that she could try, but she'd have to go to bed much earlier to get up that early. Even if Miyuki did like Tsukasa, there had to be a limit, right?

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed, her sister calling her from her thoughts.

"Hm? What's up?" Kagami asked.

"... I really like it when we get some time with just the two of us, you know?" Tsukasa smiled. Kagami smiled widely.

"I know what you mean. I love having some time with just us." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled cheerfully.

"And we've been spending a lot of time together recently! It's been so awesome!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"Yeah, this has been an amazing week, Tsukasa." Kagami said.

"I've had the most fun I've ever had this week!" Tsukasa squealed. Kagami could feel herself getting drawn into her sister's excitement, especially since she shared that sentiment, but she couldn't help but be curious where this was coming from.

"I feel the same way Tsukasa, but where are you going with this?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa blushed lightly at having gotten so carried away.

"I... I dunno. It just feels like... It feels like it's the same, but it's all brand new... I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Tsukasa smiled. Kagami's heart skipped a beat as a dark blush crossed her cheeks.

"I..." Kagami mumbled. "I love you too." Kagami said. The train stopped again.

"Ah, hello Tsukasa. Kagami-san." Miyuki said. No way...

"Hi Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said. She sounded... decidedly less enthusiastic than she usually did. Kagami hummed, intrigued by her sister's change in attitude.

"I see you're wearing the gift Tsukasa got for you yesterday." Miyuki said. Kagami nodded.

"I'm probably never gonna stop wearing them." Kagami said.

"Onee-chan, you have so many cute ribbons, and they all look great on you! Just 'cause I got them for you doesn't mean you have to wear only those!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami averted her gaze, the rapid fire compliments making her embarrassed. Was Tsukasa complimenting her more often, or did Kagami just notice her compliments more these days?

"Those other ribbons are alright, but these are so pretty! And they're made of such a comfortable material... I never thought something like that mattered, but it really does! I feels so silky and nice on my head..." Kagami said. "I don't think I could go back to wearing my other ribbons, even if I DID want to!" Kagami smiled. Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm glad you like them so much..." Tsukasa smiled. "You really are... really cute in them." Tsukasa blushed lightly. Kagami smiled.

"Thank you so much, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Miyuki hummed as she observed the two. "Miyuki, you sound like Konata when you do that." Kagami looked over at Miyuki The Meganekko didn't seem to be smiling like she usually did.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Then, Miyuki smiled a wide smile.

"You two just seem so close. I'm rather jealous." Miyuki said. _With as close as the two of them are, it may be difficult to convince Kagami-san that I can care for Tsukasa as well as she can. However, that just means that I need to show her all of the ways I'd be a great in-law! _Miyuki thought to herself. _If she realizes just how happy Tsukasa will be, doubtlessly she'll give me her full blessing!_ Miyuki affirmed to herself.

"Of course we're close." Kagami said. "I'm closer to Tsukasa than I am to anyone else in the world." She said.

"Onee-chan is the most important person in the world!" Tsukasa smiled as she closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. Kagami blushed. Miyuki seemed to not notice. In fact, she seemed like she was actively trying to ignore what Tsukasa had just said.

"I see. So Tsukasa, do you have anything planned after school today?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"Sorry Yuki-chan... I got a part-time job! I wanted some extra money for a gi-... Um, something!" Tsukasa said cheerfully, barely cutting off her intentions of buying another, much more expensive gift for her sister.

"Hm?" Miyuki's eyebrow raised, wondering what Tsukasa had been about to say. Money for a gi... Girl? Perhaps Tsukasa DID have someone she liked. Maybe it was for a gift for someone. If so, that someone could very well be Miyuki herself, as Tsukasa had just gotten Kagami a gift. It's possible it could be a thank you present for lending her money, although Miyuki wasn't sure she would accept it. After all, it was originally a gift from Miyuki to Tsukasa. It was Tsukasa herself who had insisted on paying it back.

"Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa shouted at the girl. Miyuki looked around, blinking a few times as she was brought from her trance. "We're at our stop!" Tsukasa said from outside the train. Miyuki nodded and left the train with the twins.

"Do you mind if I asked where you were planning to work?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"Um... I'll tell you later!" Tsukasa said. Kagami hummed.

_She's not excluding me specifically at least... Same thing she said to me._ Kagami thought. "Don't worry Miyuki, she won't tell me, either." Kagami said.

"It worries me that I don't know where you'll be." Miyuki said. "What if an emergency arises and I need to find you?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa looked confused.

"What kind of emergency?" Tsukasa asked, cocking her head to the side as if mimicking a puppy.

"Well... Say something were to happen to Kagami while she were training and we couldn't find you." Miyuki suggested, knowing that Tsukasa would likely get protective over her sister. Kagami gave Miyuki a sour look, but had to admit that yeah, it was kind of a good point.

"If something were to happen to Onee-chan, Kona-chan will be there, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"I would assume." Miyuki said.

"Kona-chan knows where I work! She's the one who got me the job!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki gave a frustrated breath at the effective dodge of her question.

"Well... Please tell me when you care to." Miyuki sighed. Tsukasa nodded.

"I'll do that!" She said. Kagami smiled. If she were going to be kept out of the loop, she was happy someone else was there too.

"Hey Tsukasa, you have your phone on you, right?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa gave it some thought before she began patting down her pockets.

"Um... I dunno..." She dug through them in an attempt to find it. "Um... I don't think so..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Are you sure you didn't put it in your bag?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa blinked a time or two before opening her bag and digging around in it.

"Ah! There it is! Thanks Onee-chan!" Tsukasa smiled as she took it out.

"I'm okay with you not telling me where you're working, as long as you keep your volume up and always answer if I need to call you." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"Got it!" Tsukasa said. "I'll know that it's you 'cause I have a ringtone just~ for you!" Tsukasa giggled. Kagami hummed.

"What kind of ringtone do you have for me?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa blushed and opened her phone, clearly silencing her phone.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" Tsukasa said, hiding her phone as if seeing it was going to give her ringtone away. Kagami sighed.

"You're keeping a lot of secrets lately, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked down and started fidgeting.

"Sorry Onee-chan, it's just... really embarrassing..." Tsukasa blushed and looked to the side. Kagami couldn't stay upset with her little sister if she was going to look that cute about it.

"I'll hear it later." Kagami said. "Just, keep your phone volume up in case I need you." Kagami said.

"No problem, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. The three finally arrived at the school. "I wonder why Kona-chan is missing school." Tsukasa said, looking up as if the clouds held the answer.

"She's probably preparing something to crucify me and say it's some "endurance" bull or something." Kagami chuckled.

"Kona-chan wouldn't really do that! ... Would she?" Tsukasa asked, looking to her friends for confirmation.

"I'm sure she wouldn't take it that far." Miyuki, however, was the only one to agree with Tsukasa.

"Hey, I gotta go. See you guys at lunch!" Kagami waved. Tsukasa, though she was trying to put on a happy face, seemed sad to part with her sister.

"Bye Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said, waving.

"At lunch it is then, Kagami-san." Miyuki said. Kagami sighed, also quite unhappy with having to leave her little sister. However, it had to be done. And so she left for her class. She sighed and stood at the entrance. She was way too tired for what was to come. She opened the door.

"HIIRAGI~!" Misao shouted as she flew through the air, as if drawn by some sort of magnet. She glomped onto Kagami, who sighed. "It's been so long, Hiiragi!" Misao shouted.

"Come on Misao..." Kagami sighed.

"Hiiragi, what are you doing after school today?" Misao asked.

"I'm going to go get tortured by a little brat." Kagami said.

"Tortured? By the midget?" Misao asked.

"Yeah." Kagami sighed. Misao seemed to think.

"... Didn't know you were that kinky, Hiiragi." Misao said.

"It's not a sex thing! It's martial arts!" Kagami protested.

"Martial arts, huh? Right, you said something about that before..." Misao said, as if contemplating something. "Can I come with you?" Misao asked.

"Well... If you really WANT to, I suppose." Kagami said. After all, last time she had been so sore, she had almost needed Tsukasa's help to walk home. And she was still sore from yesterday, not to mention she would need to run that same damn fourteen kilometers before whatever the hell Konata was going to do to her today. The thought of having Misao there to help her if she needed was appealing, not to mention that she hadn't really spent much time with the girl recently. Oh wait... "Wait, that's no good." Kagami sighed. Misao frowned, though she could tell Kagami was legitimately disappointed.

"Why not, Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"Konata makes me do this stupid "warm up" where I run to her house." Kagami said.

"How far away is her house?" Misao asked.

"Fourteen kilometers." Kagami said. Misao stayed quiet for a moment.

"Fourteen kilometers... huh..." Misao seemed to think again for a moment. "You want some company?" She asked, deciding to set aside her objections to her friend running that insane distance for the moment. After all, Kagami wouldn't do it if she didn't want to. And while Misao didn't particularly WANT to run for that long with the midget, who would undoubtedly be there since she was training Kagami, she would if it would let her spend some time with the Tsundere.

"Wait, seriously Misao? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love some company, but that's a seriously long way!" Kagami said.

"It's nothing! Don't forget, you're talking to the star of the track team! I started out by running four kilometers every day when I was a kid!" Misao said, pointing her thumb to herself proudly. Kagami huffed.

"Well... That's awesome. Thank you." Kagami smiled. "You sure Ayano is gonna be good with that? I know you two have been spending a lot of time together recently." Kagami said.

"I'll talk it out with her at lunch! She'll understand if I tell her that I can spend some time with you!" Misao said. Kagami smiled.

"I look forward to it." Kagami said. She looked around to see the class staring at them, along with the teacher. She blushed at all of the attention for some reason focused on her now. "Um..." She tried to think of something to say.

"Oh no, please continue. I'm sure you two hooking up is of the utmost importance." Sakuraba said. Kagami reeled back a bit.

"We're not "hooking up"! Are you even a teacher?" Kagami asked.

"Is that any way to talk to your teacher?" Sakuraba asked.

"That's _exactly_ the way to talk to my teacher..." Kagami sighed as she walked over to her desk and sat. Misao followed, ecstatic that she would have some time with her Hiiragi.

* * *

**Lunch Time!**

"Hey, I'm here for lunch!" Kagami waved as she entered her sister's classroom. She might have wanted to talk to Misao more about after school, but without Konata here, it would just be Tsukasa and Miyuki for lunch. And Miyuki was too smart to pass up such a prime opportunity to get close. Thus, Kagami had sprinted down the hall and dodged everyone she could, bulldozed the rest, and burst into the classroom almost immediately after the bell for lunch rang.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Tsukasa waved. Miyuki sighed a bit before putting on her smile. Kagami noticed, but deemed it unworthy of comment.

"Hey Tsukasa, what's up?" Kagami asked as she sat down. Tsukasa smiled.

"We were just talking about nice places to eat!" Tsukasa said as she opened her lunch and began eating. Miyuki mirrored her.

"Oh yeah? What kind of place?" Kagami asked.

"Any kind!" Tsukasa chimed.

"Oh, cake buffets are nice!" Kagami said. When the discussion was about food, Kagami was in her element.

"I always thought that cake buffets were okay, although I always end up taking more than I can eat and feel sick attempting to force the rest of it so as not to incur a fee." Miyuki said.

"I do the same thing..." Kagami chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "But before that happens, you can eat all kinds of cake! Isn't it worth it?" Kagami asked.

"I think I prefer ordinary buffets though. That way, I can also eat things other than cake. Pace myself." Miyuki said.

"But then you can't get as many varieties of cake!" Kagami protested. She waited a moment for Konata to comment on what a glutton she was. She couldn't decide on if she was happy or disappointed with the lack of said commentary.

"Onee-chan always had more of a sweet tooth." And there it was. Wait, Konata wasn't here. Kagami looked over and saw Tsukasa smiling almost... slyly? Was Tsukasa teasing her? That was decidedly un-Tsukasa.

"Maybe it's because you always make such delicious sweets." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa smiled.

"That's very sweet of you to say." Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled a bit.

"Heh. That was clever." Kagami said. When did her sister get so smart? Oh god, did Konata die and she was possessing Tsukasa now? That was pretty much Konata's main ability, witty banter.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" Tsukasa smiled.

"So what type of restaurant do you like, Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa hummed. Kagami gave a sour look. This wasn't a question she could interrupt without looking suspicious and, while she wouldn't support Miyuki and wanted to actively sabotage her chances, she didn't want to do so blatantly. If questioned about it, she would no doubt have no _good_ reason for doing so. She got an idea.

"Don't you like those restaurants where they cook the food in front of you Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, not giving Miyuki a specific restaurant to offer to take Tsukasa to. Tsukasa nodded happily.

"Yeah! I love seeing how they prepare the food and stuff! That way, I can do it too later!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled. In a contest of Tsukasa, she was also unmatched.

_So, the best gift I could get for her would be new ways to prepare food... I'll have to research them._ Miyuki thought to herself. Perhaps she could find some strange and unusual cooking methods that would interest Tsukasa and that the two could try together.

"What do you think Kona-chan's favorite kind of place to eat is?" Tsukasa asked Kagami.

"Why are you asking me?" Kagami asked.

"You're Kona-chan's best friend! You would know best!" Tsukasa said. Kagami hummed. Was that true? Certainly, she talked to Konata more casually than, say, Miyuki or even Misao. The little brat annoyed her so much, and all the time though! And did Konata think of her that way? Kagami shrugged.

"I guess she'd probably just want her coronets." Kagami chuckled. "But to be honest, I think she'd want to eat at a cosplay cafe." Kagami said. Tsukasa jumped a bit, but gave no comment. The bell for lunch to end rang. "Damn, I'll see you guys later." Kagami said.

"I'll wait for you after school Onee-chan!" Tsukasa waved. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Tsukasa." Kagami said warmly. She began to leave, but she was caught by the teacher.

"Hey Hiiragi, do you happen to know why Izumi isn't here today?" Kuroi asked. Kagami looked a bit confused.

"She said she was sick. Did Tsukasa and Miyuki not tell you?" Kagami asked.

"I didn't ask. Figured you'd have the answer when you came over." Kuroi shrugged her shoulders.

"She said she was sick." Kagami answered, wondering why the teacher asked her instead of her sister. It wasn't like she was concerned about not getting the information. Tsukasa was undoubtedly with Kagami all the time and Miyuki remembered god damn everything.

"All right! Thanks Hiiragi, you can go now." Kuroi said. Kagami nodded and, with one last glance to her sister, left the room. Miyuki observed as Tsukasa's gaze lingered on the door before she stood. The two of them began putting their desks back to the correct way before sitting and starting afternoon classes.

* * *

**After School**

Kagami stood as soon as the bell rang and was about to start sprinting to see her sister when she remembered the promise she had made earlier that day. She looked around and saw Misao saying her goodbyes to Ayano and grabbing her bag. She walked merrily to Kagami, who smiled.

"Ready when you are, Hiiragi!" Misao said. Kagami nodded.

"Let's go. I wanna see Tsukasa before we go." Kagami said. She was glad Tsukasa said she would wait for her, as Misao had taken her sweet few minutes to come over. The two set off from the classroom and made it to Tsukasa's class in short order.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa waved.

"Hey Tsukasa!" Kagami waved.

"Imoto!" Misao shouted as she waved enthusiastically at the air head.

"Ah! Misa-chan!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Hello Kagami-san. Kasukabe-san." Miyuki smiled. Kagami sighed a bit. Why was Miyuki still there? It's not like she knew where Tsukasa was going, and she knew Tsukasa would likely be displeased if Miyuki decided to follow her to wherever it was. Misao looked around.

"Huh. No chibi?" Misao asked.

"Huh? No, Konata isn't here today. I would have been running alone if you hadn't come." Kagami said. Misao cheered.

"Woohoo!" She shouted. Inside her head, she thanked God or Buddha or anyone who was responsible for this turn of events.

"Geez, it's not that good of a thing. You really don't like her, do you Misao?" Kagami asked.

"Of course not! She's taking away our Hiiragi!" Misao complained. Kagami was about to counter, but she really couldn't. Although it wasn't Konata that Kagami had been spending more of her time with recently, she couldn't help but admit that she hadn't spent as much time with her childhood friends since she had met the Otaku.

"Onee-chan, are you going to Kona-chan's again today?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah. Geez, I'm still so sore from yesterday... I don't know what she's going to do to me today, but I'll make it through it." _For you._ Kagami unconsciously added in her head. Tsukasa thought.

"When is it going to end tonight?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed.

"Mm... I don't really know, to be honest." Kagami said.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get off today and if you're still there, do you mind if I come and watch?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blushed.

"I dunno... It's kind of embarrassing." Kagami mumbled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Aw~, come on Onee-chan~..." Tsukasa gave her best puppy eyes. Kagami did no better against those than she would against Tsukasa in a cooking contest.

"Alright, call me when you're off from wherever you're working and, if I'm still training, you can come and watch." Kagami said. Tsukasa cheered.

"Yay~! Onee-chan's the best!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami smiled as her heart warmed. The four of them made it out of the school.

"I believe this is where we separate." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, Konata's house is in the opposite direction from the subway." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"I gotta take the subway to get there, so I gotta go this way." Tsukasa said, seemingly disappointed at not getting to see Kagami any more until after her job.

"I'll walk you to the subway, Tsukasa." Miyuki smiled. "I have to get home as well." She said. Kagami cursed to herself. Yet another thing she couldn't intercept without suspicion.

"You two... have... fun..." Kagami barely struggled out without sounding like she wanted to split the two up somehow. Miyuki gave a concerned look to Kagami, but said nothing before smiling again.

"Let's go Tsukasa." Miyuki smiled. Tsukasa nodded.

"Bye Onee-chan~! I'll see you after work~!" Tsukasa said. Kagami waved as she watched her sister leave with Miyuki.

"Bye!" She said. As the two began to fade from sight, Kagami let out a small curse. "Damn it." She mumbled.

"Is something wrong, Hiiragi?" Misao asked. Kagami shook her head.

"No... No it's nothing." Kagami said. Misao studied her for a moment.

"You're worried about Imoto, aren't you?" Misao asked. Kagami reeled back.

"Gah! H-How could you tell something like that?" She asked. Misao smiled proudly.

"Exactly how long do you think we've known each other Hiiragi?" Misao asked. "I know all of the Hiiragi looks! And that last one you gave was that you were concerned for your sister!" Misao said. Kagami huffed at being seen through so easily and began jogging to hide her blush. Misao soon followed, giggling at the embarrassed Kagami.

"Well... Isn't it normal to be concerned about her? She's my sister, after all!" Kagami said.

"But isn't that glasses girl with her?" Misao asked. Kagami made a sour face.

"Yeah, she is..." Kagami said.

"Whoa! Hiiragi, are you concerned about glasses girl doing something to Imoto?" Misao asked. Kagami skipped a step and almost face planted, but successfully caught herself before falling.

"W-What would I be concerned about Miyuki for?" Kagami asked.

"It is that, isn't it!" Misao said. "That look on your face when I mentioned her and that denial just there proved it!" Misao said. "You know, if I turned and sprinted, I could still catch them in time before they got on the subway! You want me to go intercept them?" Misao asked. Kagami shook her head haphazardly as she ran, nearly bulldozing someone who barely got out of the way in time.

"No, don't worry about it! It's just..." Kagami sighed. "I think Miyuki might like Tsukasa." Kagami admitted. Misao hummed.

"... And you don't like that?" She asked. Kagami shook her head.

"No. I don't want anyone to take Tsukasa away. Not even someone as smart, pretty, and rich as Miyuki." Kagami said. Misao studied her Tsundere.

"... Take her away from you." She said, more as a statement. Kagami shot a glare at Misao before sighing.

"I don't know where you got an idea like that, but it isn't right. Tsukasa will always be my sister, no matter what. Regardless if she dates Miyuki, or some boy, or whoever." Kagami said. Misao hummed.

"Well, I don't really get it, but my relationship with my brother isn't all that great. And they say twins have a special bond or whatever, you know?" Misao asked. Kagami hummed.

_There's that line again._ She thought to herself. "Misao, what do you think is different about siblings and twins?" Kagami asked. Misao, in an impressive bit of athleticism, shrugged while in the middle of jogging.

"I dunno. I always guessed you'd have to be a twin to really know. What do you think is different, Hiiragi? I mean, you have siblings who you aren't twins with. What's different between how it is with them and how it is with Imoto?" Misao asked. Kagami thought for a moment.

"Um..." She listed off what she felt for each sister. Inori: A troublemaker, but always willing to help out if need be. Matsuri: ANNOYING ANNOYING ANNOYING kinda sweet ANNOYING. Tsukasa: Adoration. Pure, simple adoration. Tsukasa was cute, she was nice, she could cook, she could sew, her general personality was just downright pleasant. Kagami couldn't think of a single bad thing to say about her little sister aside from she tended to sleep in and not do her homework. Compared to all the pros though, those were two incredibly small cons. "Well, I dunno. Inori and Matsuri can be annoying sometimes, but they can come through when you really need them. But I can't think of a single complaint about Tsukasa." Kagami said. "I mean, she sleeps in, but she's so cute when she sleeps. And she doesn't do that well in school, but she really tries her best!" Kagami said.

"Yeah, some of us just aren't academically gifted!" Misao said. Kagami smiled.

"You each have your strong points. You're able to run like this and Tsukasa can cook like she's a professional." Kagami said.

"Hiiragi is good at everything!" Misao said.

"I'm not good at cooking, THAT'S for damn sure. And you still beat me in athletics, I'm sure." Kagami said. Misao smiled.

"I'm sure if you keep up training like this, you'll either get better than me, or die!" Misao said jokingly. "Don't die Hiiragi!" She cried as if Kagami were laying on the ground with a bullet wound. Kagami rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Hey Misao." Kagami said.

"Yes Hiiragi?" She asked.

"Thanks for coming with me today. I've had a lot of fun talking to you." Kagami said. Misao smiled.

"I've had fun with you too, Hiiragi!" Misao smiled. "I'll come with you whenever you want, Hiiragi!" Misao said. Kagami chuckled.

"On other days, Konata is going to be running with us too." Kagami said. Misao sighed.

"I'd run with that pipsqueak if it meant I could run with you too, Hiiragi." Misao said. Kagami smiled.

"Well, let's keep at it for today at least." Kagami said.

"You got it, Hiiragi!" Misao said as she ran a little faster. Kagami smiled and chased after her, knowing she would have to be out front since Misao didn't know where Konata's house was.

* * *

**With the Other Two**

Miyuki and Tsukasa walked down the street. The Meganekko observed Tsukasa, who seemed rather disappointed that they had had to separate from Kagami. If the air head didn't need to go to work, Miyuki would offer to take her to a cafe like she had described earlier. Miyuki stepped a bit closer to the girl, smiling and hoping that smile would spread. When it didn't, Miyuki sighed.

"It'll be okay, Tsukasa. You'll get to see Kagami-san after work today." Miyuki said.

"Yeah..." Tsukasa mumbled. The two walked in silence for a moment.

"... If you would like, I could walk you all the way to work." Miyuki suggested.

"No thank you..." Tsukasa said. Miyuki sighed. It was odd. Tsukasa was usually sad when she parted from her sister, yes, but it was never this bad.

"... Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"Hm?" Tsukasa asked.

"Are you okay? You seem sad." Miyuki said. Tsukasa sighed.

"I just miss Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Miyuki huffed. Here she was with Tsukasa, and she couldn't truly spend much alone time with her. Tsukasa shook her head. "I'm sorry Yuki-chan, I'm being silly." She said.

"No, not at all. I understand missing one's sibling." Miyuki said. Tsukasa smiled a bit.

"Thanks Yuki-chan. I just... I miss her." Tsukasa said. Miyuki giggled. A Tsukasa who looked like this was sad, but also cute.

"So when do you get off of work? Would you like to meet somewhere?" Miyuki asked.

"But I'm going to meet Onee-chan after work..." Tsukasa said, her tone suggesting that, while she wanted to see her sister, she felt bad about refusing to see Miyuki. Miyuki sighed, understanding that she could force the issue, but she would have to force Tsukasa to see her when she didn't want to. As the two reached the subway, Miyuki decided she would retreat for the day.

"Well, whatever it is you're doing, I hope you have a wonderful day." Miyuki said. Tsukasa smiled.

"Thanks Yuki-chan. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki bowed, but waited a moment.

"One moment Tsukasa, could you tell me one thing?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa cocked her head to the side.

"What's that, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"How long is the train ride to your job?" She asked. "How many connections?" She asked. Tsukasa looked confused.

"Why?" She asked. Miyuki hummed.

"I was just curious. If you don't want to tell me..." Miyuki trailed off.

"I have to switch trains two times, I think... I only ever go there with either Kona-chan or when Onee-chan wants to get a book that isn't in any of the book stores near our house." Tsukasa said.

"How long does it take the get there?" Miyuki asked.

"Um... I think about an hour...? I don't really remember." Tsukasa said. Miyuki hummed and called up a list of trains and how they ran. It was rather large, however, as a one hour train ride split between three different trains could lead to any number of places. She huffed, knowing she was likely not going to get anywhere close to Tsukasa's work place without explicitly asking her.

"Thank you very much, Tsukasa." Miyuki said.

"Um..." Tsukasa fidgeted. She hadn't known there would be such random questions.

"I suppose this is where we part ways." Miyuki said. Tsukasa nodded. She had to start out on the same train she took to get here, so she would be taking a different train from here on. Besides, she didn't stay on that train for more than a minute before switching.

"Bye Yuki-chan~!" Tsukasa chimed as she waved, walking onto the train. Miyuki sighed sadly while waving back, watching her crush ride off. She turned and got onto her own train. She walked to an empty seat without really looking and sat down, running through the list of places she had thought of earlier. Is she limited the locations it would carry Tsukasa to that both Kagami and Konata had reason to visit, maybe she could find it out...

"... Onee-chan?" Miyuki was brought from her thoughts by the sound of her surrogate little sister's voice. She looked over and saw Minami sitting next to her.

"Ah, Mi-chan." Miyuki smiled. "How are you doing today?" She asked.

"I've had a good day. I was just talking to Yu-chan about tomorrow." Minami said.

"Oh? What's tomorrow?" Miyuki asked.

"We're going on our first date. I was wondering where you think I should take her." Minami asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Miyuki asked. Minami blinked a time or two before looking up.

"Hm... I think I would enjoy going to the railway museum, but I'm sure Yu-chan would find it boring." Minami said. Miyuki giggled.

"If you're loved one is having fun, it'll make it fun for you." Miyuki said. "However, if you're wondering on a place to take her, perhaps a cafe? I suppose that's the usual place new couples would go." Miyuki said. Minami smiled.

"Perhaps we can go together with you and Tsukasa-senpai." Minami said. Miyuki blushed lightly.

"So... You figured it out." Miyuki smiled a small smile.

"Once I started paying attention, it was pretty obvious." Minami smiled the same smile.

"I think... If I were to pursue Tsukasa, I would want Kagami-san's blessing." Miyuki said. Minami hummed in thought.

"I don't know much about Kagami-senpai, but I can tell she's very protective of Tsukasa-senpai." Minami said.

"Impressively so." Miyuki said.

"That's good." Minami nodded. "With someone as amazing as you, it should be pretty easy to convince her that you're the one." Minami said. Miyuki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mi-chan." Miyuki said. Minami smiled warmly.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Minami said.

"I most certainly will." Miyuki smiled as the two continued to chat.

* * *

**Back with Kagami and Misao**

"So Hiiragi, when did Imoto get a job?" Misao asked. Kagami and Misao had made small talk the entire way, but nothing really too dense since they would get more winded when they were talking and they were trying to keep up a constant jog.

"Yesterday, actually." Kagami said.

"What is it? What's she doing?" Misao asked. Kagami shrugged.

"I dunno. She won't tell me. In fact, the only person she told was Mom. She just says she'll tell me later." Kagami said, wishing she could shrug without throwing off her run.

"That's weird. You don't think it's something weird, do you?" Misao asked.

"Of course I was worried about that at first, but Konata is the one who got her the job." Kagami said. Then she thought on it for a minute.

"... Um, Hiiragi..." Misao began.

"Yeah, not that good a reason to trust the job, but she told Mom about it and she was okay with it! It must not have been something bad!" Kagami said. Misao shrugged.

"I really want to know what she's doing now." Misao said. "Imoto with a job just seems so..." She trailed off.

"Wrong." Kagami finished for her.

"Wrong, yeah. That's the perfect word for it." Misao said. "She's the type that stays home, you know?" Misao said.

"No kidding. She really isn't the working type." Kagami said. Finally, Konata's house came into view. Misao and Kagami gave a tired cheer.

"Honestly Hiiragi... You did a lot better than I expected..." Misao said as they arrived at the Otaku's house. Quite frankly, she was ridiculously tired. She was trying to put on a front for the Tsundere.

"I know, but it still makes my knees shake." Kagami said as she knelt down for a little bit. A bit of rest before calling Konata out wasn't a bad thing.

"Like, how is that a warm up?" Misao asked.

"I know, right? Konata's all like "This is just a warm up, you should see what I have planned for you next!" and I'm already dead tired!" Kagami said.

"Why are you doing this then, Hiiragi? She's not making you, is she?" Misao asked. Kagami shook her head.

"I'm doing it so I can protect people who are precious to me." Kagami said.

"What a cliche line..." Misao chuckled. "So, this precious person... Is it Imoto?" Misao asked. Kagami blushed and looked away.

"... Yeah. I want to protect Tsukasa from anything that might threaten her." Kagami said. Misao smiled.

"Don't worry. With your will, I know you're gonna be one of the best." Misao said. Kagami gave an appreciative smile to Misao.

"Thanks, Misao." Kagami said. Misao smiled back.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Hiiragi." Misao said. Kagami stood again and stretched. Her body hurt, but she wanted to get this over with. God she hoped it wasn't more running. She, Misao in tow, walked to Konata's house.

"Done resting?" They heard. Kagami looked around the corner of the house to see Konata standing under a giant cross.

"... Oh hell no." Kagami said. She sighed. "Konata, what the hell is that thing?" She asked.

"It took all day to set up is what it is." Konata said. "This is your next training tool!" Konata chimed. Kagami's eye twitched.

"... I'm not dragging that thing while you sit on it." Kagami said.

"No, that's not what you're doing today! You're done running." Konata said. Kagami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god..." Kagami said. She and Misao walked closer. Konata made a sour face at Misao.

"Misakichi." Konata acknowledged her presence and little else.

"Chibi." Misao reacted likewise. Kagami, meanwhile, was looking at the giant cross. It actually _was_ large enough that one could be crucified on it.

"Konata, you're not crucifying me." Kagami said.

"I'm not doing that!" Konata said. Kagami saw that there were four buckets, two on the ground and two hanging on the horizontal beam.

"So what is all of this?" She asked. Konata climbed up and put a leg on horizontal beam, on either side of the vertical beam.

"Here, this is what you do!" She said. She reached into the buckets on top and pulled out a couple of small bowls. They likely only held a few ounces at most and were very nearly flat. Then, Konata straightened her back, laying upside down on the cross, and dipped the bowls in the buckets below. She then did a sit up and poured what liquid she had gotten into the bowl from the bottom bucket into the top bucket. Kagami blinked a few times. Konata dismounted from the cross and handed the bowls to Kagami. "You're getting the water from the bottom bucket into the top bucket!" Konata said cheerfully. Kagami stared for a moment.

"... Those buckets are huge." Kagami simply said.

"They each have about five gallons in them." Konata said.

"... And the bowls hold..." Kagami trailed off.

"I dunno, a hundred milliliters?" Konata shrugged. Kagami sighed.

"Geez Konata. Why can you never be realistic?" She asked.

"You want unrealistic results, so the training has to be the same way." Konata said.

"Hiiragi, are you really gonna do that?" Misao asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah Misao, I'm really gonna do that." Kagami said. Misao whistled.

"That's crazy impressive Hiiragi. I have no idea how you're gonna pull that off. There's no way I'd be able to after that run we just took." Misao said. Kagami shrugged.

"It's for my little sister. There's no way I can back down." Kagami said. Misao smiled.

"You always were that kind of person, Hiiragi. You remember that time you shoved one guy's head up another guy's butt?" Misao laughed.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Konata asked. Kagami smirked.

"Yeah, he was picking on Tsukasa. He had his little friend there for back up, so I kicked the other guy in the stomach, grabbed his friend, and... well, you can guess where I put his head." Kagami giggled a bit. Misao was laughing rather loudly, likely remembering the sight.

"It was so awesome, Hiiragi!" Misao laughed.

"Yeah, he didn't bother Tsukasa anymore." Kagami smiled.

"Heh, so you've always been the type to kick someone in the face if they picked on Tsukasa." Konata giggled. Kagami nodded proudly.

"Damn right!" She said.

"Then think about how much better you'll be after you finish training." Konata chuckled. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah yeah, let's get it over with." Kagami said as she walked over to the cross. She climbed up and laid upside down on the cross. "Konata, all of the blood is rushing to my head." Kagami complained.

"Well, when you put the water in the top bucket, the blood will go back down." Konata said. Kagami sighed as she filled the bowl with water, ignoring her shirt falling up.

"Hiiragi, your panties are awesome!" Misao laughed, Kagami's skirt having fallen down as well.

"M-Misao, you idiot!" Kagami sat up quickly and got down. "Konata, do you have anything for this?" Kagami asked. Konata hummed.

"The martial artist in me says yes, but the pervert in me says no..." Konata mumbled. Truly, a battle for the ages was raging inside the Otaku.

"Just get me some pants or something!" Kagami shouted. Konata sighed and nodded, walking into the house. After a few moments, she came out with a Gi.

"Here Kagamin! This was my first one, but it was too big so I never really used it! It should fit you though, Kagamin!" Konata said. Kagami ignored the "too big" comment and decided it was just because Konata was a midget. She sighed and walked into the house to change. Konata looked over at Misao and hummed.

"What? You wanna fight or something Midget?" Misao asked. Konata shook her head.

"I was just surprised you came here today." Konata said. "Don't you hate my guts or something?" Konata asked.

"Well... Don't you hate me?" Misao asked. Konata shrugged.

"I hate your brother for bullying me and all, but I guess I don't necessarily dislike you." Konata said. Misao huffed.

"Well... You're still stealing Hiiragi away from me! Us!" Misao corrected. Konata smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry, I know Kagami still likes you guys too. In fact, she almost didn't want to come today because she was going to hang out with you." Konata said. Misao blushed and smiled a bit.

"So, why is Hiiragi doing all of this?" Misao asked.

"In case Tsukasa needs to be defended or something. I dunno, it's pretty vague." Konata said.

"Ah, I understand." Misao nodded. "If it's for Imoto, it makes sense." Misao said.

"You've been Kagami's friend for a long time, right?" Konata asked. Misao nodded and beamed with pride.

"Yup! Since Kindergarten!" Misao said. Konata cocked her head to the side.

"I'm guessing Tsukasa has had a problem with bullies then?" Konata asked. Misao nodded.

"Yeah, she's so gentle that she attracts bullies all over the place. It's kind of settled down since high school though since everyone who picked on her before was... taken care of... by Hiiragi." Misao chuckled.

"Taken care of, huh?" Konata asked. Misao nodded.

"Ayano gets scary when she's angry, but I've never felt like she was going to kill anyone. Hiiragi though..." Misao trailed off. "I've seen her beat a guy twice her size into the dirt for picking on Imoto though. It did even look like it took any effort." Misao said.

"When was that?" Konata asked. Misao hummed. While her memory wasn't exactly the best, she could definitely do her best when it came to her Hiiragi.

"I think it was second grade." Misao said. Konata chuckled.

"So she's always been this ridiculous when it comes to strength." Konata said.

"Speaking of which, what kind of ridiculous training is this?" Misao asked.

"It's pretty simple, really." Konata said. "You see-"

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kagami said. Konata giggled.

"Well, go ahead." Konata smiled. Kagami sighed and began climbing onto the cross again.

"Looks good on ya Hiiragi!" Misao said.

"Thanks Misao." Kagami said as she laid upside down on the cross, grabbing the cups. She began working out, slowly filling the top buckets.

"You see." Konata said, lower than Kagami could hear. "Kagamin has a body made of white muscle, so her strength is ridiculous. That said, I don't think her endurance is anything special. Kagami has amazing bursts of strength, right?" Konata asked. Misao nodded.

"Yeah, usually when she gets angry." Misao chuckled.

"Especially whenever Tsukasa is involved, right?" Konata asked. Misao nodded.

"Yeah, then too." Misao said.

"So, what we do is force Kagamin to use that insane strength more and more often. During all of this training, I'm going to make it so that that kind of strength is something she can pull out whenever she wants." Konata said. "She wants to do this quickly, so I don't have to time to hold back her training, or to give her a body full of pink muscle like mine. But I can train her endurance to match her strength and, after some time, train her strength so that that monstrous strength is kind of like her base." Konata said. Misao whistled.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty impressive, Midget." Misao said.

"Well, that's why I'm putting her through this kind of training. Truthfully, she can use techniques now if I taught her. The only thing is that if she finds someone who can outlast her endurance, she's out of luck." Konata said. "By building her foundation, she won't be overcome nearly as easily." Konata said.

"Wow, you've really thought this through, haven't you Midget?" Misao asked. Konata nodded.

"This is what my masters did to me. And I wasn't as strong as Kagami is." Konata said. "I did a little more than triple the distance to run by having the destination be my home." Konata said.

"So what did you start out doing?" Misao asked.

"My first distance was just over four kilometers, every day." Konata said. Misao whistled.

"Thought I was the only one who did that kind of training." Misao said.

"Well, I added weight once I got under a certain time." Konata said. "And just kept adding more when I reached that time again." Konata explained.

"So are you really that strong, Midget?" Misao asked. Konata put a hand up.

"Move my hand." Konata said. Misao looked at Konata's hand as she put her arm in an arm wrestling position. Misao grabbed Konata's hand and began pushing it, but made no progress. The verbally abundant girl put her other hand behind her other and began pushing with all of her strength. However, it was to no avail. In fact, Konata didn't even seem to particularly strain to keep her hand from moving.

"The hell, Midget?" Misao asked. Konata shrugged.

"I have explosive power and the endurance to use it constantly. There's not a milligram of useless muscle on my body." Konata said. Misao hummed.

"You're like a teeny tiny bomb!" Misao chuckled.

"If that bomb could explode a million times in a row, yeah." Konata agreed.

"I found a flaw in your training, though!" Misao said.

"Oh?" Konata asked.

"What happens when Hiiragi gets used to this? When it's easy for her?" Misao asked. Konata chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be making it progressively harder as time goes." Konata said. Misao hummed.

"So what did she do before?" Misao asked.

"She ran here, then ran to her house with me sitting on a tire she was dragging." Konata said matter-of-factly. Misao gasped.

"What the hell is that? Is she training for the special forces or something?" Misao shouted.

"Hey, she did it. Successfully." Konata said.

"She did?" Misao asked.

"Well, she had some trouble at first, but as soon as Tsukasa was mentioned, she tackled the training relatively quickly." Konata said.

"That crazy." Misao said. Konata nodded and walked up to the still working Kagami.

"Wow Kagamin, we've only been here an hour and you're almost done." Konata said. Kagami panted as she kept working.

"I wanna... get this done...!" Kagami said. Konata giggled.

"Fight, Kagamin." Konata said.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Kagami panted. Konata walked back over to Misao.

"She's doing well." Konata said.

"Well, Hiiragi is the ultimate hard worker! Even if she had no talent for this, she'd do really well!" Misao said. Konata chuckled.

"No doubt." She said.

"Konata! I'm... done!" Kagami shouted. Konata walked over and looked. Sure enough, there wasn't enough water in the bottom of the bottom buckets to get any in the small cups. Konata looked around. It hadn't taken as long as she had expected. Kagami climbed down and began stretching. "Thank god, the blood was rushing to my head..." Kagami groaned as she shook her head. Her mid-section hurt like crazy, but it was mostly bearable. Konata climbed the cross part way and took the buckets off of the horizontal part. She put them on the ground before picking up the nearly empty ones on the ground. "Konata, what are you..." Kagami began. Konata put the empty ones where the full ones were, and put the full ones where the empty ones had been.

"Alright, now do it again!" Konata said cheerfully.

"... You're an idiot..." Kagami complained.

"Kagamin, you could barely lift me before, but you could throw be earlier. Why do you think that is?" Konata asked.

"How... the hell should I know?" Kagami panted a bit, though she was recovering her strength.

"Obviously, you drew power from your core, mainly your center of gravity. Your waist plays a large part in that, so if you could throw ME earlier, think of what you'll be able to do when you power up your waist." Konata said. Kagami stared at her for a minute before sighing.

"Fine, I get it, I get it." Kagami said. She stood for another moment to let the blood settle back regularly before she climbed back up. Since she was constantly bending up, the blood didn't settle in her head or anything, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Remember you're doing this for Tsukasa!" Konata called out.

"Yeah, I know!" Kagami began with renewed strength. Misao whistled.

"You're a cruel teacher, you know that?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, but I get results." Konata smiled. With that, the two watches as Kagami struggled to continue.

* * *

**With the Remaining Hiiragis**

Matsuri and Inori both worked in the living room on their homework.

". . . Hey Mom, if I ask you what the answer to this question is, are you gonna give me the wrong answer?" Matsuri asked. Miki put down her paper to look at her daughter.

"Are you going to believe me either way?" Miki asked. Matsuri sighed.

"This sucks. Mom's the best at history." Matsuri complained. Miki smiled and returned to reading her paper.

"I can try to help if it's that important." Inori said.

"You said you haven't taken this class." Matsuri said.

"No, but I can try. Maybe you can help me with my homework too." Inori offered. Matsuri walked over to Inori and looked over her shoulder.

"Who invented corn flakes in part as an anti-masturb-wh-what the hell kind of question is that?" Matsuri shouted, a dark blush coming over her cheeks.

"Hm? It's the Psychology of Human Sexuality." Inori said.

"Wh-Who even would invent something like that?" Matsuri asked, pointing accusingly at the paper. Inori put a finger to her lip and thought for a moment.

"Hm... I think it was... John something Kellogg." She said as she wrote it down, simply leaving out the middle name.

"Wh-What hormone is responsible for the maturation of external male genit- Do you need to know this stuff?" Matsuri asked, having read another question.

"Um... I think it's Dihydrotestosterone..." Inori thought as she wrote it down.

"You have a seriously weird major." Matsuri said.

"It's this class. There are less embarrassing ones." Inori said.

"Yet you don't seem embarrassed at all." Matsuri said. Inori shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just trying to learn here." Inori said. "If I don't stay on top of my game, Kagami is gonna catch up to me." She chuckled. Matsuri sighed.

"Yeah, that's true. That little sister of ours really a force to be reckoned with." Matsuri said. Inori pointed to where her little sister had been sitting just a moment ago.

"So go and get working." Inori said. "Or you're gonna get passed by Kagami." Inori warned. Matsuri sighed and sat down.

"Alright, alright..." She mumbled as she kept working.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Misao sat in the chair that Konata had brought out for her to sit. She wasn't necessarily tired or anything, but she had been there a while and this was more comfortable. It was astounding, really. She wasn't sure what amazed her more. The fact that Kagami was actually doing this ridiculous training regiment, or that Kagami was _still_ doing this ridiculous training regiment. It simply amazed Misao that the Tsundere could even move at this point, let alone continue working out. She had thought that her own training regiment was hard, but Kagami was blowing even that out of the water. Albeit, the Tsundere was moving a lot slower than when she had started, but she was still moving. Whenever she would get too tired and begin to stop, Konata would just give some speech about how it was to help protect Tsukasa, and Kagami would perk right up again. However, with this last time, it seemed as if even that was hitting it's limit.

"Kona... ta... I'm... finished..." Kagami panted. "I'm done... I can't... do anymore..." She said. Konata walked over to the buckets and looked in.

"Kagamin, there's only a little left! You can't do just a little more?" She asked. Kagami gave a rather sad attempt at a glare.

"... Idiot..." She barely struggled out.

"Onee-chan?" Kagami heard. She looked over to see Tsukasa walking up.

"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. "What's up? What are you doing here?" She asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"I asked Kona-chan if you were still here and she said you were! So I wanted to come see you." Tsukasa chimed. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Tsukasa. I'm glad you're here..." She mumbled.

"Alright Kagamin, you're done for the day. You can head home now." Konata said. Kagami groaned.

"I'm not... done yet..." She said. The Tsundere filled her bowls and began working again. Extremely slowly, but she kept going. She had to put on a strong front for Tsukasa, after all. She finally finished off her buckets and practically fell off the cross. She managed to climb off, but barely.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa rushed over and began supporting her sister. Misao also ran over, taking Kagami's other side.

"I gotcha Hiiragi." Misao said.

"Kona-chan, this is insane! Why do you keep doing stuff like this?" Tsukasa asked. Konata shrugged.

"Hey, if she didn't want to do it, I'm not forcing her. She can stop if she wants." Konata said.

"Yeah, well... Still! You could go a little easier on her..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"If I went easy, she wouldn't get the results she wants." Konata said.

"I'm gonna die..." Kagami mumbled. Her waist hurt so badly. Or, at least, it had before it went numb. She could barely feel anything below her waist.

"Hey Kagamin, how about if Tsukasa comes over after work everyday and picks you up? Then, that'll be the cut off point for that day!" Konata said. Kagami groaned.

"Yeah... Okay..." She mumbled. Tsukasa huffed.

"Then I'm coming as soon as I get off, okay Onee-chan?" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded.

"Okay..." She said. "Tsukasa... Misao... Could I bother for you help me home? I really don't think I can make it on my own." Kagami said drowsily.

"Of course, Hiiragi." Misao smiled sympathetically to her friend.

"No problem, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"Thanks for helping her home you two!" Konata waved. "You can keep the Gi Kagamin! It's yours now!" Konata said. Kagami said nothing in reply, but gave a very tired thumbs up.

"Later Midget." Misao said.

"Bye Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"See ya Tsukasa, Misakichi!" Konata waved as the three of them departed.

* * *

**Walking down the Street**

"Onee-chan, you need to stop pushing yourself so hard..." Tsukasa said, almost sounding like she was scolding her sister. Kagami chuckled tiredly.

"I gotta get stronger though... In case something happens..." Kagami said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Tsukasa asked. "Are you expecting something?"

"Just... Anything..." Kagami said. She didn't want to tell Tsukasa that she was doing all of this for her. After all, if Tsukasa thought it was her fault, she would blame herself, and Tsukasa definitely did NOT need to blame herself. For anything. Ever. Regardless of if it were technically because of her.

"Well I think that it's really nice! In case you two run into anyone that isn't nice!" Misao said.

"If we run into someone like that like we are, Onee-chan is gonna be too tired and hurt to do anything..." Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled tiredly. She felt almost like the younger sister again.

"Misao... Thanks for helping me home..." Kagami said. Misao smiled.

"Any time, Hiiragi." Misao said. "Are you gonna be training tomorrow too?" Misao asked. Kagami nodded, somehow finding a way to make the action look exhausting.

"Yeah... I'm gonna train tomorrow." Kagami said.

"Can I come tomorrow?" Misao asked. Kagami smiled a little.

"If you want to..." Kagami said. Misao cheered, though she was rather burdened physically, so she wasn't really all that exuberant.

"Thanks Hiiragi!" Misao smiled. Kagami chuckled tiredly.

"Konata's probably gonna be there again..." Kagami said.

"The Midget isn't all THAT bad, I guess..." Misao said. The three arrived at the station, where they climbed aboard a train. Misao and Tsukasa breathed a sigh of relief. While neither of them would say anything about it, Kagami seemed a bit heavier than normal. Even though there had been two of them, it was still pretty exhausting to carry her all the way to the subway. It had only been a few minutes, but she was still heavy.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along better... You're two of my best friends..." Kagami said. She was finally able to feel her legs fully again. It was good because she'd be able to walk on her own from here on, but it sucked because now she could feel the discomfort she was in.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Hiiragi." Misao smiled. "You feeling better already Hiiragi?" Misao asked. Kagami stretched and nodded.

"Yeah... I can walk on my own again, but I'm glad for the help. My waist hurts. It's all sore..." Kagami complained.

"You keep pushing yourself like this, and you're only gonna hurt yourself, Onee-chan." Tsukasa sighed.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Kagami said.

"But man Hiiragi, what is your body made of? You recovered ridiculously fast considering what you just went through." Misao said.

"Is that so?" Kagami asked.

"Totally, Hiiragi!" Misao shouted. "I had to rest just from the run we took! That you did something like that right after a run like that is crazy!" Misao said.

"Well, you should have seen what I did yesterday." Kagami chuckled. "That was entirely leg work."

"Hiiragi, doing something for one day isn't enough to build up endurance or anything. Just 'cause you did all of that stuff yesterday shouldn't make what you do today any easier. But, the Midget told me you ran a whole lot." Misao said.

"Yeah, that wasn't very fun." Kagami said. She sighed. "Geez, I gotta take a bath when I get home. I'm all sweaty and stuff." Kagami complained.

"Onee-chan, I'm a little worried that you're gonna fall asleep in the tub!" Tsukasa quickly piped up, a small blush across her cheeks. Kagami blushed a bit too, but smiled.

"Well darn." She snapped her fingers in mock sadness. "I guess you'll just have to take a bath with me then, won't you?" Kagami smiled warmly to her sister. Tsukasa's face lit up a little bit, also getting a bit redder.

"I can too~!" Misao shouted.

"You can't." Kagami shot down immediately.

"What? But I helped too!" Misao complained. "And I'm worried!" Misao said.

"Our bath isn't big enough for three people." Kagami said. "You can take a bath after us if you want." Kagami offered.

"Actually, if you want don't mind, I might just see ya home and head on home myself." Misao said. "I'd probably be asleep by the time you two got out of the bathroom anyway! If I don't keep moving, I'm gonna crash from that run we took on the way to Midget's house." Misao said. Kagami shrugged.

"If you want. Are you sure you'll make it home alright?" Kagami asked. Misao nodded.

"As long as I keep moving, I'll be fine! I'll stand when I get to the subway back!" Misao said cheerfully. Kagami smiled.

"That's good. Thanks again for seeing me home, Misao." Kagami said. Misao smiled a toothy smile.

"My pleasure, Hiiragi." Misao said.

* * *

**Back with the Otaku**

Konata rubbed the back of her neck as she went back into her house. She sat on her couch and put her feet up.

"Hey Konata, what have you been doing?" Sojiro asked, sitting in the chair perpendicular to the couch. Konata smiled.

"Did I not tell you? Kagamin wants to learn martial arts." Konata said.

"Oh? Oh~! Sounds like you have a great chance to raise some flags!" Sojiro said happily. Konata chuckled.

"Dad, you're an idiot. I can't violate the sanctity of martial arts like that." Konata said.

"But isn't she a Tsundere? Aren't they your favorite types of girls?" Sojiro asked. Konata smiled and thought for a moment.

"Well yeah, they are. But are you seriously asking me to cheat on my waifus?" Konata asked. Sojiro's eyes widened.

"I... I'm sorry! I hadn't... I hadn't thought about it..." Sojiro said with a grave seriousness.

"See? This is why you aren't as good at this stuff as I am." Konata said. Sojiro bowed his head.

"You're right, Konata. I... I have to go... I've lost sight of what's truly important..." Sojiro mumbled. Konata put a hand on his head.

"It's okay, Dad. You'll get there some day." She said. Sojiro nodded before departing from the room to meditate on the true meaning of Otaku. Yutaka opened the door and walked in, a bag in her hand. "Hey Yu-chan, where have you been?" Konata asked. Yutaka blushed a bit and smiled, holding her bag.

"Me and Minami-chan are having our first date tomorrow! So I wanted to get some new clothes so I'd look cute for her..." Yutaka said. Konata smirked.

"Yu-chan, I don't think she cares what you wear. In fact, I bet she'd find you cute even if you wore nothing at all!" Konata said cheerfully. Yutaka blushed rather badly as she imagined herself naked in front of Minami.

"N-Nee-chan! Wh-Why would you say something like that!" Yutaka complained, as the image would no longer leave her mind. In fact, she also saw was Minami would probably look like in front of _her_.

"'Cause it's true! It would certainly cause a stir in wherever you two end up going." Konata chuckled. Yutaka blushed even worse.

"Nee-chan, will you look at my new clothes and tell me what you think?" Yutaka asked. Konata smiled warmly.

"Of course, Yu-chan. I have no problem watching a fashion show." Konata said. Yutaka looked delighted.

"Thanks Nee-chan!" She shouted as she ran from the room. Konata smiled and hummed a little while she waited. After a few moments of waiting, Yutaka came out again, sporting new attire. "How do I look?" She asked. Konata whistled.

"You look super cute, Yu-chan." Konata said. Yutaka looked a little apprehensive.

"I was kind of hoping I could do something different with my hair..." Yutaka said.

"But it looks so adorable now!" Konata said. Yutaka smiled a bit.

"But it's our first date! I wanna do something different..." Yutaka said. Konata hummed.

"I think I have just the thing! Let's go!" Konata ran up and grabbed Yutaka, dragging her from the room.

"N-Nee-chan!" Yutaka squealed as she was pulled away.

* * *

**Arriving at the Hiiragi Household!**

Kagami, Tsukasa and Misao walked up to the house. They hadn't made the best time as, while Kagami was now able to walk on her own, she couldn't necessarily do so quickly. So the two had walked at a leisurely pace so that Kagami could keep up easily enough. They finally arrive home, however, and Misao sighed.

"That wasn't much time at all..." She complained. "You two gonna head right for the bath?" Misao asked. Kagami nodded.

"I was planning on it." Kagami said. Misao sighed and shrugged.

"Well, have a good time I guess." She said. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Hiiragi!" She said. Kagami smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Misao." Kagami said, waving. Tsukasa and Kagami smiled as they walked into the house. Miki was walking in the hall, carrying a box of some sort. She saw the twins and smiled warmly.

"Well hello you two. Welcome home." Miki said. Tsukasa smiled a bit wider.

"Hi Mom!" Tsukasa chimed.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, I'm just taking an old dress out of storage. I wanted to see if it still fit." Miki smiled nostalgically. Kagami hummed.

"What kind of dress is it?" Kagami asked.

"It's my old Uchikake, the dress I wore for my wedding." Miki said. "I was feeling nostalgic, and wanted to know if it would fit." Miki said. Kagami chuckled.

"Well, honestly Mom, you don't really look any older than you did when we were kids." Kagami said. "I don't doubt for a minute it'll fit just like it used to." Kagami said. Miki, balancing the box on one hand, put a hand to her cheek and closed her eyes.

"My, such high praise. Thank you very much." Miki giggled lightly.

"Yeah, she hasn't aged a day, has she?" Tadao chuckled as he poked his head through the door, mainly to say hello to his daughters.

"Aw Ta-kun." Miki lightly punched him in the arm. "So what are you two planning to do now? Are you hungry for dinner?" Miki asked. Kagami sighed. She knew she should be hungry and that she should eat because of how much she had just worked out, but she frankly wasn't hungry. She just wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

"I'm not really hungry... Is it alright if I take a bath?" Kagami asked. Miki nodded.

"I don't see why not." Miki said.

"We'll keep the dinner out for you in case you two change your mind." Tadao said.

"Oh, I ate at work! Sorry, I forgot to tell you!" Tsukasa apologized. Kagami looked over.

_So they make food where she works..._ She made a mental note. _Is it a restaurant? That would make sense..._ She thought to herself.

"So what are you going to do, Tsukasa?" Miki asked.

"I'm gonna take a bath with Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said quite cheerfully. Kagami blushed a bit. Oh. Oh yeah. That was happening. Miki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, have fun." Miki giggled lightly as she continued down the hall to the parent's room. Likely to change. Tadao chuckled.

"See you when you get out then." He said. Tsukasa smiled and hugged Kagami's arm for a moment, causing the Tsundere to blush.

"See you later Dad!" Tsukasa said after releasing her sister. The two walked down the hallway to the bathroom and entered. Tsukasa began to take her uniform off, but paused just before. "Um... Onee-chan, I'm gonna strip so... You can leave if you really want to..." Tsukasa said, looking down at the ground. Kagami blushed. Right. The two were gonna be naked. Together. They were sisters, this shouldn't feel weird. Tsukasa was blushing too though, so it must not be SO weird! Wait, did Tsukasa usually blush when they took a bath together? Kagami then realized that her sister was actually waiting for a response before she would strip.

"Well, we're gonna be bathing together anyway, so I'll see you naked anyway." Kagami smiled. "Besides, we've bathed together a million times in the past. Why would it be weird now?" Kagami asked, though it was almost like she was asking herself. Tsukasa smiled.

"You're right, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Thus, she began to strip. Kagami blushed deeper and, again, felt like she was seeing something that she really shouldn't be. To distract herself, she began undressing. It didn't help her embarrassment however, and her heart was fluttering. This was ridiculous, why was she so nervous? She looked down at her naked body. Yeah, she needed to go on a diet. She couldn't let Tsukasa see her like _this_. At least, not a whole lot. The two of them naked, they entered the actual bathroom and began running the bath. "We should probably have run it before we got naked..." Tsukasa giggled. Kagami smiled through her blush.

"Well, now we can talk some." Kagami said with a smile. "I feel like it's been a while, somehow." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled.

"It's only been since lunch, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said.

"I know, it's just been a little while since we were apart for that long. I mean, for the past week, we've spent so much time together, you know?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah... It's been amazing..." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"So, how was work?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"It was... interesting. But it was a lot of fun, too!" Tsukasa said.

"Oh yeah? What parts?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I got to cook! That was a lot of fun!" Tsukasa said.

"So it's a restaurant? And you're a cook?" Kagami smirked at her sister. Tsukasa blushed.

"Wah! Uh... Uhwah..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"I'm so right." Kagami smiled.

"No..." Tsukasa said.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"You're wrong..." Tsukasa said. "I'm not a cook there, but I can cook there..." Tsukasa said. Kagami kicked her head to the side. In what type of setting would someone who WASN'T a cook be ALLOWED to cook? It didn't make sense.

"So you're not a cook there?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"No, I'm not." Tsukasa said. Kagami huffed and crossed her arms. Tsukasa blushed a little more, but Kagami gave no mind to it. Tsukasa got up and walked up to the bath to test it. "It's a little cold... I guess we talked too much, huh Onee-chan?" Tsukasa giggled a bit. Kagami nodded.

"I guess. Here, I'll wash you while we heat it back up." Kagami said. To be honest, a cool bath sounded like Heaven to her, but Kagami didn't want to make her sister sit in a tub of cold water. Tsukasa blushed, but nodded again. She turned the hot water on and sat down on the stool. Kagami took a deep breath at seeing her sister's naked back. Tsukasa wiggling a bit, almost enticingly, snapped Kagami out of her trance. She reached down and began washing her sister, spending extra time to make sure she didn't scrub too hard or too soft. She leaned over her sister to get her arms and found her face near the back of her sister's head. _Her hair really does smell nice..._ Kagami thought, smiling. Wait, there was no way the shampoo Kagami had used yesterday was still smelling. Wait, HAD she used shampoo last time? That whole bath was a blur. A delightful blur, but a blur none the less.

"Eheheh... Onee-chan, are you giving me a massage again?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blushed even more as she had begun poking and feeling Tsukasa's skin again. Damn it, why couldn't she control herself more?

"Yeah! You worked all day, I figured you could use a massage." Kagami said.

"Mm~... Onee-chan~..." Tsukasa hummed. Her sister really was the best at giving massages. Tsukasa rolled her shoulders, which gave Kagami even more incentive to really get in there. Tsukasa moaned a bit as Kagami put her muscle into it. She hadn't worked her arms out so much, so they weren't nearly as tired as the rest of her body. Kagami closed her eyes and simply enjoyed touching her sister. Holy cow, that sounded really... weird.

"How is it, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Divine... It feels awesome, Onee-chan..." Tsukasa groaned. Kagami kept working on her sister. "'Nee-chan, I'm gonna fall asleep..." Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled.

"Should I stop?" She asked. Tsukasa groaned in protest, but ultimately knew that her sister should really stop.

"Yeah..." Tsukasa reluctantly said. Kagami made a bit of a sour face at losing contact with Tsukasa, but she did stop massaging her. Tsukasa yawned. "Now you sit down. I'm gonna wash you now!" Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled.

"Sure thing Tsukasa." She said as she sat down. Much like Kagami had, Tsukasa began washing her sister. After a few minutes, however, the washing devolved into the same kind of massage that Kagami had given her. "Mm~..." Kagami hummed happily. Her sister was seriously great at these. It wasn't exactly like she got a lot of practice, right? Well, regardless, Kagami leaned back and simply enjoyed the massage.

* * *

**With the Otaku**

"And there we go!" Konata said cheerfully. It had taken a little while to get it set up, but she had finally gotten the hair just right.

"This is... really fancy..." Yutaka mumbled as she looked in a mirror.

"But it looks good, doesn't it?" Konata asked.

"It does, but... How do you know how to do this?" Yutaka asked. "It doesn't really seem like something you'd really care to know how to do." Yutaka said.

"It's a cosplay hairstyle! You'll have the same hairstyle as Yutsuba Alice!" Konata chimed. Yutaka giggled a bit.

"She was Rosetta, right?" Yutaka asked. Konata nodded.

"Yup! I guess if there were an Anime you know, it would be Pretty Cure." Konata chuckled.

"I love you those Anime!" Yutaka said cheerfully. "Although, cosplaying on my first date is..." Yutaka mumbled. Konata giggled.

"But will Minami _know_ you're cosplaying?" Konata asked. Yutaka sighed.

"Probably not..." Yutaka said.

"And you'll look totally cute!" Konata said. Yutaka giggled.

"Who would have thought that I'd have a first date before you, 'Nee-chan?" Yutaka asked.

"Well, I knew that you would." Konata said. Yutaka looked at her cousin.

"Eh? How did you know?" Yutaka asked.

"You're just so super cute! And both you and Minami were so obvious for each other." Konata said.

"Do... Do you even like anyone, 'Nee-chan?" Yutaka asked. Konata giggled.

"I like everyone!" Konata chimed.

"But, I mean _like_ like!" Yutaka asked. She wasn't exactly expecting an answer, as Konata hadn't answered the last time she had asked, but she was just so curious. Konata saw that her cousin was serious and took a breath.

"It's kinda complicated, Yu-chan." Konata said. "I wouldn't say that I _like_ anyone, per se..." Konata said.

"How is it complicated?" Yutaka asked.

"Well, I'm married to my waifus!" Konata said, although she knew her little cousin would likely not understand.

"Waifus?" Yutaka asked. Konata giggled a bit.

"Um... You know those games me and Dad always play?" Konata asked. Yutaka blinked a time or two before nodding.

"What about them?" Yutaka asked.

"Well, you know how in the games, we date the characters?" Konata asked. Yutaka's eyes widened.

_Just like my games..._ Yutaka wondered. The games she played though, it was always the same kind of girl and the game ended once they started dating. "Y-Yeah..." Yutaka said.

"Well, I can't cheat on them! That wouldn't be right!" Konata said. Yutaka blinked. Then she began giggling.

"'Nee-chan, I was being serious..." She giggled.

"So was I!" Konata said, waving her hands as tiny beams of happiness radiated off of her. Yutaka kept giggling.

"Alright, Nee-chan." She said. One day she would get her answer. But that day was not today.

* * *

**Back with our Favorite Hiiragis**

"You seriously didn't have to do that, Tsukasa." Kagami sighed in bliss. She wanted to scold her sister, but she knew it would be half-hearted. Tsukasa hadn't warmed the bath at all. In fact, she had chilled it a little. It felt amazing on Kagami's muscles.

"I really don't mind, Onee-chan. I was sore too after working, so it was good for me, too!" Tsukasa said, although she shivered a little bit. She was grateful Kagami's eyes were closed. After a few more minutes of soaking, Kagami sighed.

"... Tsukasa, it's probably time for us to get out... I'm tired after that massage you gave me..." Kagami said. Tsukasa yawned.

"I know what you mean, Onee-chan. I'm tired too." Tsukasa said. The two sighed in content as they both relaxed. "Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Yes Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"... I missed you today." Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled.

"We were only away for a few hours." Kagami said.

"I still missed you." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"I missed you too." Kagami said.

"Can I... sleep in your bed tonight?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed a bit.

"We've been sleeping in the same bed for a while now, haven't we?" Kagami asked.

"I like sleeping with you Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy sleeping with you too, Tsukasa." Kagami said. The two reluctantly left the cool water and began drying off.

"Can I Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Kagami said. The company after the rough day she had had would be much appreciated. Especially with how soft and comfortable Tsukasa was.

"Thanks Onee-chan... I love you." Tsukasa said happily. Damn it. No matter how many times Tsukasa said that, Kagami's heart still jumped. And she always blushed a little more.

"I love you too, Tsukasa." Kagami said. The two got dressed and left the bathroom. Kagami sighed. She still wasn't hungry. Which was weird, considering she was... ya know... KAGAMI of all people. She sighed and stretched. Honestly, that soak had been seriously delightful. Her muscles weren't nearly as sore as they had been before, and Tsukasa's massage hadn't exactly hurt. Kagami yawned along with Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan... Do you wanna go to bed now?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami groaned. She had homework. She hadn't thought about it with the training and all, but she really should get it down.

"Well..." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa yawned cutely and hugged onto Kagami's arm, as if for support. Damn it, how could the Tsundere say no to that? "Yeah, let's go." Kagami said.

"Yay~!" Tsukasa chimed quietly.

"Mom, Dad, we're going to bed, alright?" Kagami called.

"So early? You're not even hungry?" Miki asked. Kagami shook her head even though her mother was in another room and couldn't see her.

"Nah. I'm just really tired." Kagami said.

"Alright Honey. Good night!" Miki called. The rest of the family called their farewells as well. Kagami and Tsukasa responded in kind before turning to Kagami's room. The two entered and, after turning the lights out, began changing.

"Onee-chan... I'm gonna get changed if you wanted to look away..." Tsukasa mumbled. She sounded so sad.

"Tsukasa, I just saw you naked. Why would I mind you getting changed?" Kagami asked, though she _did_ make a point of looking away.

"... I guess that's true..." Tsukasa mumbled. They got changed into their pajamas before crawling into bed. Kagami and Tsukasa both sighed happily as they fell into the same position they now took every night. "Onee-chan...?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes Tsukasa?" Kagami responded.

"... I love you." Tsukasa said contently. Kagami giggled lightly.

"I love you too." Kagami said. "Good night, Tsukasa." Kagami said.

"Good night, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said before snuggling in closer to Kagami. Kagami wished this moment could go on forever. But alas, the two fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**After Section**

So, I'm a martial artist. I trained like _crazy_ when I was a kid. So actually, one of the reasons I gave Kagami such a ridiculous workout is because it worked out for getting to Konata's house and it was only about three times what I used to do when I first started. The only real difference is that I usually rested for four or six hours after the first run. Kagami is made of tougher stuff though, and her will is even stronger than that. Or at least, that's how I always imagined.

Man, can you believe it's been a year since I started this story? Wow, so many thanks to NoMutant. I would likely not have posted this if it hadn't been for you, so thank you so much. I had no idea this story would be so much fun.

And thank you all for sticking with me! I hope you continue to read for the coming while!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ko-na-ta~!" Konata heard a growl behind her. A drop of sweat rolled down the back of her head as she turned around.

"Ka-Kagamin?" Konata asked, fear entering her voice. Kagami, a demonic gleam in her eyes, glared at the Otaku.

"You really left me handcuffed out there, didn't you?" Kagami growled. "Didn't you!?" She roared as she swung the uprooted tree at the Otaku. Konata dodged, but the tree did take the fox ears from her head.

"I swear, it was for a good reason!" Konata shouted.

"What? What reason could you possibly have?" Kagami shouted as she swung the tree again. Realizing this wasn't working, she broke the handcuffs in pure rage and began walking towards the smaller girl. Konata began running to the next room.

"If I hadn't chained you up, you'd have never let me do this!" She shouted. Kagami ran, catching the girl in an instant as Konata opened the door to the next room.

"DO WHAT?" She shouted as she looked into the room.

"Woof... Woof woof?" Tsukasa barked uncertainly, her hands up like paws. Kagami stopped and stared for a good few seconds.

"So... We even?" Konata asked, putting a hand up.

"I owe you so much." Kagami high-fived her best friend in the god damn world as blood trickled from her nose. Kagami entered the room as Konata decided the two needed some privacy.

_So predictable..._ Konata giggled in her head.


	12. Chapter 12: The Surprising

Onee-chan: The Surprising

Damn it, I got distracted and didn't post this on the day I meant to. I've had this chapter done for, like, a week, but I've been so busy with stuff I forgot to post this on the twelfth like I meant. Oh well. So I didn't lie about this chapter having eight thousand words done by the posting of Luckier Star. The only thing I was wrong about was how long this chapter was. Oh my god. Did NOT know I was less than half way through the chapter. I did still get this done a bit earlier than the monthly update I've kept the last two months, so I did a bit a work done on Luckier Star, but I've recently been busy on every single one of my days off. And will be for at least a week. So~ that's a thing. So I'll be doing my best!

Redler, sorry for not posting this on a day with classes, but I've been doing pretty well with keeping it on a month by month thing. Well, technically, it's been two months for this story, but last month was Luckier Star! And I've liked writing Misao! She's not a character I've ever considered myself good at writing, but I'm glad to see how she was writing is good here! And I've come up with a secret to giving everyone screen time! You want to know this secret? Come back again in ten years! Thank you for all of the compliments!

Yuri-sage, I'm glad the Omake pleased! I had that planned from the moment I wrote the one before it and I can't tell you how excited I was to write it out. And Kagami taking part in a martial arts tournament... Um... Well, I could tell you what I intended one way or the other, but my stories rarely tend to go exactly the way I plan on them going. I planned on wrapping up the story by this word count. _Obviously_ that's not happening. I've already had to scrap a few different events from this story because of how it changed while writing it. So... Maybe? I guess?

Crazyjman, I presume? A lemon? Uh~... I've practiced them more, but they're a little way off. Or, at least, because of plot. It's entirely possible that I can write a kinda decent one now! And I think Kagami responds better to stories about Tsukasa than she would getting yelled at. And rooting for Miyuki to win. Ahehehe, ahehe, ahe~... And nasty things in the bath tub, bed and other bed? You forgot the kitchens, the beds of any hotels they may visit, any public bathing area, the front lobby, and every public staircase in the building. As to whose preference will be whose... I'll leave that up to your imagination.

Prospector, I'm glad it's been entertaining! And the length keeps... lengthening... It really hasn't felt like that long, has it? And thank you very much, you too!

Crack Pairings, no problem! Yeah, Misao has been unexpectedly fun to write. I've honestly enjoyed including her. And considering how close Kagami and Tsukasa are, you can't really blame Miyuki for wanting to get Kagami's blessing. But the twins are always the most enjoyable to write. And I'm so glad I started Omakes!

NoMutant! I hope these continue to please! And while I did know that their shrine was right near their house, I only knew because I have the address of both Washinomiya shrine and the Hiiragi household. I'm glad to see you like Misao here! I've had a great time writing her. Ayano, Misao and Kagami being childhood friends since childhood is, indeed, canon. Misao's brother, Kurono, having picked on Konata... Well, his name and that role are both originally from Flygon Master's Lucky Life series. They're canon as far as I'm concerned, but neither of those things are from the manga or the anime.

SPEAKING OF WHICH. THE MASTER HAS RETURNED. Flygon Master has updated his story and announced his return! I cannot express how excited I am. I literally cannot. Welcome back Flygon! May your reign last a thousand years! BONZAI!

Jolly, I'm sure we'll get to that eventually~. As for how far into the story we are... Well, that's an extremely difficult question to answer. Not because I don't know where I am in it or I don't have a rough estimate of how long _this_ story will be. Just... Would you consider an epilogue as part of this story? It'd be a separate story but in this universe.

...

Should I have said that? I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, it's been said. Yes, I guess this would be the time to announce it. Flygon coming back kinda makes this announcement pretty lackluster by comparison, but here goes! I have a nearly complete idea about the plot of this story. It's mainly writing it. But that's not it, I had an idea for an epilogue. Not a one chapter thing, summary "All lived happily ever after!" sort of thing, like a separate story. It's still very much in the works, but I think it's a complete enough idea to announce. So... Epilogue! Yay!

I should probably mention that while I have the main events of this story pretty done, I also don't have a lot of it done. I know the plot points, but not how to get there. So~, there's still some mystery!

I guess I never really answered the question though... For this exact story, The Rabbit and the Puppy, excluding the epilogue, I'd say maybe half way? Of course, the last time I predicted I was halfway through a story, I more than doubled the word count without getting anywhere close to it. So take that estimate with a grain of salt. Or a few grains.

WingsofSeyfert! I really can't write short stories, so I kind of have to take my time! And I'd like to consider this story at least semi-realistic. I can't imagine two people going from twins to romantic partners that quickly. If I couldn't write a regular Yuri story in less than 250,000 words, albeit with interruptions, this story couldn't last any less. Which, this story just passed the half way mark to reaching. And... Well, I don't think I would want to write a KagamiXMisao story. Not because I particularly dislike the pairing or anything, it's just that I'm not sure if I could do it justice. I think I've been doing an alright job of writing her in this story so far, but it would take me a while to get used to writing her regularly. Of course, a few years ago, I would have never thought I'd be writing this story, so who knows? And isn't Misao being on the track team canon? I dunno, maybe I read it somewhere. I think I made up her being the star of the track team, but again, it might be canon.

... Crap.

Okay, forget what I said about having this story down. Better idea popped up. Thanks Wings, this is why I love long and detailed reviews. Not gonna say which part inspired it, but~...

DavesRepublic, I understand! Life gets in the way! Believe me, if anyone gets that, it's me. And yeah, if I ever go to Japan, those are definitely places I'm visiting as well. Eh, Misao and Konata are a lot alike in a lot of ways, but very different in others. Their main quality is annoying our favorite Tsundere though. Somehow, Kagami seems to attract people who annoy her... And Matsuri and Inori are both in college, as far as I recall from the manga and anime.

So, several people have said that they like this story more than Luckier Star. To be honest, Luckier Star is my baby. It was my first story and I enjoy writing it immensely. However, I would probably consider this story to be my best. I made a lot of mistakes as an author, and I like to think I've learned from them. I'd say this is the result, although the fact that I'm having as much fun as I am from writing this story is also probably a factor. I guess what I'm saying is don't feel bad about it!

Whew. Alrighty, so, this chapter hit over 18,000 words. I'm gonna have to start splitting days into multiple chapters again. But god damn, that's just ridiculous. That's with me trying to end it early, too. Anyway, I'll let you get to it.

* * *

**In the Morning**

Kagami woke up slowly, smiling. She instinctively leaned down and kissed her sister on the forehead. The airhead snuggled in. Kagami sighed to herself. Her sister looked so cute and so comfortable. It seemed a shame to wake the little angel. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, alerting her to how _really freaking starving_ she was.

"Mm..." Tsukasa's eyes cracked open. "O...nee-chan?" Tsukasa pushed herself up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Kagami blinked a time or two in surprise.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head." Kagami ruffled Tsukasa's hair. Tsukasa giggled and pushed her head into Kagami's hand.

"Onee-chan, are you hungry?" She asked. Crap. So that's what had woken her.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled.

"I'm hungry too... 'Nee-chan, would you mind... if I make you food?" Tsukasa asked shyly. Kagami giggled a bit.

"Why would I mind? Don't you do that already?" Kagami asked.

"No, I mean..." Tsukasa blushed a bit. "Ex...Exclusively...? Is that the word?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami tilted her head to the side.

"You mean... You're the only person that will cook my food?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, that!" Tsukasa said. "I want to be the only one who cooks for you!" Tsukasa blushed. Kagami blushed darkly at the declaration.

"Well... Yeah. I don't mind at all. In fact, that's awesome! Your cooking is the best!" Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa smiled brilliantly.

"What brought this on, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked up and hummed.

"Kona-chan... said that if you have certain stuff in your food, it'll really help!" Tsukasa said. Kagami huffed.

"Well... What kind of stuff?" Kagami asked.

"Protein, I think a few kinds of vitamins, and fish oil..." Tsukasa said, though it was from memory so she couldn't exactly rattle off what kinds of vitamins they were. Kagami smiled.

"Awesome... Yeah, I totally don't mind. Thanks." Kagami said, feeling finally returning to her arm.

"Yay~!" Tsukasa cheered. "Thanks Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled.

"No, I should thank you. That I get to horde you to myself is super awesome." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed a bit darker and fidgeted.

"Um... Shouldn't we get up, 'Nee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yeah, my internal alarm probably woke me up, so it's about time to get ready for school." Kagami said. Tsukasa made a sour face.

"Then I have to get moving if I'm gonna cook breakfast!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"You don't have to start immediately or anything." Kagami giggled.

"No, I do!" Tsukasa said fiercely. "Especially if it's to help you!" Tsukasa said with conviction. Kagami almost reeled back a bit before smiling again.

"Alright, let's get dressed and go then." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm glad we only have a half a day, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said as the two got changed. Kagami hummed as she observed her sister. Normally, Kagami would look away, but something was odd. Tsukasa seemed to be looking everywhere _but _at Kagami. Then Kagami realized her sister was in her underwear and promptly looked away. Of course Tsukasa would avoid looking at the Tsundere, who would purposefully look at someone changing?

"Yeah, do you work today?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I do... I have to go right after school too, but I'll come to Kona-chan's after work! You're still going there even though it's half a day, right?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"I assumed as much. Well, do you mind if I watch you cook?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"I don't mind at all!" Tsukasa said. The two finished and headed out of the room. Miki sat at the table, as per usual, while Inori and Matsuri sat at the table.

"Wow, how are you two up before us?" Kagami asked with a giggle.

"The more important question is why are you two still sleeping together?" Matsuri asked, glaring at Kagami. Kagami growled back.

"Is that a problem?" Kagami asked. Actually, she kind of wished her sister would drop it because, holy crap, she realized she had no good reason. The other nights, the two were tired and sleeping in the same bed was pretty much the only option. Last night, however, Tsukasa had just wanted to. Kagami enjoyed it too, though.

"It's just a little weird..." Matsuri said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kagami and Matsuri looked at Tsukasa in surprise. "I like sleeping with Onee-chan, is that really such a bad thing?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's..." Matsuri was almost speechless. "It's just really weird!" She pointed at the two accusingly. Inori sighed.

"Don't let her fool you two, she was pretty old the last time she came to sleep in my bed." She chuckled. Matsuri blushed and glared at Inori.

"Hey, don't tell them that!" She protested.

"Oh~, how old?" Kagami asked. "Thirteen? Fourteen?" Kagami asked. Inori giggled.

"It was the winter before last." She said.

"SHUT UP!" Matsuri shouted, an embarrassed blush on her face. "The power went out and it was really cold and I totally heard a serial killer!" Matsuri shouted.

"A branch. You heard a branch." Inori gave a cheesy grin. Kagami giggled at her older sister.

"I don't want to hear it!" Matsuri shouted at the Tsundere. "That was different! I was scared! What's your excuse?" Matsuri shouted, standing up.

"Maybe I just like sleeping with my sister?" Kagami challenged, feeling her blood getting heated.

"You don't have one then? So you're just some little sis-con bitch who doesn't know what she's-" Matsuri was cut off as a hand crossed her cheek. She stared at the wall for a moment, processing what had just happened. The whole room froze in shock.

"Ts-...Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled.

"Don't you dare talk about Onee-chan like that!" Tsukasa said angrily. "She does so much for me and you don't get to insult her!" Tsukasa shouted. Then, as if only just realizing what she had done, the anger melted from Tsukasa's face. "O-Onee-san... I'm sorry..." She mumbled. Matsuri felt her cheek where the airhead had slapped her.

"No... I lost my temper... I'm sorry..." Matsuri mumbled, still in shock. She turned to Kagami, a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry Kagami..." Matsuri mumbled. Kagami blinked a few times.

"I-It's alright... I guess..." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa looked almost on the verge of tears by this point.

"I'm sorry!" Tsukasa retreated to the kitchen. Matsuri simply sat back down.

"... Go after her..." She said to Kagami. Kagami nodded.

"Right." She entered the kitchen. Matsuri and Inori looked at each other, and then at their mother. Miki, for likely one of the first times in either of the sister's lives, looked legitimately surprised.

"I didn't expect that." She said.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Kagami pushed her way into the kitchen to see Tsukasa sitting at the table, her head in her hands.

"Hey Tsukasa." Kagami said as she walked over to the airhead.

"I'm a horrible person... I just hit her..." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, you could never be a horrible person! Besides, she had it coming." Kagami said. Tsukasa shook her head.

"But... That's so unlike me..." Tsukasa said.

"You just got upset, it happens to everybody sometimes. The fact that you feel this sad is proof that you're a good person!" Kagami said, rubbing her sister's back. Tsukasa sighed.

"I'll have to apologize again..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Tsukasa, it's fine. She isn't angry at you." Kagami said, her stomach growling again. Tsukasa sighed.

"Right, I still have to cook." Tsukasa said as she got up. It was a good thing too, because after that little incident, she really needed some kitchen time.

"What are you gonna make?" Kagami asked, trying to help her sister get her mind off of it. Tsukasa thought.

"Eggs have protein, right?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah, they do." She said. She was surprised Tsukasa knew that, but she didn't want to say anything about it. That was basically doubting her sister's intelligence, and that was not something Kagami wanted to do.

"Are there any kinds of cheeses that have protein?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed.

"I think cottage cheese does..." She said. Tsukasa nodded.

"Then that's good!" She said. "If you wanna watch, then watch closely!" Tsukasa chimed as she began focusing. The two had relatively little time before they had to leave for school, and she had to prepare breakfast and a bento for her sister and herself. For that, she would need to cook her absolute fastest. Kagami smiled as she observed her sister. If she really had to liken this to something, it would be like Konata getting challenged to a gaming contest with a serious prize on the line. She could practically feel the energy radiating off of Tsukasa as her sister prepared. Then, in a blur of movement, it began.

"Whoa..." Kagami mumbled to herself. She had seen this before, but damn it, it was still unreal. Tsukasa reached for a pan as she beat the eggs that Kagami hadn't seen her retrieve or crack. By the time Kagami focused again, Tsukasa was already pouring egg into the pan and spreading cottage cheese that she must have gotten at some point inside. Kagami looked over to see the rice cooker was already on and full. She had thought she had seen a blur move over to it, but she had dismissed it as nothing. By the time she looked back, a pan with chicken was already cooking. Kagami chuckled. This was ridiculous. If Konata had wanted a true martial artist, she would have gotten Tsukasa to use this kind of power while she wasn't cooking. Tsukasa put the rolled egg on a plate and chopped it up into sections quickly before flipping the chicken on the oven. Tsukasa passed her knife through the vegetables, slicing them several times. Finally, she took the seared chicken from the pan and chopped it up, scooping the rice from the cooker. She put them into bento boxes and sighed, letting her focus slip. She began decorating them cutely before closing it.

"Okay... Lunch and breakfast are ready..." She said, bringing the tamagoyaki to the table Kagami sat at. Kagami smiled and stuffed a piece in her face.

"Delicious~..." Kagami hummed happily. The two ate for a few minutes. However, Kagami ate regretfully fast and the experience was over much too quickly. The Tsundere leaned back and patted her stomach, sighing happily. "Ha~... Tsukasa, you're going to be such a perfect wife some day~..." Kagami practically moaned. Tsukasa blushed.

"I... don't really know about that." She mumbled. Kagami smiled.

"What, you still don't think you're the perfect wife?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa blushed. Kagami chuckled. "Let's take a look." Kagami said as she stood. Tsukasa followed her sister to the counter. "You've been in charge of the kitchen for the most part for a while now. See, there are a ton of dishes and cooking stuff put in easy to know and easy to use places. You use a lot of them every day and they're still so well-tended to. Everything is sparkly clean. Even the dishes you JUST used are already washed!" Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed.

"Well... I just put it where it makes sense..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Let's continue." Kagami said as she walked to a different part of the counter and opened the drawer in it. "Look at how efficiently you're using tension bars and stuff. There's almost no dead space, but it's still all so easy to use!" Kagami said as she closed the drawer and opened the one next to it. "Look at these plastic bags." She pulled out a little triangle. "Look at it! You folded each of the plastic bags into triangles AND organized them by size, and have it all set up so that it's easy to pull them out one at a time." Kagami said. "And to top all of that, even all of your cooking is amazing!" Kagami said as she opened the fridge after closing the drawer. She pulled out a plastic bowl. "Whenever we get grapes, you spend the time to wash each one and take it off the vine so that anyone can just take a couple when they want." Kagami said.

"I like grapes..." Tsukasa said.

"Homemade yogurt." Kagami pulled out a jar. "Made by you. It's super healthy! I don't even like yogurt and I love this stuff." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed again as she fidgeted.

"That's... why I make it..." Tsukasa said.

"You tailor each dish you make to the taste of the eater. That way, no one is ever dissatisfied with anything you make. I'm not gonna lie, that pepper omelette you made me when we switched roles was still pretty tasty. Even though I don't like peppers, it was still good." Kagami praised. Tsukasa blushed.

"I... I hadn't thought about that stuff..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami nodded.

"You're just too good a wife..." Kagami giggled.

"Hey." Miki poked her head in the kitchen. "Shouldn't you two be heading to school?" Miki asked. The two sisters looked at each other for a moment before realizing that, yeah, they still had school.

"Right, thanks Mom!" Kagami said as the two began getting ready and getting their lunches before they left the kitchen.

"Kagami!" Matsuri called after them. Kagami paused and turned.

"What's up?" She asked, already preparing to move again.

"... Sorry... I'm sorry for cursing at you, things have just been... stressful recently..." Matsuri mumbled, looking to the side. Kagami smiled sympathetically.

"I understand. It's alright, I get it." Kagami said. Matsuri smiled back sadly.

"Thanks... Have a good day..." She said. Kagami flashed her a smile before turning.

"You too!" She said as she left. Matsuri sighed and sat back down at the table. Inori hummed.

"Hey, what's been so stressful? Come on, you can tell me." Inori said as she walked around the table and put a hand on Matsuri's back. The younger sister sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm failing a couple of my classes, along with in... other... areas..." Matsuri mumbled. Inori nodded a few times, more to herself as she thought about anything she could do to help. After a moment, Inori rubbed Matsuri's back.

"It's alright, Matsuri. I'll help however I can." Inori said.

"If history is a class you're failing, I can tutor you." Miki offered. Matsuri smiled.

"Thanks guys. That might help me with my class problems." Matsuri chuckled. Inori hummed.

"And what are the other problems?" Inori asked. Matsuri shook her head.

"Those, I have to work through on my own. But thanks." Matsuri said.

"Come on~, I'm a psychology major, so if it's a mental thing, then maybe I can help?" Inori asked. Matsuri shook her head a bit more this time.

"Yeah, I don't exactly want my sister poking around in my head." She chuckled. Inori could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere by insisting.

"Well, alright. If you change your mind, let me know." Inori said. Matsuri nodded.

"Thanks... Onee-chan." She mumbled, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks. Inori giggled.

* * *

**Back with the Twins**

Kagami and Tsukasa rushed out the door. Kagami looked at her phone.

"Crap, we might not make the train..." She cursed. She thought for a moment.

"What are gonna do, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Give me your bag!" Kagami said. Tsukasa looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami slowed to a stop.

"Give me your bag." Kagami said, holding the hand that wasn't holding her own bag out. Tsukasa confusedly gave her sister her bag.

"Okay..." She mumbled. Kagami knelt down.

"Get on." She said.

"Onee-chan, I can't! I'm too heavy!" Tsukasa protested.

"It's fine, we don't have time!" Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed and fidgeted before eventually walking over and getting on Kagami's back. The Tsundere was surprised that Tsukasa did, in fact, weigh more than she expected. However, compared to Konata and that damn tire, this was nothing. "Hold on tight!" Kagami said as she pushed off. Tsukasa's arms wrapped around her neck as the Tsundere ran with all her strength. She had been slow earlier so that Tsukasa could keep up, but now that her sister would go whatever speed Kagami herself would go, she didn't have to hold back. Of course, with the added weight, she wasn't all that much faster than before, but every little bit would help.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa's hug tightened on the Tsundere. Kagami pushed that much harder to get there quickly so that Tsukasa could get off. Not that Kagami necessarily minded the contact. In fact, she was rather happy right now, but she thought Tsukasa might not like riding her big sister. After a much shorter time than they would have traveled apart, Kagami slowed again and knelt.

"Alright, awesome." She said. "We should have made it on time..." She panted a bit. Man, with the crap Konata had her doing, she wouldn't have thought that this would be that tiring.

"We did! You were awesome, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said happily. Kagami smiled as the two got on their regular train. They rode for a while before either said anything. "It's been a while since you carried me, Onee-chan..." Tsukasa giggled.

"Has it really been that long?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Unless you did it while I was asleep or something." She said. Kagami giggled.

"Well, I hope the next time is under better circumstances." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded, but blushed a little bit.

"N-Next time... Let's not be late for the train next time!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"Hello~!" Konata chimed as she boarded the train. Tsukasa gave a small sigh, but her excited demeanor returned by the time Kagami looked over at her.

"Hi Kona-chan, what's up?" Tsukasa asked.

"Nothing much~, just coming up with Kagamin's training regiment today." Konata said in way too cheerful a voice. Kagami sighed.

"Man. Guess there's no real reason to complain about it though." Kagami said.

"You're free to quit whenever you want, Kagamin." Konata said. Kagami shook her head.

"No no, it's fine. I'll just push through it like I did the last two days." Kagami said. Konata giggled.

"Oh, it won't be that easy today Kagamin. I'm upping the training." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"... Wait, so you mean this whole time has been happy fun time?" Kagami asked. Konata nodded.

"Uh~-huh!" She chimed. Kagami stared at her for another minute before sighing.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

"While you'll still be doing what you have been doing, I'm gonna change up what you do in the middle, rather than have you do the exact same thing over and over again for hours and hours. That way, you'll be working everything out rather than killing one part of you." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"I guess some variety would be nice." She said. Konata nodded.

"That's a good way to think about it. Keep that mind set." Konata said. Kagami huffed.

"Ah, hello everyone." Miyuki said. Oh for the love of god...

"Hi Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Miyuki? What are you doing here?" Konata asked, rather confused. Miyuki tilted her head to the side.

"I came on an earlier train to take this one with you all." Here, Miyuki glanced to Tsukasa. "I've done this before, remember?" She asked. Konata hummed.

"Well, alright then." Konata shrugged.

"So Tsukasa, do you have work today?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yep! Right after school!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki hummed.

"I see. Would you mind if I walked you to the subway as well today?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"I don't mind." Tsukasa said.

"Kagami-san, are you and Konata-san training again today?" Miyuki asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yup. Same as we did the last two days." Kagami said. Miyuki nodded. A silence fell over the group. As nothing had really changed since yesterday, there simply wasn't a lot to talk about. The rest of the train ride passed rather slowly. They arrived at the station, but still no topic of conversation presented itself. They walked a little bit before someone broke the silence.

"So Kagamin, any chance I can see your homework real quick so I can memorize the answers?" Konata asked. Kagami paused for a minute.

". . . No, no you can not." Kagami said.

"Come on Kagamin~! Why not?" Konata asked.

"... I forgot to do it." Kagami said. Konata gave the Tsundere an incredulous look.

"Come on Kagami, be serious. Is this because of my training?" Konata asked.

"Actually, kind of yeah. I really did forget." Kagami said. The group was silent for a moment.

"Kagami-san, I've never known you to forget something like that." Miyuki said in disbelief.

"Kagamin, did you really forget?" Konata asked. Tsukasa gave a concerned look to her sister.

"Yes Konata, I really forgot." Kagami answered.

"... Kagami, I'll train you today, but from today on, you have to keep up with your homework or I'm done." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"How the hell do you expect me to train until I almost faint and still get my homework done?" Kagami asked. Konata shrugged.

"You're a tough girl, you'll figure it out." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"Fine, whatever." She said as they arrived at the class. "I'll see you guys after class." Kagami said as she walked down the hall.

"See ya at lunch, Kagamin~!" Konata chimed as they went into class. Kagami sighed as she arrived at her own class and entered.

"Hiiragi~!" Misao shouted as she appeared in front of her. "What's up, Hiiragi?" She asked. Kagami shrugged.

"Not much. Were you interested in coming to Konata's again today?" Kagami asked. Misao smiled and nodded energetically.

"Definitely, Hiiragi!" Misao cheered. Kagami smiled.

"Awesome. Thank you Misao." She said. She went to take her seat, along with Misao.

"Any time, Hiiragi." Misao said warmly. The class started on time, a rather unusual occurrence.

* * *

**Lunch Time After School**

Kagami walked into the room with a wave. Misao had stayed behind to eat lunch with Ayano and to explain that the two were running again today.

"Hey everyone, I'm here for lunch." She said as if there were any other reason she could have for coming. She had to admit, she was rather excited to eat today. After all, it was a lunch made by Tsukasa especially for Kagami.

"H-Hi Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled, a dark blush on her face. Kagami hummed, drowning out the other two greetings.

"Tsukasa? You okay?" Kagami asked, coming to the table and sitting down.

"I... Well..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami looked at Konata to explain.

"Tsukasa found something in her desk this morning~..." Konata giggled. Kagami looked back to her sister, who was now holding up a letter. It was sealed with a heart shaped sticker.

"... A..." Kagami mumbled.

"Love letter~..." Konata finished, giggling. This had turned rather interesting. She could only imagine how Kagami would react. Kagami stared blankly at her sister for a moment.

"O-Onee-chan... What should I do?" Tsukasa asked, looking around as if in a panic. "I've never gotten one of these before!" Tsukasa shouted. The table looked over to the Tsundere.

"... Have you opened it?" Kagami asked, though she felt it was sort of a silly question. Obviously the envelope was still sealed, but she was almost dreading it being opened.

"I haven't... Should I...?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami thought for a moment. She sneaked a glance at Miyuki, who was obviously against the idea. After all, if this person proved to be someone who Tsukasa might like, that would obviously get in the way of HER taking Tsukasa. Kagami didn't like the idea of Tsukasa reading it either though. Kagami sighed as she thought. She knew she could stop her sister from even opening it by simply giving the word.

"... Yes." Kagami said. Miyuki and Konata gave her a surprised look.

"I should?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Yes you should. Whoever it was that wrote that put their heart and feelings into that letter. Regardless what you may think, you at least owe it to them to read their feelings." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded slightly before she slipped her finger into the envelope. While she did her best to open it without damaging it, Kagami glanced at Miyuki again. The bookworm was staring at her with a curious look. A contemplating look. Tsukasa opened the letter and read it. It was almost like a puff of smoke exploded from her head.

"Who is it from? What does it say, Tsukasa?" Konata asked. Tsukasa blushed.

"Someone named Sadao Nao..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Oh~, he's on the track team!" Konata said. "He's not bad looking for a boy!" Konata said.

"He also does well academically." Miyuki said.

"He _is_ pretty popular..." Kagami mumbled, crossing her arms.

"H-He said he's been watching me... He's says I'm nice and can cook in economics and he really likes me and wants to go out..." Tsukasa blushed increasingly as she read it. It was weird. These were compliments she had received from Kagami, but they didn't seem to mean as much coming from whoever this was.

"Oh~ Tsukasa!" Konata chimed.

"H-He said that if I w-wanted to go out with him, t-to meet him after school outside the back gate... What should I do, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed.

_NEVER GO NEAR THIS PERSON AGAIN._ She screamed in her head. "... I can't tell you that, Tsukasa." Kagami said. "You have to give him an answer though. And it's gotta come from you." Kagami said. Honestly, while she wanted to butcher this person, Kagami was curious about how Tsukasa would answer.

"B-But I've never even met this person!" Tsukasa said. "Do I have to answer him?" Tsukasa asked, panicking a little. Kagami nodded.

"No matter how you feel about it, you should respond to him. In person." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked at her sister.

"I-I have to meet him? In person?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded. "W-Why?" She asked timidly.

"Because he likes you." Kagami said seriously. Tsukasa looked down at the letter, an embarrassed blush coming across her cheeks. "He was serious when he wrote that letter, Tsukasa. You should respond in kind, no matter how you feel about him." Kagami said. Tsukasa seemed to think.

"What would you do, Onee-chan... If you got a love letter?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blushed.

"M-Me?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded. Kagami sighed. "Well... I would meet him and calmly reject him." Kagami told the truth. After all, that _was_ what she had done when faced with this situation. Well, not THIS situation, as her letter hadn't been an actual love letter, but that's what she WOULD have done!

"Should I reject him?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed again.

"Tsukasa, I can't tell you that. You have to come up with that answer yourself." Kagami said. "What do you think?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa thought for a while.

". . ." She waited for a moment. Suddenly, the bell went off for lunch to end. "Are you ready, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed and nodded a small nod. The group stood and began walking. They met Misao outside the door.

"Hey guys!" Misao smiled. She looked around at everyone. "Huh, what's with this kind of atmosphere?" Misao asked.

"Tsukasa got a love letter." Konata said.

"Really Imoto? From who? Details, girl!" Misao elbowed Tsukasa in the ribs. Tsukasa blushed.

"S-Someone named Sadao Nao..." Tsukasa mumbled. Misao gasped.

"Wait, from my team?" Misao asked. "No way! He's pretty cute, and smart too! Whatcha gonna do?" Misao asked.

"I dunno..." Tsukasa said.

"Misao, what kind of person is he?" Kagami asked.

"As far as I know, he's a pretty good guy." Misao said. Kagami sighed. She had actually kinda hoped he was a jerk so she would have a reason to step in. The group walked out of the building and looked over to the back gate. Tsukasa sighed, blushing again.

"... I have to?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Go give him your answer." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded and began walking. The lot of them began following.

"It's pretty rude to listen to other people's confessions Kagamin." Konata giggled.

"And yet you're still coming with me..." Kagami mumbled. They crept up to the gate and got within ear shot...

* * *

**Outside the Gate...**

Tsukasa walked up to see the boy who had written her the letter waiting. She blushed and fidgeted.

"H-Hello..." He mumbled, obviously shy. "I... I wasn't sure you'd show up..." He mumbled. Tsukasa nodded, but remained silent. "So... H-Hiiragi..." He mumbled.

"Yes?" Tsukasa asked.

"A-Are you seeing anybody right now?" The boy asked. Tsukasa shook her head shyly.

"N-No... I'm not..." She mumbled. The boy looked hopeful.

"T-Then...! If that's so! Then..." He mumbled. "Would you like to be in a relationship with me?" The boy asked. The honest confession made Tsukasa's heart skip a beat. Kagami and the others gasped. They had be expecting as much, but it was still shocking to hear. Kagami held her breath as she waited for Tsukasa's response.

"..." Tsukasa bowed her head and thought for a while.

"I-I've always been watching... And I've liked you for a while now..." The boy said. Tsukasa sighed.

"Thank you." Tsukasa said. "But... I'm sorry." She mumbled. Kagami gasped again. "Right now... I don't think I can be in a relationship, you know?" Tsukasa asked. "Thank you so much for telling me this though! It makes me really happy!" Tsukasa said. The boy sighed.

"Then... Do you have someone you like?" The boy asked. Tsukasa blushed.

"I..." Tsukasa looked up. "I dunno." She said. "I don't think I really know what it feels like to like someone like that." She said. "I'm sorry... I'm afraid I can't accept your feelings like that... It wouldn't be fair to you!" Tsukasa said. "But thank you very much... You really made me happy." Tsukasa said. The boy sighed and nodded.

"No, thank you... I feel the same way." He bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Thank you for being honest." He said as he turned and rushed away with speed built by his club. Tsukasa sighed.

"... That wasn't fun..." Tsukasa said to herself. Kagami and the gang walked up to the airhead, the Tsundere putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah... I'm okay." Tsukasa said. "I didn't lie! It really did make me happy that he was so brave!" Tsukasa said. "I hope... that when I DO know what love like that feels like, I have half the courage that he had..." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and rubbed her sister's shoulder for a moment before patting it.

"I'm sure you'll be brave, Tsukasa. Besides, you might have to get used to this. After all, everything he said was true." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa looked down and blushed deeply.

"Y-You really think so Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked shyly. Kagami nodded.

"I know so Tsukasa." Kagami said. "You're an amazing person that no one could possibly not fall in love with." Kagami said, blushing for some reason. Tsukasa blushed deeper.

"T-Thank you... Onee-chan..." Tsukasa squeaked out.

"Oh right, guys." Kagami turned around to address Konata and Miyuki. "I think we decided that the day we're gonna spend together for winning in that poker game is gonna be tomorrow." Kagami said.

"Oh?" Miyuki asked.

"I guess that means no training tomorrow then, since there are no interruptions." Konata said.

"Wait, what poker game?" Misao asked. Crap.

"We all played poker the other day! The prize was the ability monopolize someone for a day!" Konata explained.

"I wanted to play!" Misao complained. "Maybe I coulda won and got a day with Hiiragi!" Misao sighed.

"Sorry, there were too many people there already..." Kagami mumbled.

"How many people were there? Where was this?" Misao asked. CRAP.

"There were eight... And at a slumber party Konata hosted." Kagami admitted.

"Well, if the Midget hosted it, I can guess why I wasn't invited..." Misao crossed her arms.

"You can come to the next one!" Konata offered. Misao smiled.

"Thanks Midget. So Hiiragi won, no wonder she chose to spend it with Imoto..." Misao chuckled.

"That's not the case." Miyuki said. "Tsukasa won and chose to spend it with... Kagami-san." Miyuki said, a slightly bitter tone in her voice. Kagami scowled a bit, but other than that, no one seemed to notice.

"What? Imoto won at poker?" Misao asked, obviously surprised.

"Yep, and she's gonna be my Onee-chan!" Kagami hugged the still blushing Tsukasa around the arm. Tsukasa's cheeks grew darker.

"Oh, that's happening again." Misao said.

"What's happening again?" Konata asked. Misao glanced over at Kagami to see her smirking and shaking her head. Misao nodded.

"Nothing~..." Misao chimed, happy that Kagami was giving her a secret that Konata didn't know.

"Um..." Tsukasa mumbled. "I... I have to go or I'm gonna be late for work..." Tsukasa said shyly. Kagami smiled and let go of her sister.

"Alright. Have a good day at work, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I will. Don't push yourself too hard, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said as Miyuki walked to her side.

"Don't worry! See ya!" Kagami smiled as the two groups went separate ways. Kagami, Misao and Konata began running to Konata's house.

"So Hiiragi, anything new or interesting happening?" Misao asked.

"Not really anything that's changed from yesterday. Tsukasa is cooking for me exclusively now!" Kagami said cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm glad she's doing that." Konata said. "I guess now she can cook healthy stuff for you."

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting it Konata. Now all of my meals are gonna be epic!" Kagami said. Konata gave a confused look.

"Huh? I didn't suggest it. I just told her certain things would be good for you." Konata said. "I didn't tell her to cook for you or anything." Konata said. Kagami huffed.

"..." She was stunned silent for a moment, although she did keep running.

"Didn't Imoto cook for you already, Hiiragi?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, she did. But now she's the only one who will cook for me. She asked if it was alright." Kagami said.

"That's pretty cool!" Misao said.

"That's pretty useful." Konata added.

"She's cares so much about me..." Kagami felt a blush creep across her face. Somehow, hearing that the arrangement had been her sister's idea and not Konata's made her really, really happy.

"Well, you're always taking care of her!" Misao said.

"Not recently..." Kagami said. "She's doing just as much, if not more, for me than I do for her." Kagami said. "Maybe before, I was helping her out and doing stuff a lot, but she's really blossoming..." Kagami said. It was a weird feeling. Tsukasa was really growing a lot recently and, while Kagami knew this day would come, the times when her sister seemed to rely on her were getting few and far between. She felt happy and yet, _incredibly_ depressed.

"You okay Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagami sighed.

"That's your depressed face, Hiiragi." Misao said.

"I'm fine, idiots." Kagami said.

"Hiiragi." Misao said.

"Hm?" Kagami hummed.

"Your twin tails are growing." Misao said.

"... You're both idiots." Kagami said.

"So, are you okay with the glasses girl being around Tsukasa then?" Misao asked.

"Hm? So it was that it was Miyuki sitting next to Tsukasa?" Konata asked. Kagami cursed to herself.

"Damn it Misao..." Kagami sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's out in the open now, huh?" Kagami asked. "I think Miyuki might like Tsukasa..." Kagami said.

"Obviously." Konata said.

"How did you- You know what? Never mind." Kagami said. "Yeah. Miyuki does like Tsukasa."

"And you don't like that?" Konata asked. Kagami sighed.

"It's not like that... I just... I don't want someone to take Tsukasa away..." Kagami said.

"... Take Tsukasa away from you." Konata said.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Kagami asked.

"It's true, Kagamin." Konata said. Kagami shook her head.

"I just don't want Tsukasa to be in a relationship! Relationships can end and then she's gonna get really hurt, you know?" Kagami said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"And you think Miyuki is going to end a relationship with her, if Tsukasa was to go out with her?" Konata asked. Kagami shook her head.

"I don't know!" Kagami said. "Can we just drop it?" Kagami asked. Konata and Misao exchanged a look.

"... I don't think we should." Misao said.

"I think that Tsukasa would like to go out with someone some day. And if you didn't want Tsukasa to get in a relationship, why did you tell her to open that love letter today?" Konata asked.

"I... I wanted to see what she would do if she were confessed to." Kagami said. "I hoped that she would say no, but that was her decision. And if Miyuki were to confess, I wouldn't get in the way if Tsukasa said yes, but... If Miyuki doesn't confess, then Tsukasa can't say yes." Kagami reasoned. Konata shrugged.

"I guess." Konata said.

"Hiiragi, isn't that a little..." Misao mumbled.

"SELFISH, YES I KNOW." Kagami shouted. "I know I'm being selfish here, and I hate it, but I can't help feeling what I feel!" Kagami said.

"And what do you feel?" Konata asked. Kagami shook her head.

"I'm done with this conversation. I feel like I don't want to lose Tsukasa. That's it." Kagami said. While Konata and Misao asked a few other questions, Kagami proved unflinching in her statement. Thus, most of the rest of the run was spent in silence.

* * *

**With the Topic of their Conversation**

Tsukasa and Miyuki walked down the street towards the subway.

"Tsukasa, may I ask you something?" Miyuki asked.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Why did you turn down that gentleman?" Miyuki asked. "He was smart, good looking and well respected by his peers. He seemed rather nice." Miyuki said. Tsukasa sighed.

"I... I don't know. I just didn't want to go out with him..." Tsukasa said. "It wouldn't be fair to him if I went out with him and didn't have feelings for him, you know?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I suppose I do." She smiled. _So she's not the type to date someone merely because they're a good person, but she also needs feelings for them before hand..._ "May I ask you something else?" She asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Sure!" Tsukasa chimed.

"Do you like boys?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa gave her a confused look.

"What... do you mean...?" Tsukasa asked.

"If you had to choose who you would date, would you prefer to date a boy or a girl?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa looked down and blushed.

"I... I don't really know..." She said.

"I understand the type of background you come from and, while I know that Shinto has no specific ban on homosexual relationships, you may have been raised differently." Miyuki said.

"No!" Tsukasa shook her head. "Mom and Dad never really told us that any kind of relationship is bad or anything! I just... I never really thought about it..." Tsukasa said. Then, she seemed to think of something. "Yuki-chan, can I ask you a..." She seemed to contemplate something, as if trying to remember. "A hypothetical question?" She asked. Miyuki smiled.

"A question based on assumptions rather than fact?" She asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah, that!" She said.

"Of course, Tsukasa." Miyuki smiled.

"Well, we were talking about relationships that some people don't like... What do you think about incest?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki looked at her rather curiously.

"Hm? Incest?" She asked. "Where did this come from, Tsukasa?" Miyuki asked, a smile on her face.

"Well... I was talking about it with someone before and they said some people didn't like it... But then they said that it was fine as long as there was love!" Tsukasa said. She didn't want to say that that person was Kagami, just in case Miyuki said she didn't like that kind of thing. Miyuki hummed and closed her eyes for a moment. She wondered who Tsukasa had talked to about such a topic.

"... Honestly, I don't know. I've never given much thought to it." Miyuki said. She thought for a time as the two walked. "I've heard children of incestuous couples are often deformed, but I can't seem to recall how often it occurs. Also, incestuous couples wouldn't be able to marry, though if they truly love each other, I'm sure that would be a minor factor." Miyuki said.

"But what do YOU think about it?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki sighed.

"I suppose... It's fine if the two DO truly love each other. And if two people related to each other were to meet as adults, then Genetic Sexual Attraction would lead to them being much more attracted to each than normal. However, when two people are raised together, the Westermarck effect typically counteracts that..." Miyuki thought out loud for a while. "If I recall correctly, incestuous marriage between blood related siblings is illegal, but as far as the simple relationship is concerned, I don't think there are any laws specifically forbidding it." Miyuki said. Tsukasa nodded.

"If Minami-chan and Yutaka-chan were related, like they were sisters, would you still support their relationship?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Of course." Miyuki smiled immediately. "While my opinion may not be the general consensus, I suppose even if the two of them were related, I wouldn't attempt to stop them or anything." Miyuki said. Tsukasa smiled, happy to have finally gotten her friend's opinion on the subject.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki smiled back.

"You're very welcome." She said, happy to have made Tsukasa happy. She would have to research this topic in case Tsukasa asked about it in the future. The two arrived at the trains.

"Bye Yuki-chan! Have a good rest of your day!" Tsukasa waved.

"See you soon, Tsukasa. Have a good day at work." Miyuki bowed. The two went about their own ways.

* * *

**At a Cafe...**

Yutaka blushed as she sat across from her girlfriend.

"Minami-chan, thank you so much for coming out with me!" Yutaka chimed.

"No, thank you, Yu-chan." Minami smiled. "I'm having a great time." Minami said. "I think your hair is very cute." Yutaka blushed.

"Thanks! I worked really hard on it!" Yutaka said.

"I can tell... But you didn't have to go to that much trouble." Minami said.

"It was no trouble at all, Minami-chan! If it looks cute, then it was really worth it!" Yutaka said happily.

"So... How have you been, Yu-chan?" Minami asked.

"I've been alright..." Yutaka said shyly. It seemed weird, as this was the type of conversation the two always had. If they were having this sort of conversation on their date, what had really changed? "How have you been, Minami-chan? Are you healthy?" Yutaka asked. Minami smiled a small smile.

"Yes, thank you. Even when I'm feeling under the weather though, I'm usually already with the nurse so it's fine." Minami said. Yutaka nodded.

"I guess that's right." She smiled. "So Minami-chan, what perfume is that you're wearing? You smell really nice!" Yutaka asked. Minami blushed.

"I'm... not wearing any..." She mumbled. Yutaka blushed.

"Oh... So it's just that you smell nice!" Yutaka said through her blush. Minami blushed a shade darker.

"I... suppose..." She blushed. Yutaka smiled, happy that she had said something. After all, while she could tell Minami's emotions better than anyone else in her year, she was very cute with an actual blush on her cheeks. The waitress came with their food without a word, setting it down before bowing professionally and rushing off.

"... I think you scared her..." Yutaka giggled a bit as Minami took a bite of her food.

"..." Minami didn't answer immediately. "... While she was right, you ARE cute, you're also MY girlfriend." Minami answered calmly. Yutaka giggled.

"Yes I am~..." She chimed. She had never pegged Minami as the possessive type. When they had gotten in and sat down, the waitress had called Yutaka cutie. There was an uncharacteristic glare from Minami that quickly silenced the server. Since that obvious attempt at flirting with the younger girl, Minami had switched sides and was now sitting next to her girlfriend rather than across. Draping an arm around her girlfriend had embarrassed the smaller girl for a while, but Minami was too busy in Guardian mode to care. Now, Yutaka was leaning on the taller girl, smiling pleasantly while they ate. "I didn't know you were so protective, Minami-chan~..." Yutaka chimed.

"Of course I am." Minami said. "You're so small and cute." Minami said, but didn't even look at her. In fact, it didn't even sound like a compliment, more like a statement of fact. She was keeping an eye on every other person in the diner.

"Minami-chan, I'm sure she was just being nice..." Yutaka said.

"No one would compliment you to be nice. You're too cute." Minami said. Yutaka giggled a bit.

"Minami-chan, you're so silly sometimes!" Yutaka giggled. Minami nodded.

"Perhaps. But better safe than sorry." Minami said. Yutaka sighed contently.

"So when are those tickets for, Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked. Minami smiled a small smile.

"It isn't for a few weeks, unfortunately." Minami said. Yutaka cheered.

"I can't wait! It's gonna be so much fun!" Yutaka chimed, wiggling happily. Minami couldn't help but smile a little wider. The waitress came back and picked their finished plates up quickly before rushing off. Yutaka sighed. "Minami-chan, maybe we should apologize... She didn't know we were dating." Yutaka said.

"Maybe..." Minami sighed. "Alright." Minami nodded. Yutaka smiled. "Would you like dessert, Yu-chan?" Minami asked. Yutaka nodded.

"Always!" She cheered. When the waitress returned, the two got dessert and continued their date, talking about nothing in particular.

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

Kagami groaned.

"Konata... What... The hell... IS THIS?" Kagami shouted at the Otaku as she pulled two small weights, one in each set of toes.

"Toe training!" Konata said.

"The hell... do I need... that for?" Kagami grunted. "The other workouts all made sense, even if it was a ridiculous amount!" Kagami said.

"Strong toes are better than weak toes!" Konata said, as if that was infallible logic.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" Kagami asked. As much as she complained about the training, she _was _doing it.

"Five more minutes, Kagamin!" Konata said.

"I've been doing it for five minutes already! My toes are gonna fall off!" Kagami complained.

"Now now Kagamin, I've never heard of someone's toes falling off because they worked too hard." Konata said.

"I have! People work too hard and parts of them fall off!" Kagami shouted.

"Hiiragi..." Misao mumbled, a drop of sweat rolling down the back of her head.

"This is stupid! What use will this possibly have?" Kagami asked. Konata smiled.

"Imagine you and Tsukasa are at the edge of a cliff..." She began.

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT." Kagami shouted as she redoubled her efforts. She'd heard so many of these stories, she didn't even need to hear the rest of it. It would probably be something like she needed toe strength to climb up or to stop them from falling off the cliff or whatever the hell she thought. Never mind that such a situation was highly unlikely at best. The mere possibility of it ever happening was all she needed. She worked for a few more minutes.

"Alright Kagamin, you're finished. Next exercise." Konata said.

"Finally..." Kagami sighed. "What's next?" Kagami asked, sweating profusely. She was sick and tired, but knowing Tsukasa would be coming for her soon let her push through it all.

"Well since we're not doing techniques or anything, and Tsukasa isn't here to pick you up, let's go ahead and do one more set of the bear crawl." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"That freaking five hundred yard crawl?" Kagami asked. Konata nodded.

"Yeah, but since we're winding down, you don't have to do it strapped to a tire or with me on the tire this time." Konata said. Kagami nodded.

"Alright..." She got down on all fours and began her exercise.

"..." Misao watched the Tsundere work. "... Midget, you're cruel." She chuckled.

"You know it." Konata smiled.

"That run here, this bear crawl, fifty pull ups, a hundred push ups, two hundred sit ups, and three hundred squats. And then that toe thing?" Misao asked.

"Frankly, I started out doing that, but I couldn't do it all." Konata said. "I just did what I could. I swear, Kagami must have some kind of super ancestor or something to do this the first time she tries it." Konata said.

"Wow, so even you, the martial arts prodigy, weren't doing this much when you started?" Misao asked. Konata shook her head.

"Nope. Kagami is just as ridiculous as the training I'm putting her through." Konata said. Misao whistled.

"I know Hiiragi loves Imoto and all, but even this is pushing the limit..." Misao said.

"The most surprising thing is that she's still doing it." Konata commented. However, Kagami was just passing her as she said it.

"WHAT?" Kagami shouted. "You mean you didn't even expect me to do this?" Kagami yelled at the Otaku.

"Not really, no." Konata said. "I didn't do this much when I was starting." Konata said. Kagami groaned as she kept crawling.

"KONATA YOU SUCK!" She shouted as she continued on.

"Maybe after you've had a bath!" Konata called after her, even though she was at most a few yards away. Misao chuckled.

"I always knew Hiiragi was supernaturally awesome!" Misao shouted. Konata hummed, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, apparently..." Konata said.

"Hi Kona-chan!" Tsukasa chimed as she walked up to the two.

"Imoto!" Misao chimed.

"Hey Tsukasa." Konata said.

"Where's Onee- Onee-chan!" Tsukasa caught sight of her sister on the ground, crawling around. "Kona-chan, what's going on?" She asked.

"Bear crawl!" Konata said cheerfully.

"Kona-chan... Always with the weird things..." Tsukasa sighed.

"Hey Tsukasa!" Kagami smiled as she began to get up.

"You have a hundred yards left!" Konata said. Kagami nodded and grumbled, but got back down on all fours and began finishing her exercise.

"Kona-chan, are you really getting harder and harder on her every day like this?" Tsukasa said, more a statement of disbelief than an actual question.

"You think today was more difficult than yesterday?" Konata asked.

"Of course! Look, Onee-chan is crawling through the grass and dirt!" Tsukasa complained.

"Alright, if it's so much harder..." Konata trailed off. "Kagamin, you're done." Konata said. Kagami breathed a sigh of relief before standing and stretching.

"God damn..." She mumbled as she stretched her aching muscles. "Konata, you're ridiculous." Kagami said as she walked over to the small group.

"Kagamin, you seem pretty alright." Konata said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked.

"You can walk. You're not even limping." Konata said. "I wasn't able to do this much when I was in your shoes. You're surprisingly alright." Konata said. Kagami sighed.

"Well excuse me for doing what you tell me to do." Kagami said. Konata chuckled.

"Well, you're done for the day Kagamin. If you wanna head home, you're welcome to." Konata said.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna do that." Kagami said. She took a few steps away. "Hey Konata..." She said.

"Hm~ Kagamin~?" She asked.

"... Thanks for all of this." Kagami said. Konata giggled.

"You went deredere~..." Konata chimed.

"You're an idiot." Kagami said as she left with her sister and friend. Konata waved after as the small group walked away. The three walked to the subway.

"Hiiragi, how are you still able to move?" Misao asked. Kagami sighed.

"I don't have time to get all hurt and everything... I still have dinner, homework and a bath." Kagami said. Misao huffed.

"Onee-chan, was today harder than yesterday?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed.

"It's hard to say. Yesterday I had so much trouble because the entire day was focused on my waist." Kagami said.

"What a waist of time." Misao said.

"Heh." Kagami chuckled. "Today was a lot more balanced. I went from my legs to my whole body to my arms to my waist to my legs again." Kagami said. "Since I worked everything out individually, I would imagine it wouldn't take as much of a toll on any one part." Kagami said as they arrived at the trains. They got on and sat down. Kagami quickly took the seat next to Tsukasa, which, maybe because of their earlier conversation, seemed odd. It was weird how quickly Kagami rushed to get in the seat despite Misao being the only other person of note there.

"Onee-chan, what would you like to eat when we get home?" Tsukasa asked.

"I dunno... Anything you make will be amazing." Kagami said. Tsukasa hummed.

"There's a new recipe I was thinking of... Oh wait, no. It has peppers." Tsukasa said. She knew that Kagami hated most kinds of spicy foods. Kagami hummed.

"Were there any other ones?" Kagami asked.

"Of course! Hm..." Tsukasa hummed as her brain worked. "Onee-chan, if you're really, really alright, do you mind if we stop by the store? I never did get to pick up special stuff for your food!" Tsukasa said.

"No problem, Tsukasa." Kagami smiled. Misao observed the two talking. They seemed somehow closer than they ordinarily were. "So what were you thinking?" Kagami asked.

"It's a surprise~!" Tsukasa chimed. "Misa-chan, do you want to stay for dinner today?" Tsukasa asked. Misao hummed.

"Sure! I wanna see what Hiiragi is eating!" Misao said. Tsukasa hummed.

"Then I'll have to make enough to feed everyone..." Tsukasa thought for a moment, undoubtedly multiplying to amount of food she'd need to accommodate the family. After a moment, she nodded. "Okay!" Tsukasa smiled.

"I can't wait..." Kagami said. The two disembarked from the train as it arrived at their station. The three of them walked a ways, going to the same store Tsukasa bought her gift for Kagami at.

"Hey, welcome back." The gentleman from the last time greeted them.

"Hi!" Tsukasa waved cheerfully.

"Did your sister like he-" The clerk cut himself off as he saw Kagami. However, it was too late as Kagami's attention turned to him. There was a stare that he could tell meant she was going to be coming back to him later.

"Yes she did!" Tsukasa said. The clerk chuckled nervously.

"I can see she's wearing them now..." He said. Tsukasa nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah she is!" She said happily.

"They're really comfortable and they look so pretty." Kagami said, though her eyes never left the young man. Her staring at him made him start to shiver.

"I-I have to go... inventory..." He mumbled as he left. Tsukasa giggled, unaware of the look Kagami was giving the man.

"I'm gonna go get the stuff I need!" Tsukasa said. Kagami took her purse out, finally breaking her stare now that the boy was out of sight. "No, don't worry about it Onee-chan! I'm gonna buy it!" Tsukasa chimed happily. Kagami huffed as Tsukasa skipped away merrily. Misao put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hiiragi, she still needs you." Misao said. Kagami inhaled sharply at Misao knowing exactly what had gone through her head.

"Yeah... I know... It's just that... The days that Tsukasa needs me seem like they're coming to an end, ya know?" Kagami said. "She does her homework and gets good grades. She's already better at housework than me. Now she has her own job and income. Just... Everything I help her with..." Kagami mumbled. "It feels like it's coming to an end." Kagami finished. Misao shook her head beside the Tsundere.

"No way, Hiiragi." Misao said. "Imoto may be getting better about things, but she'll always need you." Misao said. "Even if she does better in school, that's only 'cause you help her, right?" Misao asked. Kagami smiled a little.

"Well... Yeah, I guess..." Kagami nodded to herself.

"And housework has always been Imoto's thing!" Misao chuckled. "And once she gets enough money to buy what she wants, I'm sure the job will go away and you two can spend more time together!" Misao said. Kagami chuckled.

"Man, I must have really sunk low. First Konata cheers me up, now you." Kagami said.

"Hey, I've known you since we were kids, Hiiragi! Don't underestimate me!" Misao chuckled. Kagami smiled and put a hand on Misao's shoulder.

"Could you go help Tsukasa? There's something I gotta do." Kagami said. Misao nodded.

"No problem, Hiiragi!" Misao saluted before going off to find the airhead. Kagami turned back in the direction the clerk had gone before walking down that isle.

* * *

**Down That Isle...**

The clerk shifted some items around on the shelf. He wasn't sure why that girl had stared at him like that, but it felt ominous. She came in here plenty of times before, but it had never happened like that before. He shuttered at the mere memory of that stare. Then, he heard something. His head whipped around, desperately trying to figure what it was and where it had come from. He tried to sneak over to the next isle, but he felt something that made him begin to shiver.

"These ribbons..." He heard a voice say ominously.

"What?" He looked around.

"When did she buy them?" The voice of the girl from before asked. He shuttered.

"W-What?" He asked out.

"How much were they?" That voice asked. He backed up in fear.

"W-Were what...?" He mumbled.

"There are all kinds of things..." He heard her. "... I want to know!" Kagami appeared behind him, her eyes gleaming in a brilliant light.

* * *

**With Her Sister**

"Gah!" Tsukasa and Misao heard the clerk from before shout. They looked over in the direction it came from, but couldn't see anything.

"Huh." Misao said. "Hiiragi musta found him." Misao chuckled.

"What does that mean, Misa-chan? Why would Onee-chan do something to him?" Tsukasa asked. Misao shrugged, although it was pretty clear she knew.

"Who knows?" Misao said. "So whatcha gonna make?" Misao asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"I think I'm gonna make sesame honey tempeh with some carrot slaw..." Tsukasa said. "What to put it over though..." She idly thought. After a moment, she made a decision. "Brown jasmine rice. Onee-chan needs protein and that has a lot of protein!" Tsukasa smiled as she nodded. "I should probably pick up a lot..." She said. Misao picked up a twenty pound bag and put it into the basket that Tsukasa had gotten when they split from Kagami.

"Gotcha Imoto!" Misao smiled. Tsukasa smiled.

"Alright... Next is..." Tsukasa began reciting the ingredients she would need for the meal with an unusual confidence, walking about the store to pick them up. Misao followed her around with a grin on her face. Was this really Tsukasa? She seemed... strangely different from how she had been the last time Misao had had an extended interaction with her. She moved with more certainly, more decisiveness. Misao could recall before when Tsukasa would shyly fidget and second guess her choices regardless of the subject matter, but here there was no such lack of confidence. Even though Misao tried to reassure Kagami to the opposite, Tsukasa was definitely growing up.

"Hey, I'm back." Kagami waved near the end of the list of things they were to get. "What did I miss?" Kagami asked.

"Not a lot, Onee-chan! I'm just picking up a lot of stuff for dinners and breakfasts and stuff!" Tsukasa smiled. "Plus, I wanna try a few snacks." Tsukasa said, though it was more to herself now as she began adding to her mental list. While she might not be able to usually remember long lists, she just composed it in her head as a list of the things she wanted to cook and then went through them each with their respective recipe. She figured out she could remember lists like that easier since the list of things she would cook was much smaller than the list of ingredients she would need. Kagami smiled.

"You really don't have to go that far, Tsukasa." Kagami smiled.

"Of course I do! You said you were working out like you are in case something happens, right?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"Well... yeah." She said.

"Then I have to do my part too!" Tsukasa smiled widely, going back to shopping. Kagami huffed before looking at Misao again. Misao gave her a knowing look, as if to say that she understood what Kagami felt earlier.

"Well alright..." Kagami found herself silent, though whether she was without a rebuttal or unwilling to make one was anybodies guess. The three of them went through the rest of the list before finally coming to cash register.

"Hello! I hope you found everything you needed." The girl behind the register smiled cheerfully. A chill went down Misao's spine.

"Hey, what happened to the guy who was working here before?" Misao asked. The clerk fell silent and seemed to very much try to ignore the verbally abundant girl's question. Meanwhile, Kagami glanced at Misao as if to tell her that she damn well knew what happened to the guy. Misao said a silent prayer for him.

"We found everything alright!" Tsukasa chimed as the clerk rang her up.

"That's good!" The woman smiled. "Or bad depending on your budget." She added. Tsukasa giggled a bit.

"Hang on Tsukasa, you've only worked for a few days, how do you have money from it already?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"I get paid a little every day!" She chimed as she pulled out an impressive amount of money. Kagami hummed.

_Somewhere me and Konata have been before, that Mom approves of, where she can cook but she's not a chef and she gets paid daily..._ She thought about what she knew about her little sister's job. _Damn it, this seems like it should be obvious. _She scolded herself for still not getting it. Tsukasa paid for the items while Kagami thought.

"Oh!" Misao put her fist in her other hand. She leaned over to Tsukasa and began whispering in her ear. Kagami began paying attention, but couldn't hear what Misao was saying. Tsukasa's eyes widened as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"H-How...?" She mumbled.

"So that IS the kind of place you work!" Misao said. "I can totally see that..." Misao scratched the back of her head.

_... What the actual hell._ Kagami thought. _How the hell was MISAO able to figure it out, but I can't?_ Kagami wondered to herself. She added that to the list. _Something Misao would know... Maybe it's somewhere I wouldn't think of because I'm her sister?_ Kagami thought. _I guess if it were some kind of weird restaurant, she could be getting tips. But tips are more of a western thing. Of course, since she's part time and it's... well, Konata... maybe Konata has some kind of arrangement that Tsukasa gets paid by the day?_ Kagami wondered. After all, if Tsukasa wasn't planning on staying long, it was entirely possible for that to be the case. Kagami sighed. This was giving her a headache.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blinked as she began paying attention to her surroundings again. The three of them had since checked out and were on the way home. Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Kagami said.

"I know that thoughtful face anywhere, Hiiragi! You're thinking of Imoto!" Misao pointed accusingly at the Tsundere. Kagami blushed a bit and, oddly, Tsukasa did as well.

"Shut up! So what?" Kagami asked. "Is there something wrong with thinking about my sister?" Kagami asked. Misao grinned triumphantly.

"What were you thinking about... Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked a little shyly. Kagami sighed, seeing no reason to lie.

"Trying to figure out where you work." Kagami folded her arms across her chest. Misao giggled.

"M-Misa-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Don't worry Imoto! It's our secret!" Misao said. Kagami glared at her.

"Your what? Hey, tell me too!" Kagami protested.

"Well, if Imoto wanted you to know, you'd know, right?" Misao asked. Kagami growled.

"Misao..." She growled at the girl.

"Hey, if I found out and you didn't, doesn't that just mean that I did a better job than you did?" Misao poked the rabbit in the cheek.

"If I wasn't so tired Misao, I swear to god..." Kagami growled a bit deeper. Misao knew enough to back off after that one, for even though her prey was a rabbit, it may as well be the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog, with big pointy teeth. Misao also knew enough to not say as much.

"It's alright, Hiiragi, you'll get it soon I bet!" Misao said.

"Onee-chan, don't worry about it! I'll tell you later!" Tsukasa said. Kagami shrugged.

"Fine, I guess." Kagami sighed.

"That's my Hiiragi!" Misao shouted as she hugged the Tsundere around the arm, snuggling into it despite the groceries she held.

"Wha- Get off!" Kagami tried to shake the verbally abundant girl off, but to no avail.

"Nope! I got you!" Misao laughed. Kagami sighed.

"Geez, whatever." She said exasperatedly. The three walked a ways before Kagami felt a tug on her other arm. She looked over to see Tsukasa had hugged her other arm and would occasionally squeeze it even harder than she did when she was scared. Kagami blushed. However, her face looked too calm to be scared or anything. In fact, she didn't look particularly happy, either. While Kagami was looking, however, she caught Tsukasa glance at Misao before squeezing Kagami's arm again. The Tsundere blushed even more. Was Tsukasa getting... possessive of Kagami? That was weird. Despite her protests, Konata constantly hugged Kagami and the air head had never acted like this before. Not to say that Kagami disliked this. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she would definitely say she was happier now that Tsukasa was hugging her. But still, it was odd behavior. The growing silence was almost a bit awkward, so Kagami looked around to see if she could find something to distract herself with. She locked eyes with someone across the street.

"..." Patricia stared at Kagami.

"..." Kagami stared at Patricia. The two followed each other's gaze down to Tsukasa on one arm, and Misao on the other, then they met each other's gaze again. Oh god damn it.

"Good job!" Patricia mouthed as she put her damn thumb up. Kagami was way too damn tired to deal with her right now. Kagami simply nodded, assuming that would be enough to placate the American. It was, and the blonde have a cheer of "Bonzai!" before scurrying on her way.

_Honestly, how is it that she always finds me in these sorts of positions?_ Kagami wondered idly. It was as if the annoying girl had some kind of sensor in her head that led her to misunderstandings. Kagami sighed as they continued down the street. It wasn't long before they arrived at home. They stood at the door for a moment as no one had a free arm to open the door. Both girls had both arms around Kagami's, effectively rendering them all useless. Kagami sighed as they stood there for a full minute. Finally, as if realizing Tsukasa wasn't going to let go first, Misao released Kagami and the Tsundere opened the door for them to walk in.

"We're home~!" Tsukasa let go of Kagami as she chimed.

"Welcome home!" They heard from inside the living room. Tsukasa instantly went through the room and into the kitchen. Kagami smiled.

"Onee-chan, I'm gonna go make dinner, okay?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"I can't wait!" Kagami said. Misao grabbed Kagami's hand and began leading her to the Tsundere's room.

"Hiiragi~, let's go do homework~!" Misao said.

"Onee-chan, want to watch me cook?" Tsukasa immediately poked her head back through the door. Kagami blushed under the intensity of her sister's stare. As mild as Tsukasa generally was, it didn't sound much like a request. Kagami hummed.

"Yeah, if you don't mind..." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa seemed pleased with that.

"Yay~!" Tsukasa cheered. She reentered the kitchen happily. Misao scowled.

"Aw~! I'm gonna bring our homework in there!" Misao said. True to her word, Misao made sure to bring both her and Kagami's homework into the kitchen as they sat at the table.

"Misao, I'm watching Tsukasa, I'm not working on homework yet." Kagami said.

"I don't mind Onee-chan." Tsukasa smiled as she turned to the counter. She began concentrating again and burst into a blur of motion. Kagami, however, turned towards her homework this time and began working. As much as she loved to see her sister cook, her homework was something that needed to be done if she was to continue her training. Not that she couldn't do that by herself. After all, she just had to choose a bunch of ridiculous, over the top, impossible things, and the complete them.

"Yay Hiiragi!" Misao cheered as she shamelessly looked over at Kagami's paper. Kagami made it a mental note to show it to Tsukasa later on. Tsukasa was helping her with her training, so the least Kagami could do would be to help her with her homework like she always did. And Misao was hanging out with her a lot too, and even running with her to get tortured, so she deserved some help too. She worked through her homework with speed that Misao _wishes_ she could and Kagami smiled. While she didn't work anywhere nearly as fast as Tsukasa was cooking, she at least knew that she could get a lot of it done while her sister cooked.

"What kind of honey should I use..." Tsukasa mumbled to herself. Kagami smiled at hearing her voice, but made no comment. The lot of them worked in silence for a short time. Kagami yawned. It had been a tiring day and she couldn't wait for a bath with Tsukasa later. Wait, what? Had they agreed to take a bath together today? Well, regardless, it was probably still going to happen. Even if Tsukasa didn't request it, Kagami couldn't promise she herself wouldn't. The two of them had taken a bath together for the last few days as well, so it would be weird if they suddenly stopped, right?

Right?

* * *

**And Their Sisters...**

"Finally finished!" Matsuri sighed. She shut her book. "Hey, when is dinner?" She asked, slumping over the table after finally finishing her homework.

"Whenever I make it." Miki said, flipping the page of her newspaper.

"Seriously Mom, do you ever do anything but read the newspaper?" Matsuri asked. Miki smiled a bit.

"Of course. Sometimes I watch the news." Miki said.

"Why?" Matsuri asked.

"It's good to stay up to date on current events." Miki said. "Besides, I only read the interesting things." Miki said.

"But I'm hungry~..." Matsuri complained.

"Then make something. You don't _have_ to wait for me to make food. You're free to cook." Miki said. Matsuri groaned.

"I don't wanna make anything!" She complained. "I just want to eat!" She said. Inori chuckled.

"You're so hopeless sometimes." She said. "Once Tsukasa is done with the kitchen, I'll make you something." Inori said. Miki giggled.

"That's why I haven't made anything yet. Those two came home earlier than usual because it's Saturday, so they're in there while I usually cook." Miki said. Matsuri sighed.

"Why isn't Tsukasa making enough for the family~..." Matsuri complained.

"Do you want health food?" Inori asked. Matsuri groaned.

"I want fish!" She stated.

"Hey Mom, you don't have to worry about it tonight, I'll make dinner tonight." Inori said. Miki put a hand to her cheek.

"My! What's the occasion?" Miki asked. Inori shrugged.

"I feel like making my little sister some fish." Inori smiled. Matsuri crawled over to Inori and draped herself over her.

"Onee-sama is the best~!" She said. Inori giggled.

"Just wait until you try it before you thank me." Inori said.

"Onee-sama is a great cook! If she cooks, I don't have to!" Matsuri said. Inori chuckled.

"Why are you so lazy these days?" Inori asked.

"I'm always tired, I go to college you know!" Matsuri said.

"I know, I go to college too. I'm a Psychology major, remember?" Inori asked. Matsuri groaned.

"But you're way better at cooking..." Matsuri said. Inori chuckled.

"I feel like this conversation is just going to keep looping around. I already said I'm cooking for you." Inori said.

"Thanks~ Onee-sama~!" Matsuri chimed. Inori chuckled.

"Yeah yeah." She stretched, getting up. "If I know Tsukasa, she'll be done soon. That girl can cook ridiculously fast." Inori smiled.

"Yeah... She may not be the smartest, but Imoto's cooking is angelic..." Matsuri chimed.

"That it is..." Inori agreed.

* * *

**Back in the Kitchen**

"Alright Misa-chan, Onee-chan, time to eat!" Tsukasa chimed happily. Kagami cheered.

"Awesome! Thanks Tsukasa." Kagami smiled.

"Woohoo Imoto!" Misao cheered. The three of them began eating.

"Tsukasa, this is ridiculous..." Kagami said.

"I tried to put a lot of protein stuff in it!" Tsukasa said.

"I really can't think of anything to say other than what I say every other time you cook. It's amazing." Kagami said as she ate even faster. In most other aspects, she may be a rabbit, but when it came to eating, Kagami was a wolf through and through. Misao indeed gave a valiant attempt at keeping up, but she couldn't even begin to match Kagami's pace. Tsukasa watched Kagami feverishly, smiling and fidgeting as Kagami wolfed it down.

"Is it okay?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's almost all gone..." Kagami barely got out. Her speech was muffled behind her food though, so Tsukasa almost didn't understand her. The Tsundere's feelings got through though, and Tsukasa smiled a bit wider. It wasn't long at all until the three polished off the entire meal.

"Awesome Imoto!" Misao smiled.

"Thanks Misa-chan. Onee-chan..." Tsukasa smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened.

"Hey guys, you finished cooking Tsukasa?" Inori asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She said. Inori nodded.

"Good, I'm gonna cook dinner for the rest of us." She said. Tsukasa blushed a bit and gave a panicked look.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it! I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly, though Inori began chuckling.

"It's no problem Tsukasa. Besides, I _want_ to make dinner tonight. Matsuri wants fish, so I figure I can make her some." Inori said. Tsukasa smiled.

"Let me know if you need any help!" Tsukasa said. Inori giggled a bit.

"Will do." She said.

"Hey guys, I should probably be heading home. I gotta get back before a certain time or Mom'll get mad..." Misao said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well alright." Kagami smiled. "Thanks for coming with me today too, Misao!" Kagami said.

"Any time, Hiiragi! I hate to eat and run, but..." Misao trailed off.

"Those are literally your two favorite things to do." Kagami commented. Misao giggled.

"Other than being around you, Hiiragi!" Misao hugged Kagami around the neck.

"Gah! Misao!" Kagami complained.

"Onee-chan, can you help me with my homework?" Tsukasa asked, pulling her books and such out quickly. Misao let go of Kagami and chuckled.

"I'll leave you two to it!" Misao said as she dashed out of the room.

"See ya Misao!" Kagami said. Then, she turned to her twin. "No problem Tsukasa, I managed to finish my homework. Did you want to see?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa seemed to think.

"Hm... I kinda want to do it myself, but I don't know if I'll have time with a bath and everything..." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"It's up to you, Tsukasa." Kagami said. "Whichever you want to do." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa hummed.

"I think... I'm gonna do it myself!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled with a bit of pride, and a bit of sadness.

"Alright, cool! I'm glad you're taking your academics seriously." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She said cheerfully as she began working herself. Kagami couldn't help but notice that her sister was answering the questions a tad quicker than when she and Miyuki had worked during their hooky day.

"Hey Tsukasa, do you understand all of this stuff?" Kagami asked.

"We went over it in class today, right?" Tsukasa asked as she worked. Kagami smiled.

"Yeah..." Kagami huffed. She didn't know why she was so impressed. Honestly, her sister had been keeping up with her work a lot better as of late. Kagami just sat there and watched her sister puzzle through each of the problems. Occasionally, her tongue would lick the top of her lips cutely as she came across a particularly difficult question, but she would usually resolve it after a few moment. After a while, the sounds of cooking died down and Inori exited the room.

* * *

**In the Living Room**

"Dinners here~!" Inori chimed as she entered the room again. Matsuri hadn't moved from her place, slumped over the table, though their mother had turned the television on and was watching a show.

"Ah, I can't wait to have some." Miki smiled.

"Finally... Thank you..." Matsuri said, a hint of both impatience and gratitude in her voice.

"Eat up." Inori put the fish on the table before disappearing back into the kitchen. Matsuri instantly reached over and took a huge hunk of it.

"Thank you very much!" Matsuri said cheerfully. That sentiment lasted until she placed the food in her mouth. "..." She heard Inori reenter, but that was at the absolute back of her mind. "HOT!" Matsuri shouted as she began fanning her tongue off.

"Heh." Inori chuckled. Miki hummed as she popped a piece of it in her own mouth.

"Oh! That IS spicy." Miki commented, but gave no complaint.

"Why have you betrayed me..." Matsuri wilted. Inori giggled.

"Don't complain so much when someone else is cooking for you." Inori said.

"Inori, you suck!" Matsuri shouted.

"Fine, then I'll just eat the non-spicy fish myself." Inori said as she set down another fish that looked much differently seasoned.

"I instantly regret my decision!" Matsuri complained. "Onee-sama is the best!" Matsuri said. "May she live a thousand years! Bonzai!" Matsuri may as well have been waving a banner in her sister's favor. Inori giggled at her sister's fickle alliances in the face of her ultimate weakness, hunger.

"Here you go." Inori pushed the fish closer to her sister as a sign for the younger to dig in. With speed that nearly matched Kagami herself, Matsuri began chowing down. Inori chuckled. "Matsuri, you're gonna get a stomach ache." Inori said.

"Worth it." Matsuri said as she kept eating. Inori smiled.

"It's not that good." Inori said.

"I didn't have to cook it, so that's good enough!" Matsuri said. Inori began eating the spicy fish, as Matsuri seemed like she may even polish the entire fish off herself. Inori chuckled.

"Matsuri, you're cute when you eat." Inori said. Matsuri's chopsticks missed the beat she was on and her breath hitched, causing her to choke.

"Ahg!" She coughed a few times before gulping down some of her drink. Catching her breath, she glared at Inori, a light blush on her cheeks.

"The hell are you saying?" Matsuri asked, anger desperately hiding her embarrassment. The older sister chuckled.

"You may have a rough exterior, but sometimes I think Tsukasa isn't the only cute little sister in this house." Inori said. Matsuri's glare softened a bit, but didn't disappear. Apparently not wanting to comment further, perhaps fearing more such embarrassment, she simply continued eating. Inori took a drink and their dinner continued.

* * *

**Outside the Izumi Household**

"Thank you very much for walking me home, Minami-chan!" Yutaka bowed lowly. Minami smiled.

"It was my pleasure. That means I got to spend more time with you." Minami said. Yutaka blushed.

"T-Then I'm glad you walked me home too!" Yutaka said.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest, Yu-chan." Minami smiled.

"I will! You do too, Minami-chan!" Yutaka said. Minami smiled. Then, however, she blushed.

"Um..." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Yutaka asked, fidgeting a bit.

"Do... Do we... I mean, do you want... to kiss?" Minami asked. Yutaka blushed deeply.

"Oh! Um... I... I don't know..." She mumbled. The two avoided eye contact for a moment.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Konata said after a moment. The two jumped and looked over at her, standing in the open doorway. "Come on, you guys have been out for hours, you were obviously having fun! A good date ends in a kiss!" Konata said. The two looked down at the ground and fidgeted around for a moment. Then, Minami took Yutaka's hand.

"Yu-chan..." She mumbled, looking up to bring her girlfriend's face into view. Yutaka jumped at the contact and looked into Minami's eyes.

"Minami...chan..." Yutaka blushed. As Minami bent over, Yutaka began standing on her toes to further close the gap. As they got closer, the smaller girl's eyes clenched shut as if struggling. Finally, she went back to standing on her feet. "'Nee-chan, I can't do it with you staring at us like that!" Yutaka complained. Konata giggled.

"Alright Yu-chan, I'll give you two some space." Konata said as she went back in the house. Yutaka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Minami-chan, I'm ready!" Yutaka chimed. Minami smiled through her blush. It was almost like her girlfriend was embarrassed to kiss her _only_ because Konata had been there. Minami nodded, bending over again. Yutaka stood on her toes again and reached up. Their lips met and they held together for a moment, their feeling passing between them as Yutaka wrapped her arms around Minami's neck. However, after a moment, the two separated as Yutaka was forced to stand correctly again. Minami put her hand to her lips and blushed. Yutaka smiled, a shade of red herself.

"That was..." Minami began.

"Awesome..." Yutaka chimed. "I'm so happy Minami-chan." Yutaka said. Minami smiled an uncharacteristically wide smile.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Minami said. Yutaka sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to go..." She said, eyeing the taller girl expectantly. Minami gave it serious thought, but realized she really did have to go. She turned around.

"I'll see you later Yu-chan." Minami waved. Yutaka waved enthusiastically.

"Bye Minami-chan! I can't wait for our next date!" She said. She wiggled in happiness before running into the house. "'Nee-chan, 'Nee-chan!" Yutaka shouted as she ran through the house to find her surrogate sister. She entered Konata's room to see Konata on her computer, playing an MMO. Konata put her headphones down around her neck.

"Hey Yu-chan! How was your date?" Konata asked as if she didn't already know. After all, half of the fun of a date was talking about it!

"It was awesome! We talked about a lot of stuff! And a lot of stuff was the same as always... but that's still good!" Yutaka said excitedly. Konata chuckled.

"Yeah, more of the same isn't bad. After all, that's what made you fall in love with her, right?" Konata asked. Yutaka nodded.

"Yeah..." She said. Konata rolled over to the bed and patted the place next to her.

"Come on and sit! Give me details!" Konata said. Yutaka looked a bit concerned, glancing between Konata and the computer.

"I'm not interrupting you, right? I don't want to stop you from playing!" Yutaka said. Konata giggled lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Yu-chan! I'm not in a party or anything." Konata said. "Besides, my adorable little cousin just got back from her very first date! I gotta hear about it!" Konata said excitedly. Yutaka smiled and sat next to her surrogate sister.

"Well, when we got there, the waitress called me cute!" Yutaka chimed. Konata chuckled.

"Of course she did. You're like, the cutest little blob of adorableness on the face of the planet." Konata said. Yutaka blushed lightly.

"'Nee-chan~..." She said. "But then, Minami-chan did something I didn't expect!" Yutaka said. Konata's eye brow raised.

"Oh?" Konata asked.

"She got really protective and sat beside me instead of sitting across from me! And every time that waitress would come back, she would get really close to me and glare at the waitress with a scary look..." Yutaka mumbled.

"Wow, I never would have guessed Minami would get so possessive." Konata commented. She hummed, not entirely sure about this development. It meant that Yutaka would be protected, sure, but would that become troublesomely possessive. Would it go to the point of controlling? Konata sighed. If it got to such a point, she also knew that she could stop it.

"It's okay 'Nee-chan! Minami-chan just got jealous! It just means she likes me that much, right?" Yutaka asked. Konata hummed.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled. She was sure she wouldn't need to worry about it. If it came to it, she would step in, but for now, Yutaka was happy. Besides, Minami was always taking care of Yutaka, so it was likely something like that.

"So, what else happened?" Konata asked. Yutaka smiled.

"We shared a sundae! Minami-chan got some on her cheek and it was funny." Yutaka giggled.

"Oh, did you do that classic, rubbing it off and sucking your finger, thing?" Konata asked. Yutaka blushed.

"Um... No... I didn't..." Yutaka mumbled. Konata noticed Yutaka was now averting her gaze and twiddling her thumbs. Konata's mouth took on the characteristics of a cat's.

"What did you do, Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"... Lick..." Yutaka mumbled. Konata gasped excitedly.

"No way, you licked it right off her face?" Konata asked. Yutaka's face turned a shade or two darker. "Oh my god you licked it right off her face." Konata said. "Wow, you're so bold, Yu-chan!" Konata giggled.

"It's embarrassing~!" Yutaka put her hands on her cheeks, covering her eyes as if to hide.

"So, I wonder what you're gonna lick next~..." Konata giggled. Yutaka shook her head from side to side rapidly.

"No! Why did I say anything..." Yutaka mumbled to herself. Konata put an arm around her cousin's shoulder, half in support and half so that the younger girl couldn't escape.

"I want to hear _all~_ about it, Yu-chan." Konata smiled suspiciously. Yutaka shivered, a mere squirrel being played with by a fox. Her prey now safely in her arm, Konata began to play.

* * *

**Back With Our Hiiragis**

"I'm done~!" Tsukasa chimed, finished with her work. Kagami had stayed seated, merely enjoying being around her sister and watching her as she worked. It was weird, the two were always together, but it seemed every time Kagami looked at her twin's face, it was like it was the first time. Kagami couldn't help but smile at how happy her sister was to be finished. And now, she needed to take a bath.

"Great job, Tsukasa." Kagami smiled. "Are you ready for a bath?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"Wanna take one together?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Well, we've been taking baths together for a while now. Wouldn't it be a little weird if we stopped now?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled happily and nodded, though she blushed as well.

"Uh-huh!" Tsukasa said. Kagami hummed a bit, noticing that blush. Funny. Did she blush all the other times they had bathed together? Then again, she seemed to recall Tsukasa blushing the day before. Maybe she just hadn't noticed before then. Kagami smiled and stretched. "Let's go, Onee-chan!" Tut seemed to sukasa said, seemingly excited. The two began walking through the house.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go take a bath, alright?" Kagami said. Miki looked slyly at the two.

"Hm hm... Have fun." She said simply before turning back to the television. Kagami had the sneaking suspicion that her mother meant more, but didn't comment. Kagami looked over at Matsuri to see if she had anything to say. She looked up, but didn't comment either. The two passed through the living room and went into the bathroom.

"'Nee-chan, if you want to look away..." Tsukasa suggested. However, unlike the last few times, she didn't say it sadly. In fact, it came out much more like a request. Kagami hummed to herself.

"I will." Kagami said. She made it a point to look away as she stripped. It was weird, as if the two wouldn't see each other naked in a moment. Kagami blushed at the thought. After a moment, the two finished and turned. The both of them blushed and averted their gaze.

"I-I'm gonna wash you first!" Tsukasa said. Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"I'm not that tired Tsukasa. I can wash myself." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed and looked at her.

"... B-But I don't want you to tire yourself out too much!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami almost stepped back. Then, she giggled.

"... Sure Tsukasa, would you mind helping me out?" Kagami asked. She didn't know why, but her little sister seemed intent on washing her. Tsukasa smiled and nodded happily.

"Yes! I'll help you out!" She said cheerfully. Kagami shrugged and sat down on the stool as Tsukasa came over. Tsukasa placed her hands on Kagami's shoulders and began rubbing, her touch going from gentle to rough before repeating. Kagami hummed in satisfaction as her little sister massaged her.

"Tsukasa, that's awesome..." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled happily.

"I'm glad, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed, reluctant about what she was about to say.

"Weren't you going to wash my back though?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled lightly.

"Well, I'm scrubbing now! You're super dirty from crawling around on the ground." Tsukasa said. As if to bring attention to it, Tsukasa left her sister for a moment to retrieve something to scrub her with. She came back and continued, though now there was a barrier of cloth between them. Kagami decided that it was somehow decidedly less comfortable now that Tsukasa was _actually _cleaning her. It still felt pretty damn good, but less so now that Tsukasa was using a cloth. She moved down Kagami's back, sending a shudder up her spine.

"Ts-Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami's blush had darkened considerably.

"I... I think I can wash myself... I'm a little tired, so we have to go quickly, you know? Maybe we can both clean ourselves so we can soak sooner?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed.

"I guess, Onee-chan..." She said, sounding rather sad. She backed up from Kagami, leaving the cloth she had used on the Tsundere. Kagami took the cloth and began scrubbing as she knew Tsukasa was doing the same. Tsukasa walked over and began running the bath.

"So how was your day at work, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"It was great, Onee-chan! Everyone is really nice there!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Kagami chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad they're nice to you." Kagami said. "Of course, anywhere Konata recommended for you had better have nice people." Kagami chuckled. Kagami yawned. "Anything new, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. She heard Tsukasa hum and got the distinct impression of her shaking her head.

"No, nothing really." She said. Kagami sighed.

"Hey... Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed inquisitively.

"What's up, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed, trying to think of how to ask her question. The two finished cleaning while she thought and dipped down into the water. Eventually deciding to just go for it directly.

"Tsukasa, why did you turn him down?" Kagami asked. "I mean, I understand you didn't have feelings for him, but he's a nice guy." Kagami said. Tsukasa sighed.

"I..." Tsukasa seemed to find herself at a loss for words. "I didn't want to date him... I don't know him, so it would be weird if I went out with him, right?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed.

"I dunno, I mean, a ton of confessions are done to people who don't know the confessor." Kagami said. Well, she didn't have experience with this, but she had her novels! They talked about these sorts of things in detail!

"'Nee-chan... Can we not talk about this?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami glanced at her. Her sister seemed troubled by it. Seeing that, Kagami decided to drop it. It was odd to see her sister being so bothered by something.

"... I understand, Tsukasa." Kagami nodded. Tsukasa smiled a bit. The two closed their eyes, humming happily. "You seriously didn't need to have it be cool again, Tsukasa..." Kagami tried her best to protest, but the tone of her voice very much betrayed her relaxation. Tsukasa giggled lightly.

"It's alright Onee-chan. I know it feels nice after a work out like that..." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed in content.

"It really does..." Kagami said. It felt like the two were getting into a routine these days. They seemed to say the same things day after day, but Tsukasa was stepping up more and more. _Well, that routine is gonna get broken tomorrow..._ Kagami thought to herself, excitement building. After all, the last time the two had switched roles, Tsukasa did an amazing job as the big sister. As if through some sort of twin telepathy, Tsukasa giggled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Onee-chan." Tsukasa smiled.

"I know, right?" Kagami giggled.

"I've already thought of a bunch of stuff to do tomorrow~..." Tsukasa chimed. Kagami raised an eyebrow, opening her eyes. Tsukasa was staring at her with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh really~?" Kagami smiled. "Well I can't wait to see what you have planned _O-nee-chan~_." Kagami giggled, a bit harder once she saw Tsukasa blush. "May we need to just turn this into a regular thing." Kagami said. "I guess if I asked what it was..." Kagami trailed off.

"You'll have to wait and see~!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami chuckled.

"I guessed as much." She said. The two sat back and simply enjoyed the cool water. However, before long, it was time to get out. The two stretched, looking pointedly away from each other, as Tsukasa didn't want to particularly be watched, and Kagami was embarrassed to watch her. They each dried off separately and got dressed in relative, comfortable silence. The two left the bathroom.

"Onee-chan, wanna... sleep together again...?" Tsukasa asked shyly. Kagami nodded.

"Of course." She said. "Hey guys, we're gonna head to bed, alright?" Kagami called out.

"Good night Imoto!" Matsuri called out.

"Have a good night." Miki said.

"Night everyone!" Tsukasa called out cheerfully as the two walked into Kagami's room. Kagami giggled.

"Tsukasa, your bed is gonna get lonely ya know." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed lightly.

"I'll sleep in my bed some time soon." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami giggled.

_Then I'll get lonely._ Kagami meant to say, but couldn't quite voice it. Instead, she walked over to her bed and climbed in. Tsukasa fidgeted a bit before joining her. Snuggling in, Kagami let her arm fall around her sister.

"I love you Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami tightened her hug on her sister for a moment.

"I love you too, Tsukasa." Kagami said. The work of the day catching up with the both of them, they were quick to sleep.

* * *

**After Section**

Fun fact time! This was actually the first chapter I was going to use a time skip for, to skip to Saturday. Out of curiosity, I went back to the last time I knew what day it was (Sunday, when they switched roles) and counted the days to see how many days I would have ended up skipping. The answer would have been zero. It's been eight days in story since the beginning of this story, as the story started on a Saturday. No, I'm not going to do that for Luckier Star because it would be so much more difficult, but it's cool to know how long it's been. I really DO wonder how much time has passed in Luckier Star.

So, next chapter. I'm excited. Not normal excited. Not, "Hey I'm excited to work on this story!" excited. I _super_ can't wait to write it. I guess that means I just gotta pound out Luckier Star that much quicker! I know generally what I'm doing the next Luckier Star, so hopefully it won't be too long. It shouldn't be too long if I can wrench myself away from my newest craze long enough to work on it... Anyway, I've droned on long enough. I guess I just wanna say thanks for reading!

And welcome back Flygon!

* * *

**OMAKE**

Hiyori sat in the other room of Konata's house, seeing as Kagami gave Konata a high five, the Otaku leaving the room. She came into the room Hiyori sat in and sat back.

"So~... What are you gonna do~...?" Konata asked as Hiyori looked desperately between the two rooms. In one, kitty kat Kagami and puppy Tsukasa. In the other, a hawkward Minami and squirrelly Yutaka. Both of them were having moments that Hiyori could capture, but even she wasn't good enough to capture the both of them at the same time. She began drawing quickly, her head still moving between the two rooms.

"I... I don't know... I don't..." She mumbled, drawing ferociously. Konata giggled. If Kagami knew what was going on, she may kill the both of them, but the Otaku knew how this would turn out anyway. "How do I choose?" Hiyori added Konata to the list of things she was switching between, giving her a desperate look. After a few minutes, her pen raised. Konata giggled and looked over at the drawing.

"... What is this?" Konata asked. Tears streamed down Hiyori's eyes.

"I don't know!" She complained. Konata could swear that the abomination on the page winked at her. A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't feel too bad about letting Hiyori draw the couples, as literally nothing usable came out of it other than a laugh for the Otaku.

"Seriously, Yutaka, as tall as Minami, with Kagami's twin tails making out with Tsukasa with my hair, some glasses and a cape? Where did you even get a cape?" Konata asked.

"I don't know, I panicked..." Hiyori mumbled. Konata giggled again.

"Well, at least you have original characters now." Konata said.

"I don't know..." Hiyori slouched over, defeated.


End file.
